Total Drama Fans vs Favorites!
by THE-BANNED-AUTHOR
Summary: T to be safe! This season we are back at Camp Wawanawkwa where 11 new campers and 11 old will be competing for 1 million dollars! In this chapter after the team switch the campers test their knowledge of their new teammates...five minutes after they've met.
1. Prologue to TDFVF

**First TDI Fan-Fic Ever! If you just want to skip to the app go to chapter two. But if you want** **to know some things that might happen in this season, please read the following. It's kind of a prologue. And please review it. **

"Hello again, people who are addicted to my show and who love my awesome hair." Chris McClain, the narcissistic, most likely gay host of the Total Drama craze that is sweeping the nation, begins as he flashes his way-too-pearly whites at the camera. "Yes, we are back with the next season of the Total Drama Series. This time we are back at Camp Wawanawkwa in beautiful Ontario, Canada, where 22 contestants will be competing for one million dollars!"

"Um Chris, we're not at Wawanawkwa yet. We're still waiting for the ship to dock." Chef, the buff, totally crazy, military sergeant, self proclaimed drag queen, says to the handsome host.

"Shush!" Chris tells Chef.

"What are we doing here anyway, McClain?" Duncan, the green-mohawked punk, asks coming into view.

"All in good time Duncan. This season-"

"Hey, Chris, do we have anymore of those delicious food bags from the airplane. I'm starting to get hungry again." The lovable tub of lard, Owen says while he rubs his stomach. A loud growl is heard and Chris jumps into the air. "Down, Bessie." Owen says to his stomach.

"Not now Owen. As I was saying-"

"Chris! Chris Chris Chris!" Sierra, the crazy fan, aka Izzy-junior, says wheeling herself onto the screen. Her green wig shifts to the side and Chris gets a mouthful of fake hair. "Have you seen Cody?" Sierra asks, pronouncing her true loves name with a sigh.

"Uh, no Sierra."

"Will you tell me if you do?"

"Okay, kid you're blocking my shot." Chris says and pushes her out of the way.

"Chris!" Heather, queen of the bees, shouts and goes straight up to the host and gets in his face. "Why isn't the boat docked yet? You were supposed to drop us off hours ago!"

"If you just let me-"

"Chris, why are we headed for the island?" The eco-goth, Gwen asks as she walks into view.

"If you were listening to my opening speech, you would know that we are going back to Camp Wawanawkwa, to start season four, Total Drama-"

"Ugh, not another season." The "bootiliscious" Leshawna says coming onto the screen. "We barely survived the last one!"

"Some of us ended up worse than others." Alejandro's weak voice says from off-screen.

"Mm-hmm." Blainley adds. The camera turns toward the voices and gets a look at the injured contestants. The ex-host, Blainley is in a full body cast, only her eyes and hair not underneath the bandages. The once-luscious, Latin liar, Alejandro is burned to a crisp, all of his manly hotness gone.

"And no way are we going back to that unsanitary, unsafe, unreliable torture camp! My lawyers will hear about this!" Courtney, the uptight bitch, reaches into her pocket and feels around for her blackberry. "Where is…" She looks off screen. "Izzy, give it back!"

"It is not Izzy!" The psycho-hose beast jumps into view, Courtney's blackberry in her hand. "It is Explosivo! Explosivo want boom-boom." She laughs as the device makes explosion sounds from an app.

"Izzy!" Courtney chases Izzy/Explosivo off screen.

"I'm starting to think we shouldn't have conked her on the head and turned her crazy again." Party-beast Geoff says to his surfer girl Bridgette, who nods in agreement.

"Yeah, I liked her smart side more." DJ, the lovable jock that does harm to small animals, says to his best bud. "She was less scary then."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a seagull swoops downward and crashes into DJ's head.

"Ow!" He says and rubs his head. "What the hell?" DJ looks behind him and sees the seagull lying on the deck, very still, and very de-

"NOOOOOOOO!" DJ screams and falls to the deck. He takes up the seagull in his hands. "Why? Why must I be cursed to kill all animals? Why am I like this?"

"Dude, chill. It's just a bird." Geoff says to his best friend.

"Live, live I tell you live!" DJ starts to do CPR on the seagull.

"Aw man not again." Geoff says. Suddenly, another seagull swoops down and grabs Geoff's hat in its beak.

"NOOOOOOO! My hat! Not my hat!" Geoff yells out. He starts chasing the bird all around the deck, desperately trying to jump and save his hat. Every time he tries though the seagull (taunting him) flies higher and higher.

Bridgette sighs. "Sometimes I think he cares more about that hat than he does about me." She tells Leshawna who puts a consoling arm around her.

Chris starts to look really annoyed. The camera hadn't been on him for a whole thirty seconds! "Everyone quiet so I can finish my-"

"AHHHHHH!" The geeks, Noah and Harold scream as the run over Chris to get away from a monster. Ezekiel, aka the monster, loped after them speaking nonsense and frothing at the mouth. He jumps on top of Chris and looks at the camera.

"Heh, heh, Total Drama, eh." He says.

"Someone get Homeschool off of me!" Chris yells from beneath Ezekiel.

Trent and Justin run into view and try to pull Ezekiel off of the host. Ezekiel growls and tackles Justin, making the beautiful teen lose his balance and fall out of view of the camera.

"Aaaaah! My face!" The pretty boy cries out.

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" The idiot jock Tyler shouts, grabbing Trent's guitar and leaping into the fight.

"No, man, not the guitar." Trent, the long-suffering musician, yells and runs off screen.

Chris stands up and brushes himself off as the fight rages on with sounds of pain, the sound off wood hitting a skull, and a few musical notes.

"I think I got him." Tyler says. Chris looks off-screen and shakes his head.

"All right then. Now as I was saying-"

There is a sudden gasp and Katie and Sadie pop up in front of Chris.

"Chris, are we on TV right now?" Katie asks.

"Oh my God, I've always wanted to be on TV." Sadie says.

"Uh, you two have been on TV all summer." Gwen points out to the best friends who share both clothes and a brain.

"Really? That is so cool!"

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad!" Sadie says and waves.

"Hi Chelsea, hi Derek." Katie says.

"This is so exciting. We're on TV." The both squeal. "We're on TV! We're on TV! We're on TV! We're on TV."

"Okay! That's enough from the screaming harpies!" Chris says and pulls them apart. "Now back to-"

"Chris have you seen Taylor." Lindsey, the dumb blonde girl, says coming into view with Beth right behind her.

"For the hundredth time Lindsey, it's Tyler." Beth, not-as-dumb brunette, tells the blonde.

"Oh. Who's Tyler?"

"He's over there." Chris says and pushes them away from his light.

"Oh Cody, there you are!" Cody runs into view and SLAM! He runs right into Eva who had just walked by. They pull apart, but his hand is still touching her chest. Cody looks at her, grins stupidly, and giggles.

"Pervert!" Eva screams out and tackles him to the floor. Cody screams are the least of the noise on the ship.

"Chris, where are we going?" Leshawna shouts at the host.

"Chris I'm hungry!" Owen whines.

"If I have to spend another minute with these losers…."

"Who are you calling a loser you wannabe Queen Bee?"

"Who are you calling wannabe, Weird Goth Girl."

"Hey, don't you say that to my girl!"

"Izzy! Give it back!"

"Never!"

"Gah, leave us alone!"

"Gosh!"

"Bye, bye birdie…."

"My hat!"

"My face!"

"My guitar!"

"We're on TV!"

"Eva- ouch, oof- stop!"

"Pervert!"

"Chris that's not Taylor."

"Lindsey, I'm Tyler!"

"Who are you again?"

"Oh, Cody, where are you?"

"But, Chris I'm-"

"Everyone SHUT UP!" Chris shouts. Everyone becomes silent either in mid-yell, mid-cry, mid-scream, or mid-whine. Everyone looks at the handsome host.

"Now that I have your attention, I can make my announcements."

"Chris, five minutes." Chef tells him.

"Happy now!" Chris says to the former contestants. "Now the audience will be deprived of my face time!"

"I think that's what's killing the ratings, old man." Duncan mumbles. Chris gives him a look then turns back to the camera.

"As you well know, last season on Total Drama World Tour, Heather was our winner of the mil. But Zeke here stole the case and blew it up in a volcano. So we have to do this all over again."

There is a groan heard from everyone, including Chef and the camera crew.

"So on this season, we are going back to Camp Wawanawkwa with some of the old cast and a few newer members.

"What?" Gwen asks, incredulous.

"We get to go back?" Lindsey asks, bouncing up and down.

"Only eleven of you will be competing this time. And you will be joined by eleven of our top fans on this season of Total Drama Fans vs. Favorites!"

"No way, we've already had enough crazed fans." Courtney says looking at Sierra who is still searching for Cody.

"There's no way I'm giving up my money to some newbie." Heather protests vigorously.

"You might not to say that Heather. Because the eleven new campers we chose will be voting which of you gets to join them in their quest for the mil."

"What!" The campers scream out.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Heather yells.

"You're seriously going to make us do this?" Gwen asks.

"Yep." Chris replies. Gwen shrugs. ""Why not?" She says. "I'm in."

"So am I." Duncan says.

"Me too." Bridgette adds. One by one, every single contestant agrees to McClain's terms.

"Fine, I'll do it too." Heather agrees, rather reluctantly.

"All right then." Chris says. "Who will be chosen? Who will be left behind? Who will be able to dock this boat? Tune in next time for more excitment, adventure, danger and most of all drama on... Total! Drama! Fans vs. Favorites!"


	2. The App

**Sorry that took so long.**

**All right, so hey. As it said in the first chapter I will only be accepting 10 OC's (including my girl character, so 5 guys, five girls. Favorites will be six guys and five girls) to compete with the eleven of the former contestants. Just see the app below. You are free to submit more than one OC but don't go crazy. **

**Please no conflicting stereotypes like "The bad boy with a good heart" and no "Female Alejandro's". Give them a real stereotype. And they can't know any of the contestants on the show. They'd have watched the show of course.**

**After you have filled out the app, please list three of the contestants you think so have another shot at the mil. Except Owen, he's my pick so he's safe. To refresh your memory here's a quick list:**

**Alejandro Ezekiel Katie + Sadie (they share a brain)**

**Blainley Eva Lindsey**

**Bridgette Geoff Leshawna**

**Beth Gwen Noah**

**Cody Harold Owen-****safe**

**Courtney Heather Sierra**

**DJ Izzy/Escope/Explosivo Trent**

**Duncan Justin Tyler**

**Don't just pick the nice or smart people. Give Alejandro, Lindsey, Justin, and Heather some love.**

**Just to make sure you've read all this type "I JUST LOST THE GAME!" before anything else.**

**New Camper Application**

**Name (duh):**

**Nickname:**

**Gender (so I don't get confused):**

**Age (15-18):**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Skin tone and marking (tattoos, scars, birthmarks):**

**Hair color and style:**

**Eye color:**

**Stereotype:**

**Casual Wear:**

**PJ's:**

**Swimwear:**

**Personality:**

**Type of friends they would have/how they would act around them:**

**Type of enemies they would have/how they would act around them:**

**Should they be paired up?:**

**With what kind of person:**

**Sexuality (gay, straight, bi):**

**Biggest fear:**

**Family + Friends + Basic Life (school, social life, job, pets):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Talents:**

**How they would do in challenges:**

**How would they act around Chris?:**

**How would they act around Chef?:**

**Examples of speech: a) When they win a challenge.**

**b) To an enemy.**

**c) When they lose a challenge.**

**d) To a friend.**

**e) In the confessional.**

**What would they say to Chris when they get to the island:**

**Anything else:**

**Audition Tape:**

**Now choose the three contestants you think should have a second chance (except Owen):**

I LOST THE GAME

**Name (duh): ** Melinda Jackson

**Nickname: **Mellie

**Gender (so I don't get confused): **Female

**Age (15-18): **17

**Height:** 5ft 4in

**Weight: **139 lbs.

**Skin tone and marking (tattoos, scars, birthmarks): **Caucasian, freckles over cheeks and nose.

**Hair color and style: **Short, straight red hair, in a pony tail

**Eye color: **Green

**Stereotype: **The over achiever/ bossy girl

**Casual Wear: **Blue t-shirt, jean shorts, brown loafers. A watch and a locket with a picture of her mom in it.

**PJ's: **Long sleeved gray shirt, black sweat pants

**Swimwear: **Red one piece.

**Personality: **Melinda does everything to the max. She will do the best and greater and she will do anything to do it. But she can drive people away with her commanding personality. She has built a shell of over achieving around her.

**Type of friends they would have/how they would act around them: **People who can see through her shell and can put up with her over achieving and competitiveness. Mellie would be bossy but she would know when to hold back. Maybe.

**Type of enemies they would have/how they would act around them: **The usual delinquents and queen bees. She'd just be a bitch to them.

**Should they be paired up?: **Yes

**With what kind of person:** Someone who can break her shell.

**Sexuality (gay, straight, bi):** Straight (but she doesn't date)

**Biggest fear: **Losing anything.

**Family + Friends + Basic Life (school, social life, job, pets):** She only has a dad. Her mom died in a car accident. She doesn't have much time for friends or a social life. She's a straight-A student, and is in charge of all the clubs and activities at her school.

**Likes:** Winning, competitions, being the best and greater.

**Dislikes: **Losing, slackers.

**Hobbies:** Competing, involved in all school activities, homework.

**Talents:** Winning, over-achieving

**How they would do in challenges: **Mellie would be a beast even if it was a strength challenge.

**How would they act around Chris?:** She'd hate him and complain.

**How would they act around Chef?: **Same.

**Examples of speech: a) When they win a challenge.- **Yes we won. I told you over achieving would work

**b) To an enemy. **– I am uptight! I AM TOTALLY CAREFREE AND FREE SPIRITED!

**c) When they lose a challenge. **–I told you we needed to do more.

**d) To a friend.**- We shouldn't do that, here's what we should do…

**e) In the confessional.- **They are all so lazy. I am so going to win.

**What would they say to Chris when they get to the island:**

Chris: And here's Melinda, our over achieving, uptight teen.

Mellie: Excuse me Chris, but I do have a life. It's involved in clubs and activities. I don't like hanging out like other childish teenagers.

Chris: You sound familiar. But we need another crazy teen.

Mellie: I am not crazy!

**Anything else:** She hates being compared to Courtney.

**Audition Tape:**

(You'll see this when I show the other contestants tapes.)


	3. The Lists So Far

**So it's been about five days and I've gotten so many OC's. But unfortunately some of them didn't make the cut. I need three more OC's. I hate to use specifics but I don't have any nice people or a mean girl. I need one nice guy, one nice/shy girl, and a mean girl. But if you have someone you think I'd like: SUBMIT!**

**These are the people I have so far. Don't be disappointed if your OC didn't make it, because I might decide to put them in after all:**

**Eddie Enzio**

**Theodore Williams**

**Gregory Hanes**

**Kitsun "Fox" Tsogore**

**Jenna Nash**

**Jerry "Static" Smith**

**Izabela Riverindo**

**Melinda Jackson (my OC)**

**Oh, yeah, I'm also writing the Total Drama After Show, so I've decided to have these two OC's as the hosts:**

**Yami Long**

**Alexandra Hart**

**As for favorites… well read the following:**

It is a beautiful, sunny day at Playa Del Losers. All the former contestants are around the pool soaking up some Vitamin D, in the pool splashing around, or at Chef's cookout with real hamburgers and hot dogs. Owen is the primary customer, gobbling up five hot dogs, twelve hamburgers, a bag of chips and at least twenty Cokes. After all that he farts contentedly. The noxious gas blows in Chef's direction and Chef gets a big whiff of Owen's fart. His eyes start to water and tear up. A tear falls onto a burger, which is picked up by Beth and put on her plate. Beth covers the burger in mustard and takes it over to Justin, who is flexing his plastic muscles for Katie and Sadie. All three of them sigh dreamily.

The sigh is echoed by Sierra who is staring at Cody's skinny figure. Cody also stalks his prey, Gwen, who is sitting under an umbrella with Duncan, decidedly not getting a tan. Both of them are relaxing in their beach chairs and occasionally making out. This lip locking is not missed by Trent and Courtney, who spy and fume at the same time.

Next to the jealous teens, are the happy couple Lindsay and Tyler, sharing a hot dog. Just as they are about to take a bite, Izzy swings into view and grabs the hot dog. Lindsay, unaware as always, bites her finger and cries out. She is comforted by Tyler. She thanks Taylor, causing Tyler to groan loudly. Izzy swings on the vine and lands on a chair so she can eat the hot dog. Unfortunately, her butt lands on Noah's face which until recently had been reading a book. His muffled cries are heard only by Eva who growls at him to be quiet while she pumps iron. She puts down the dumbbells to get Izzy off Noah's face.

The dumbbell however has other ideas. It rolls into Harold's toe. He screams and hops back, holding his foot. Harold bumps into DJ who trips and falls backwards onto a duck that had wandered up behind him. DJ gets up, screams, and starts crying over the mangled duck's body.

Leshawna hears his cries and shakes her head, taking a bite of her cheeseburger. Heather comes by and comments on how that cheeseburger isn't helping Leshawna's 'bootiliscious' bottom. Leshawna growls and lunges for Heather's throat. Heather screams and runs away. Leshawna chases Heather into a pool where Geoff and Bridgette had been relaxing. The couple gets splashed and they jump out of the pool.

Bridgette jumps a little too far back, close to the bars of a cage. Ezekiel's hand shoots out and tries to grab her. She screams and darts into Geoff's arms. Ezekiel growls and tries to grab his next victim, Blainley. She shifts her gurney out of his reach, but accidentally tips over a massage table that a seaweed-wrapped Alejandro is lying on. The table falls and he rolls along the ground, his seaweed becoming unwrapped. Before it's all gone, Alejandro's fall is broken by Chris who had just arrived.

"Good afternoon, campers!" Chris exclaims. There is a collective groan from all including Chef.

"Are we having a nice time?"

"We were." Gwen answers icily.

"Harsh." Chris complains. Alejandro makes muffled sounds of fright.

"Hey Chef, can you take this guy away from me? He's starting to remind me of my caterpillar nightmares." Chef grabs Alejandro and lays him on a beach chair.

"You're afraid of caterpillars?" Bridgette asks.

"Don't judge! They're all furry and slimy!"

"Didn't one crawl up your nose once?" Chef asks.

Chris shudders. "Worst. Thanksgiving. Ever." He says.

"I love caterpillars, they make great pets." DJ says defending the insect.

"Says the guy who kills every small and cute animal he sees." Chris says pointing out the duck.

"WHAAAAAAAA!" DJ cries. Geoff pats his bud on the back, trying to calm him down.

"Moving on." Chris says walking over by the pool.

"We're almost done picking the other contestants and have totaled up the votes for the returning campers. I thought you would like to know the people who are so far ahead that we decided they would be in the game."

"Can't we just enjoy our cook out?" Trent asks loudly.

"Now why would I do that? We lose ratings when you guys are happy." Chris takes out a list. "For guys, in first place, raking in the most amount of votes is… Owen!"

"Yes! Oh, this is so exciting!" Owen shouts and hugs Justin and Beth.

"Next is… Duncan!"

"Yeah baby!" Duncan shouts and hugs Gwen.

"Next, unbelievably, is Noah!"

"Whoopee. I'm so happy, you've made my day." Noah says sarcastically.

"Next… Alejandro!"

"What?" Heather yells. "Who would vote for him? He's not even hot anymore!"

"Not to mention he's totally evil!" Bridgette adds.

Alejandro mumbles something to Chef.

"Latin boy says 'not to worry me senorida boneda. My physical appearance has completely changed.'" Chef translates for the crowd.

"I think it's time to unwrap the special surprise, Chef." Chris says.

Chef mumbles something rude but slowly unwraps Alejandro from head to toe. He quickly wraps a towel around his… midsection **[yeah this is T]**. Everyone gasps and Katie and Sadie shriek gleefully.

"How… how…." Heather trails off.

Alejandro has somehow miraculously recovered his hot bod, tan, and six-pack. Even his teeth are white.

"He's so hot." Eva says then covers her mouth. Harold snickers and Eva punches him.

"How could this happen?" Heather shouts, though she doesn't seem as outraged anymore.

Alejandro grins his perfect, shinning white grin and puts his arm around her.

"Well Heather, mi querida, I just had the 72 hour seaweed wrap, which rejuvenates the skin and helps soak in the sun. And I put in a teeth whitening strip three days ago." He explains. "Now, why don't you give your Alejandro a kiss?"

Heather pushes him away. "Not on your life, baldy." She points to the top of his head. Alas, it is true. Poor Alejandro's hair has not yet grown back.

"Ah, yes, but this evening I'm going to get the hair follicle treatment. My gorgeous hair will be back to itself in a matter of days."

Heather turns on Chris. "Why didn't you have that treatment when I was bald?"

"Hey, we had budget cuts. Plus, it was funny." Chris says. "Now shut up and let me finish. The next camper who claims the 5th slot is… Cody!"

"Aw, yeah! The Codemeister is back!" Cody says jumping into the air.

"Right. In the last slot for the guys we have a four way tie between… DJ!"

"Dude, he just called your name."

"Hehe, that's what she said."

"Shut up! Can't you see I've harmed another innocent animal?"

"Excuse me; I'd like to get the rest of my speech out! The other three in the four way tie are… Harold!"

"Boo yah…" Harold says weakly from the ground.

"Trent…."

"All right!" Trent says holding up his hand to Courtney for a high five. She just stares at him, leaving him hanging. He puts his hand down looking very embarrassed.

"Way to be Courtney. Anyway, the last guy in the four way tie for the final slot on Total Drama Fans vs. Favorites is… Ezekiel!"

At that moment, Ezekiel, who had been yowling and jumping up and down while trying to tug at the bars of his cage, stops moving.

"What, me?" He asks.

"Yes you, you crazy freak show, you. You raked in enough pity votes from the viewers to get in the tie."

"Nice, eh!" Zeke says in his normal voice. "I'm in the running!"

"Glad you're back to your old, normal, sexist self." Chris says. "Though you're still looking a little feral. Chef give him one of our deluxe relaxation pamphlets." Chef slowly inches toward the cage, looking very wary, and holds out the pamphlet to Ezekiel. Ezekiel growls and snatches it up. Chef gives a little gasp then bravely runs and hides behind Eva.

"Sweet. I could actually get in again." Trent says.

"Phftt, no way. Killer here will probably get more votes than you." Duncan says indicating DJ.

"Actually Duncan, Trent has a large fan base of pre-teen girls." Chris points out. "He might make a comeback."

"So you're saying having the same kind of fans as Justin Beiber will help him." Gwen says. Duncan laughs at Trent's upset expression.

"Now, onto the girls. The girl in the first of five slots to go back is… Heather!"

"What?" Leshawna shouts. "Who would vote for her?"

"Apparently the audience likes a good villain." Heather replies smugly.

"Enough with the interruptions! Next is… Izzy!"

"Oh, Izzy's not here right now. This is Escope."

"What happened to Izzy?"

"Izzy's on a date." Izzy/Escope replies.

"With who?" Owen asks.

Izzy/Escope giggles. "Explosivo."

A fly buzzes and everyone takes a giant step backward.

"Uh, well, Izzy's being weird, as usual." Chris says. "Next… Bridgette!"

"Whoooo! Bridge, you made it!" Geoff says and hugs his girlfriend.

"Well, that's sweet Geoff, but you're not in the running." Bridgette sadly points out.

Geoff's face goes blank. "Wait, what?"

"Ahem." Chris clears his throat loudly, clearly getting annoyed with all these interruptions. "Next is… Gwen!"

"That's okay, I guess." Gwen says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey babe, at least you got me." Duncan says putting his arm around her.

"And me!" Cody says, popping up between them and grinning slyly at Gwen. She shoves him away.

"And lastly, we have a tie between Courtney and Leshawna for the last spot!" Chris exclaims.

"Oooh, white girl, your skinny ass is going down!" Leshawna says, getting all up in Courtney's face.

"Leshawna, this is a kid's show." Chris reminds her.

"Really? I wasn't sure with Cheffie there staring at Lindsay's boobs." Izzy says.

"I was not!" Chef shouts, tearing his eyes away.

"Keep away from my girl!" Tyler shouts at him, jumping up in front of Lindsay.

"But I'm Tyler's girlfriend." Lindsay tells him.

"Lindsay, I'm Tyler!" He screams out.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Who are you, again?"

"TYLER!" Everyone shouts at the blonde. Lindsay pauses for a long time and scratches her head thinking hard.

"No, all of you can't be Tyler." She finally says.

"Why are you so stupid?" Tyler shouts. There is a gasp from all the girls there.

"Wha-what did you call me?" Lindsay asks.

"Lindsay I didn't mean it….."

"You called me stupid. We're through Tyler!" She screams at him and starts crying.

"Lindsay…." Tyler tries to talk to her but Lindsay runs away from him, right into Alejandro's arms. He pats softly on the back of her head as she cries into his shoulder.

"Shhh, there, there chica. It's gonna be all right." He says to her but looks at Heather with heat in his eyes. Heather sticks her tongue out at him and stalks off.

"C'mon man. I'll give you some post-dating advice." Trent says as he escorts the sad jock into the hotel.

"My girl… taken by a Latin SOB…."

"Well, this ain't called Total Drama for nothing." Chris says after a moment.

"Chris why aren't I in the running?" Geoff asks.

"Yeah. Why is that in and not Geoff?" Bridgette yells at the host, pointing to Ezekiel who had just taken out a page in the pamphlet and shoved it into his mouth.

"Truthfully, Geoff, Zeke's more exciting than you. He went from Homeschool sexist to rabid beast. Have you done anything exciting? No. You're just you. No drama at all. Not good for the ratings man. You're just a party animal with a cowboy hat.

"But what if… what if I got rid of my hat? Would that give me more votes?" Everyone stares at him.

"Hmm, it might." Chris lied.

Geoff takes off his hat, ceremonially, and gives it to Bridgette. "Bridge, I want you to have this. Even if I'm not chosen, I still want you to have a part of me, while we're on different islands."

"You really want me to have your hat?" Bridgette asks.

"You sure about this, bro?" Chris asks.

"Completely." Geoff says.

"Oh, Geoff, this is so sweet!" Bridgette says and hugs him. "I'm gonna go put this away." Bridgette says and goes back to the hotel.

Suddenly, Geoff's eye begins to twitch.

"Uh, dude, your eye's getting all weird." Duncan points out.

"Awesome. I'll be all right. I gotta go." Geoff says almost robotically and goes back to the hotel.

"Chris how many votes did I get?" Blainley asks in her sugary tone.

"Nothing. Blainley, if you haven't noticed you are extremely boring."

"What about me?" Beth asks.

"You got none too." Chris tells her, point-blank. "The people who had absolutely no votes at all were Blainley, Beth, Geoff, Justin, Sierra, and Tyler. So you quest for the mil is over!"

"What?" Blainley asks, plainly outraged by this turn of events.

"I can't not be with Cody!" Sierra screams out, wheeling herself over to Cody and hugging him, as he squirms to get out of her grip.

"Too bad. Now the audience and incoming contestants can't vote for any of you or the people who have already made it. They can only vote for the people in the tie breakers along with Eva, Lindsay, Katie and Sadie, since they had enough votes to make the eligible to be in the game."

"This is so unfair!" Beth yells.

"Relax; you all will still be on the After Show." Chris turns to the camera. "You know what to do. Send in those videos and vote! Have Tyler and Lindsay broken up for good? What will happen to Geoff without his hat? Did Sierra steal my picture of Geoff in drag? All these answers and more next time on Total! Drama! Fans vs. Favorites!"

**I hope everything was explained in that episode. If not here's a recap:**

**In the Competition: Owen, Duncan, Noah, Alejandro, Cody, Heather, Izzy, Bridgette and Gwen**

**Who to vote for: Eva, Courtney, DJ, Leshawna, Katie+Sadie, Harold, Trent, Lindsay, and Ezekiel.**

**Who ****not**** to vote for: Blainley, Beth, Geoff, Justin, Sierra and Tyler.**

**Create those OC's and vote for the people in the "Who to vote for" category. Or you can vote for the ones already in the competition. **

**Let's see those OC's!**


	4. The Final Cast List

**That's right! After a deliberate process, the OC's who will be on TDFVF have been chosen:**

**Boys:**

**Eddie Enzio- The Mafia Member by TDI 4 Ever **(he pulls a knife, I pull a keyboard) 

**Theodore Williams- The Detective** **by totaldramapokemon123456** ("elementary my

dear Dupree") 

**Gregory Hanes- The Evil Trickster by cg12345 **(what are you doing with those

wires... NO DON'T! *BOOM) 

**Kitsun Tsogore- The Awkward Independent Nerd by Aura Master Fox **(okay fine,

his name is Fox; quit giving me the evil eye) 

**Joe Freeman- The Nice Guy by TDI Charlie Brown** (uh no, I don't need help writing

this list, thanks anyway)

**Girls:**

**Jenna Nash- The Hypnotized City Girl by TDI 4 Ever** (this is not the jungle it's a

computer... DON'T PULL THAT WIRE! *BOOM) 

**Jerry "Static" Smith- The Alien Nut by Mimi the deer** (no it's not an alien either...

neither am I) 

**Izabella Riverindo- The Humble Artist by izzi08** (I like you, you're normal)

**Fiona King- The Bitchy Prom Queen by DemiGodLover **(I don't like you... you will

destroy me? oh dear) 

**Marianela Padilla- The Hyperactive Girl by xMusicisMyLife** (stop typing random

words sdhsbsdfjdbs haha) 

**Melinda Jackson- The Over Achiever by Jacky Dupree** (no you can't retype this list

to show how much better you can type it than me) 

**There were many more that I liked, but they just didn't make the cut. Because of that I have picked 2 more OC's to co-host the Total Drama After Show (since Geoff is a bit preoccupied with his hat troubles). I will be running this every 5-7 episodes. The hosts are:**

**Yami Long- The Lone Wolf by Kunnaki **(is that a fake fox... AHHHHHHH! NO IT'S

NOT!)

**Alexandra Hart- The Bi-Polar Cheerleader by DemiGodLover** ("_Defense, defense, _

_defense._ DEFENSE DAMMIT!")

**Congrats to all! Now the moment you've all been waiting for. The favorites coming back to the island are:**

**Boys:**

**Duncan- The Delinquent**

**Noah- The Sarcastic Smart-Alick**

**Alejandro- The Latin Liar**

**Cody- The Perverted Nerd**

**Trent- The Broken-Hearted Musician**

**Owen- The Lovable Tub of Lard**

**Girls:**

**Heather- The Queen of Mean**

**Izzy- The Crazy Girl**

**Gwen- The Goth**

**Bridgette- The Surfer Girl**

**Leshawna- The "Bootiliscious" Girl**

**I know, shockers galore. The other contestants will be featured on the Total Drama After Show, with plenty of drama for themselves.**

**To all the authors whose OC's I have chosen, I will need you to write a review or PM me a list of your OC's possible friends, enemies, and crushes that are on Wawanawkwa and not Playa Del Losers (include at least three crushes to give me some kind of idea). I already have some ideas, but I want to see what you think. BTW, for crushes, ****everyone**** is fair game; whether dating or single, fan or favorite. or even Chris or Chef (a Chef crush would be sooooooo funny and Chris would get so jealous). Here's a refresher course of all the make-outs, break-ups, and secret crushes of everyone on the Total Drama Series (except for fans):**

***= Things I made up.**

**Currently Dating:**

**Duncan and Gwen**

**Bridgette and Geoff**

**Harold and Leshawna**

**Izzy and Explosivo***

**Beth and her-hot-boyfriend-outside-the-game-or-so-she-says**

**DJ and Geoff (relax it's just a best bud bromance)**

**Currently Broken Up**

**Gwen and Trent**

**Courtney and Duncan**

**Izzy and Owen**

**Tyler and Lindsay***

**Crushes (this is a very long list)**

**Alejandro on Heather (he has a ****crush**** on her, he's not actually on her. Geez people!)**

**Beth on Justin (Forever and ever and ever and ever...)**

**Beth on Alejandro (ummm duh, he's hot)**

**Cody on Gwen (no duh)**

**Cody on Eva (yep it's gonna happen)***

**Courtney on Alejandro (he's hot, she's not blind)**

**Courtney on Duncan (she's not over him by a long shot)**

**Ezekiel on Bridgette (creeper!)**

**Eva on Justin (let's hope she doesn't kill me)**

**Heather on Alejandro (c'mon girl, don't deny it)**

**Justin on Courtney (well, there was something once...)**

**Justin on himself (oy vey)**

**Katie+Sadie on Justin (check)**

**Katie+Sadie on Alejandro (double check)**

**Katie+Sadie on Trent (I had to throw him a bone)***

**Lindsay on Alejandro (ooooh, chico muy guapo)**

**Noah on Bridgette (I go that vibe)***

**Owen on Blainley (fart contest!)**

**Sierra on Cody (duh)**

**Trent on Gwen (dude seriously)**

**Tyler on Lindsay (he's still not over her)***

**Contestants with no crushes:**

**Blainley**

**Bridgette**

**DJ**

**Duncan**

**Geoff**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**Leshawna**

**Oh yeah and one more crush:**

**Chris on Chef (let's see where this goes)***

**Phew, that was a long list...**

**Once again, all are fair game. So push the envelope and send me those lists! Thanks!**

**Oh yeah, an extra thanks to Kunnaki for those challenge ideas. I'm drawing a total blank with new challenge ideas and I need more. Anyone can PM me with their ideas. Please? Oh and Chef's hosting at least once so we need a special one for him, and some for him to be involved in.**

**Muchas Gracias! Have a nice day!**

_

**Melinda's List **

**Friends: Izabella, Izzy, Bridgette, Gwen, Marianela**

**Enemies: Fiona, Gregory, Eddie, Duncan, Alejandro**

**Neutral: everyone else**

**Crushes: 1) Eddie- sort of a Duncan and Courtney thing, maybe it'll work out**

**2) Joe- He's nice and cute**

** 3) Alejandro- He'll look hot until she hates him**


	5. Vidoes!

"Welcome to Total Drama Fans vs. Favorites!" Chris McClain says from the Dock of Shame at Camp Wawanawkwa. "Yes it's true. In season four of the Total Drama Series we are bringing back 11 of your favorite campers to compete with 11 new contestants for one million dollars!"

As Chris says this Chef walks down the dock, carrying the case containing the mil. That's not the most shocking thing though. Chef is dressed in his huge hot pink dress complete with pink gloves, earrings, and super high heels.

"Chris, why do I have to wear this?" He complains to the host.

"Cause', the audience loves it! Besides, the dress really brings put your eyes and shows off your massive pecks." Chris points out.

Chef considers this. "True. There's also a very refreshing breeze that cools me down."

"TMI, Chef." Chris says. He turns back to the camera. "We have received many videos from eager applicants. Unfortunately most of them sucked. I mean seriously sucked. The writers were having seizures trying to come up with a good script for these newbies. Come to think of it, the only writer who didn't go into a shock was Dupree. And she picked all the contestants who will be on the show." Chris rants. "Seriously, Canada, American, China, Mexico, and some of you other countries. Those videos were total fails! Luckily, Dupree somehow managed to get all the good ones and, after a laborious process, we have all the contestants!

"We will be introducing these new campers before they come to the island by showing you their videos. My lovely assistant, Chef, and my handsome self, will each introduce a contestant and show their videos on the screen behind me." Chris gestures to the empty space behind him where the TV screen was supposed to be. His eyebrows knit together and he frowns.

"Interns!" Chris shouts and two guys quickly roll the TV screen on with the TDFVF logo on it.

"You idiots are late!" Chris berates them, as they stare down at the ground. "You're cutting into my monologue time!"

"I thought you wanted to boost the ratings." One of them innocently says. Chris grits his teeth and pushes him into the water.

"*Blub* HELP! Can't *blub* swim!" The poor intern shouts.

"Looks like you better help him." Chris says to the other intern and pushes him into the water, as well.

"GAAAAAAH!" The scream and splash around.

"Ignore them." Chris says and takes out a card. "Our first video is of a dude who knows his way around a scam. He is Eddy Enzio, the Mafia Member!"

*The camera comes on in a bar, showing a couple guys surrounded by a table, playing poker. The camera leans into one of the men, and shows Eddy, gambling. He doesn't notice the camera yet. The men continue playing, until Eddy puts down his cards, showing his hand. The other men at the table grumble and complain, as they lost*

Eddy: "That's the game. Pay up."

One of the men: "Yeah right. I'm not paying you nothing. How do I know you didn't cheat?" *After saying this, Eddy scowls at the man.

Eddy: "Even if I did cheat, what are you going to do about it?" *The man pulls a gun out on Eddy, who looks at it unafraid. He snaps his fingers and suddenly some men appear behind Eddy and the man. One of them takes the gun out of the man's hand, and another puts his hand behind his back.

Eddy: "Take him out back and put the boots to him." *The men nod and take the man with them, as he looks scared. Eddy sighs and then looks up, noticing the camera.

Eddy: "Sorry about that. Had some business to take care of, as usual. The name's Eddy Enzio, otherwise known as the Don. I want to join your crummy game show, because I have something to prove. I want to show the Mafia that I can take care of myself, and that I'm my own person. I could care less about the money; I've got plenty of that. But I want to join, and if you don't accept me, I'll send some men out to find you. And trust me, they will find you. Run all you want, but you will be found." *Eddy smirks and then looks as his men come back with the other man who is beaten up. He is thrown on the ground and his wallet is thrown to Eddy, who catches it*

Eddy: "Thanks for the game." *He smirks as he gets up from his seat and walks over the man and leaves the building with his men. The camera turns off*

"So, as you can see, we had no choice but to select this guy. But he's guaranteed to be the guy who scares the crap out of the other campers." Chris says to the camera. "Chef, would you care to show us the next contestant?"

Chef rolls his eyes and looks at the card. "The next contestant is Jerry "Static" Smith, the Alien Nut, like we haven't had one of those before."

"We've never had an alien believer before."

"No, I meant a total nut job!"

*Camera turns on and a tall girl with a black shirt with an alien logo on it, is seen*

Static: "Hello TV! I would like to be on TV so I can meet friends, get somemoney and of course STOP EM ALIENS as I was saying I think this is gonna beawesome and my friend Stella said I should be on TV and TDI is awesome, heyis the camera on?"

*She fiddles with the camera and accidentally turns it off*

"Chef, do you still have your alien mask from last year's Halloween party?"

"Why, yes, Chris I do. Why do you ask?"

"Just checking. Our next competitor is a dude with a name I can barely pronounce. He is Kit- Kitse- Citsu- Kit…."

Chef sighs and looks at the card. "His name is Kitsun Tsogore."

"Otherwise known as 'Fox', the Awkward Independent Nerd!"

*Fox stands in front of a white wall with two anime posters on it*

"Um, hi. I'm Fox, and I think I should be on Total Drama. I'm good at Parkour, Tae KwonDo, and video games.

*Cuts to clip package of Fox doing Parkour runs in alleyways, Tae Kwon Do on punching bags, and getting perfect victories in Soulcalibur*

"I'm honest, loyal, and I never give up. So, I hope you pick me!"

"Oh, terrific, a goody-two-shoes combined with Harold. Chef, remind me why we picked him?"

"We needed a nerd since our nerd isn't in the competition. You said he would be good at the goofiness we need."

"Right. Anyway, Chef, please show us the next contestant!"

Chef mutters something Chris should do to himself under his breath but reads from the card. "Next is a Nut of the Jungle. Should fit in well with crazy redhead. She is Jenna Nash, the Hypnotized City Girl!"

*The camera turns on and a beautiful city is shown, as it is nearly sunset. Suddenly, a girl is heard yelling as she is swinging from street light to street light with ease. The girl stops at the last streetlight and swings around more, jumping onto a tall building. She climbs the very top and jumps to the next one, until she lands in front of the camera. She looks at it interested, and smiles*

"Hello people who are watching this. My name is Jenna of the Jungle; pleasure to meet you! I am a mighty jungle woman! My friends in the jungle told me about your competition and I want to enter to show the world my skills and why Mother Earth is important. I love the jungle! So, please let me enter! Please! If you do, I'll be your best friend! Thank you very much!"

*She hugs the camera, which gives a good glimpse of her breasts*

"Well, that was fun! Now, I must continue swinging from trees until bedtime! Bye-bye now!"

*She yells and runs, jumping from building to building. The camera then somehow turns off*

"Okay that was… interesting." Chris says. "What'd you think Chef?"

Chef is too busy rewinding to the part where Jenna hugged the camera and watching over and over and over, his eyes on her breasts. He has a strange expression on his face.

"Okay. Let's move on before something no one wants to see happens. Next, what do you get when you mix together sugar, everything nice, and a dude? The nice guy! Here's Joe Freeman, The Nice Guy!"

(Joe is standing in front of his locker)

"Hello producers and directors of Total Drama. Some of my friends at school told me that I should try out for your show because..."

(He pauses when he notices someone having trouble opening their locker) "Oh here, let me help with that."

(He grabs the lock and manages to open it). "Anyways, as I was saying, my friends told me the show needed people like me on it...not sure what they meant by that, but..."

(He notices someone dropping their textbooks) "Oh, excuse me a moment." (He goes over and helps clean up the mess) "Sorry about that. Anyways, I hope you decide to pick me because..."

(He freezes when a really pretty cheerleader approaches him and asks for his help with homework. Joe begins to stutter uncontrollably and sweat is pouring down his forehead. He manages to nod his head and follows her to the library.)

(His friend holds the camera up to his face) "Just pick him. The guy deserves a break after all he's done. You won't be sorry you did."

"Ugh." Chris says. "I have a bad taste in my mouth after watching all that niceness. Let's move on. Chef if you would."

"Fine." Chef grunts, a little angry at Chris for cutting Jenna's video. "We have another crazy girl. But this time she's not a total nut case. She's Melinda Jackson, the Over Achiever!"

Melinda is in an empty classroom taping up a poster that says "Melinda Jackson for Class President" with her picture on it. There is a list of all her achievements beneath it, her platform, and her slogan, "Melinda, the achiever, will achieve your goals." She turns to the camera and smiles. "Hello, my name is Melinda Jackson. Or you can call me Mellie, like some of my friends do." She grimaces on the word "friends" but continues.

"Currently I am running for president of the junior class. Out of all the other candidates…."

"What other candidates?" The guy behind the camera asks. Melinda freezes and her smile seems to be pasted on. "Just a sec." She says stiffly and goes behind the camera. The following is a whispered conversation:

"_You idiot! Why did you say that?"_

"_But, Mel, there are no other candidates. You're running unopposed."_

"_Don't call me Mel!"_

"_Okay, okay."_

"_Listen, they don't need to know that. All they need to know is that I'm the best choice for that show."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, really! Now do your job and film me and for God's sake don't talk!"_

"_Yes, Melinda."_

Melinda walks back in front of the camera, her smile back in place. "Anyway, out of all the other candidates for Class President I am the hardest worker and I guarantee the best results."

The guy chuckles and whispers something about bleach commercials. She shoots him a quick look but her smile returns almost immediately. "Pick me. I guarantee I will be the best camper you will ever have. And I most definitely will win." Melinda puts her hands on her hips and grins her biggest grin. "If you still are unsure here I have a list of my biggest, and smallest, achievements." Melinda walks forward and grabs a big stack of papers from an empty desk.

"Uh, Mel. I don't think we have time for that."

"Oh, of course we do." Melinda says. "They can't ignore achievement."

"All right, Courtney." The guy says quietly. Melinda freezes and a very angry look appears on her face. "What did you just say?" Melinda asks, gritting her teeth.

"Nothing, M-Melinda."

"Good now for my achievements…."

*At this moment, the battery dies.

"Wow that is one hard-ass chick. She is going to be a pain for the other campers to get along with" Chris says and a smile crosses his face. "I love it. What did you think of her, Chef?"

"I want to go back to Jungle Boob Girl."

"Chef, we had this talk. Remember? We can't be perverts on the show or else we'll get fired."

Chef shrugs. "Hey I've helped these kids cheat all the time. They would have thrown me off a long time ago. But I'm still here.

"Let's hope you stay." Chris sincerely replies. "Our next contestant is the antagonist who can give Alejandro a run for the money. He is Gregory Hanes, the Evil Trickster!"

*Screen shows a skinny boy with black hair and a mischievous expression on his face.

"Hello I am Gregory and I am auditioning for Total Drama, I promise you ratings, drama and overall me winning."

*The camera turns off.

"Short, simple and to the point. I like this kid." Chris says. "The next contestant, Chef!"

"Uh, Chris, you might want to look down."

Chris looks down to see one of the interns trying to use his leg to climb back onto the dock.

"Uck! Let go, you wet and slimy idiot!" Chris tries to shake the intern off but only succeeds in getting himself and Chef wet. "You're getting mud all over my new converse! Chef!"

Chef kicks the intern in the mouth with one of his heels. The intern lets go of Chris's leg and sinks beneath the water, Chef's heel still in his mouth.

Chef looks down at his bare foot. "Dang it! That was a one of a kind Attora-Vitali, snake skin heel. My mom's gonna kill me."

"Well now that that crisis is over, I'll introduce the next contestant." Chris says. Then he screams when he realizes there's a fish in his hair.

"Get it out! Get it out!" Chris screams and runs off-screen. Chef sighs and takes the card that Chris had dropped.

"The next girl is a girl who puts the hype in hyper. Small chuckle. She's Marianela Padilla the Hyperactive One! Was I supposed to say that chuckle part?"

*The camera shows a yard and a tan girl bouncing up and down on her toes.

Marianela: HELLO! My name is Marianela but you can call me Mary. I live in New Jersey with my sister, my parents, my grandma I LOVE her, my parents say I have problems concentrating an- LOOK a Butterfly How PRETTY (runs after the butterfly)

Lily (her little sister): Eh MARY (yells) MARY are you coming back? How do I turn off this thing?

Chef is shown pausing the clip. "I couldn't take that for much longer. I would go back to Jungle Girl but Chris might catch me. For some reason, he doesn't like me looking at sexy women. Maybe I'll just…."

Before Chef could rewind the clip, Chris turns up, a towel with a picture of his face on it wrapped around his head.

"Phew, that was close. Our next contestant is a dude who wouldn't look out of place in a world where people where tweed, smoke pipes, and talk with a weird British accent. Thank God, there's no such place!"

"It's called England, Chris." Chef says, rolling his eyes at the host.

"Whatever. Here is Theodore Williams, the Detective!"

*The screen shows a black guy sitting in a chair and reading. He looks up at the camera and sighs

"Hello, I am Theodore, and I am currently forced to say this" he says aloud.

"Theodore!" was heard, he sighs, "Oh well, I will be on total drama and use my mystery skills to win!" He turns to the direction of the voice," can I read now?"

"We of TDI apologize for showing someone so boring. We will make sure not to do it again." Chris says to the camera. "Onto the next contestant! Chef?"

"Next is definitely the one I'm rooting for."

"Why's that?"

"Because she's not completely crazy like the rest of 'em nut jobs. She is Izabella Riverindo, the Humble Artist!"

*The screen shows a dark haired girl painting, she smiles at the camera.

"Hi, I'm Izabella, SOOO EXCITED TO BE HERE! I think it will be cool here I can't wait to make friends, alliances, enemies and maybe crushes. See you in the final round!"

"Hmmm… cute, determined, outgoing, creative. I have a feeling I'm not going to like her." Chris says to Chef.

"And our last contestant is the chick who could put the Queen of Mean, Heather, out of business. She's also my favorite this season. Our last contestant is Fiona King, the Bitchy Prom Queen!"

-A girl is shown lying on a huge purple bed eating strawberries-

Fiona: Hello!-She smiles- I'm Fiona and I'd like to be on YOUR show! You should be honored. Why? Because I'm the best of course. You should like totally pick me because 1.

-Fiona holds 1 finger- I'm like super pretty. 2.

-She puts up another finger- I cause drama. And drama is part of your show! 3.

-Puts up another finger- If you don't I'll get my Daddy to sue you and everyone who works at that pathetic place.-She smiles evilly- NOW! PICK ME! -Waves as the camera fades-

"And those are our contestants. What a bunch of losers they are, aren't they. Join us next time for the first episode of the season, on Total! Drama! Fans vs. Favorites!

**So I couldn't come up with enough material for the real first episode. I've been busy and I knew I needed to update. Also, I apologize for the lame jokes. I just am not in a good vibe this week. And don't be insulted. All of the apps were awesome! You all know that Chris is a jerk, so I had to have him put the campers down even before they got there.**

**BTW: Most of the lists I got were basically what I predicted. But I might change up some pairings. What? No, I'm not going to tell you! That ruins the drama. If you really want to know some of the things I might do with your character, just PM me.**

**Jacky's signing off!**

…

**Mia: My name is Amelia D'Angelo and I am super pissed at Jacky Dupree. She submitted me for someone else's fanfic and kept that Melinda bitch. I'm supposed to be a Loyal Trouble Maker. Well now, I'm gonna cause trouble. There are more of us and we will take over this series. Just a warning, stop reading now or say goodbye to Jacky. Though you probably want to read even more now… oh well. You have been warned.**

**(Dum, Dum, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUH)**

**Oh, no! Is someone out to get me? You'll have to see in the next episode.**


	6. The Newbies Meet the Oldies

**Episode 1- The Newbies Meet the Oldies**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Fans vs. Favorites." Chris McClain says from the Dock of Shame. Chef stands next to the narcissistic host as Chris starts his monologue. "Last time, we showed you our new contestants' videos, exposing their personalities before they arrived. We know, a lame way to start the season. So, now we can start the real first episode as we wait for the first new camper to arrive. Are you excited Chef?"

"As excited as I was when I was forced to watch your badmiton movie." Chef says rolling his eyes.

"First: it's badminton. Second: I think I see the first boat coming, let's see who the first to arrive is!" As he says this a boat pulls up to the dock and a girl with tan skin wearing paint-splattered jeans, and a metallic purple shirt with a lilac tank top underneath, steps off the boat and onto the dock.

"Izabella Riverindo, our first contestant. Welcome to Camp Wawanawkwa!"

"Bite me, Chris." Izabella says brightly to the host then she goes up to Chef and shakes his hand. "Very nice to meet you Chef. I am sooooooo excited to be here!"

"Uh… thanks." Chef says looking a little confused. "So, am I the only one here?" Izabella asks him.

"Yes you are. You were the first contestant to arrive." Chris says, still smarting from Izabella's comment. Izabella's happy expression fades and she turns to Chris, frowning. "You know McClain, you're a rich snob. I don't like rich snobs. Now shut your mouth before I shut it." She says to him. Then she smiles and walks away.

Chris blinks. "Okay…." He says as another boat pulls up and an African American wearing a blue shirt, blue pants, and glasses walks up the dock, reading a Sherlock Holmes novel. "Here's our next camper, Theodore Williams. What's up?"

"Hello host." Theodore says looking up from his book just to greet Chris then looking back down and walking toward where Izabella was standing.

"Hi, I'm Izabella." Theodore doesn't notice her greeting, too entranced in his book.

"And here's our next contestant." Chris says as another boat pulls off and a big guy with multiple scars on his arms and peach fuzz on his face. He wears a light purple plaid shirt with a purple tie, black dress pants and black shoes; he is smoking an expensive looking cigar. "Eddy Enzio, how's it going man?"

"Shut up McClain before I break one of your knee-caps." Eddy informs him. He nods at Chef then goes to stand with the other contestants, smoking his cigar like nothing had ever happened.

"I like these newbies." Chef says chuckling at Chris's frightened expression.

"Ahem," A girl who had just gotten off the boat clears her throat. Everyone turns to look at the new girl with Hispanic skin who's wearing a hot pink tube-top with dark skinny jeans and sandals. She has about a million bracelets on her arms and her dark greens eyes survey the dock in revulsion. "Oh, yeah. This is our next contestant Fi-"

"I am Fiona Layla King!" The new girl says and grins at the other contestants. "The one and only of course! You can all stop cheering now."

Chris and Chef exchange a look. "No one's cheering." Chris points out.

"And you're not hot. But I didn't say anything." Fiona says to him and walks haughtily to the other contestants. Eddy whistles at her as she passes him. Fiona gives him a look of disgust.

"Hi, I'm Izabella." Izabella says in a friendly tone. Fiona wrinkles her nose at her then turns to look at Theodore. "Is this it?" She asks Chris, pointing to the other campers. "They are hardly competition for me."

"I don't know about that, sweetheart. I think that I can give you a dose of friendly competition, Mafia style." Eddy tells Fiona.

Fiona raises her eyebrows. "Listen hon, no one calls me 'sweetheart'." She says patting Eddy on the shoulder. "I came here to win." Fiona looks back at Chris. "When are the real competitors getting here. This game so far is totally boring."

"In a little while Fiona. For now you'll just have to make do with meeting the next contestant." Chris says. Another boat pulls up, but no one gets off. "What the…." Chris says and he goes to check the boat.

"Aaaoooaaaooooaaaah!" A mighty roar comes from the forest and a tan girl with long blonde hair swings from a vine and lands in front of Chris.

"I am Jenna Nash! The mighty Jungle Woman!" She says. Jenna puts her hands on her hips and issues another roar. The guys on the dock stare at the half-naked Jenna, who is only wearing a brown bra and a brown loincloth to cover her up.

"Nice entrance." Chris tells Jenna his eyes on her enormous bust.

"Thanks. I'm psyched to be here! I can't wait for all the fun challenges!" She runs past him and up to Chef. Chef gives her a grin, but he can't look away from her chest. Jenna growls at Chef and tackles him to the ground.

The other campers watch as she pins down Chef in an effort to show who the alpha male is (er… female) of that camp. When she succeeds, Jenna hops up and laughs.

"I win." She says and runs to where the other contestants are standing. The other contestants edge away from the insane beast girl. Chef stands up from the ground and puts his hat back on which had fallen off during the fight, grumbling to himself the whole time.

"Well that was… weird." Chris says. Jenna giggles. "Oh, I'm not weird. I'm just not 'normal'. Why be 'normal' when you can be like me?"

"I think I prefer being the hot stud I was born to be." Chris tells her. "And here comes another contestant." He adds as another boat pulls up. "Joe Freeman, how are you, bro?" He asks a short guy with only six hairs on his head (three in the back, three in the front). He wears a gray hoodie, baggy blue jeans and sneakers.

"Pleasure to meet you Chris," Joe says shaking the host's hand, "Thanks for choosing me for the contest. If there's anything I can do to repay the favor, just ask." Joe tells him sincerely.

"Thanks, dude. But I think we'll just stick to exploiting you for comedy." Chris says to the nice guy. Joe seems confused but he walks away and greets the other contestants. However he freezes up when he sees the hot Fiona and starts to stammer. She just rolls her eyes and walks away.

"Is this all there is?" A skinny black kid who had just got off the boat says.

"Ah and here's our seventh contestant, Gregory Hanes." Chris says. Greg, who is wearing a black shirt and jeans, smirks at his competition. "Hello, all, I hope that this season will be a smooth victory for me." He says, looking each of the contestants in the idea.

"You wish hon." Fiona says to him. Greg grins and winks at her as he joins the other contestants.

"Here's the next girl." Chris says as another boat pulls up and a tall girl with messy brown hair wearing a black t-shirt with an alien logo on it, brown khakis, sandals, and a tin foil hat runs onto the dock. "Jerry Smith everyone!"

"Just call me Static." She says to them. "Yay, summer camp! And no aliens like in that movie!"

"Really? An alien freak?" Fiona asks Chris.

"Don't we already have one crazy girl?" Eddy asks gesturing to Jenna who is sniffing Izabella's brown hair and making chirping noises.

Static suddenly gasps and runs up to Chris. "Those lips… those eyes… oh, and that manicure." Static says as she examines his perfectly glossed-up fingernails.

"Um, if you're done invading my personal space…."

"Are you an alien?" She asks him.

"… No."

"Just checking." She says brightly and skips over to the other contestants. "They're everywhere." She whispers loudly to them.

"Hon, there's no such thing as aliens." Fiona says in a sugary but bitchy tone.

"Don't be so sure, as Sherlock Holmes once said, 'Once you eliminate the impossible, what's left, however improbable, must be the answer.'" Theodore says without looking up from his book.

"Another useless piece of information from a book worm." Chris says as another boat pulls up. "And with that, we meet the next contestant!" A girl wearing a blue shirt, jean shorts, and brown loafers with her red hair up in a ponytail. "Here's Melinda Jackson, our other insane girl with no life!"

"Excuse me, Chris," Melinda says walking up to the host. "I do have a life. It's just mostly involved in student activities and achieving goals. I don't like to 'hang out' like other childish teenagers."

"I'm gonna stop you right there." Chris says to her. "No one wants to hear about how awesome you are at things I could care less about. Just go stand over there with the other contestants and don't talk."

"But-but I…."

"We all know you're the hard-ass chick of the season, who'll be voted off by her teammates in the first episode."

"I AM NOT A HARD-ASS! I am an over-achiever!" Melinda says proudly. Eddy and Greg laugh quietly at this. Melinda shoots them a look of pure anger and goes to stand next to Izabella.

"Well, here comes the last guy contestant." Chris says as a pale guy with neon red hair wearing a white t-shirt with a picture of Felicia from "Dark Stalkers", red camo-shorts, a black kung-fu headband and red and black sandals. The rest of the campers stare at the scars all over his arms and right eye, and the tattoo of a purple haired girl with the word "Angel" underneath on his right arm. His left eye is a normal green color, but because of the scar his right eye is blood red.

"Kitsun Tsogare, how's it going?" The new guy doesn't answer Chris. Chef shakes his head. "Yo, Fox!" He shouts.

"Yeah?" The new guy asks. "Fine, Fox." Chris says. "How's it going?"

"Man, couldn't they get someone cooler to host this thing? Like Travis Pastrana, or Wee Man, or Edge?" Fox asks ignoring Chris's questions and walking toward the other contestants. Fiona just rolls her eyes and begins to apply more make-up, not even the slightest bit interested with Fox. Greg smirks and sticks his foot. Fox doesn't see it. He trips, knocking away Eddy's cigar, smearing Fiona's lipstick and accidentally knocking down Izabella and Melinda.

"Ow!" Izabella says as she hits the deck. Melinda screams as she sees a fire from Eddy's cigar start next to her head. Theodore and Eddy quickly stamp out the flames.

"Sorry." Fox says, starting to stand back up.

"Monkey pile!" Jenna shouts and jumps on top of Fox dragging Static down with her.

"What are you crazy? Smoking a cigar on a wooden deck? Are you trying to get us killed?" Melinda yells at Eddy.

"The thought had crossed my mind." Eddy mutters under his breath.

"Here let me help you up." Joe says pulling Izabella from underneath the pile.

"Thanks, you're really nice." She says smiling at him. However Joe freezes up and can't say anything back to her.

"What's your deal?" Fiona questions Greg.

He shrugs. "I just have an aptitude for mischief." He tells her. "And you still look like a clown, by the way." Fiona's face burns as she tries to wipe off the smeared lipstick.

As Eddy pulls Melinda up, Theodore helps Static to her feet and Fox manages to shake Jenna off of him, a girl's voice is heard from the end of the dock.

"Awwwww did you already start the fun without me?" The girl asks. Everyone turns to see a tan girl with a tattoo of a heart on her arm, with a hazel eyes, and long brown hair (to her waist); she's wearing a long smiley face shirt, a red vest, black jeans, and red converse.

"And here's our last contestant, Marinela Padilla!" Chris says, greeting her.

"Oh, you can call me Mary." Marinela says and hugs Chris. "Wow, what a beautiful pla- LOOK! A squirrel how PRETT- HELLO!" She yells when she sees the other contestants. She waves her hand and runs down to them. "I don't know you, but I like you already!" Mary gives each of them a hug (even with Joe stammering again) then she sees a bluebird. "Omigod, so PRETTY!" She starts to chase after it.

Izabella laughs. "Okay two questions: what is she smoking and where can I get some?" She asks. Mary hears her and laughs. "Silly, I'm just high on life. I am super hyper! Have I hugged you yet?" She gives Izabella a big hug then turns back to the bluebird.

"All right, that's all the new contestants." Chris says. "And what a bunch of losers you are."

"I am not a loser!" Fiona shouts.

"Neither am I! Do you know how many achievements I have?" Melinda asks.

"Ugh, this is going to be a long season." Chris says to Chef.

"Hey, aren't we missing some people?" Izabella asks. "Yeah, there are only eleven of us here." Static adds.

Chris grins slyly at the new campers. "Just you wait. The fun hasn't started yet."

"I'm guessing that means fun for you and dangerously life-threatening for us." Fox says.

"It always does." As Chris says this the newbies hear a loud, heavy metal music sounding off from an incoming boat. Duncan turns off the music and strolls onto the dock.

"Duncan, what's up?" Chris asks the punk.

"Stuff it." Duncan says to Chris and walks over to where the new contestants are standing.

"Looks like I'm the first favorite here." He says after a second. "Yep." Chris replies.

Duncan surveys the other contestants. "Why don't you just give me the mil now and save these newbies a lot of misery."

"Don't count us out yet." Greg tells him.

"Yeah, who knows? Maybe one of us 'newbies' will boot you off the island." Izabella says. Duncan looks at her then says. "Listen, I'm in a bad mood. I have to go back to this crappy place, full of crappy people, with a crappy host, for just one crappy million dollars. I either need a nerd to beat up or my girlfriend to make out with. And since Gwen's not here…."All the contestants take a step away from Duncan, except for Fox.

Duncan grabs Fox by the collar. "So, I see you're the nerd." He tells Fox. Fox looks down at his shirt then back at Duncan. "You might not want to do that. I do know tae kwan doe." The awkward independent nerd says, but despite his best efforts fear creeps into his voice.

"And I know tae kwan kick-your-but-into-next-week." Duncan says to Fox.

"Whoa, guys." Joe says, popping up in between them. "You don't have to fight."

"Actually a brawl would be great for the ratings." Chris says.

Duncan looks at Joe. "Who are you supposed to be, the nice guy?"

"Um, yeah. Joe Freeman." Joe says in a friendly tone and sticks his hand out for a handshake. Duncan seems confused by the niceness and walks away to stand at the end of the line.

"Here comes the next favorite." Chris informs the other campers as a boat pulls up and Bridgette steps out, carrying her surfboard and wearing Geoff's hat. "How's it hanging Bridgette?" Chris asks her.

"Great as always, Chris." She says and walks over to the other contestants. "What's up guys? Is Duncan giving you trouble." Bridgette asks.

"Yes." Fox answers, earning him a black look from Duncan.

"Don't worry about him. He's a total softie. Leshawna told me once that when DJ's pet bunny was eaten by a shark, Duncan…."

"Finish that sentence and I'm putting the hat through Chef's meat grinder." Duncan warns her.

Bridgette grabs that hat and holds it tightly. "Don't even joke about that. Geoff gave this to me as a symbol of our love."

"Speaking of which, how is Geoff taking the absence of his hat?" Chris asks.

"Oh, he's fine. In fact, he probably doesn't even notice that it's gone."

**Playa Del Losers**

Geoff is frantically searching Bridgette's room for his precious hat. The bed is flipped over and the dresser is on its side. Clothes and cosmetics are everywhere. Geoff digs through the closet. "Where is it? Where? Where?" He mutters to himself. He comes up with nothing. Geoff curls up into a fetal position on the floor and starts rocking back and forth. "Hat, hat, hattie, my hat, give hat, hattie…." He moans for a few minutes.

Finally he sits up. "Its okay, Geoff. You're okay. You just need something to fill the void of your hat until Bridgette gets back. No biggie dude." He tells himself. With new found hope, Geoff searches for a hat in Bridgette's drawers. Geoff's face lights up and he takes out a pink bra that he found and straps it to his head. Geoff sighs and a dreamy expression comes on his face.

Then he starts to twitch.

"IT'S NOT WORKING!" He screams out.

**Dock of Shame**

"I'm sure he's doing well." Chris says to Bridgette. "And here's comes the third favorite." But instead of docking the boat turns and sails right into the Dock of Shame, splitting it in half. The contestants scream and run.

"Chef! Do something!" Chris shouts at him. Chef runs up to the boat, puts his hands on it then starts to push it. The boat slows and stops in the middle of the dock.

"Who's the psycho who could possibly do that?" Chris shouts.

A maniacal laugh is heard from the boat and Izzy jumps off the top of it and onto Chef's head. "Ha-ha fun! Heya Chef!" She shouts.

"Get off me!" He yells at her. She jumps off of him, does a flip, and lands on the unbroken part of the dock.

"Hello everyone! I knocked the Captain out with the Vulcan powers I learned from Mr. Spock. Then I took control of the ship and plowed it into the dock." Izzy says happily.

"Izzy, you've destroyed my dock! Why?' Chris asks.

"Because it was fun!"

"Can we get and expendable intern out here." Chris shouts off-screen. An intern runs onto the boat and carefully backs it out of the dock. Half of the dock is now split up the middle where Izzy had driven it.

"You learned Vulcan powers from Spock." Bridgette asks.

"Yep. I'm an expert at the Vulcan Mind Grip. Watch." She spots the intern getting off the boat. She leaps at him and grips a spot on his neck. The intern is immediately paralyzed and he falls into the water.

"I learned it when we had to fight the evil Sith during my last karate match against the Dragons." Izzy tells them.

"Someone has to get a grip on reality." Fiona mutters under her breath.

"Hey guys. What's going- AHH!" Cody, who had just got of another boat falls into the water in the middle of the dock.

Chris sighs. "Someone fish Cody out. Chef, do you mind redirecting the boat traffic from now on?"

"They don't pay me enough for this." Chef growls and walks away. Joe and Mary run over to where Cody had fallen in. They pull his splashing self out.

"Wow, th-thanks." Cody says shivering. Mary hugs him and Joe helps him to his feet. They walk over to the other contestants. "S-sup! Hey all y-you fo-foxy ladies! The C-Codemeister is h-here!" Cody tries to say, his teeth chattering. The rest of the ladies ignore him.

"What the- What happened here." Noah asks, stepping off the boat.

"Izzy." Everyone says. "Ah, I see." Noah says. "Oh this is fun. I can't wait for the other brutal challenges to start." He says sarcastically.

"Hi, I'm Mary." Mary says running up and hugging him. Noah just stands there rigidly, puzzled.

"You're nice to hug." She says after she breaks away. "You didn't try to grope me like Cody did." Everyone looks at Cody who turns red and giggles.

"And here comes the next two female contestants." Chris says as a boat pulls up to where Chef is guiding it. "Heather and Leshawna!"

"Don't they hate each other?" Melinda asks.

"Yep."

"And you put the on the same boat?"

"Yep."

Eddy scowls at the host. "You are a sad, sadistic, scab of a being." He tells Chris. "I know. Let's see how the girls are doing!"

There are sounds of a scuffle and screams as the gang plank is lowered. Leshawna and Heather roll down it and onto the deck.

"Hey cat fight!" Cody says watching eagerly.

"Someone help me pull these two apart." Joe says. Fox and him each take a girl and split them up. Both girls are covered in scratches, bite marks and bruises. Leshawna's eye is swelling slightly and she holds a tuft of hair that came from the center of Heather's head.

"Chris! What the hell were you thinking putting me on the same boat as her?" Leshawna yells at him.

"I thought it would be funny… and it was."

"God, I hate this place!" Heather shouts shaking Fox off of her. "Just give me my million so I can get out of here."

"Now, Heather, you know you have to play the game fair and square."

"Since when has anyone played this game fair and square?"

"Point taken. Now go meet the other contestants and make nice." Chris says.

"Hey, homie. What's up?" Leshawna asks Theodore. Theodore just raises his eyebrow then goes back to reading.

"Ugh, who are these losers?" Heather asks gesturing to the new girls.

"Who are you calling a loser, baldy?" Fiona says looking at Heather's small bald spot.

Heather looks up but can't see her hair. She takes a small mirror out of her pocket and gaps. "Leshawna you're gonna pay for that! And so will you for calling me bald!" She yells at Fiona.

"Oh, chica, you still have that fire that I love." The sexy Latino, Alejandro, walks onto the dock flashing the contestants a pearly white smile. All the girls (except for Heather, Leshawna, Izzy, and Bridgette) sigh when the see him.

"Hello Alejandro. And how are we doing today?" Chris asks.

"I'm doing very well Chris." Alejandro answers.

"Say, I like the new hairstyle." Chris says, complimenting Alejandro's hair that hair grown out into a low cut.

"Oooh, it feels like a puppy's!" Mary says running her hands through it.

"Oh, please." Noah says.

"Only aliens can be that hot." Static comments.

"Tell me about it." Heather responds.

"Alejandro, I think you are definitely the second hottest person on this island." Chris says. "Second, of course, to me."

"No, Chris, I think you mean me." Fiona says stepping forward and batting her eyelashes at Alejandro. Heather sees this and grits her teeth in anger.

"Here comes the next favorite." Chris announces as a boat pulls away leaving Trent standing on the dock, his guitar lung across his back.

"Hey everyone. How's it going?" He asks the crowd. but everyone is too busy talking, hugging, reading, glaring, flirting or complaining to answer him. "Hey guys. Hello? Anyone?" Trent says, desperately trying to get their attention.

"What the hell are you doing?" Duncan asks Jenna who had climbed on his back and was looking through his mohawk.

"I think she's looking for bugs." Fox says. "Yeah, the juiciest ones like to hide out in green hair so they don't get caught." Jenna says.

"I don't have any bugs in my hair."

"I don't know. Your eyebrow looks like a caterpillar to me." Fox says. Duncan scowls at Fox and grabs him by the collar.

"Oh, you are so asking for it, nerd!" He says holding up a fist.

"Duncan, what are you doing?" Gwen asks walking onto the dock. Both Fox and Duncan look at her in surprise. Quickly Duncan pushes Fox down and elbows Jenna to get off his back.

"Hey babe." Duncan says putting his arm around her. Gwen looks down at Fox who is trying to stand up and hide his humiliation.

"Why were you about to punch him?" She asks.

"He got on my nerves."

"That's not a very good reason. " Gwen tells him.

"What do you care, he's just a nerd." Duncan says.

"Duncan…."

"What's this I see?" Chris interrupts, turning the camera back to him. "I think it's our last contestant. You know him, you love him, you can't live without him. He's the one, the only… Owen!"

"Hey everyone!" Owen says running down onto the dock. "Hey what's up? There's new people! Oh, it's so nice to meet you!" He says and shakes Greg's hand. "This is so awesome, I could just…." Owen lets a huge belch and a fart.

"Ugh, gross!" Fiona says coughing.

"Oooh, it smells like bat guano." Jenna says jumping onto Owen's back and looking through his hair. "Oh, a big one!" She says taking out a big red bug then popping it into her mouth and chewing.

"That's disgusting!" Melinda says.

"Does anyone want one?" Jenna says offering one to Izabella.

"No thanks, I'm on a low-roach diet." Izabella says. "I'll try it!" Izzy says and grabs it from Jenna.

"Well, moving on from crazy girls. Now we have all the contestants. But before we start the tour let's separate you into two teams." Chris takes out a top hat from nowhere. "The teams this season will be the Screaming Turtles and the Killer Snails."

"You don't put that much thought into naming the teams do you?" Noah asks.

"I'm the host! I say what goes!" Chris pulls a name from a hat. "First person on the Screaming Turtles is, Izabella!"

"Awesome." She says. "Next, Noah!"

"Yay."

"Can you say anything without being sarcastic?"

"I doubt it."

"Whatever. Next, Heather."

"Just get on with it!"

"The public eats up this drama! The next contestant on the Screaming Turtles is Joe!"

"I'm happy to be there." Joe tells him. "Fine." Chris says uncaring. "Next, Leshawna!"

"No way I'm gonna be on the same team as Heather." Leshawna protests.

"You think I'd like to be on the same team as your fat butt." Heather tells her. "This is outrageous." Heather says to Chris.

"Hey, you two guarantee a cat fight every episode. Being on the same team will help boost ratings."

"Is that all you care about? Ratings?" Heather asks.

"No. My hair is my first priority." Chris informs the campers. "Next, Greg!" Greg says nothing, but looks at his teammates, contemplating his strategy. "Next, Gwen!"

"Great, on the same team as Heather every season. It just gets better and better." Gwen says miserably. "The next camper, Trent!"

"No way that's happening!" Duncan says. "My girl's not going to be on the same team as Beiber." "Stop saying I'm Justin Beiber!" Trent says.

"Ex's on the same team always equal drama." Chris says. "Sparks will fly. Next, Marianela!"

"Omigod! So EXCITING! I'm a Screaming Turtle! Yay! Noah aren't you excited?" Mary screams out. "Uh, yeah, thrilled." Noah says. "Next camper, Fox!"

"Cool." Fox says then trips over his shoelaces. Duncan starts to laugh but stops when he sees when helping the poor guy back to his feet. "And the last contestant on the Screaming Turtles, Owen!"

"Aw, yeah! Teamwork!" Owen says. He grabs Noah and Trent and kisses them each on the head. They look at him strangely. He realized the mistake he made and slaps himself on the head. "And now for the Killer Snails…."

"Chris, I think we can assume that whoever was not picked to be on the Screaming Turtles is on the other team." Melinda points out.

"Yes, but I love dragging things unnecessarily out to torture people." Chris says. "And because you seem so annoyed by it, I'll drag it out even longer. The first camper on the Killer Snails is… Duncan!"

"Wait, I'm not on the same team as Gwen!" Duncan says outraged.

"Relax Duncan. It's not like every couple that has been put on different teams has ended up breaking up." Chris says. "Oh, wait. They have!"

"You're a monster." Gwen says. "Do you have a personality disorder or something?"

"That's not for you to know." Chris says. "Next… Bridgette."

"That's fine with me." Bridgette says. "I really don't care." Chris tells her. "Next… Theodore." Theodore however is too absorbed in his book to say anything. "Next camper… Izzy!"

"Hehe, Explosivo want boom-boom!" She shouts.

"Chef, we're gonna need your old straight-jacket and fast. The next camper on the Killer Snails is… Eddy!"

"Get on with it McClain!" Eddy shouts at him.

"Don't rush me. Next… Fiona!" Fiona takes a look at her teammates and groans. "This is going to suck." She says.

"Next camper… Cody!"

"Wait I'm not on the same team as Gwen?" Cody asks. "Afraid not." Chris says.

"Thank God." Gwen says.

"The next camper is… Jenna!"

"Yay! I'm on the same team as Izzy!" Jenna shouts while chewing on another bug.

"Oh no." Bridgette says quietly, thinking of the trouble two crazy girls could cause to the team. "The next camper joining the Killer Snails is… Alejandro!"

"Hmmm, maybe this lame team isn't so bad after all." Fiona says looking over Alejandro's figure.

"Next… Static!"

"Allrighty!" Static says. "But I'm going to need some skin samples from each of you to prove you're not aliens."

"Pass." Eddy says.

"And…. The last. Camper. To. Join. The. Killer. Snails. Is…."

"Me, I know! I'm the only one left!" Melinda shouts at him.

"You don't need to be like that." Chris complains. "Now for that tour! After the break!"

**I hope you all liked the first part of the episode. There will usually be only three chapters to an episode except for the first. I hope I stayed true to the OC's and the former contestants. Sorry it took so long to update. I had a busy week of studying for finals. I'll try to get a chapter out every week, but that all depends on whether I can find a good computer to access the internet, since mine is undergoing "surgery." My finals are next week, so I don't think I'll be able to update then. Also I'm graduating high school next week as well! I'm even singing the National Anthem! So next weeks kinda busy. I'll be able to update quicker during the summer. But I don't know yet, I might get a summer job, I might get a new laptop, I might join a theatre group. But I'm excited about this story. As I develop the characters it'll get better. The teams are listed on my profile page. **

**- ; ) Jacky**


	7. The Newbies Meet the Oldies part II

**Hello! Well my finals are done, my public schooling is done, and summer has started! WHOOOOOO! I just had to get that out. I just have to say I enjoyed reading the comments; you guys caught on fast to some of the stuff I was planning. I'm glad I got the OC's right. But you don't want to hear me babble… I'll start the chapter now!**

**Episode 1- The Newbies Meet the Oldies (part II)**

"Now that the commercials are over, we can start the tour." Chris McClain says to the campers new and old, on the Dock of Shame. "Follow me everyone, to where you'll be staying for the next 30 days or more!"

"Did he just say or more?" Fox asks Gwen.

"This is awesome!" Marinela exclaims. Heather and Fiona groan simultaneously at her enthusiasm, then they give each other a look of hate. This is not unnoticed by Greg.

Cody looks behind him, noticing someone is missing. "Hey, Chris, where'd Chef go?" He asks.

"Oh, he probably went to his kitchen to prepare your first of many Special Chef Lunches!"

**Mess Hall Kitchen**

Chef whistles a little tune to himself as he stirs a huge pot of chili, or what looks to be chili, on the stove. He leaves the ladle in the pot as he goes to get something from the fridge. A cricket hops onto the pot and starts chirping, harmonizing with the tune Chef is whistling. Chef returns and pours a red liquid from an unlabeled bottle into the pot. It must be something sinister because a black smoke issues from the pot. Chef stops whistling when he notices the cricket. He smiles at it. Then he whacks it with ladle. He puts the ladle back in the pot, without washing it, and returns to his whistling.

**Campfire Pit**

"This is the campfire pit. This is where you can go at the end of the day to roast marshmallows, sing a couple campfire songs and vote on of your fellow campers off the island." Chris says, waving his hands at the campfire.

"Could we have some of those marshmallows now?" Owen asks.

"But," Chris says ignoring Owen. "If you are voted off, you will walk down the Dock of Shame; catch the Boat of Losers and leave. And you can never come back. Ever."

"HA!" Heather says.

"Chris, we all know that every season someone has come back, and they probably will this time." Gwen says. Chris frowns at her.

"Way to ruin the surprise." He tells her. "Moving on."

**Washrooms**

"These," Chris says indicating the latrines "Are the communal washrooms. And in perfect condition, might I add."

The campers stare at the dirty, smelly, Hell-hole Chris called washrooms. Part of the roof was hanging downward.

"Chris, isn't that a hazard?" Melinda asks.

"What do you mean?" Chris asks obliviously.

"Well it's clearly unsanitary, and dangerous since half the roof has collapsed in and…" Chris clamps a hand over her mouth, shutting her up.

"You all have signed waivers specifying that you are willing to perform dangerous, life-threatening stunts on and we of the Total Drama Corporation will not be blamed." Chris says.

"I don't think the waivers mentioned anything about this." Theodore says looking at the half destroyed building.

"It was in the fine print. And over here…" Chris says loudly, guiding the campers to a solitary out house. "Is the confessional, where you will spill your deepest thoughts and darkest secrets to the viewing audience. Who's first?"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Confessional**

**Gwen: (sighing) Well, here I am. Again. I guess I might as well try to win.**

**. . . **

**Eddy: (scowling at the camera) I hate that Chris. He's not good for anything. Except for using as a scapegoat.**

**. . .**

**Mary: Oh My God! My first confessional, I am sooooooo excited! Everyone is awesome! I can't wait for the first challenge!**

**. . .**

**Heather: Ugh, I cannot believe I'm on the same team as Leshawna…**

**Leshawna: I can't believe it. I'm on the same team as Heather, again! She is such a…**

**Heather: freaking re-**

**Leshawna: skinny white as-**

**Heather: who has no sense of-**

**Leshawna: witch-girl, and I cannot believe that she-**

**Heather: I mean, really! Who does that?**

**. . . **

**Jenna: (looking at the toilet) How do you work this thing? (climbs onto seat and squats) Hmmmmm (flushes toilet and imitates the growl that it makes), ooooh funny!**

**. . . **

**Fiona: I have such losers on my team. Except for that Alejandro. He's hot. (she grins at the camera) And if I don't take advantage of that Latin gold mine, who will?**

****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .****

**Cabins**

"And these are the cabins." Chris says pointing to the run-down cabins. "On my right will be the Screaming Turtles. On my left the Killer Snails. Guys will take the left side, girls will take the right. Now unpack and meet me back in the Mess Hall in fifteen minutes for lunch. After that you start your first challenge. What are you standing around for? MOVE!"

**Killer Snails (Guys)**

"If you guys don't mind, I'd like to take the solitary bed for myself." Theodore tells the other guys.

"Go ahead man." Duncan tells him. Theodore nods and sits on his bed. He opens his book again and starts reading.

****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .****

**Duncan: What do I think of my team? (thinks) Eh, they're all right. I mean I hate Cody and Alejandro, there's three relatively crazy girls, and that Melinda seems too much like Courtney. Fiona's a lot like Heather but Bridgette and Theodore will probably stay away from me. Eddy's cool though. I hung around with a few Mafia men while I was in Juvie and they weren't all that bad. At least only one of them tried to knife me.**

****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .****

"Eddy, you want to bunk with me?" Duncan asks him.

"Sure." Eddy says to him.

"I guess we're bunking together Al." Cody tells Alejandro. Alejandro winces at the nickname but smiles and says, "It will be my pleasure, mi amigo."

**Killer Snails (Girls)**

"I call top bunk!" Izzy shouts when she steps into the cabin. She leaps onto one of the beds and climbs to the top bunk.

"Can I bunk with you?" Jenna asks.

"Of course!" Izzy says jumping on the bed. "Top bunk! Top bunk! Top bunk!" She yells each time she jumps.

"That looks like fun!" Jenna climbs up to the top and starts to jump on the bunk with Izzy. "This is as fun as when I climbed into a barrel of monkeys!" Then Jenna hits her head on the ceiling.

"Ooooooooo…." She moans as she slumps down onto the bunk, passed out.

"Aw, to bad." Izzy has time to say before her head hit's the ceiling and she's knocked unconscious.

"Well, that's a relief." Fiona says, tossing her hair. "I don't care who I bunk with. As long as I'm the one on top. I'm always on top." She smirks when she says this.

"Okay, that's fine." Bridgette says, uncomfortably.

"Thanks, hon." Fiona says putting her bags on the top of one of the bunks.

****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .****

**Bridgette: Fiona's already proven that she's a spoiled bitch. With that attitude she's not gonna last long.**

****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .****

"Static, why don't you bunk with me." Bridgette suggests.

"Okay!" Static accepts, forcing Melinda to bunk with Fiona.

**Screaming Turtles (Girls)**

"I'm having the spare bunk. I deserve it the most." Heather says, putting her bags on it.

"Fine by me. None of us want to bunk with you anyway." Leshawna says. "Gwen, you want top?"

"No thanks. You can have it." Gwen says.

Mary bounces on her toes. "This means we're together Izi!" She says to Izabella.

"Cool." Izabella dumps her bags on the bed and opens the door.

"Where are you going?" Heather asks icily.

"I'm going to find a stick." Izabella tells Heather.

"Why do you need a stick?" Gwen asks.

Izabella stares at her blankly. "So I can chase Chris around and poke him with a stick, duh." She says and walks out shutting the door behind her.

"She's gonna do what now?" Leshawna asks.

****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .****

**Heather: The girls on my team are the worst. It's Leshawna, Weird Goth Girl, a Hyperactive Idiot, and a Crazy Girl Who Chases People Around With Sticks. But I have to make an alliance. So I might as well start with the new girls.**

****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .****

Heather turns to Mary. "Say Mary, I love those shoes. Where did you buy them?"

Leshawna looks at Gwen and they both stare at Heather.

****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .****

**Leshawna: Since when is Heather nice. She's up to something.**

****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .****

"My grandma gave them to me." Mary says. "Where'd you get your hair styled. It's so cute!"

Heather scowls at the thought of her new bald spot, but then she smiles. "Thanks, Mary." She says. "We should be friends."

"Oh my God, yes! I love making friends!" Mary hugs Heather who stiffens up and winces in pain.

"Oh no you don't." Leshawna says pulling Mary away from Heather. "Honey, Heather's only in it for the money. She'd backstab you the first chance she gets." Leshawna explains to Mary.

"Leshawna I can't believe you'd say that. I'm a changed person. I'm ready to play a fair game." Heather tells them. Leshawna and Gwen burst out laughing and, after a few seconds, Mary joins them.

"Hmph, I don't need this." Heather says. "I wonder where that Izabella girl is." She mutters as she walks out of the cabin.

**Screaming Turtles (Boys)**

"Six of us and six bunks." Joe says. "Simple. Hey, Fox, you wanna bunk with me?"

Fox seems surprised but he nods. "Of course." He says to Joe and he starts unpacking his stuff.

"So you know tae-kwan-doe?"

"Yeah. Not to brag but I'm pretty good at it."

"C'mon Noah! You and me can share a bunk." Owen says patting Noah on the shoulder.

"Sure." Noah says, not looking at all happy about that idea.

****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .****

**Noah: (book in his hands) Like I wanted to bunk with that bag of gas. But I need an alliance in this game or I'll be voted out easily like last time. So I need as many friends as I can get. And, unfortunately that means Owen. As disgusting as he is, so far he's my only friend in the game. At least I can try to control him with my superior intelligence. (starts to read but he hears laughter at that statement) All right, who's the wise guy?**

****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .****

"I call top bunk!" Owen says leaping onto the bunk and lying back. "Aaaah." He says, getting comfortable. The bed creaks and the wood holding up the top bunk breaks. Owen and the bed come crashing down as Noah puts his suitcase. The bed falls onto his right hand. Noah cries out in pain and tries to tug his hand out from underneath.

"I gotcha Noah!" Owen says and pulls Noah by the waist. Noah's hand slips out between the beds.

"OW! GODDAMMIT!" Noah swears. He looks at his hand and turns pale.

"Wow, I don't think you're fingers are supposed to twist that way." Fox says.

"You idiot! You broke my hand!" Noah yells at Owen.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know how to make it better." Owen reaches into his pocket and takes out something melted and gooey. He takes a bite out of it which covers his face with chocolate.

"Candy bar." He offers Noah. Noah looks like he's about to strangle Owen but he holds back.

"Do you need some help?" Joe asks.

"Do you know First Aid?"

"Uh, no."

Noah shakes his head. "I need to go to the emergency tent." He says when he sees his hand start to turn red.

"Don't worry Noah. I'll take you there!" Owen picks Noah up and puts him over his shoulder. He kicks down the door and speeds off to the emergency tent.

Greg looks at the broken bunk, at Fox and Joe who are back to chatting about tae-kwan-doe and then at Trent.

"I guess that just leaves you and me." He says to Trent.

"Umm… okay." Trent says uncomfortably.

****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .****

**Trent: I don't know about Greg. He seems kinda… creepy. Like he's a serial killer in disguise. I guess his actions will tell us if he's crazy or not. Oh, hold on. (flushes the toilet) One, two, three… (he counts the number of times he flushes the toilet) Seven, eight, nine. As I was saying, I'll just have to keep an eye on him.**

**. . .**

**Chris: The season is great so far. So far we have two mean girls, two plotting guys, five crazy people, three injuries and a cat fight. And it's gonna get even better.**

**. . .**

**Izabella: (grinning) I found a stick. (she holds it proudly in front of the camera).**

****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .****

**Mess Hall**

"Come and get you grub, fresh out of the pot." Chef says unenthusiastically. The first person in line is Melinda. Chef ladles whatever is in the pot onto her tray.

"What the heck is this?" She asks.

"It's the Special Meat Surprise. Now get your ungrateful butt outta line!" Melinda scurries of to the Killer Snails table.

Eddy, who is next, looks at the food and takes a bite of it. "Eh, I've had worse." He says walking away.

"Next." Chef says.

"Um, Chef. Do you have any fruit or vegetables or something? Me and Jenna are vegetarians." Bridgette says.

****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .****

**Chef: Vegetarians, bleh! They sicken me.**

****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .****

"GET OUT OF MY LINE!" Chef shouts at them.

"Hey, where's Izabella go?" Joe asks Greg.

"How should I know?" Greg says and grimaces at the meat on his plate. Owen gets three trays of meat and brings them to Noah. He eats two of the trays the puts some meat on a fork and offers it to Noah, who can't handle a fork with his broken hand.

"Here comes the airpwane." Owen says in a voice that is supposed to be used to get babies to eat. Noah doesn't budge. The rest of the campers get their food and sit at the tables in small groups. The most noticeable are Alejandro and Fiona, who are obviously flirting with each other.

"I don't trust the new girl." Leshawna says.

"Same here. She seems worse than Heather." Gwen agrees.

"Hey, there Gwen." Cody says sliding into the seat next to her.

"Cody, you're not even on my team this time. You can't get away with flirting with me anymore." Gwen tells him.

"And who says I can't?" A shadow falls over Cody. Cody looks up.

"Move." Duncan says. Cody gets up quickly and sits down across from Gwen, conveniently next to Noah.

"Aww, they are so cute together." Jenna says to Izzy, while they look at Noah and Cody.

****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .****

**Jenna: (squatting on the seat) I've seen this show before and I'm a huge Nody fan. Or is it Coah? Anyway, they weren't meant to be ever since Noah kissed Cody in the second episode. Except each of them won't accept their love for one another. I'll have to make it my duty to get them together. Speaking of couples, I totally think Gwen should break up with Duncan. He's really mean and he hurts nature! Gwen is an eco-goth, she shouldn't be with someone who disrespects the environment.**

****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .****

"You don't mind if I sit here, right?" Duncan asks Gwen. "After all we are on different teams."

"I don't mind you sitting here." Gwen says giving Cody an obvious 'Get out of here!' look.

"Ooh, she is laying it on thick." Leshawna says watching Fiona and Alejandro.

"I wish Heather could see this, she would freak out!"

"Speaking of which, where is that mean queen." Leshawna wonders.

**Forest**

"Izi! Izabella! Where are you?" Heather calls. "This is ridiculous." She says about to give up.

"Hi-yah!" Izabella says jumping from a tree and landing in front of Heather, pointing a stick at her.

"What the hell?" Heather says.

"Stick." Izabella replies jabbing. Heather side steps the jab.

"Yes, I can see that. I thought you were going to chase Chris with that."

Izabella shrugs. "I'm flexible." She says and jabs again. Heather dodges the stick.

"Listen you little…." Heather stops herself and puts on an ugly smile. "So, Izabella. You're an artist right? I would love to see you're work sometime."

"Uh, okay." Izabella says hesitantly.

"You know, we should be friends. We have so much in common." Heather says quickly. "We should make an alliance with Mary. With our girl power we can make it to the final three."

Izabella looks at her. "You want to be in an alliance with me?"

"Yes."

Izabella doubles over in laughter. "You, you are so desperate!" She says laughing.

"Please stop." Heather says through gritted teeth.

"Like I'd align myself with a snob like you!" Izabella laughs.

"Don't you dare laugh at me!" Heather shouts.

Izabella quiets down and looks Heather straight in the eye. "Oh, you are so going down, bitch."

"Bring it loser!" Heather says. Izabella holds up the stick to hit Heather with. She stops when she hears a loud voice.

"Attention campers!" Chris says over the intercom. "Meet me at the center of camp in fifteen minutes. And wear your bathing suits. Your first challenge is coming up!"

**Mess Hall (outside)**

"What do you think our first challenge will be?" Static asks Theodore. He just shrugs.

"Hey? HELLO! Why aren't you talking?" Static asks him.

"I'm a little busy." He says showing her the book.

"Only aliens read more than they talk." She says to him as they pass by Joe and Fox who are also talking about the challenge.

"It's definitely has something to do with swimming since Chris told us to get out swim suits." Joe says.

"I hope it's not a swimming race." Fox says.

"You guys are clueless." Greg says coming up behind them. "It's the cliff diving challenge. They did it in the first season on the very first episode."

"I don't think they would do that again. I mean that wouldn't be very creative." Fox replies.

"Well, I'm sure whatever it is, I'll be the best at it." Melinda brags. Duncan groans when he hears this.

****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .****

**Duncan: Courtney wasn't chosen to be on this season, but I get stuck with this Melinda chick! She's worse than Courtney! If she says she's a C.I.T I may have to strangle her.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"This is SO COOL!" Mary says. "My first challenge EVER!"

"It's not as exciting as it sounds." Bridgette tells her.

"I hope it has something to do with explosives." Izzy says rubbing her hands together.

"Knowing Chris, it probably does." Trent replies.

"Where are the bathrooms again?" Melinda asks.

"Over there." Owen says pointing in the direction of the washrooms. Unfortunately his giant finger poked Noah's eye. Noah doubles over, his left hand over his eye. "AHH, my EYE!"

"Oops, sorry." Owen says to Noah.

"WHY!" Noah screams at him.

****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .****

**Noah: (his hand still covering his eye) ****! That ******* idiot, broke my ******* hand! Now he ******* pokes my ******* eye ***** out! ******! He is such a *****************************************!**

**. . . **

**Owen: I know that Noah's mad at me. But he'll get over it. We're best friends. We go together like a PB & Baloney Sandwich. Ooh, with extra mustard! Mmmmm. I could really go for one of those right now.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Welcome to your first challenge!" Chris says with a grin. "And looks like Greg gets to say, 'I told you so.'"

All Greg does is look down at the water with the rest of the campers as they prepare to jump off the 200ft high cliff into shark infested water.

"This looks like fun!" Jenna says, the only one smiling in the face of death.

**Oooooooooh, a cliff-hanger! The next chapter will be up soon. It will be much longer but, there will be more surprises and twists. Not to mention more humorous moments. I would love to hear you comments and critiques about the episode. One of my graduation presents was a new laptop, so I should be churning out the chapters faster. Till then, have a great summer!**

**- Love Jacky ; ) **


	8. The Newbies Meet the Oldies part III

**Hello people who own computers! Here's the next chapter. It's longer then the other ones. But this is the whole challenge and then some. Enjoy….**

**Episode 1- The Newbies Meet the Oldies part III**

"Welcome back to-"

"There is no way I'm doing this!" Fiona, in her lime green bikini, screams at Chris before he can get his whole opening speech out.

"Might I remind you of the waivers and contracts you signed." Chris says to her.

"Contracts? No! I am not jumping from this high up!"

"I agree with clown-girl. I'm not risking my life for some stupid TV show." Greg says, he is wearing black swim trunks.

Fiona turns on him. "CLOWN-GIRL!" She screams, outraged at the nickname.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Fiona: I ****hate**** Greg! He and that idiot Fox made me look like a circus freak on National TV! And Cody! He was trying to look through the screen door while I was changing! What a perv! And at lunch, Static told me she was bitten by an alien sheep! What the hell! Oh and don't get me started on Jenna and Izzy! (her trash-talking about the other campers are fast-forwarded through) Then why would you bother to play guitar? God! The only useful one there is Alejandro. The rest of them are complete losers!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Settle down guys. It isn't too bad." Cody says confidently walking over to the edge. "See there aren't that many sharks down there this time." He points out looking down at them. Then he yelps and leaps backward as a red laser cuts off the edge of the cliff.

"You got sharks with lasers on them?" Gwen asks.

"Neat, huh. They were a good buy for an Internet price. Only two payments of $39.95." Chris says to them.

"Wait, you got them over the Internet?" Bridgette asks.

"Which website did you order them from?" Izzy asks. "I need some entertainment for my granddad's 70th birthday."

"If I told you, I'd get in trouble with the producers. Last time that happened I lost a week's supply of hair gel." Chris says. "All you need to do is jump off the cliff and land in the safe zone."

"So, the safe-zone is laser shark free?" Joe asks.

"Well… there's only one way to find out." Chris says. "Dude, where's your bathing suit?" He asks when he notices Joe is only wearing his baggy jeans.

Joe turns red and looks at the ground. "I-I-I left t-them at h-home." He says stammering.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Joe: All right, I'm a bit sensitive about the way my legs look. I always have been. And I get even more nervous around so many girls. I mean, Izabella is so beautiful and Bridgette is really pretty and Fiona… wow! How can I not be nervous?**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"I'm still not jumping." Fiona says.

"Oh, yes you are." Melinda, wearing a red one piece swimsuit, says to her. "We aren't losing the challenge because you're scared."

"You don't tell me what to do!" Fiona yells at her.

"Will you two shaddup!" Eddy, in his red swim trunks, tells the bickering girls.

Gwen groans. "Let's just get this over with." She says.

"Um, Chris, do we all have to jump?" Fox asks. He is still wearing his camo shorts and headband.

"The campers that do not jump will not be allowed to participate in the second part of the challenge. The winners of the first part will also get a reward" Chris tells him.

"There's a second part?" Izabella asks, in her turquoise and lilac roxy bikini.

"There always is." Leshawna informs her.

"Screaming Turtles are up first. So, who's the lucky camper?"

"Not me." Greg says stepping back. Fox looks down nervously at the water, and steps away from the edge.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Fox: I'm not afraid of heights or anything like that. I'm just not the strongest swimmer. And with the sharks and all. I'm a little afraid that if I jump, I won't be able to get to land.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"All right, I'll go first." Trent says. He steps up to the edge of the cliff and looks down.

"And the first victim steps up to bat." Izzy comments to the rest of the campers.

"No need for that Izzy." Trent says his voice cracking with nerves. Trent takes a deep breath and jumps.

He lands in the safe zone. "Yes!" He says pumping his fist in the air.

"Yeah Trent!" Izabella shouts down to him.

"Ohmigosh! That looks like fun!" Mary says, taking her eyes away from a pretty moth she had seen. She's wearing a black swim shirt and purple swim shorts. "Let's go next Heather!"

"Uh, no, we should wait." Mary grabs Heather and jumps off the cliff. They both fall , screaming, and land in the safe zone.

"Three down, eight to go." Chris says. "Who's next?"

"I'll go. Just to get it over with." Fox says. He walks over to the edge of the cliff and freezes.

"Scared?" Gwen asks sympathetically.

"I'm just not a very good swimmer." Fox says truthfully.

"Don't worry. Me and Leshawna will go after you and make sure you get to land." Gwen says to him. Duncan grits his teeth when he hears this.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Duncan: I'm not usually the jealous type. But I don't like Gwen talking to Fox. It rubs me the wrong way. And believe me, you do not want to rub me the wrong way.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Okay… I'll jump." Fox says. He tenses and jumps, barely avoiding a laser. Leshawna and Gwen jump right after. All three of them land in the safe zone.

"Hey Joe." Izabella says to him. "Do you want to jump with me?"

"U-uh, s-s-sur-r-r…."

"Okay!" She grabs his hand and they jump and land in the safe zone.

"So three left. Who's next?" Chris asks.

"Not me." Greg says.

"Aw, are you scared of the water?"

"I am not scared!" Greg yells at him.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Greg: Okay, so maybe I'm a bit… squeamish. Not of the actual water but… drowning. That's a scary thought. Not that I'm scared or anything!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Well Greg you can choose not to participate…."

"Fine."

"But that means you cannot help your team in the second part of the challenge. And you have wear this." Chris takes out a chicken hat.

"Oooh, brock-brock-brock, chicken." Noah and Owen taunt him. Greg looks at them, the chicken hat and the cliff, and makes his decision. He walks to the edge of the cliff and dives. He lands in the safe zone. But he starts to panic when he resurfaces. Joe jumps back into the water and pulls him out. Greg clams down when they reach land.

"Thanks." He says to Joe and walks away.

"C'mon Noah. Let's do this." Owen says dragging Noah.

"Uh, Chris, shouldn't an injured person be excused from a strenuous challenge like this?" Noah asks. In addition to his hand cast, he now wears an eye patch over his injured eye.

"You've still got your legs." Chris says.

"Not for long."

"Cheer up Noah, it's not that scary." Owen gets ready to jump but then he gets a good look at how high up he is.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Owen cries and starts to run away. "I DON'T WANNA DIE!" He runs into the forest, still holding onto Noah's wrist, dragging him on the ground.

"You forgot these!" Chris shouts at them and throws the chicken hats in the forest. "So the final score for the Screaming Turtles is 9 jumpers and 2 chickens. Next up the Killer Snails!"

"Oh, oh, I wanna go first!" Jenna says, still wearing her bra and loincloth.

"Me too!" Izzy says. "Hey, why don't we go together?"

"That is such a good idea!"

"I know right!"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Heather: The new Katie and Sadie, everyone!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Jenna and Izzy jump together. Izzy lands in the safe zone, but Jenna doesn't.

"Uh oh, she's dead." Duncan says. Jenna resurfaces and looks at two sharks that are near her. They growl. Jenna growls back, more menacing then their growls. The sharks start to whimper and the duck their heads. Jenna smiles and flips onto one of them.

"Giddy up!" She yells and screams out another jungle call. The sharks carry her safely to shore.

"That was fun!" She tells the other campers.

"Ohhhkkay." Chris says uncomfortably. "Who's next."

"I'm not." Fiona says. Melinda gives her a look. "Fine, I'll go." Melinda says. She looks over the edge of the cliff, her confidence evaporating.

"So, anytime." Eddy says behind her.

"Well I can't go with you breathing down my neck." She tells him

"Just go already."

"If you're so eager why don't you?" Melinda asks him.

"You volunteered first." Eddy says to her. Melinda looks like she wants to make a snappy comment, but she can't. She inhales and jumps. Eddy jumps after her. They both land in the safe zone.

"Guess I'll go next." Duncan says and without hesitation he dives and lands in the safe zone. Bridgette, still wearing Geoff's hat, jumps after him and lands just inside the safe zone, avoiding a couple lasers.

"See, it's not so bad." She calls up to the rest of them.

"She's right. It's only a 200 foot leap into a 10 foot wide safe zone, with the outside full of sharks with lasers on their heads." Chris says happily.

"And a sheep." Theodore says, wearing blue swim trunks, says looking down.

"What?" Chris says. The campers gather around the edge of the cliff.

"Baaaaah!" The sheep bleats from the safe zone

"Balo!" Static says happily, wearing her blue bikini with black bows on it.

"Let me guess an alien sheep." Fiona says rolling her eyes.

"No, silly, Balo's my pet!"

"Oh, my mistake."

"Baaaaah!" Balo bleats again.

"I'm coming Balo!" Static jumps off the cliff and lands in the safe zone. "Balo, did you miss me?" Static asks the sheep, putting her arms around him.

"Baaaaaah!"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Static: (holding Balo) Balo is my best pet ever! I've had him since I was little. Me and my friend Stella always play Alien Hunt with him. He must have been missing me so he swam to the island (to Balo) Didn't you? Didn't you?**

**Balo: Baaaaah!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

There's a splash and Theodore resurfaces, spitting out water.

"Hey Theo!" Static says. "Have you met my pet Balo?"

"Hello Jerry, say you haven't seen my book have you? I lost it when I fell off the cliff." Theodore tells her.

"Ummm, I think I do." Static says looking at Balo, who is chewing up soggy paper.

"My book!"

"Aww, I'm sorry. Balo's sorry too. Right, Balo?"

"Baaaah!"

"Well I guess I can't stay mad at an innocent animal." Theodore says patting Balo on the head.

"Aw, isn't that sweet." Chris says. "Well, who's next. Fiona?"

"No."

"Scared of heights?"

"… A little."

"All right then." Chris pulls out another chicken hat.

"No wait. Fiona, I'll jump with you. You'll be safe with me." Alejandro says taking her hand.

"Okay." She says after a moment.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Fiona: It might look like I have a crush on Alejandro. But I don't. He's a hunk but he's a lying hunk. You think I'd trust him. No, let him think I'm his little alliance girl, who he has control over. But I'll be the one in control.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Fiona looks down at the water beneath her and gulps. Cody giggles.

"You're face is priceless." He tells her. Fiona grabs him and throws him off the edge.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Cody screams and falls outside the safe zone. "Help me! Help me!" He yells swimming frantically away from the laser sharks.

Alejandro whistles. "Remind me never to get you mad." He says to Fiona. She smiles at him and they jump and land in the safe zone.

"Is that everyone?" Izabella asks, her hair wavy from being wet and her turquoise highlights standing out.

"I think so." Joe says.

"The final score," Chris says popping up behind and surprised Trent and Greg. "Was 11 jumpers and 0 chickens for the Killer Snails."

"How did you get down here?" Trent asks him.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"So we won!" Static says excitedly.

"What's the reward?" Cody asks.

"Your reward is this…." Chris holds up a ball of twine.

"Twine?" Eddy asks incredulously.

"That's our prize?" Fiona asks.

"Yep." Chris tosses the twine to Duncan. "It'll help you in the next part of the challenge."

"What's the next part?" Gwen asks.

Chris grins. "I was hoping you'd ask that." He says. "Follow me everyone."

**Beach**

"These are your next challenge." Chris says to the campers.

"Piles of wood?" Greg asks looking at the stacked up piles of lumber.

"You'll use these piles of wood to construct effigies of…me!" Chris smiles and strikes a pose. The campers are silent, unsure whether to cheer, boo, or laugh.

"What's an effigy?" Mary asks after a moment.

"Effigies are ugly representations of hated people, like dictators, that are built out of wood and burned to the ground." Fox tells her.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Duncan: Strike one: talking to Gwen. Strike two: Talking like a nerd. One more strike and he's out.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"You want us to make ugly representations of you?" Heather asks.

"That can be arranged." Izabella says with a smirk.

"I said make an 'effigy' of me. Not an ugly representation." Chris says. "I will be judging the effigies as well so you'd better make them alike to my hot self." Chris tells the campers. "The winning effigy will be displayed proudly at the center of camp for the rest of the summer. The losers' effigy will be burned to the ground. The losers will also vote someone of the island at the campfire ceremony tonight. The Killer Snails have the advantage of the prize they received. Noah and Owen on the Screaming Turtles will have to sit out for being chickens. You guys have one hour. Go!"

"Where are Noah and Owen?" Trent wondered.

**Woods**

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Owen cries dragging Noah on the ground.

"Owen-oof- stop- ouch. We're not near the-ouch-cliff!" Noah shouts at him.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!"

**Beach (Screaming Turtles)**

"I think we should build something like this." Izabella says to her teammates showing them her quick sketch of Chris.

"This is only Chris's head and shoulders." Heather says.

"I like it. It's simple, focuses on his features, and doesn't use a lot of wood." Gwen says.

"It's great! You are such a good artist Izi!" Mary says. "Oh, look! A raccoon!"

"Stay focused." Heather tells her.

"But how are we going to put it together? We don't have anything to tie it with." Trent says.

Greg grins. "Leave that to me."

**Beach (Killer Snails)**

"Looks like the Killer Snails are getting pretty far on their effigy." Chris says as he looks at the beginnings of the wooden statue, which are only a pair of legs standing on a platform with Chris's name on it.

"Let's hurry people. We only have 45 minutes left!" Melinda says to her teammates. "We have a limited amount of time and twine!"

"Hey, you mind not yelling at us? We're going as fast as we can." Duncan says to her.

"Obviously not fast enough." Melinda tells him.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Melinda: My team is so lazy. All they do is whine and complain. At least the other team has some people who are driven. My teammates need an attitude adjustment.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Just because we won the first part of the challenge, does not mean we should be slacking." Melinda says. "We should- no, no, no!" She shouts at Eddy and Theodore who were starting to attach Chris's torso. "You made Chris too straight. He doesn't have a box figure."

"Well what do you want me to do? And hourglass figure? Eddy asks sarcastically.

"You're using up too much twine, we can't waste our resources."

"Relax! It's not like it's gonna grow legs and walk off." Eddy says putting the twine on the ground.

"I know- Static! Get your sheep away from there!" Melinda orders when she sees Balo trying to eat the arms that Fiona and Alejandro are working on.

"Ugh, get him away!" Fiona says pushing Balo.

"You leave Balo alone!" Static says. "You big bully!"

"Guys!" Bridgette shouts. "Were not going to get anything done if we keep fighting like this."

"She's right." Alejandro agrees. "Look how far the other team's gotten." The Killer Snails look over to see the other team hard at work on their effigy.

"Right. We have to work faster." Melinda says.

"Why isn't she working?" Fiona asks pointing to Jenna who is talking to the beavers.

"Jenna what are you doing?" Cody asks.

"Talking to the neighbors. They've invited us over for fish and salted seaweed." She tells him.

"You should be helping us with the effigy. I mean, even Izzy's doing something." Izzy is doing something. She constructed most of Chris's head, put it on top of her's and is now walking behind him, comically imitating his every move.

"I can't touch dead trees. That would be an insult to Mother Nature." Jenna says to Cody.

"But, it's just wood."

"Which was murdered by Chris. Or Chef. They should get a stern talking to on how they affect the environment. In fact I should do that right now." Jenna runs away on all fours into the forest, grabs a vine, and swings on it, screaming out her jungle calls.

"Let her go, she's only been slowing us down." Melinda tells Cody.

"Jerry, would you please hand me the twine." Theodore asks Static. Static looks around. "Umm, I don't know where it is." She says.

"I don't see it anywhere." Bridgette says.

"I swear, if you stupid pet ate it…."

"Balo is not stupid Fiona!"

"Maybe Greg knows." Izzy says through the wooden Chris head.

Melinda looks at her. "Greg?"

"Yeah Greg. He was walking around over here by wood Chris, he put something in his pocket and ran back to the other team.

"He-he stole our prize!" Fiona shouts.

"Oh, what'll I get my hands on him." Eddy says.

"I'm right behind you." Duncan adds, as they march over to the Screaming Turtles.

**Beach (Screaming Turtles)**

"This is turning out really well, Izabella." Joe tells her as he survey's the almost completed shoulders.

"Thank Joe. But it's not done yet. And without anything to tie it together, I'm afraid it'll fall apart at any moment.

"I think I can help with that." Greg says coming up behind them and pulling out the ball of twine from his pocket.

"Whoa, did you steal that?" Joe asks.

"I prefer the term 'borrowed without permission'. We'd better hurry before they realize it's gone." Greg says.

"This doesn't feel right to me." Joe says to Izabella as Greg and Heather tie the pieces of wood together.

"We have to, we're falling behind." Izabella tells him and walks over to see how Mary and Gwen are doing on the head.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Joe: I don't know, stealing just isn't right to me even if it is to win a challenge. But I'm a team player. I guess I should just go along with it.**

**. . .**

**Heather: I've gained some respect for Greg, yes. But that move was really risky.**

**. . .**

**Trent: I still don't trust Greg even if he did help us. He has an agenda.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"20 minutes left!" Chris tells the campers.

"We should hurry." Fox says.

"Hey, look who's coming over." Leshawna says when she sees Fiona, Eddy and Duncan walking angrily toward them.

"What do you three want?" Heather asks them.

"We want our prize back." Duncan says.

"Yeah, your man Greg there stole our ball of twine and we want it back." Fiona says.

"I didn't steal anything." Greg lies.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Greg: Do I feel bad about lying and stealing? Of course not. You see, I don't believe in all that good versus evil thing. You're in it for yourself. So if this gets me farther with my team and farther in the game, I'd steal anything. Even Chef's Special Spatula.**

**. . .**

**Chef: (stroking his Special Spatula) Nobody touches the spatula.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Let me, Fiona. I have a certain expertise in this kind of situation." Eddy says. "Here, let's take a little walk." Eddy puts an arm around Greg's shoulders and moves him off to the side.

"Listen you stole from us. You lied to us. Now under normal circumstances, I would be very angry with you." Eddy lets this sink into Greg. "But I respect you for it. You know if the shoe was on the other foot I would be doing the same thing. However," Eddy stands in front of Greg. "You still stole. So hand over the twine, before someone gets hurt." Greg looks at him in silence, and then speaks.

"So first you try to intimidate me. Then you threaten me. And that's supposed to make me give up the twine." He says.

"We won that prize!" Fiona says to Greg. "Chris, Greg just stole our twine!"

"And…?"

"It's our prize, he stole it. Isn't that against the rules?"

Chris looks at Greg. "Unfortunately it is. But I'm gonna let him off with a warning."

"A warning!"

"Yeah, but Greg I'm afraid you'll have to return the twine. Stealing is underhanded and sneaky. I love it! But the audience won't think much of it. So give it back."

"All right." Greg says, making sure to wrap about five feet of twine around his hand and tear it from the ball. "Here you go, Clown-girl." He says to Fiona.

Fiona takes it and haughtily walks away. Eddy gives Greg a hard look and follows her. Duncan takes a look at Gwen and Fox who are talking as they work, before he leaves.

**Beach (Killer Snails) - 15 minutes later**

"Five minutes left. Five minutes." Chris calls from a megaphone, Izzy copying his every move.

"Izzy, get over here! We have to put the head on!" Melinda yells.

"Okay!" Izzy runs over to Melinda and accidentally knocks her down.

"Izzy!"

"Sorry, I'm a narcissistic host with no sense of direction!"

"What are you smiling at?" Melinda asks Duncan as she stands up.

He looks at her red, sand-covered hair and bites his cheek to keep from laughing. "Nothing."

"Hey!" Chef says from behind Melinda. She jumps and turns.

"What?" She asks him.

"Does one of these belong to you?" Chef holds out two rope-leashes, one of them attached to Owen and Noah, the other holding Jenna, who is on all fours using her foot to scratch behind her ear.

"Her." Melinda points to Jenna. Chef hands her over and walks away still holding onto Noah and Owen.

"Chef had to lasso me like they do at those corrals." Jenna says as Melinda takes the leash off her.

"Whatever just help Izzy get the head on."

"Okey-dokey!" Jenna says, leaping onto the wooden Chris's shoulders, making monkey noises.

"Looks like we can win this." Theodore says to Static.

"Three minutes left!"

**Beach (Screaming Turtles)**

"Three minutes!"

"We're gonna win!" Mary says happily.

"Well we stand a good chance." Fox says looking at the completed effigy.

"Great job, Izabella." Gwen tells her.

"Thanks, it was nothing." Izabella says, humbled by Gwen's praise.

"We'll probably get points taken off for not building all of Chris." Heather says looking pointedly at Izabella. "And for stealing." She looks at Greg.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Izabella: Heather is such a snob. We worked our butts off working on that effigy and all she did was complain. I hate her!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"One minute left!"

"All right last minute check!" Izabella says. She walks around the whole effigy. "Everything looks good here." She says when she finishes.

"Huh, we might actually win." Greg says.

"Let's hope."

"5,4,3,2,1. Time's up!" Chris says into the megaphone. "Screaming Turtles are up first." Chris and Chef walk over to the giant effigy of Chris's head and shoulders.

"Hmmm, well constructed… good features… the hair is perfect…."

"So?" Izabella asks.

"I'll give you 7 out of 10. You captured my facial hotness perfectly but you completely ignored my muscular physique." Chris tells her. Chef groans.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Mary: Chris has a muscular physique? It must be hiding behind all the plastic surgery.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Beach (Killer Snails)**

"7 out of 10? We can beat that." Bridgette says confidently.

"Yeah, everything looks great." Static agrees.

"Here he comes." Cody warns. Chris and Chef walk over to the other effigy.

"This one's nice." Chris says walking around the wooden representation of him. "Everything looks great. Except the arms looks a bit like tree trunks." He says.

"Tree trunks?" Melinda looks at the effigy and sees the arms had been rebuilt to look like tree trunks.

"They look great don't they!" Jenna says.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Jenna: I figured Chris would give us extra point for restoring the tree back to its original state. I'm sure my teammates appreciated the work I did.**

**. . .**

**Melinda: (shaking with anger) Jenna just lost us the challenge! RAAAR! (she tears off the toilet seat and throws it through the side wall of the confessional).**

**. . .**

**Joe: (looking at the hole) Whoa, what happened here?**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Well aside from the arms, it looks great. Don't you agree Chef?"

Chef grumbles. "How come I don't get an effigy?"

"I think we have a winner!" Chris says.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Melinda: (hole is still in the wall) I apologize to the viewers for my anger at a certain psycho jungle beast. It won't happen again.**

**. . .**

**Joe: (too busy taping up the wall to say anything)**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Yes!" Duncan says pumping his fist in the air. Suddenly the effigy Chris's head wobbles and falls off and lands at the real Chris's feet. Chris screams.

"Who's responsible for this?" He screams

"Oops, my bad. The arms needed some extra twine so I borrowed some from Chris's head." Jenna says.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Melinda: (very angry again) JENNA! (tears off the toilet seat and throws it through the taped up wall.**

**. . . **

**Eddy: (whistles when he sees the wall) She is one tough broad. (grins at the camera)**

**. . . **

**Joe: (sees the wall) Aw, man! I just taped that!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

" The Killer Snails are disqualified for killing the effigy me." Chris announces to the campers. "That means… the Screaming Turtles win!"

"YAY, we won! YAY!" Melinda says and hugs Owen and Noah.

"Awesome." Fox says high-fiving Gwen. Izabella and Joe hug too but then Joe backs off stammering out apologizes.

"Dammit!" Eddy says slamming his fist into the effigy Chris.

"You idiot! You lost us the challenge!" Fiona yells at Jenna. Jenna just growls and Fiona backs off.

"****! I told you we should have done more!" Melinda yells at her team.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Gwen: The way I see it, a lot of people are lucky we won today. Of course Heather, for just being her. Izabella might have been blamed if our effigy lost. Noah and Owen chickened out of cliff diving. And Greg put us at risk when he stole. So it's a really good thing we won.**

**. . .**

**Bridgette: There are three possible people going home tonight. Jenna, for screwing up the challenge. Melinda, for bossing us around. And Fiona, for being a bitch. As much as I'd like to vote Fiona off, I might have to vote Jenna. I'm not sure though.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Congratulations to the Screaming Turtles." Chris says. "And Killer Snails, I'll be seeing you at the campfire ceremony. Oh, yeah. Chef, if you would?"

Chef takes out a match, lights it and throws it into the Killer Snails effigy. The poor Killer Snails watch as their hard work crumbles to ashes.

**So, someone from the Killer Snails will be going home in the next chapter. I want to hear who you think should go. Don't say Melinda and Fiona because they're mean or Jenna because she's nuts. I want to hear your feed back about everything. **

**Happy Fourth of July!**

**-Jacky ; )**


	9. The Newbies Meet the Oldies part IV

**Hello everybody! This episode will mainly feature the Killer Snails and the campfire ceremony. Enjoy!**

**Episode 1- The Newbies Meet the Oldies part IV**

The campers on the island of Wawanawkwa were either totally happy and carefree or downright angry and stressed out. The Screaming Turtles were chilling in their cabin, walking in the forest, or swimming in the lake. However, the Killer Snails were scrambling like Hell, deciding which camper would be voted off at that night's campfire ceremony.

**Killer Snails Cabin (Girls)**

Bridgette and Static are talking when Fiona walks into the cabin.

"So what are we talking about?" She asks.

"Aliens." Bridgette says quickly.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Bridgette: How are you supposed to tell someone that you were just talking about voting them off?**

**. . .**

**Static: Bridgette told me that I should vote for Fiona. I like Bridgette but I also like Fiona. Aside from the comment about Balo, I think Fiona is really nice. **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Well," Fiona says, combing her hair, "I've been thinking about who should leave the island and I think it's either Melinda or Jenna that should go."

"Really?" Bridgette asks.

"Yeah, but Melinda is better at challenges, so I'm voting Jenna. Alejandro is too. Can we count on your votes?" Fiona asks them.

"Sure." Static says.

Fiona faces Bridgette. "And you?"

"Well, I was thinking of voting for someone else." Bridgette says.

"Oh." Fiona says, crossing her arms. "Who?"

"That's none of your business."

"Oh." Fiona says coldly, understanding what Bridgette is saying. "Let me just say that you should think about changing your vote."

"Is that a threat?"

"Do you think it is?"

"Umm," Static says suddenly uncomfortable with this situation. "I think I'm gonna go check on Balo. If he drinks the salt water he gets indigestion." Static scurries out of the cabin.

"So that's the way it's going to be?" Fiona asks Bridgette.

"Maybe." The door bursts open and Izzy and Jenna bounce in. "Hey girls!" Jenna says. "Whatcha doing?"

"We're just talking about stuff." Fiona says keeping her eyes on Bridgette. "Think about it Bridgette or I may have to change my vote too." And with that, she walks out of the cabin, pushing a confused Melinda, who had just walked in.

"What just happened?" Melinda asks.

"Fiona just sealed her fate." Bridgette says starting to tell the other three girls her plan.

**Beach**

Static is playing with Balo in the water when she sees Fiona walking down the beach.

"Hi Fiona!" She calls. Fiona thinks about ignoring her but instead she starts walking toward her.

"Hi Static." Fiona says. "You're my friend right?"

"Of course!"

"And you would do anything I told you to do, right?"

"Yep!"

"Who are you voting for?" Fiona asks.

"Oh, well I'm not sure." Static tells her.

"Well, I'm voting Jenna. And if you are my friend, you'd do the same." Fiona says.

Static and Balo exchange a look. "I guess." Static says.

"Good." Fiona says.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Static: (holding Balo) Bridgette wants me to vote for Fiona but Fiona wants me to vote for Jenna. I don't know who to vote for. Balo, who should I vote for?**

**Balo: Baaaaaah!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Mess Hall**

Melinda is sitting at one of the tables, staring at another of Chef's inedible meals. Eddy sits down next to her. He takes out another cigar and lights it up.

"If you have to smoke that can you at least do it away from me." Melinda says wrinkling her nose. "Second hand smoke can be very dangerous to non-smokers."

"Yeah, sure. So, who are you voting for?" Eddy asks her.

"The girls and I are voting for Fiona. Bridgette's not sure if Static's with us, but if Duncan and Cody are voting for her, we might have enough votes." Melinda explains.

"Ah, okay."

"So, what about you?"

Eddy blows out a puff of smoke. "Well I was thinking along the lines of Fiona too. But now, I think I might vote for you."

Melinda looks at him like he might be joking, then she realizes he's serious. "Me?"

"Yeah, you." Eddy says. "If you haven't noticed you're annoyingly uptight."

"Uptight?" Melinda asks tightly.

"Yep."

"So that's the reason you might vote for me?"

"Sure."

"You know, you don't tell someone you're voting for them." Melinda says.

"Why not?" Eddy asks.

"You just Don't!"

"Well, you wanted to know."

"Only because you asked first!"

"Calm down, you're flying off the handle because only one person might vote for you."

"I AM NOT FLYING OFF THE HANDLE!" Melinda stands up angrily and walks out of the Mess Hall. Eddy watches her go, smoking his cigar.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Eddy: (still smoking the cigar) Melinda is uptight, self-absorbed, and sorta snotty. But she's tough and hot. Kind of like Courtney. Though she would kill me is I said that to her face. I'm not gonna vote for her. Not yet anyway. I just wanted to see how she would take it.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"What's up?" Duncan asks Eddy as he sits down next to him.

"Nothing, want a smoke?" Eddy offers.

"No thanks." Duncan says. Cody sits down on the opposite side of the table.

"So who are you voting for?" Duncan asks Eddy.

"Probably Fiona."

"But you just told Melinda you were voting for her." Cody says.

"I only said that to push her buttons." Eddy says. "You?"

"Oh, Fiona definitely." Cody says.

"Same." Duncan says.

"Melinda says the girls are voting for her too, so that should be enough votes for her." Eddy tells them.

"Enough votes for whom?" Alejandro asks them, sitting down next to Cody.

"For Fiona. The girls and us are voting for her. You in?" Duncan asks, as if Alejandro had a choice.

Alejandro keeps his face expressionless as he racks his brain for a solution to that problem. "Ah, amigos, Fiona is a good choice. However, Fiona is very good at challenges. While Jenna is more liable to get distracted. Let me ask you, what would you rather have? Less drama or less time at the campfire ceremonies? Hmm?"

"I think…." Cody trails off. Alejandro raises his eyebrow, stands up and walks away.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Cody: Alejandro made some good points. Maybe it is better to vote for Jenna.**

**. . .**

**Eddy: Hmmm… Fiona or Jenna, that's a tough decision.**

**. . . **

**Duncan: The girl who tried to eat bugs out of my hair. Or the girl who's been a total bitch to everyone. I'm not very sure. Either way we'll be better off.**

**. . .**

**Alejandro: Let's hope I convinced the guys to vote Jenna. If not Fiona's a goner. That means I would have to vote for her too. She's a lot smarter than I first thought. She could be a fierce opponent in the finals. But I have to mostly look out for myself here. And I am willing to stab people in the back.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Mess Hall (Outside)**

"Hey, Theodore!" Fiona calls out to him. Theodore sits up and sees, over the pages of his new book, Fiona and Static walking toward him. "Hello, ladies."

"Theodore, we're voting Jenna. You in?" Fiona asks. Theodore considers this. "That seems… logical. Yes, I'm in."

"Good." Fiona sees Alejandro coming out of the Mess Hall. "Who are the guys voting for?" She asks him.

"I told them to vote for Jenna. Hopefully they'll follow that advice." Alejandro tells them. "But there's no chance at getting the other girls' votes."

"If the guys vote Jenna, then we don't need them." Fiona says. Static and Theodore go off to find Balo and Alejandro heads toward the washrooms. Fiona starts walking up to the Mess Hall doors, but stops when she spots someone out of the corner of her eye.

"A liar and a stealer. Now you're a spy." She says turning around.

"Not a spy. I'm just trying to stay one step ahead of the game." Greg says. Fiona walks back down the stairs and into the camp. Greg follows her.

"It's a shame you know." He tells her.

"What?"

"It's a shame that you'll be voted out so soon." Greg says.

"Oh, really. Well, you'll find that I can be very resilient." She tells him.

"Then maybe I'll be seeing you after the campfire ceremony." Greg says. Fiona looks at him.

"I think no matter how the vote goes you will definitely not be seeing me." She walks away from Greg.

"Good, luuuuck!" Greg calls to her, grinning.

**Campfire Ceremony**

The eleven Killer Snails sit on the tree stumps, waiting for Chris to start the ceremony.

"These," Chris says holding up the tray of ten marshmallows, "Are marshmallows."

"No really." Duncan says sarcastically.

"In Total Drama Fans vs. Favorites, marshmallows represent life. If you receive a marshmallow you stay in the game. If you don't then you have been voted off. Once you are voted off, then you will walk down the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and leave. And you can never come back. Ever. You've all cast your votes and made your decisions…."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Eddy: Crazy girl or bitchy girl. Who to choose?**

**. . .**

**Static: Fiona made some good points but so did Bridgette. I'm still not sure.**

**. . .**

**Duncan: (thinking) Hmmm….**

**. . .**

**Cody: Alejandro was very convincing. But I still don't trust Fiona. Hmm...**

**. . .**

**Theodore: (looking away from his book) I vote Jenna. I don't understand girls like her and Izzy. But I do respect Chris for dealing with them.**

**. . .**

**Melinda: I am ****not**** going home. See ya Fiona.**

**. . .**

**Fiona: ****I ****am not going home. Goodbye Jenna.**

**. . .**

**Jenna: Everyone's really nice here. Except for Fiona. She's like a lion when you pull its tail. Not nice.**

**. . .**

**Alejandro: I've decided that Fiona can't leave yet. I have to vote for Jenna.**

**. . .**

**Izzy: (grinning) Shhh, don't tell anyone but I put a bomb in the toilet. He he he.**

**. . .**

**Bridgette: All I have to say is: good riddance Fiona. What's this? (she gets off the toilet and reaches inside it and pulls out a coconut with a fuse stuck into it) What the heck is this supposed to be?**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"The first camper to receive a marshmallow is… Static!"

"Yay! Balo, did you hear?"

"Next… Bridgette, Duncan and Cody!" They receive their marshmallows happily.

"Next… Eddy and Melinda!" Eddy catches his marshmallow and Melinda's. She gives him an angry look so he gives it back.

"Next… Theodore!" Theodore just keeps reading his book, getting a marshmallow in the head.

"And… Izzy!"

"Woo-hoo!"

"Next… Alejandro." Fiona watches as Alejandro grabs the second to last marshmallow, leaving only one on the tray.

"Jenna and Fiona." Chris says, proud of the drama he's creating. "Here I hold the final marshmallow. The last hope for you. The camper to receive this last marshmallow is….

Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona? Jenna or Fiona?

"… Fiona!" Fiona smiles and stands to get her marshmallow. "Sorry hon. Too bad." She says holding the marshmallow up for Jenna to see.

"Aww, I'm gonna miss you!" Izzy says hugging Jenna.

"Me too!" Jenna says. "But it was fun while it lasted." Jenna skips down the Dock and into the Boat. "Thank you Total Drama! Goodnight!" She lets out one last jungle roar as the boat pulls away.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Alejandro: That was a close one for Fiona. She's a lot smarter than I thought. But her attitude will get her kicked off. Maybe if I… hmm….**

**. . .**

**Greg: I need an alliance, you can't be alone in a game like this. (he thinks and then grins at the camera) I got it.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

As the Killer Snails walk away, Alejandro pulls Fiona aside.

"What?" She asks icily.

"We need to talk." Alejandro says.

Fiona smirks at him. "Listen, Alejandro, the flirting was nice, but I'm just not that into you."

"I understand. I'm not either."

"What did you just say?" She says starting to get angry.

"Fiona, from the beginning we have each tried to control each other. But now I think we should work together." Alejandro says. Fiona raises her eyebrows. "Go on." She says.

"We could rule this game, Fiona. And we can make it to the final two."

"That sounds good." Fiona says. "We each pick a sucker to control."

"We break a few hearts and crush some alliances." Alejandro says.

"Us villains should stick together." Fiona says. Alejandro grins.

"Yes, chica. So are you in?"

Fiona grins too. "Oh, I am so in."

**Screaming Turtles Cabin (Girls) - outside**

"Heather." Greg whispers through the screen door. "Psst, Heather." Heather walks to the door, wearing her pajamas and green face mask.

"What?" She hisses at him.

"You need an alliance don't you?" Greg asks, cutting to the chase. In the earlier seasons Heather would have just walked away. But not now. She opens the door and steps outside.

"An alliance?" Heather asks. Greg nods. "Why would I want to be in an alliance with you?" She asks him.

"Three reasons. 1," Greg holds up one finger. "We're both clever and ruthless enough to make it to the finals. 2," He puts up another finger. "We are both seen as villains and if we don't work together we'll be voted off quickly. And 3," He puts up another finger. "You're desperate."

Heather thinks about this. "The finals, huh?"

"Yes."

Heather smiles evilly. "Deal." They shake hands.

**Dock of Shame**

"Well look at that. The drama's already starting." Chris says. "Whose alliance will prevail? Alejandro and Fiona's or Heather and Greg's? Who will be caught in the crossfire? Who will be sent packing in our next drama packed Campfire Ceremony? Join us next time for more surprises and drama on Total! Drama! Fans vs. Favorites!"

**Yeah, a relatively short chapter. So that's the whole first episode. Sorry to Jenna, but we will see (er… read about) her again on the Total Drama After Show, which will be aired (er… written about) after four episodes. And Gwen is right. I will be bringing two people back after the merge. When the tribes merge into one, I'll put up a poll on my profile and Jenna will be one of the ones listed. 'Till then, keep reading and reviewing! Have a nice summer! **


	10. The Amazing Wawanawkwa Race!

**Hi everyone! Yeah I know that was quick. I think you're really gonna like this chapter. Thank you all for reviewing by the way. I'm glad to hear you like the story so far. I'm putting up a poll on my profile so you can vote for your favorite camper so far. All right, onto the story!**

**Episode 2- The Amazing Wawanawkwa Race!**

"Last time on Total Drama Fans vs. Favorites," Chris says from the Dock of Shame. "The new and old campers arrived at the island and were separated into two teams: The Screaming Turtles and the Killer Snails. Friendships were made, alliances were formed, and enemies were found around every corner. The cliff-diving challenge was renewed and there were only two who chickened out: Owen and Noah. In the second part of the challenge, the Killer Snails took an early lead which was quickly diminished by Greg and his little stealing of the twine stunt. In the end the Screaming Turtles were victorious and the Killer Snails sent Jenna the Hypnotized Psycho Jungle Girl home. Which was a good decision considering she was totally nuts. Two power alliances were formed: Fiona and Alejandro, and Heather and Greg. Who will be safe? Who will go home? Who will nominate me for People's most handsomest host of the year? All these answers and more including the most dramatic Campfire Ceremony yet, this time on Total! Drama! Fans vs. Favorites!

**Theme Song**

_*Opening Chords_

- Cameras are shown popping up in trees, in logs, under the grass, disturbing the wildlife including the Bear, Raccoon, and Sasquatchenawkwa. They all run away from the equipment, trampling over Chris. The camera dives into the water.

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine. You guys are on my mind._

-Owen is swimming under water, he farts and the gas rises to the surface.

_You asked me what I wanted to be now I think the answer is plain to see._

-Bridgette, who is wearing Geoff's hat, is coming by on her surfboard. She sniffs the gas and slips off her surfboard. The surfboard goes flying.

_I wanna be famous._

_- _The surfboard impales itself in the tree where Fox was just standing. He backs up and bumps into Duncan, who has to be held back from beating Fox up by Gwen.

_I wanna live close to the sun_

- Leshawna bumps into Heather and they immediately start to slap-fight.

_So pack your bags cause I've all ready won._

- Izzy and Jenna swing by on vines and they each slam headfirst into Static and Theodore, who are playing with Balo.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there one day._

- Inside the Mess Hall kitchen, Chef is stirring a pot of something-or-other but he sees Greg drop a sock into the brew. Chef chases him out of the kitchen, holding up a spatula to hit him with.

_Cause I wanna be famous_

_- _Fiona and Alejandro are talking to each other, Alejandro smiles and his teeth glint. Greg runs by and knocks Fiona over. She looks at him with hate and he winks at her.

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na, I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous._

- Mary is jumping up and down happily around the camp, hyper as always. She sees Noah reading on the cabin steps and hugs him.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous._

- Eddy and Melinda are in the middle of a poker game. She shows her cards, looking like she won. Eddy smirks and shows her his cards, he won. Melinda grits her teeth and Eddy just leans back and starts smoking a cigar.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous._

- Down be the Dock, Trent is staring at a picture of Gwen. Cody sees it and tries to grab it. They start fighting over the picture.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous…._

- Izabella and Joe are talking by the campfire. They lean in close like they're about to kiss but then Joe backs off stammering out apologizes.

_* Whistling_

- All the campers are gathered around the campfire, with Chris and Chef standing in the middle.

**Center of Camp (Flagpole)**

"Ready to give the campers their special wake up call?" Chris asks Chef. Chef grins and raises the bugle to his lips and Chris puts the microphone to it.

**Cabins, Killer Snails (Guys)**

Eddy wakes up to the sound of a bugle being played over the intercom. He sits up quickly and hits his head on the bunk above his.

"OW!" He says. "I hate Chris!"

Duncan wakes up, stretches and leaps off the top bunk. "Welcome to Camp Wawanawkwa." He tells Eddy sarcastically.

Theodore sits up, bleary-eyed. "Does this happen everyday?" He asks.

"Only when Chris is in a good mood." Duncan says. "Hey time to get up." He says throwing a towel at Alejandro.

Alejandro sits up and throws the towel back to him. "Duncan I like to get a full eight hours of beauty sleep each night. Wake me in 20 minutes."

"Whatever." Duncan says.

"If he's sleeping in, then so am I." Eddy says lying back down. Suddenly the bugle blares again and Eddy sits up and hits his head.

"OW! Again?"

"That was the snooze alarm." Duncan informs him.

"Say where did Cody go?" Theodore asks, spotting the empty bunk.

**Screaming Turtles (Girls)**

"Again?" Izabella asks sitting up and groaning, when she hears the bugle over the intercom.

"That's Chris for you." Leshawna says, combing her hair.

"I hate him." Izabella says, with pure loathing.

"Everyone does. And he doesn't care; he's fine with torturing us." Gwen says. "I don't think anyone would be in high spirits when getting up this early."

"Come on Heather! It's time to get upupup! Today's a brand new day!" Mary tells Heather, tapping her shoulder. Heather pushes Mary away and sits up, her face covered in the green face mask.

"Ugh, why does he have to wake us up this early?" Heather complains getting off her bunk.

"I don't know. Why is Chris sadistic in general?" Gwen asks rhetorically.

"He was probably molested as a child or something." Izabella says, swinging her feet over the side of her bunk.

"Whatever. I'm going to take a shower. So none of you better flush a toilet for another twenty minutes." Heather grabs a couple towels and walks out of the cabin.

Gwen rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "I'm gonna take a shower before Heather uses up all the warm water."

"I'll come with you." Izabella says. "Just make sure you take your shower after I flush."

**Washrooms**

Izabella and Gwen are surprised to see Heather still outside the washroom banging on the door.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asks.

"Someone locked me out." Heather says. "That is so rude!"

"Now you know what it feels like." Gwen grumbles, knocking on the door. "Hey, unlock the door! There are three of us out here!"

"Excuse me, I need my private bathroom time!" Fiona says from inside the washroom.

"If you don't open the door, we'll get Chef to knock it down!" Gwen threatens. Fiona sighs and unlocks the door. She opens it.

"Don't take too long." Fiona says to them, turning back around and going back to the mirrors.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Fiona: I'd just like to make it clear that I need a half and hour to 45 minutes for my private bathroom time. Otherwise all of this (she gestures to her body) doesn't happen! If I don't have my private bathroom time I end up looking like Izabella! Admittedly a much hotter Izabella, but still, EW!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Heather steps into the washroom followed by Gwen and Izabella.

"A word of advice." Gwen says to Izabella, "You need to run the water for a few minutes to get it mildly lukewarm after Heather takes her shower. Otherwise you turn into an ice cube."

"Oh, ha-ha." Heather says when she hears this. She steps into the one of the showers and turns on the water. Fiona rolls her eyes and continues to apply her mascara.

"Better turn on the water." Gwen says to herself. She pulls the curtain to the other shower aside and screams.

"What is it?" Izabella asks rushing over to her. She takes one look in the shower and starts laughing.

"Cody, what the hell!" Gwen shouts at Cody who is standing naked in the shower. Cody blushes. Fiona walks over to see what's happening, looks at Cody, and starts to laugh as well.

"Well, I saw you going to the washrooms, and I thought you would need a… shower buddy." Cody says. Leshawna and Mary burst into the washroom followed by Bridgette and Static.

"What happened?" Leshawna asks.

"We heard someone scream." Bridgette explains.

"The pervert happened!" Gwen says, pointing at Cody.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Cody: (still naked, thankfully his legs are crossed) I'm tired of being perceived as the pervert. I'm no more of a pervert than any other guys. Sure I've stolen Gwen's underwear, smelled a few of her bras, and peeked inside the screen door while she was changing. I'm just an obsessed guy in love. When I think about Gwen… sweet Gwen. (he stops, looks down at himself, looks back at the camera) Umm, I'm gonna need some privacy for a few minutes.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Cody, you need to stop this obsession with me!" Gwen tells him and grabs him by the shoulders. "It's never going to happen!"

He stares at her and says, "Hold me tighter." Gwen groans and takes her hands off of him. Leshawna pats her shoulder.

"Let us handle it sister." She tells Gwen.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Leshawna: I feel sorry for the little guy. It must be heart breaking to get rejected over and over by Gwen. But it's no excuse to act like a total perv to the rest of us girls.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

When they hear Gwen's scream, Duncan and Trent grab the nearest items they could get their hands on and the run to the washrooms, followed by Joe and Fox. Before they reach the door, Static opens it up and Leshawna, Mary, Bridgette and Fiona throw Cody out onto the ground.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Trent asks.

"He was naked in my shower!" Gwen yells. Duncan scowls.

"That's it." He says grabbing Cody by his hair and pulling him to his feet. "I am through messing around. I don't want you talking to my girlfriend or looking at my girlfriend. In fact, I don't want you thinking about my girlfriend. And trust me, I'll know when you're thinking about her." Duncan says pointing the bat he had grabbed at Cody's nose. "And if I see any of that happening, my foot is going straight up your…."

Duncan is too angry to finish the sentence and he starts to swing the bat at Cody. Before he can seriously injure him, Fox grabs the bat from Duncan's hands.

"Duncan clam down before you hurt someone." Joe says putting a hand on his shoulder. Duncan shrugs him off, turns and grabs the bat from Fox.

"That goes for you too, newbie." Duncan warns and stomps away.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Fox: Geez, why is Duncan so mad at me. All I did was make one comment about his eyebrow. And talk to Gwen, I guess. But I can't not talk to Gwen. She's really cool. She reminds me of the good times I had with Angel…. (he trails off into Memory Land. Then he realizes he's on National TV) Oh, I mean she reminds me of… my mom. Yeah. (he shifts around uncomfortably).**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The campers hear a flush and Heather shrieks. Izabella comes out of the washroom, brushing off her hands and chuckling.

"Who did that?" Heather screams from inside the washroom.

"Sorry. My bad." Izabella calls, grinning. "Hey Trent, are you holding a can of hair spray?"

"Umm…." Trent looks at the can.

"You hear me scream and you grab a can of hairspray to defend me?" Gwen asks. "Why do you even have a can of hair spray?"

"Uh, it's not mine?"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Trent: It was dark! I grabbed the first thing my hand touched! I shouldn't have done it anyway. Gwen was completely ungrateful. But, I don't know. There's just something about her that just keeps me hanging on.**

**. . .**

**Noah: Did Trent just quote the Supremes? (he starts laughing) That's just sad! He's such a tool!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Mess Hall**

Alejandro walks into the Mess Hall to see only Eddy, Theodore, Owen and Noah sitting at the tables, waiting for Chef's breakfast.

"Where is everyone?" He asks. Eddy shrugs.

"There was some kind of commotion at the washrooms." Eddy says. "I'm starving. Where's breakfast?"

"You won't be hungry when you see what it is." Noah says. Owen farts loudly. "Ugh, Owen!" Noah says leaning away from him. "Isn't it a little early in the morning for that?"

"Uh, oh." Owen says. "I think I have to use the bathroom." He stands up and farts again.

"OW!" Noah shouts. "You just stepped on my toe." He says weakly.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Noah: I'm worried that if I keep hanging around Owen, he's eventually going to kill me.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Oopsie, don't worry Noah, I'll take you to the emergency tent." Owen picks up Noah and runs out of the Mess Hall. A second later Melinda walks in.

"Is Chef here yet?" She asks.

"Nope." Alejandro replies.

"Good to hear." Melinda starts to walk to the kitchen door.

"What are you doing?" Alejandro asks.

"I'm just going to make a good breakfast." She says. "I'm not sure is Chef has any edible ingredients though."

"You know, considering all the crap he gets from Chris, I think Chef does the best he can." Eddy tells her.

"Mm-hmm." Melinda say ignoring him.

"I think, Mel, that you're just trying to prove you're a harder worker than him." Eddy says.

"First off, don't call me Mel! Second, what's wrong with wanting to eat something that doesn't taste like it's been pulled out of the sewer?" Melinda says putting her hand on the kitchen door. A spatula flies out of nowhere and lands in the door between her fingers. Melinda quickly takes her hand away from the door.

Chef walks angrily into the Mess Hall, glaring at her. He pulls the spatula out of the door and points it at her.

"Nobody. Goes. Into. My. Kitchen." He warns. He walks into his kitchen, slamming the door.

"Chef: 1. Over achieving redhead: zip." Eddy comments. Melinda glares at him and goes to sit at the far end of the table. Slowly, the rest of the campers filter in and sit in little groups. Owen and Noah return, Noah's foot in a small cast to go with his bandaged hand and eye-patch. Fiona sits with Alejandro and motions Theodore and Static to join them. Bridgette sees this.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Bridgette: Great, she's only been here a day and Fiona already has three people wrapped around her finger. And she probably wants me out too. I've got to find an alliance and fast. I would join up with Leshawna and Gwen, but they're on the other team. Let's see, Fiona has Alejandro, Static and Theodore. Duncan and Eddy are close so I can't count on them. And so that leaves me with Izzy, Melinda and Cody. (she bites her lip) Well they're better than nothing. It's not like we're all gonna make it to the finals. We just have to stay together at least till the merge.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Hey, Izzy, come over here." Bridgette calls to Izzy and sits down next to Melinda.

"Listen, we three need to be an alliance." She says to them.

"We three?" Melinda asks.

"Yes." Bridgette says. "If we don't stick together Fiona we'll get us out one by one. We can probably rope Cody in too."

"I don't know. I don't really like Cody." Melinda says to Bridgette.

"You don't have to like him. We just need to work with him for a little while."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Izzy: When did Bridgette become a strategist. Hmmm, maybe she did do more than suck face with Geoff.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"C'mon Mellie," Izzy says to Melinda. "Us red heads have gotta stick together."

"But I'm a blond." Bridgette says. "And you're a red head?" She says looking at her orange hair.

"Yep. That probably explains why I'm so crazy." Izzy says laughing. "I'm gonna go see what Chef's up to." With that, Izzy bounces away into the kitchen. Chef immediately yells at her to get out and pushes her out the door.

"Fine, I'll be in the alliance." Melinda says. "But are you sure you want her." She points at Izzy.

"It's either her or lose the game." Bridgette tells her.

"I guess you're right." Melinda says. Bridgette stands up.

"We should go talk to Cody now before anyone else tries to."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Cody: So, Bridgette and Melinda come over and ask me if I wanted to be in their alliance. I said yes, but not just because they could probably beat me up if I didn't. The ladies wanted the Codemeister. It would break their hearts if I said no.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Well look at that. It's already starting." Gwen says to Leshawna.

"What?"

"Alliances."

"Oh. Well we better get a good one before they're all gone." Leshawna jokes.

"Fox, Joe." Gwen calls over to them.

"Yeah?" Fox asks when he and Joe walk over to the girls.

"We were thinking of forming an alliance. You want in?" Gwen asks.

"Sure. But can we ask Izabella too?" Joe asks.

"I don't know. She and Mary are kinda tight." Leshawna tells him.

"Then we can ask her too. We could be an alliance of six." Joe says.

Leshawna looks at Gwen. "Sure." She says after a second.

"Thanks." Joe says smiling and going over to talk to them.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Leshawna: Poor rookies, they don't understand. The more people in an alliance, the harder it gets to vote them off. But hey, might as well throw them a bone.**

**. . .**

**Izabella: I think it was sweet that Joe asked me to be in an alliance with him. I wonder what would happen if we made it to the final two. Just me and Joe… (she smiles) that would be cool.**

**. . .**

**Mary: My first alliance! YAY! And with my friends Izi and Gwen! This is so- Am I being recorded? HI, EVERYONE! (she waves at the camera).**

**. . .**

**Heather: You think I didn't notice this? Please. I can sniff out the alliances being formed. And why will no one ally with me? WHY?**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Greg walks into the Mess Hall and sits down next to Heather.

"Where have you been all morning?" Heather asks him. He grins at her.

"Let's just say, I got something that will be very helpful in the challenge today." Greg says.

"Stealing? Again?"

"Believe me, you're going to be very happy we have it when it comes time for the challenge." Greg tells her.

"Uh-huh, sure." Heather says doubtfully.

"What are you so worried about?" He asks.

"Everyone's making alliances."

"So?"

"So, we have only two people. Well maybe I can convince Mary…."

Greg chuckles. "Don't bother. She has the attention span of a fruit fly."

"Hmm, you do have a point."

"Besides, I like it this way. Just two of us, subtly controlling the game." Greg says. "And if we do need numbers we can always convince Owen, Noah and Mary. Maybe even Joe and Fox."

"I've never tried to play this game subtly before." Heather says.

"There's a first time for everything."

Meanwhile Fiona notices Bridgette sitting with Melinda, Izzy and Cody.

"Bridgette's next." She says to her group. Alejandro looks at her. "And why is that?"

"She's already formed an alliance against us." Fiona says indicating the group at the other table.

"Ah, well enemy alliances are meant to be broken." Alejandro says. She smiles at him.

"And tell me, how do we break it up?" She asks.

"We pick the two weakest members, talk to them, charm them, make them trust us. Then we either convince them to vote with us or we convince their alliance to vote them out. It worked for me all last season."

"You are an evil genius." Fiona says to Alejandro. "So, who are the weakest?"

"Why don't you guess?" He asks her.

"Cody obviously." Fiona says. Alejandro nods. "And… Izzy?" She asks pointing to Izzy who is busy sticking a fork up her nose.

Alejandro shakes his head. "Melinda." He says.

"Melinda, really? She doesn't seem very weak." Fiona says.

"Yes, but Courtney was supposed to be a strong player last season too."

"Ah." Fiona grins. "So you'll take Melinda, I'll take Cody?"

Alejandro nods. "The next time we lose, it will be Bridgette leaving the island. Not you, chica."

"What should we do?" Static asks the conniving villains.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Fiona: I had sort of forgotten that Theodore and Static were there. I guess that happens when you're in the overwhelming presence of Alejandro.**

**. . .**

**Alejandro: It would hurt Theodore and Static's feelings to tell them that we only need them for their votes. I, a Spanish gentleman, would never do that. So I will simply lie to them.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Just concentrate on winning the challenge." Alejandro tells them. "Just because we know who to vote for, doesn't mean we want to lose. Yet."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Theodore: Alejandro is very deductive. So is Fiona. Our four member alliance will most likely go very far into this game. I'm glad Jerry is in the alliance as well. She's actually very sane for someone who believes in aliens.**

**. . .**

**Static: I ****love**** my alliance. Fiona's a great friend and Theo's like a big brother. Al… well he's smart. I like everyone here. Except Joe, only aliens can be that nice.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Good morning everyone!" Chris greets the campers happily. None of them return his enthusiasm. "How are we today?"

"Tired." Eddy says.

"Great. Me too." Chris says ignoring Eddy. "Today Chef has prepared a delicious new kind of breakfast for you." He informs them.

"He must define 'delicious' very loosely." Fox says to Joe.

Chef comes out of the kitchen carrying two trays of bowls which he starts setting down in front of the campers. Heather looks down at the bowl and wrinkles her nose.

"Oatmeal?" She asks. "Isn't that a little ordinary?"

"Well, Chef added something… special to it." Chris and Chef exchange a look and they both snicker.

"What's with the snicker?" Gwen asks.

"Oh, we were just remembering a joke from last night." Chris says.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Gwen: Last night? Whoa, really bad mental picture there. But they're up to something.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Now eat up, you got a long challenge ahead of you."

"What is the challenge Chris?" Heather asks, not touching the oatmeal.

"Does it involve explosions?" Izzy asks.

"You'll find out when you finish breakfast. And maybe." Chris says answering both questions. "Now eat!"

"Hmm," Joe says putting a spoonful of oatmeal in his mouth. "Is there cinnamon in this?"

"Yes." Chef responds.

"There some other flavor in there too." Bridgette says. "It tastes… bitter."

Theodore shovels a spoonful of oatmeal in his mouth. Then he takes something white off of his tongue and holds it up to the light. "What is this?" He wonders out loud.

"It looks like a part of one of those really strong sleeping pills." Static says.

"Oh, yeah! My mom gives those to me whenever I'm to hyper to-" Mary's head drops onto the table and she starts to softly snore.

"Sleeping pills!" Noah says spitting out the oatmeal.

"Chris you are so dead!" Eddy says standing. But then he crashes to the floor as the sleeping pills hit him.

Gwen spits out the oatmeal as she sees the campers around her falling asleep. "Chris, how could…." Gwen's eyes close and she falls asleep.

**Woods (Gwen, Duncan, Fox)**

Gwen woke up on the forest floor and groaned. "Chris I'm gonna kill you." She says. She hears a groan next to her and sees Duncan trying to sit up.

"Hey." He says. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." Gwen answers.

"And I'm fine, thanks for asking." Fox says, sitting up.

"What are you doing here?" Duncan asks, testily.

"I might as well ask you the same question, Killer Snail." Fox says using the same tone as Duncan.

"Where are we?" Gwen asks.

"Somewhere in the woods." Fox guesses.

"No, duh, genius." Duncan says.

"Hey look." Fox says pointing at Gwen's feet. "Walkie-talkie." Gwen picks it up and stands. The two guys get to their feet.

"Why did Chris leave us in the forest with nothing but a walkie-talkie?" Duncan asks.

The walkie-talkie crackles. _"Hello? Anyone there?"_ The three campers jump at the voice.

"Isn't that Joe?" Fox asks recognizing his friend's voice.

"Uh, yeah, we're here." Gwen says into it.

"_Chris! Where's Chris? I'm going to kill him!"_ Heather yells.

"_Nice to hear your voice too Heather."_ Bridgette says sarcastically.

"_What is happening? Chris!" _Melinda shouts.

"_HELLOOOOOOOOO! Who is it?"_ Mary says, causing some feedback.

"_Give me that!"_ Fiona distantly says. There are sounds of the walkie changing hands. _"Will someone tell us what is going on?"_ Fiona asks, her voice coming through clearer.

"_I believe I can answer that Fiona."_ A familiar voice comes out of the walkie-talkie.

"Chris." Gwen says.

"_Yes, Gwen, it is me."_ Chris says.

"You drugged us and threw us into the forest!" Gwen says, outraged.

"_Actually Chef drugged you and the interns threw you into the forest. But it was my idea."_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Gwen: Chris drugged us! He DRUGGED us! What kind of a sick, sadistic person would do that? It's wrong! It's… its sick! It's… well its genius. BUT IT'S STILL SICK!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Why in the name of Chuck Norris did you do that?" Fox asks.

"_If you're mentally unstable, I'm so suing this show!"_ Melinda shouts.

"_Melinda, shut up!" _Eddy says.

"And what is the reason you got us doped up on sleeping pills and dumped us out here?" Duncan asks.

"_Your challenge of course."_

"_Of course." _Trent says quietly.

"What's the challenge?" Gwen asks, knowing she will regret asking.

"_As you can see you are not at the campground."_

"_Thank you Captain Obvious."_ Izabella says.

"_Hey, I've had enough lip out of __you__. You all are now participating in the Amazing Wawanawkwa Race!" _Chris says.

"_The Amazing Wawanawkwa Race?"_ Static asks.

"_Is there an echo in here? Yes, the Amazing Wawanawkwa Race!"_

"_I think I've heard of this somewhere before." _Joe says.

"_You're challenge is to reach the finish line, a.k.a. the campgrounds, before the other team. The first team to get all their members back to camp wins the challenge and is safe from the Campfire Ceremony tonight. The losers will go to the Campfire Ceremony and vote another camper off. We've grouped you up into mixed-team groups of three and four. It's your choice whether you want to stay in the groups of separate from them. Each group does have a walkie-talkie and I will be broadcasting important information every so often that you might want to hear."_

"_How are we supposed to find our way back to camp?"_ Melinda asks. _"Don't we get maps or compasses?"_

"_Or food?"_ Owen asks.

"_We've hidden all that you would need to survive in the forest. Like a big scavenger hunt. Along with a few other things." _Chris says deviously.

"Let me guess." Gwen says. "Evil squirrels."

"Raccoons." Duncan adds.

"_Chipmunks."_ Owen guesses.

"_Bears."_ Heather says.

"_And of course Sasquatchenawkwa."_ Leshawna adds to the list.

"_A little bit of all those. Not to mention Chef who will be roaming the woods and knocking out stray campers with some sleeping solution. And a few surprises I added myself."_ Chris says.

"_Can you at least tell us which direction camp is in?"_ Joe asks.

"_And why would I do that? You guys are on your own."_ And with that Chris ended his speech on the walkie-talkie leaving the 21 campers alone. In the woods. With raccoons, chipmunks, and Chef.

Oh my.

**Ooooh, a twist! How do you think you're camper will fare in this challenge? Please review. Or vote. Or both. I'm having fun writing this story. Hope you're enjoying it too!**

**- Love, Jacky.**


	11. The Amazing Wawanawkwa Race part II

**Hola, senores y senoritas! Hey guys! So I meant to update yesterday, but I was struck down by one of those horrible 24-hour stomach bugs. But when I woke up this morning all was well. I hope you like this chapter. Its 37 pages on Microsoft Word. I hope I gave each of your characters enough spotlight during the episode. Yay another chapter!**

**Episode 2- The Amazing Wawanawkwa Race part II**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Joe: (Rubbing his forehead) That's the last time I eat Chef's cooking, period. From now on, I'm going into the woods and living off nuts and berries like the bears do. At least I won't be poisoned! **

**. . .**

**Alejandro: Drugging us, and then dumping us into the woods for a challenge. That's very dangerous. But also clever. Well played, Chris well played.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Woods (Static, Theodore, Greg, Heather)**

"Chris!" Heather calls into the walkie even after Chris had finished speaking. "Chris answer me!"

"He's gone. We're on our own now." Greg tells her.

"What are we going to do?" Static asks.

"We? Oh no. There is no we!" Heather yells at them. "We are on different teams. So we will see ya later!" She grabs Greg by the arm and drags him away.

"Whoa, what was that?" Greg asks after Heather's outburst.

"That is how I play the game. Now, what did you get that can help us in the challenge?" Heather asks.

Greg puts his hand in his pocket and takes out a folded piece of paper. "It's a map of the island and it shows that camp is to the north." He says looking at it.

"Okay. But how are we going to find north without a compass?"

"Hey, don't yell at me! You're lucky I was able to swipe this map."

"Which brings us no closer to getting to camp!"

"Relax! All we need to do is find a compass. Chris said they were hidden in the forest." Greg says to Heather.

"Fine! Let's find a compass." Heather says starting to search as the walk.

"Hey Theo! Look what I found!" They hear Static shout.

"By Jove, Jerry, it's a compass." Both Heather and Greg look when Theodore says this and rush over to where Static and Theodore are walking.

"Hey guys!" Heather says in her fake friendly tone. "So you guys found a compass?"

Static and Theodore exchange a look. "Yeah, why?" Static asks.

"Well we have a map. So why don't we group up together and try to find camp?" Heather asks.

"Why should we?" Theodore asks. "You didn't want to work with us in the first place. And you're on the other team, why should we trust you?"

"BECAUSE-"

"Heather!" Greg warns. She stops and lets him talk. "Guys, I know we're on different teams but we're all lost and we need to work together to get back to camp. So, truce?"

Theodore looks at Static and she nods. "Sure." She says and holds out her hand to Heather. Heather holds herself back from making a rude hand gesture and shakes Static's hand.

**Woods (Bridgette, Alejandro, Trent, Leshawna)**

"So, should we split up or travel together?" Bridgette asks the rest of the group.

"Well there's safety in numbers." Trent points out.

"Yeah and I bet it would be easier to find stuff to help us get to camp." Leshawna adds.

"I agree." Bridgette says.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Alejandro: I agree with safety in numbers, but I can't let Bridgette team up with Leshawna and Trent. The three of them are already friends. I have to get her away from them.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"I don't." Alejandro says, grabbing Bridgette by the arm.

"Hey, we need their help!" She says to him.

"Bridgette, we'll be able to get to camp faster with only two people. Besides, they're on the other team."

"Yes, but-"

"Shhh…" Alejandro says holding a finger to her lips. "We will be fine. Just the two of us."

"Just the two of us." Bridgette repeats weakly, melting under his gaze.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Alejandro: Bridgette may claim that she is beyond my powers. But she's still wrapped tightly around my finger.**

**. . .**

**Bridgette: (holding Geoff's hat) Let's get one thing straight. I may have fallen for Alejandro before, but I'm not going to now. The only man for me is Geoff. I just keep thinking of our last kiss. His warm lips molding to mine, his strong arms around me, his long brown hair brushing against my cheek- (her eyes widen) GAH! Geoff, Bridgette, Geoff! Geoff is the one you love! Alejandro's working with Fiona. You love Geoff! That wonderful, strong, beautiful, Latin- NO WHITE! Totally White! **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Sorry guys but we're going off together. Will you be okay?" Alejandro asks.

"Sure, we'll try to meet up with some of our team." Leshawna says. "You'll be okay. Right Bridgette?"

"Geoff! I mean yeah! Course!" Bridgette says loudly.

"Let's go Bridgette." Alejandro says leading the way, Bridgette meekly following.

"Poor girl." Leshawna says to Trent.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Leshawna: I was one of the girl's Alejandro charmed last season. I'm totally over it. But clearly Bridgette isn't.**

**. . .**

**Bridgette: (holding tightly to Geoff's hat) This game is so stressful. Sometimes it's only the thought of Geoff that keeps me going. Poor Geoff. He's probably missing me more than I miss him. (she looks at the camera) He'd better be.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Woods (Fiona, Cody, Mary)**

"Find anything yet?" Cody calls up to Mary who is on one of the branches of a tree.

"No, I think- Oh My God, a butterfly!" She shouts trying to catch it.

"This is ridiculous." Fiona says. "We're not going to get anywhere with her seeing something 'pretty' every two seconds."

"I found something!" Mary throws down two bottles of water and a compass. All of which hit Cody's head.

"Well at least we have a compass." Fiona says picking it up. Cody stands up rubbing his head.

"I think camp is south of here… or is it north… or west?"

"Well clearly you don't know!" Fiona yells at him. "Mary, what do you see?"

"Ooh, I see trees!"

"We already know that! What else?"

"I see birds and squirrels and raccoons and chipmunks and OH I see Joe and Izi!"

"Good to know but-"

"Hi Izi!" Mary jumps off the tree.

"Well, looks like it's just us two." Cody says smiling at Fiona. Fiona shudders in revulsion.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Fiona: It took all my strength not to barf right there. **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Yes," Fiona says smiling seductively, swallowing her pride and moving closer to Cody. "So I guess we're… alone."

Cody's face turns bright red. "I-I-I-uh-uh…."

"Follow me." Fiona orders. She walks away, Cody trailing behind her like a puppy.

**Woods (Joe, Izabella, Izzy)**

"Wee!" Izzy cries swinging from tree branch to tree branch. Joe and Izabella stare at the map they had been lucky enough to find as the walk quickly through the woods.

"We should be going the right way." Joe says.

"We'd be much better off if we had a compass." Izabella says. "Izzy, do you see anything?"

"Nothing. Hey, did I tell you guys that I hung out with Justin Timberlake in these woods during season one?"

"Yes, three times." Izabella says quietly. The walkie-talkie crackles and Izabella takes it out of her pocket.

"_Just letting you guys know," _Chris says. _"Chef has just started to roam the woods to stall campers. You'd better hurry back to camp before he catches you."_

"Eh, that's not so bad." Izabella says. Then she stops walking. Joe stops and turns to face her.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Did it all of a sudden just get quieter?" Izabella asks. Joe tilts his head and listens.

"Yeah, I can't hear Izzy." He says.

"She must have gotten sidetracked." Izabella grumbles. "So I guess it's just us."

"Yep."

"Just the two of us."

"Yep." Joe says uncertain of what Izabella's getting at.

"Alone."

"Y-yep." Joe says starting to stammer.

"Don't you think-" Something lands on top of Izabella before she can finish what she was going to say.

"Hi, Izi!" Mary say sitting on top of Izabella's stomach.

"Hey, Mary." Izabella says weakly.

"What's up? I'm so excited for this challenge! I just saw a butterfly and squirrels! They were so cute!"

"Uh, Mary. I can't… breathe." Izabella says.

"Oops, sorry!" Mary gets up and helps Izabella to her feet.

"So, watcha doing?" Mary asks the two of them.

"N-nothing." Joe says, avoiding looking at Izabella. Izabella sighs.

"Yeah, nothing I guess." She says a little sadly. "Have you found a compass yet?"

"No. But I found these!" Mary shows them a pair of binoculars.

"Awesome." Izabella says. "One of us could climb that tree and look to see what's ahead."

"Oh! Let me!" Mary says starting to climb the tree. "Oh my God! A hornet's nest!"

"No Mary DON'T!" Too late. Mary drops to the ground along with the hornet's nest.

"Uh, we should run." Joe says when he sees the first hornet rise out of the destroyed nest.

**Woods (Eddy, Melinda, Owen, Noah)**

"This was a mistake." Melinda whispers to Eddy.

"What do you mean?" He asks her.

"Letting them come with us." She says motioning her head at Owen who was carrying Noah. "They're only slowing us down."

"Well the way I see it, if we meet up with a bear it'll go for an injured guy or a fat guy before either of us." Eddy says. Melinda frowns but says nothing.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Melinda: Eddy can be so… crude. No wonder he's in the Mafia.**

**. . .**

**Eddy: What? I was telling the truth! These guys are all just too soft.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Well, this is boring." Noah says after a few seconds.

"If you don't like our company, you can just walk away." Melinda says.

"Um, I have a bandaged foot, a broken hand, and an eye-patch."

"Yes which means you can still hobble on one foot, hold a stick to protect yourself with one hand, and see with one eye. You'd be able to manage." Melinda says.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Eddy: Talk about crude.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Whatever." Noah says.

"Don't worry Noah. I'll protect you." Owen says.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Noah says quietly so Owen can't hear.

"Wait." Melinda says holding her hand out signaling the other guys to stop.

"What?" Noah asks, annoyed. Melinda points at a cave she had spotted. "I think there's something in there." She says.

"Well it's probably a bear or Sasquatchenawkwa or Chef." Noah says.

"But there might be a map or compass in there."

"Well I'm definitely not going in there." Noah says.

"Of course your not." Melinda whispers angrily.

"Fine, I'll go look.' Eddy says. He walks inside the cave. "Hey! I found something!" He shouts.

"ROAR!"

"And something else."

"ROAR!" Eddy runs out of the cave, a small backpack over his shoulders. "We need to run." He tells them as they see Sasquatchenawkwa start to emerge from the cave.

**Woods (Gwen, Duncan, Fox)**

"Gwen we should ditch this nerd." Duncan whispers to Gwen.

"This nerd has a name." Fox says overhearing their conversation as he climbed down from a tree. "The coast's clear, but I except there will be some sort of surprise up ahead.

"_Important news update," _Chris says from the walkie. _"The interns have just finished placing traps all over the woods. So, watch your step!"_

"Well that's wonderful." Fox says sarcastically.

"You mind going away." Duncan says.

"And getting eaten by a bear. No thanks, I'll take my chances with you."

"Listen you-"

"Duncan!" Gwen stops. "This looks familiar." She notices looking around.

"Aw, man! We've gone in a complete circle." Fox says.

"Great, just great." Gwen says sitting down.

"We would be getting somewhere if you weren't slowing us down!" Duncan says to Fox.

"Oh, please. It's obviously because your piercing are creating drag on your body which is slowing us down!"

"Are you trying to say something?"

"Yeah, you're about as fast as a water buffalo!"

"Oh, so you're saying I'm fat!"

"I'm not saying, I'm implying!"

"Hey!" Gwen says. They both look at her.

"He started it!" Duncan whines.

"No I meant 'Hey' as in 'Hey I think I've found something'!" Gwen stretches out on her stomach and looks through a bush. "It's a compass!"

"Great!" Duncan says.

"Nice job Gwen!" Fox says to her. Duncan gives him a look.

"Except this raccoon won't let go of it."

"Raccoon?" Duncan asks, suddenly worried.

"Let do of the damn compass, you stupid rodent!" The raccoon growls at Gwen. "Sorry, didn't mean that. Duncan help!"

"I gotcha babe!" Duncan says grabbing onto her legs and pulling her out from under the bush.

"Um, guys." Fox points to the bush, where many angry yellow eyes were starting to appear.

"RUN!" Duncan shouts but Fox and Gwen were already running.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Duncan: Ah, raccoons. My mortal enemy from season one. I don't think Gwen's rodent comment made them any more likely to forgive me.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Woods (Izzy)**

Izzy lands on a tree branch and sees Chef walking through the forest with a huge needle in his hands.

"Hmmm. Let's see what Cheffie's up to." She mutters to herself and follows him, staying in the trees.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Izzy: I know everything about Chef. Like how he bites the heads off of crickets when he has a headache. And that he only needs one more rainbow pony to complete his My Little Pony collection. And how he wasn't completely toilet trained until he was twelve. And how-**

**Chef: (from outside the confessional) Don't you dare speak another word!**

**Izzy: (whispers) I'll tell you later. (she laughs)**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Woods (Trent, Leshawna)**

"Are we even going the right way?" Leshawna asks, following Trent who is holding a map.

"I think so." Trent says and continues muttering to himself.

"Watcha muttering boy?" She asks.

"… 7, 8, 9." He mutters. Leshawna rolls her eyes.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Leshawna: Trent's a nice guy but he's gotta stop it with that nine obsession. It's getting on my last nerve.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Boy, you gotta stop it with the nine stuff- AHHHHHH!"

"What?" Trent asks turning around. His eyes widen when he sees Leshawna is trapped in a net in a tree above his head.

"What happened?" He asks.

"It doesn't matter. Get me down from here!"

"That trap is so big. It must have been for a huge-"

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Tiny. Teeny, tiny animal."

"Trent, stop playin' and get me down!" Leshawna shouts at him.

"Hold on." Trent looks around through the bushes. "I found the rope holding you up." He calls.

"Then untie it and get me down!"

"I don't know." Trent says looking at the rope. "It only has eight knots in it."

"TRENT!"

"Okay, okay." Trent starts to untie the rope. "I think I- AHHHHH!" Trent's ankle is caught by a rope and he is dragged upside down to Leshawna's eye level.

"This bites." He says. Leshawna just shakes her head.

"Leshawna, I think Chris made these ropes.

"No, duh." She says, shifting around in her rope net trying to get comfortable.

**Woods (Joe, Izabella, Mary)**

The three campers stop running from the hornets and catch their breath.

"I think (pant) we lost them." Izabella says, breathing hard.

"I'm so sorry guys." Mary tells them.

"It fine." Joe says to her.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Joe: I don't blame Mary for the hornet attack. I just hope she doesn't get distracted like that in the future.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Okay, where are we?" Izabella asks, standing up straight. Joe takes out the map and squints at it.

"I have no idea." He confesses.

"Hi Mr. Woodpecker!" Mary greets the bird. "Wait, come back!"

"_Attention! Attention all campers!"_ Chris's voice comes out of the walkie in Izabella's hand. _"Two campers have already been caught in our rope traps. The Screaming Turtles may want to be on the look out for two of their teammates who are hanging above their heads."_

"I wonder who they are." Joe says looking around.

"Hey, is it me or are there more trees?" Izabella asks.

"Yeah, I guess there are." Joe says.

"CRAP!" Izabella screams. Joe and Mary jump and look at her. "Oh, crap! We went the wrong way!"

"Well then we'll just turn around go this way." Joe says pointing to the path behind them.

"But what if we end up on the wrong side of the island?"

"Then we'll just go around."

"Ooh, ooh! I'll be lookout!" Mary says. She climbs a tree and looks through the binoculars. "All clear!" She calls down.

"Let's go!" Izabella says following Mary's lead.

**Woods (Bridgette, Alejandro)**

"I found something else." Bridgette says taking out two candle sticks she had found in a tree's knot.

"Great." Alejandro says adding them to the backpack Bridgette had also found. "So far you've found water, energy bars, a sleeping bag, and candles. You're very good at this." He tells Bridgette. She blushes.

"I guess I'm just good at finding stuff." She says quietly and trips over the tree's root.

"Careful." Alejandro says catching her.

"Thanks."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Bridgette: Bridgette snap out of it! This guy left you in the middle of the North Pole! He's totally evil! You are not going to fall for him!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"We-we should get going." Bridgette stammers.

"Of course." Alejandro says, shouldering the backpack. They walk silently through the forest. Alejandro looks at Bridgette and smiles.

"Why are you smiling?" Bridgette asks.

"I couldn't help but think how beautiful you look in this light." He says.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Bridgette: He's evil. EVIL!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Bridgette blushes. "That really sweet." She says and trips over another tree root. She accidentally pushes Alejandro who falls through a fake patch of grass.

"AH!" He says and hit's the ground underneath.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry. I'm so clumsy. Are you okay?" Bridgette calls down.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" Alejandro says. He feels around on the ground. "I think I found some matches!" He takes a candle out of the backpack, strikes a match and lights the candle.

"I think this is one of Chris's traps!" Bridgette calls down.

"Most likely." Alejandro sees a tunnel by the light of the candle as he says this. "I see a tunnel. I'm going to go down it and see what I can find."

"I'll wait for you."

"Thank you, chica. I'll call if I need anything." Alejandro picks up the backpack and slowly walks down the tunnel.

**Woods (Fiona, Cody)**

"Well, I'm pretty sure we're lost." Cody says.

"What was your first clue?" Fiona mutters.

"What did you say?" He asks.

"Oh, I just said that it was all right, as long as I'm with you."

Cody turns red and grins. "That's really nice of you to say Fiona."

"I'm a nice person, Cody." Fiona lies.

"Yes you are." Cody says, staring at her butt.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Cody: I'm not completely sure what Fiona's deal is. Just yesterday she threw me off the cliff. Now she's flirting with me. Girls are so weird. (he thinks and then snaps his fingers) Of course! Fiona was just covering up her feelings for me in public. But now that it's just the two of us she's letting her feelings out. That's it! I mean what woman can resist all this. (he leans backward, but his butt slides off the toilet seat and into the actual bowl) Um, a little help? Anyone?**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"You know what Cody?" Fiona asks. "I've been thinking."

"A lady as pretty as you shouldn't have to think." Cody says with a quick grin to her face then he resumes staring at he butt.

Fiona's hands curl into fists but she continues to smile seductively at him. "That's sweet. But people like us shouldn't have to deal with those people like Bridgette and Izzy."

"People like us?" Cody asks. Fiona bites her teeth to keep herself from retching.

"Beautiful people." She says trying to keep her seductively velvet tone.

"Oh, I see. Go on." Cody tells her.

"So we should be working together. I have a small alliance and it would be my… pleasure if you were in it."

"I don't know, I'm in an alliance already."

"You mean Bridgette. Melinda." Fiona says their names like they were disgusting animals. "Please, hon. They don't have anything to offer you like I do." Fiona instantly regrets what she had said.

"Offer?" Cody asks.

"So, what do you say?" Fiona whispers looking into his eyes.

"I still don't know Fiona. I might have to be persuaded." Cody says leaning forward.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Fiona: (breathing into a bag) Alejandro, I know you said I have to charm him. But there is no way I'm making out with him!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Tell me first. Then we'll see what happens." Fiona whispers putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Deal! I'll be in the alliance!" Cody says quickly.

"Thank you. Now close your eyes." Fiona whispers. Cody closes his eyes and puckers his lips. Fiona gives him a disgusted look then walks away.

"Getting him into the alliance is so not worth that." She mutters to herself right before she walks into a spider web.

"EEEEEEEEK! Get it off! GET IT OFF!" She screams. "HELP! Someone! Anyone!"

Cody's eyes snap open and he's sees Fiona trapped in a spider web.

"Don't worry. I'll save you." He runs over to her, trips and pushes her down, landing on top of her and tangling them up in the spider web.

"HELP!" Their voices mingle together.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Fiona: (breathing even harder into the bag) That was the Most Horrifying Experience of My Life!**

**. . .**

**Cody: (his face bright red) While me and Fiona were stuck in the web, I think I got to second base.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Woods (Chef)**

Chef hears Cody and Fiona's cries for help coming from behind him. He grins.

"Fresh meat." Chef says and backtracks toward the direction of their voices without noticing Izzy following him the whole time.

**Woods (Eddy, Melinda, Noah, Owen)**

"This is ridiculous." Melinda says looking through the backpack Eddy had grabbed. The group had gotten safely away from Sasquatchenawkwa and they were resting by a river. "There's only a flashlight and three energy bars in here." Melinda complains taking the energy bars out. Owen immediately sucks one into his mouth wrapper and all.

"Make that two energy bars."

"Let's try this way." Eddy suggests pointing to a path in front of him.

"So you think we should go that way?"

"Sure."

"Then I'm going this way." Melinda says walking in the opposite direction. The boys stand up and follow her.

Melinda shakes her head and mutters "Completely useless." Then she falls down a hole in the ground.

"OW!" She cries out when she hit's the ground. "What the heck was that?" Melinda stands up and looks around her.

"So, how's it going?" Eddy calls down to her, grinning at her situation.

"Shut up!" Melinda takes the flashlight out of the backpack and turns it on. "I think… I see a passageway. I'm going to see what's down there. Don't go anywhere!" She orders the guys before she starts to walk down the tunnel.

"I say we ditch her." Noah says.

"I'm all for that." Eddy replies. "But she might actually find something like a compass, or map, or more food-"

"More food?" Owen asks.

"And she does have the backpack flashlight and energy bars."

"We're staying." Owen says, plopping down onto the ground.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Noah: We had the perfect opportunity to make a run for the finish line but they thought we should wait for a girl! No girl is worth waiting for. Except maybe….**

**. . . **

**Bridgette: I wonder if Alejandro's coming back.**

**. . .**

**Noah: (continued) Maybe. But definitely no other girl.**

**. . .**

**Mary: (waving her hand) Hi Mom! Hi Dad! Hi Lily! Hi Grandma! I LOVE YOU! I'm having so much fun her! Izi's my best friend and- I'M SO EXCITED!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Woods (Heather, Greg, Static, Theodore)**

"God, how far away are we from camp?" Heather asks putting bug spray on her arms.

"Not far." Theodore says staring intently at the map.

"Not far? That's your answer! God, I'm stuck with a bunch of-" For some strange reason Heather stops talking, but no one complains about that.

Theodore exhales with relief. "Finally, sweet silence."

"Uh, where'd Heather go?" Static asks looking behind her.

Greg stops and swears. "I can't believe it." He says backtracking, Static and Theodore following him.

"Ah ha." Greg says when he spots a hole in the ground. He looks into it and sees Heather looking up at him. "What's up, Heather?"

"Shut up and get me out of this hole!"

"Hold on, I'm tossing you down the flashlight. See what you can find." Greg drops the flashlight into the hole.

"There's a tunnel down here."

"Then follow it."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"There might be something down there! You should check it out!" Greg tells her. "Don't worry, we'll stay up here."

"Fine!" Heather turns the flashlight onto the tunnel. "You so owe me!" She shouts before she starts to walk down the tunnel.

**Woods (Gwen, Duncan, Fox)**

As they start to slow down, certain that the raccoons stopped following them, Gwen trips and falls to the ground.

"OUCH!" She shouts her hands around her ankle.

"Gwen, what's wrong?" Duncan asks.

"I tripped that's all. Now help me up." Duncan pulls Gwen to her feet. She immediately crumples to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Fox asks, looking concerned.

"No, I think my ankle's sprained." She says.

"Here, let me help you." Fox says taking her arm.

"Uh, I'm her boyfriend. I should help her!" Duncan says grabbing her other arm.

"STOP!" Gwen shouts at them. "I am not a game of tug-a-war! Let go of me!" Both of the guys let go of her arms. "Now, I'm injured. And unless you want me to get even more injured, then you both are going to help me."

Fox and Duncan look at each other, their eyes angry, but they both nod in agreement. Gwen puts her arms around their shoulders and they lift her up.

"I'm sorry this is going to slow us down. I can only walk on one foot." Gwen apologizes.

"It's fine, we'll manage." Fox tells her.

"Yeah, we'll manage." Duncan says, clearly not liking this situation one bit.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Gwen: I can't believe I sprained my ankle. I totally did not mean for that to happen! Stupid karma's getting back at me for taking Duncan away from Courtney.**

**. . .**

**Chris: That was great timing on Gwen's part. Duncan's already jealous with a pervert and an ex of Gwen's on the island. But this really cooks up the drama.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Tunnel (Heather)**

"Follow the tunnel. You'll find something. Yeah right." Heather mutters as she walks down the tunnel. "If he wanted to see what was down here so badly, he could have gone.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Heather: Why was I the one searching the tunnel? I am the leader of that alliance. I should not have to do the manual labor!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"_Hello campers!"_ She hears Chris says from the walkie-talkie. _"Three campers have already fallen through our hole traps, majorly slowing down their groups."_

"I already know that Chris!" Heather shouts. "Well there's nothing down here. Time to go back." Heather announces, She starts to walk away but turns back when she sees a light hovering up ahead. "Who's there?" She asks. She moves her flashlight, which lights up Alejandro's grinning face.

"Oh, it's you." Heather says.

"Buenas tardes chica." Alejandro says to her, walking forward.

"Cut the Spanish crap. What are you doing down here?" She snaps.

"Same thing as you, I guess, searching for a prize. And apparently I've found one." Alejandro says looking at her.

Heather puts her hands on her hips. "You really need to stop flirting with me. What happened last season was nothing. I only kissed you for the money. And look what happened. I would have been a millionheiress if not for Ezekiel."

"Really?" Alejandro says raising his eyebrow. "So you feel nothing?" He takes a step toward her.

"Yep."

"Absolutely nothing?" Another step.

"None at all."

"Are you sure?" Another step.

"Completely."

"I see." By this time Alejandro is very close to Heather. "Not even if I do this." Alejandro puts his hand on the back of Heather's head and pulls her into a kiss.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Heather: Once again, I felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. I did let him kiss me though. Why? Well the answers simple. An idiot can figure it out. I did it because… I… cause… I FELT NOTHING, ALL RIGHT! (she crosses her arms angrily and looks away from the camera… but then she touches her lips).**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The kiss probably would have lasted longer but a light flashes into Heather's face. She pushes Alejandro away and raises her flashlight.

"Who's there?" She asks.

"Just me, Melinda." Melinda says coming forward. "But I can see that you two are… busy." She says uncomfortably. Heather turns a bright shade of red.

"That's none of you business." She hisses at Melinda.

"Fine. I'll just… leave now I guess." Melinda retreats back down the tunnel.

Heather looks at Alejandro. "This didn't happen." She snaps. Heather turns and walks back down the tunnel. Alejandro watches her go, but he walks down the way Melinda went.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Alejandro: I think Heather expected me to follow her. But I did have a game plan to follow. So, should I follow the girl who has my heart or the girl who will get me farther into the game? (he shrugs) Sorry Heather, it's just strategy.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Woods (Gwen, Duncan, Fox)**

"You're walking too fast." Duncan says to Fox.

"I'm walking fine. You're the one walking weird." Gwen rolls her eyes upward as they argue.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Gwen: It's like listening to an old couple arguing. I don't know how much more I can take before I start yelling.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Hey, look. There's Bridgette." Gwen says loudly cutting off their argument. Fox and Duncan stopped fighting long enough to see Bridgette kneeling by a hole in the ground.

"Let's head over there." Gwen says. The trio walk over to the blond surfer girl. "Hey Bridgette."

"Hey Gwen." Bridgette looks at her. "What happened to you?"

"Sprained my ankle. You?"

"Alejandro fell down this hole, then he went searching for supplies. I'm just waiting for him to come back" Bridgette says. Duncan and Gwen share a look.

"Why don't you come with us? We found a compass." Gwen says.

"No, I promised I'd wait for Alejandro to come back." Bridgette says, glancing at the hole in the ground.

"Fox, why don't you wait here for Alejandro and Bridgette can come with Gwen and me." Duncan suggests. Fox gives him a hard look.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Fox: Duncan seems to have no use for me. Fine, I have no use for him. We're even.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"It's fine. You guys go on." Bridgette says. Gwen shakes her head.

"No, we'll stay with you until he comes back." She says and sits on the ground.

"Melinda!"

"Wait I hear him." Bridgette says. "Alejandro! Alejandro!"

"Melinda, wait up!"

"Alejandro!"

"Bridgette he can't hear you." Gwen tells her.

"What?" Bridgette asks.

"I'm sorry Bridgette."

"Oh, that little…." Bridgette is too angry to continue.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Duncan: That was low, even for Alejandro.**

**. . .**

**Bridgette: He left me! Again! This is just like the North Pole all over again! Well if he thinks he's in the clear, he's not! Don't worry Alejandro, Fiona will be safe for a while. Cause the next time we lose, you'll be the one leaving!**

**. . .**

**Alejandro: I have the strangest feeling I'm forgetting something….**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Woods (Fiona, Cody)**

"HELP! HELP!" Cody screams.

"Cody shut up! Your screaming is getting on my nerves."

"Somebody! HELP!"

"Ugh, why am I stuck to this guy?"

"HELP!"

"Cody shush. I think someone's coming." Fiona says when she hears heavy footsteps. She turns her head and sees Chef walking toward them.

"Chef. Chef! Get over here!" He turns his head and sees him. He grins. "Well, well, well, what have we here?" He asks himself.

"Enough with the wells, get us out of this!"

"I don't know." Chef says. "After DJ and Blainley, I'm not allowed to help contestants any more."

"What? You have to help us you-" Fiona stops talking and looks at Cody. "Cody, did you just undo my bra strap."

Cody giggles. "Maybe."

"Chef get me out!"

"All right, quit your hollering." Chef tears them apart but they are still covered in the webs which are starting to form cocoons around them.

"Now get us out of these webs." Fiona says.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Chef says, he puts his hand on Cody's shoulder and sticks the gigantic needle into his arm. Cody immediately falls asleep.

"What the-" Fiona can't finish the sentence before the needle goes into her arm and she falls asleep. Chef takes the needle out of her arm and, satisfied with his work, goes to hunt for more campers.

Izzy jumps from the tree where she had been hiding and looks at the to sleeping campers.

"Hmmm, what to do with these two." She wonders to herself.

**Woods (Joe, Izabella, Mary)**

"I'm starving." Izabella says. "Do we have any food in there?" She asks Joe. Joe looks inside the backpack he had found.

"We got this." He says handing her and apple and taking one out for himself. "Do you want one?" He asks Mary.

"No thanks." Mary says looking through the binoculars. "OH, how Cute!" She sees a furry animal and runs toward it.

"Where does she get all the extra energy?" Joe asks Izabella.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Izabella: I actually liked this challenge. It was fun being in a group with Joe and Mary. It reminded me of hanging with my friends back home. (she waves at the camera) Hey guys! I'm here and I'm going all the way! You're looking at the future winner of Total Drama Fans vs. Favorites!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"We should be getting closer to camp." Joe says looking at the map.

"Hey guys, I see something!" Mary shouts to them.

"What?" Izabella asks.

"Oh, it's Leshawna and Trent!"

"What?" Izabella grabs the binoculars and looks through them. She spots Leshawna and Trent hanging from their rope traps.

"Wow, that sucks." She says sympathetically, handing the binoculars to Joe.

"We should help them." Joe says, after taking a long look through the binoculars.

**Woods (Leshawna, Trent)**

Leshawna sighs and looks at Trent. The blood had rushed to his head and he had passes out long ago. Now he starts to talk in his sleep.

"Nhhh… nhgh… niner… nine…." Trent mumbles.

"Will that boy ever shut up?" Leshawna asks out loud.

"Ggg… Gwen… Gwen don't… don't go… gabo."

Leshawna groans.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Leshawna: And I thought Cody was obsessed with Gwen. Wait, didn't Trent have a girlfriend? That dude had got to get over Gwen.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"This is starting to get uncomfortable." Leshawna says to herself, shifting around in the rope net.

"_Just to let you all know,"_ Chris says from the walkie hanging from Trent's pocket. _"Chef just caught two stray campers and he's on the hunt for more. He's also going to check the traps as well."_

"What the heck?" Leshawna says spotting three people on the ground. "Hey! Up here!"

"Are you guys okay?" Joe shouts up to her.

"No! Get me down!"

"All right, hold on a second we're gonna untie the rope." Izabella calls. Joe fiddles with the rope but Trent drops to the ground.

"OW!" He yells, the landing waking him up.

"Oops, sorry." Joe apologizes.

"You okay Trent?" Izabella asks, helping him to his feet.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Hi Trent!" Mary says waving at him. Suddenly Leshawna and the net fall to the ground.

"Hi Leshawna!" Mary says waving again.

"Let me help you up." Joe says untangling Leshawna from the net.

"Thanks." She says to him and stretches. "Damn! It sure feels good to be out of that net."

"Hey, do you guys want to join us?" Izabella asks. "We're pretty close to camp now."

"We are?" Trent asks looking at his map. "This says we're at the other end of the forest."

Izabella looks at the map and flips it over. "Oh, I see." Trent says sheepishly.

"You mean, you were holding that map upside down this entire time!" Leshawna yells at Trent.

Trent backs away from her trying to apologize. Leshawna shakes her head. "I'll go with you guys. I can't say for Mr. Talks-In-His-Sleep though."

"I talk in my sleep?" Trent asks. Leshawna ignores him and walks away.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Trent: I know that Leshawna's mad at me. I did mess up pretty badly. I just hope she doesn't tell Gwen. Then I'll never get another chance with her. (realizes what he just said) Not that I want another chance with her!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Tunnel (Melinda, Alejandro)**

"Hey Melinda, wait up!" Alejandro calls to her. Melinda sighs and, against her better judgment, she stops and waits. Alejandro catches up to her. "So, have you found anything down here?"

"Nope. But I saw you had."

Alejandro looks at her. "Can you please not tell anyone about what you saw?"

"Sure. But why? Are you worried about Fiona finding out?" Melinda asks.

"Not really." Alejandro lies.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Alejandro: If Fiona found out about my kiss with Heather, she's kick me off the island faster than you can say Alejandro Buerromuerto.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Who's in your group?" Alejandro asks. Melinda grimaces.

"Eddy, Owen and Noah, though they aren't any help at all."

"Why did they send you down here?"

"Actually, I fell." Melinda says truthfully. "It was one of Chris's traps and I fell through and found the tunnel. I decided to explore it." She brags. "It's not like any of them would have used their energy to do something other than complain."

"Ah, I see." Alejandro says seeing his opening. "They shouldn't be making you do all the work."

Melinda snorts. "It I don't who will?" She asks.

"You may have a point. But no one person should do all the work especially someone as beautiful as you." He smiles at her. Melinda blushes the color of her hair.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Melinda: What Alejandro said was… nice. But it was also suspicious. What's he up to? Is he supposed to be flirting with me or something? (she examines her fingernails before it hits her) Oh my God, he's flirting with me!**

**. . . **

**Alejandro: Here's my thinking. Melinda may seem to be strong in challenges and an over-achiever in life but that's just a cover. On the inside she's weak. And easy prey to my charms.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Melinda stops and picks something up off the ground. "Finally a compass." She says starting to walk again.

"You have a good eye." Alejandro compliments.

"Thanks." Melinda says.

"So is your hair colored?"

"No, it's natural."

"Really. It's muy bonita, just like you."

"You don't need to say that." Melinda says.

"But I want to."

Melinda smiles, she's a little embarrassed. "Oh, look here's the hole I dropped through." She says a little too loudly. "Hey! Anyone up there?"

"What took you so long?" Eddy says looking through the hole. "Noah and Owen are getting impatient. What have you been doing?"

"Here." Melinda tosses up the compass. "Now help me up."

"Fine." Eddy reaches down, but not far enough.

"Allow me, senorita." Alejandro lifts Melinda up and Eddy pulls her through the hole. Then they both pull Alejandro up.

"Hey, Al!" Owen says. "How ya doing buddy?" He asks giving Alejandro a bear hug.

"Great Owen." Alejandro says, his voice straining. "Let go please." Owen does and Alejandro gasps for air.

"Okay, now that we have the compass, we'll make it back to camp in no time." Eddy says.

"Is it all right if I joined you? My group has abandoned me." Alejandro asks.

"No." Eddy and Noah say the same time Melinda and Owen say "Yes."

"Thank you." Alejandro says smiling at Melinda. She grabs the compass from Eddy and walks ahead with Alejandro.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Eddy: I don't like Alejandro. What's he up to?**

**. . .**

**Owen: Al's one of my buds. We had some good times back in season 3. Noah's never liked him. I'm not completely sure why.**

**. . . **

**Alejandro: I wanted to ditch the guys and go on with only Melinda but Noah and Eddy would have made a big fuss about it. I'll just wait until after the challenge.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Woods (Static, Theodore, Greg)**

"When is Heather getting back?" Static asks Greg.

"Hopefully soon." Greg says, starting to lose his patience.

Theodore stands up and stretches. A bird swoops down and snatches up the book he was reading from his hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" Theodore says and runs after the bird.

"Theo!" Static jumps up and follows him. Greg shakes his head.

"Hey! Hello! Is anyone there?" Heather shouts. Greg looks inside the hole. "Just me. Theodore and Static ran off." He says.

"Fine. Help me up."

"Did you find anything?" He asks bending down and reaching for her.

"No, it was only a trap to slow us down." Heather says grabbing his hands.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Heather: Okay, so I lied about the energy bars I found down there. I was starving! I deserved them!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Greg pulls her out of the hole. "So all that got us no where." He says. "At least we still have this." He says holding up the compass that Static had found.

"Then lets hurry up and get to camp. I need a shower." Heather says.

"Why is your lipstick smudged?" He asks. Heather quickly wipes it off. "It's nothing." She insists.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Greg: Why is Heather keeping secrets from me? No matter. I'll find out eventually.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Woods (Static, Theodore)**

"Give back my book!" Theodore says, straddling the tree branch below the bird who had his book.

"CAW!" The bird cries.

"Theo I don't think the bird's gonna give it up." Static says from the ground.

Suddenly the tree branch snaps and Theodore falls to the ground landing on Static.

"CAW-CAW!" The bird takes off and flies away.

"Sorry Jerry." Theodore says, standing up.

"It's no problem." She says trying to stand. Then she gasps and feels her hair. "Oh no, where'd it go?" Static searches frantically on the ground for her tin foil hat.

"Here it is." She says happily, and puts it on top of her head. "Whew! That was close the aliens almost got me!" Theodore sighs and looks up into the sky.

"Now I'll never get my book back." He says sadly.

"Aw, I'm sorry." Static says. "But we can just talk now."

"Talk?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun!"

"I'm not very good at that."

"Talking?" Static asks. Theodore nods.

"I'm not very… social." He tells her.

"Well, you can learn from me. I'm a great talker." Static says.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Theodore: I'm not very good at interacting with people. I know, it's a big part of the game, but it's hard for me. Maybe I should just listen. I think I can still make friends that way.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"So what do you like to do?" Static asks Theodore.

"I like to read."

"Nothing else?"

"Well I also," Theodore looks uncomfortable. "I like to solve mysteries." He looks at Static for her reaction.

"Really? That's so cool! Are you good?"

"At what?"

"Solving mysteries!"

"Oh, well I guess I am. I have a certain knack for it."

"Wow, you're like Scooby Doo!"

"Um, I prefer to be compared to Sherlock Holmes." Theodore says to Static, smiling a bit. He stops when he realizes they're back at the hole. "Where did Greg go?" He asks looking around for him.

"Oh, they must have go on without us." Static realizes.

Theodore sighs. "Well, they probably would have done that a long time ago if we hadn't found that compass. But at least we still have the map."

"Then we can just go in the direction we started." Static says. Theodore nods.

"So what do you like to do? I mean, other than hunt for aliens." Theodore asks Static as they head toward the camp.

**Woods (Gwen, Duncan, Fox, Bridgette)**

"I cannot believe he left me behind!" Bridgette says angrily stomping ahead of Duncan and Fox who were still supporting Gwen. "No wait. I can believe it! I just can't believe I was stupid enough to fall for him again!"

"It's not your fault Bridgette." Gwen says.

"Yeah, the guy's totally evil." Duncan adds.

"He is so the next one to leave!"

"We heard you the first 600 times." Gwen says quietly.

Bridgette stops and sinks to the ground, sobbing. "Oh, why did I do that? How will I ever tell Geoff? How will he ever forgive me?" She cries.

Fox, Gwen and Duncan look at each other, silently communicating. Finally, Fox breaks away from the group. He kneels down next to Bridgette. "Hey, it's gonna be all right. Geoff will forgive you. In fact, I doubt he's even mad at you."

Bridgette sniffs. "You think so?"

Fox nods. "Of course. Alejandro's charmed a lot more girls than you, and he's left them all like this. But you have Geoff."

"I have Geoff." Bridgette repeats. She looks at Fox. "Thanks. I needed that."

"It's no problem." Fox says helping her up. Bridgette starts slowly walking up ahead and Gwen and Duncan catch up to Fox.

"Wow. That was really nice." Gwen tells him. Fox nods.

"I just don't think any girl should cry like that over some guy." He says.

"You're absolutely right." Gwen says. Duncan grits his teeth.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Duncan: Why is Gwen saying Fox is a nice guy? We already have one! But I'm a nice guy! I'm plenty nice!**

**Mary: (knocking on the door) Hello! Can you hurry up in there?**

**Duncan: SHUT UP!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Hey isn't that… that's the camp!" Bridgette shouts when she spots the finish line, with Chris standing behind it. The four campers run down the hill and into the camp.

"And the first campers arrive!" Chris says as a greeting. "Now you just have to wait for the rest of your teams."

"Great. We need to get you to the emergency tent." Duncan tells Gwen. She nods.

They start to walk away. "Coming?" Gwen asks Fox.

"Uh sure." Fox says, smiling a bit. Duncan accidentally tightens his grip on Gwen.

"Ow! Duncan that hurt!"

"Sorry babe." Duncan says turning his head side ways so Gwen couldn't see his jealous face.

**Woods (Alejandro, Melinda, Eddy, Owen, Noah)**

"_The first for campers have just crossed the finish line." _Chris's voice buzzes from the walkie-talkie in Melinda's hand. _"No team has the advantage yet. You'd better hurry if you want to make it back before dark."_

"Wonderful. We're behind." Melinda says sourly. "This is all Noah's fault. His stupid injuries are slowing Owen and us down." She tells Alejandro.

"I agree. Us two should just walk ahead now."

She shakes her head. "If we do that, Eddy will probably send his Mafia goons after us."

"They are not goons." Eddy says, overhearing there conversation. "They are henchmen. And I have half a mind to take the compass myself and leave you. You two are the real reason we're behind."

"And why's that?" Alejandro asks.

"If you hadn't spent so much time in that tunnel we would have probably been the first ones back." Eddy says.

"First of all, it wasn't my idea to fall down that hole. Secondly, we got Alejan- the compass because of it!" Melinda says.

"It was your idea and I don't think our 'compass' is being all that helpful!" Eddy says looking at Alejandro.

"Don't you dare talk about the compass that way!"

"Aw c'mon guys, we shouldn't be fighting." Owen says.

"Owen SHUT UP!" Both Eddy and Melinda shout. Owen backs up, his eyes a bit watery.

"B-but we shouldn't b-be f-f-f-ighting." He says dissolving into tears. "WAAAAAAAAAH!" Owen drops Noah and bawls into his hands.

Melinda groans. "Whatever let's just go." She says walking away with Alejandro.

"Little help?" Noah asks Eddy. Eddy rolls his eyes but picks him up. He follows them with Owen, who is leaving behind a trail of tears.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Eddy: Melinda and I weren't friends to begin with. But Alejandro's got her wrapped around his finger. It's gonna be really hard to get used to her now.**

**. . .**

**Melinda: I hate Eddy and I cannot wait until he goes home! He is so-so… GRRRR!**

**. . .**

**Alejandro: Melinda was very easy to get on my side. With her, Fiona and I will be able to dictate whatever happens in the game.**

**. . .**

**Owen: (still in tears) WA-WA-WAAAAAAAAH! I WANT MY MOMMY!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Woods (Izabella, Joe, Mary, Leshawna, Trent)**

"Hey Mary," Leshawna calls up to the girl in the tree. "What do you see?"

"Ooh, I see leaves and I see a bird carrying a book!" Mary exclaims.

"What?"

"I see the finish line!"

"All right Mary!" Izabella says happily. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" She calls to the others and starts to run. Joe looks at the others and takes off after her. Izabella and Mary cross the finish line first followed by Joe and then Leshawna and Trent.

"HA! Beat you!" Izabella says playfully. Mary hugs her and they laugh.

"And five more campers cross the finish line putting the Screaming Turtles in the lead. And look at that." Chris says when he sees Theodore and Static also cross the finish line.

"That's two more for the Killer Snails but the Screaming Turtles are still ahead." Chris says.

"How many of us are back?" Theodore asks Bridgette.

"Just me and Duncan. He's in the emergency tent with Gwen."

"Gwen's in the emergency tent?" Trent asks. "I have to go check on her." Trent runs to the emergency tent followed by Leshawna who is just shaking her head at him.

**Woods (Greg, Heather)**

"Ugh, I am getting eaten up by bugs! You'd swear they like stuff." Heather says swatting away the mosquitoes.

"Let me see." Greg says grabbing the bug spray. He sprays it into the air and sniffs it. "It smells… sweet."

"Sweet?" Greg sprays some on his hand and licks it. "Uh, Heather, this is just sugar water." He tells her.

"CHRIS!" Heather shouts at the sky.

"_Just letting the rest of you know,"_ (speak of the Devil) Chris says, _"At least half of the campers are back and the Screaming Turtles have a huge lead. You might want to hurry up before Chef catches you."_

"I hate him!" Heather says after Chris stops talking. "From his manicured nails to his dyed hair."

"Chris dyes his hair?"

"To keep the gray out."

"Ah." Greg says and stops.

"What?" Heather snaps.

"Camp's right there." He says.

"Then let's go."

"Look." Heather sees Melinda, Alejandro and Eddy about to cross the finish line. "We have to get there before they do or we lose the challenge." Greg nods. The speed down the hill past Owen who is once again carrying Noah, but they cross the finish line after Eddy, Melinda and Alejandro.

Heather swears loudly. Owen runs down into camp carrying Noah. "Are we the last back?" Noah asks. Greg nods sadly.

"No so fast. Killer Snails, aren't you missing a couple of campers?" Chris asks them. The Killer Snails look around.

"Where's Fiona?" Alejandro asks.

"And Izzy? And Cody?" Theodore adds.

"Here we are!" A voice says from behind the finish line. The campers and Chris turn. Izzy runs down into camp, carrying two large cocooned figures of Cody and Fiona. She puts them on the ground.

"Aw, aren't they cute?" She asks looking at the unconscious campers.

"How did this happen?" Alejandro asks.

"My guess: Chef." Chris says. "Looks like he did his work very well."

"They're out cold." Bridgette observes. Fiona stirs in her sleep.

"Fiona? Fiona? Wake up." Alejandro says patting her cheek. Fiona's eyes flutter open.

"GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" She screams out. Alejandro helps her out of the cocoon and she stands up and rubs her arms.

"That was HORRIBLE! There were spider webs! And Chef! And HIM!" She points to Cody, who looks like he's waking up. "It was-he was-completely all- AAUGH!" Fiona screams and stomps away.

Owen takes the webs off of Cody and helps him stand up. "So, how far did you get?" He asks.

"Pretty darn far my brother." Cody says fist bumping Owen.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Fiona: THAT WAS HORRIBLE! I was tied to that Pervert for hours! In spider webs! Then Chef comes along and- GAAH! CODY IS SO GONE!**

**. . .**

**Alejandro: I am not very sure that after her experience with Cody, Fiona will want to vote Bridgette like we planned. But we will see. Maybe I can change her mind.**

**. . .**

**Eddy: As much as I'd like to vote Melinda out, I gotta vote for Alejandro. Melinda's turned into a total puppet but Alejandro is the puppet master.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"So, the Screaming Turtles win!" Chris says. "And the Killer Snails will go to the Campfire Ceremony tonight. Again."

"This is unacceptable." Melinda says through her gritted teeth as the Screaming Turtles cheer.

**So this time around Fiona and Melinda are not in danger. Looks like it's Alejandro, Cody and Bridgette. Looks like Fiona really wants Cody out after her episode with him in the forest. That's enough to make any girl run for the hills. However Alejandro left Bridgette to go chase after Melinda (not the kind of experience you dream of when you're with a hot guy). And Bridgette's still in danger and her alliance is not that reliable. Who do ****you**** think should go? Review please! And vote in the poll on my profile! I fixed it so you can vote for up to three choices.**

**- Jacky ; )**


	12. The Amazing Wawanawkwa Race part III

**Hi, guys! So, I decided who to vote off, I usually won't do this, but I figured since it was all favorites on the chopping block I would try it. Once again this is the Elimination episode, but I added some Screaming Turtles stuff in there. **

**Oh yeah I should add this at least once. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama. Or do I… nah I don't. Then I wouldn't have to write fan fiction, I would be writing the actual episodes! Oh yeah and I don't own any of the OC's except Melinda, but that's a given. Also, TDI Charlie Brown wrote Joe's first confessional, which I thought was HILARIOUS! Thanks for all the challenge ideas. I decided to go with the Amazing Wawanawkwa Race as a starter. I have all the challenges lined up for the first ten episodes. Some of them are thanks to some of you awesome writers!**

**I AM SO HYPER TODAY! Mary would be proud! Here's…. the chapter!**

**Episode 2- The Amazing Wawanawkwa Race! part III**

**Emergency Tent**

Gwen opens her eyes to see Duncan and Fox staring at her.

"What happened?" She asks, sitting up on the cot. "And why does my head hurt?"

Fox bites his lips looking sheepish. "Well you were having a hard time getting to the emergency tent. So I tried to help carry you-"

"Which was stupid and I told him I could do it myself." Duncan says interrupting Fox.

"We got into an argument and I- we lost my- our grip on you and…." Fox trails off.

"Genius here dropped you on your head." Duncan says.

"You did too." Fox says defensively.

"Okay. My head's starting to hurt even worse now." Gwen says to them. "Can you guys please stop arguing for one second and give me some peace and quiet?"

"Gwen!" Trent says running into the tent, Leshawna following behind him. "I heard you sprained your ankle. Are you okay?" Gwen groans loudly.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Gwen: Whatever happened to peace and quiet? Respect for the injured? Now I have my boyfriend, my ex-boy friend, and a new friend who Duncan's jealous of in the same room. Could this get any worse?**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"And what are you doing here?" Duncan asks Trent, staring daggers at him.

"Well, excuse me if I get concerned when Gwen's hurt." Trent says.

"You're her ex. You're not supposed to get concerned."

"I can get concerned when I want to!"

"Duncan calm down." Gwen says.

"Gwen, I think I have a right to be irked when there's three guys after you." Duncan tells her.

"There are not three guys after me." Gwen says glancing at Fox.

"Yeah there are. There's pervert, newbie and Beiber."

"I'm not like Justin Beiber!"

"You wouldn't be if you cut your hair!"

"Stop!" Gwen and Leshawna shout before it can go any farther.

"Leshawna, do you mind waiting outside with Trent and Fox? I need to talk to my boyfriend alone." Gwen says to her best friend.

"Course girl." Leshawna says ushering the other two boys out. Duncan looks at Gwen and she crosses her arms.

"C'mon babe, I'm getting tired of this mess." He says.

"And I'm getting tired of your jealousy."

"Jealousy? Please, I am not jealous." Gwen raises her eyebrow. Duncan sighs. "Okay, I might be a little jealous. But I think I'm supposed to feel that way when there are three guys who like you."

"Fox isn't flirting with me." Gwen says. "Duncan, I can ignore when you yell at Trent and Cody. They annoy me and I wish they would leave me alone. But Fox is a good guy. I want him to be my friend. Why are you so mean to him?"

"The guy's a pest." Duncan says.

"Are you sure you're just not trying to find someone to beat up because Harold's not here?" Gwen asks.

"No way. I'm so glad he's not here."

"Me too." Gwen says. "So can you lay off Fox?"

"Fine." Duncan says reluctantly. "So… you wanna make out?"

"Shut up." Gwen says laughing. Duncan leans in but before they can kiss Chef walks in, wearing a white nurse's dress and hat.

"All right, who's the patient?" He asks loudly.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Duncan: What is with Chef and dresses? Sure, it's fun to tease him when he's in drag. But he does it all the time. It's like he likes wearing dresses. (he blinks and looks at the camera) You don't think…?**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Um, I sprained my ankle." Gwen says.

"So?"

"So can you fix it or set it or something?"

"Do I look like a nurse to you?"

"Uhhhh…." Gwen looks down at his dress. Chef's shoulders slump.

"Guess I can try something." He goes over to a desk and looks through one of the drawers. "This'll do." Chef pulls out a roll of gray Duct tape.

"Duct tape?" Gwen asks.

Chef shrugs. "When in doubt, Duct it."

"Don't you need a splint?" Duncan asks.

"Who's the nurse here fool?"

"I thought you were a chef."

"Same thing!"

"Can you at least get me some ice? I have a massive headache." Gwen asks. Chef grunts and walks over to a mini-fridge.

"Here, I was gonna cook these in the stew tonight anyway." He says handing her a pack of frozen vegetables.

Gwen looks at the Japanese labels on the package. "What kind of vegetables are these?"

Chef stares at her blankly. "How the heck should I know?" He says starting to tape up her ankle.

**Cabins, Killer Snails (Girls)**

Izzy is jumping on the bunk and Melinda is trying to find her hair brush when Bridgette comes into the cabin.

"Whew, good it's just you two." Bridgette says closing the screen door.

"Bridgette!" Izzy says. "Do you know what happens when you stuff 50 crayons up your nose?"

"No. What hap-"

"Don't ask." Melinda says sharply, she had clearly already had that conversation before.

"All right." Bridgette says, sitting down on her bunk. "We need to talk about the elimination tonight."

"I thought we were voting for Fiona and getting the guys to vote with us." Melinda says, still looking for her hair brush.

"Change of plans. We're voting for Alejandro." Bridgette says. That gets Melinda's attention. She crosses her arms and looks at Bridgette.

"Why?" She asks.

"Fiona may be bitchy and dramatic but Alejandro's the one in control. It's like he's making her his protégé. He's only in it for himself. And without his protection Fiona doesn't stand a chance." Bridgette explains.

"No offense Bridgette, but that's a bad idea." Melinda says, her I'm-so-much-better-than-you-at-this tone sneaking into her voice.

"What do you mean?" Bridgette asks confused by this turn of events.

"Well, yeah Alejandro's a ladies man but would he really try that again? Among so many people who know how he works? And Fiona's drama is one of the thing's keeping us from winning the challenges." Melinda reasons.

"He wouldn't try that again?" Bridgette stands up. "Melinda he left me in the middle of the forest to go after you. To convince you to join his alliance!"

"No he didn't!" Melinda says defensively. "And aren't you letting your personal feelings get involved in your leadership?"

"No!"

"I don't know why you think you can lead this alliance. I'd be a better leader! I've been President of my class for three years running. I have better leadership skills than you!"

"Enough with the 'I'm so much better than you' routine. I get enough of that from Courtney and she's one of my friends. What did you get this from Alejandro?" Bridgette looks at Melinda closely. "Oh my God, you believed him."

"Shut up!" Is Melinda's only comeback.

"Melinda, if you go along with him you're gonna get hurt."

"I can protect myself." Melinda says.

"Will you vote with us or not?" Bridgette asks after a moment.

"Fine." Melinda says sourly. She walks out of the cabin slamming the door.

"Izzy what about you?" Bridgette asks.

"Of course. The pretty ones are always the most dangerous."

"That's true." Bridgette mutters. "I'm going to go talk to Cody about this. Then Eddy and Duncan. I sure hope this works."

"Okay. Have fun!" Izzy says, resuming bouncing.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Bridgette: This strategizing is harder than I thought. I wonder how Heather can do it so easily.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Campgrounds**

Melinda walks around the camp, grumbling to herself.

"_Psst._" She stops. "Who's there?" She asks turning around.

"Just me." Alejandro says walking forward and grinning at her. "Hola. You look beautiful in this light, chica." Melinda blushes.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Melinda: I'm not really accustomed to all this flirting. I've been too busy to ever have a boyfriend with school, clubs, work and everything else I do. Not that I don't like it. But I feel like I should question Alejandro's motives.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"You look upset." Alejandro observes, walking with her.

"I guess I am." Melinda says.

"What is it? If you don't mind me asking." Alejandro asks softly. Melinda hesitates for moment.

"Bridgette thinks she can tell me what to do. I happen to like being in charge but I hate being bossed around."

"So leave your alliance." Alejandro says.

"And let them go after me when they try to vote off y-" Melinda stops talking.

"Oh." Alejandro says, turning his head so Melinda can't see his livid expression.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Alejandro: How ****dare**** they? You can gun for my alliance, you can vote off my partners. But no one tries to vote Alejandro Burromuerto off this early. When you mess with the bull, you get the horns.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Well it is your choice after all." Alejandro says looking back at Melinda. "You can vote for me. Or you can vote with me. My alliance is voting for Cody. He is unneeded and we would do better in challenges without him. But it's up to you to decide."

Melinda bites her lip. "I'm going to have to think about this." She tells him. Alejandro nods knowingly.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Alejandro: Of course she has to say that. But I have so much control over her, I could probably get her to lick Owen's armpit by now.**

**. . .**

**Melinda: I'm not very sure. Fiona, Alejandro, Bridgette, Cody, too many people who are a danger to me and should be voted off.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Mess Hall**

Cody walks into the Mess Hall and sees Fiona. He grins and smoothes his hair back.

"Hello pretty lady." He says sliding into the seat next to her and trying to put his arm around her. Fiona slides out of the way, but smiles seductively at him.

"Hello Cody, hon." She says. "I was just looking for you. I wanted to tell you that we're voting Bridgette off tonight."

"All right, Fiona. But I wanted to know what you were doing after the elimination?" Cody asks sliding closer to her. She slides away from him.

"Oh, nothing probably." Fiona says, choosing her words carefully.

"So would you like to go down to the beach after the campfire ceremony tonight?" Cody asks.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Fiona: (looking a little green) Just get through it Fiona. You've already convinced the rest of your alliance, you won't be seeing him tonight anyway.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Cody, I would love to. Let's just see how the Campfire Ceremony goes." Fiona stands up and walks out of the Mess Hall as quickly as she can.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Cody: Yes! I got a date with Fiona! Well actually I didn't hear anything after she said my name, but I still got a yes!**

**. . .**

**Fiona: Yes Cody. I'll see you on the beach. Walking down the Dock of Shame, getting onto the Boat of Losers and getting the heck put of here! Buh-bye!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Campfire Ceremony**

"So, you've all cast your votes and made your decisions." Chris says, holding up the tray of marshmallows. "The person who does not receive a marshmallow will walk down the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers and leave. And you can never come back. Ever."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Melinda: (thinking hard) Hmmm….**

**Chris: (banging on the door) Hurry it up! We only have half an hour per episode!**

**Melinda: All right, all ready!**

**. . .**

**Eddy: Say goodbye to Senor Puppet Master.**

**. . .**

**Duncan: Bridgette wants me to vote for Alejandro. As much as I'd love to do that, I have to vote for Cody. His perviness and flirting with Gwen is the last thing I want to see.**

**. . .**

**Bridgette: That is the last time someone leaves me during a challenge. Goodbye Ale-completely-like-an-ass-dro.**

**. . .**

**Fiona: Cody, you can be so sweet. But no sane woman will ever let you touch her.**

**. . .**

**Cody: Fiona's amazing. My heart still belongs to Gwen but Fiona's basically throwing herself at me. I have to vote for Bridgette to stay in her good books.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Let's see who gets the marshmallows this time." Chris says. "Hmm…."

"Get on with it!" Eddy shouts.

"Fine. Theodore, Static, Melinda, Eddy, you guys are safe." He says tossing the marshmallows to those campers. "Izzy gets a marshmallow. And so does Duncan." Chris throws the marshmallows to them. "And also Fiona. Quite a shocker." Fiona catches the marshmallow.

"Oh, look at that. Only three campers left." Chris says looking at Bridgette, Cody and Alejandro. He holds up the second to last marshmallow. "So who's safe. I'm thinking… Bridgette."

"Oh thank goodness." Bridgette says with relief, grabbing the marshmallow.

"Alejandro, Cody. Each of you got quite a few votes against you. The camper receiving this last marshmallow is…."

Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody Alejandro or Cody?

"… Alejandro!"

"What?" Cody asks, completely befuddled. "How-how did this happen?"

"You've been blindsided hon." Fiona says with a smirk. Bridgette looks at Melinda, who crosses her arms and turns her head.

"See ya bro." Duncan says as Cody walks sadly down the Dock.

"Oh, Cody wait!" Izzy says. She runs out of the campfire area and into one of the cabins.

"What is she doing?" Static wonders.

"Putting another grenade in the cabin." Theodore guesses.

"Izzy! What the hell? Put me down!" Izzy runs back onto the Dock, carrying Noah over her shoulder. She sets Noah down in front of Cody.

"Okay Noah. Kiss him goodbye." She tells him.

"For the last time Izzy. I do not have a crush on Cody! I AM NOT GAY!" Noah shouts at her.

"Oh, please Noah. He was just voted off." Izzy begs. Noah shakes his head.

"Aw, Cody don't you want one last kiss from you lover?"

"From him? No thanks." Cody looks at Fiona. She doesn't seem to care. Cody sighs and walks up the gangplank. The Boat of Losers pulls away.

"Well, that was unexpected." Chris says, once again trying to get the spotlight on him. "Now all of you get out of here and go to your cabins."

The Killer Snails stand up and walk back to their cabin. Bridgette passes Noah on her way back.

"I-I'm glad you're safe." He says quietly to her.

"Thanks Noah." Bridgette says and walks away.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Noah: Why did I say that? (he slaps himself on his broad forehead with his good hand) Stupid!**

**. . .**

**Bridgette: Cody's been voted out and Melinda's betrayed me. All I have left is… Izzy. (she sighs) Things are not looking good for me.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Cabins, Screaming Turtles**

Gwen opens the screen door and sees Fox sitting on the steps outside.

"What? You're out here, all by your lonesome?" She asks sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, I don't feel like turning in yet." Fox tells her. "How's your ankle?"

"Taped up nice and tight." Gwen says showing him the Duct tape around her ankle.

"Ouch. That's gonna hurt to pull off." He says.

"It looks worse than it hurts." She tells him. "You're pretty cool Fox." Gwen says after a moment.

"Would you still think I was cool if I told you I played video games?" Fox asks.

"Which ones?"

"Soulcalibur."

"Yes, I would think you were a nerd. But a cool nerd." They don't say much after that. Gwen and Fox just look up at the stars, enjoying each others company.

**Center of Camp (Chris's Effigy)**

Izabella looks at the effigy of Chris that she helped construct. She walks around it a couple times.

"It needs something." She finally says. She tilts her head and grins.

"That'll work." She says. Izabella grabs the effigy and starts dragging it into the woods.

**Dock of Shame**

"Well, that about wraps up this dramatic episode." Chris says. "Will Fox and Gwen's friendship only make Duncan more jealous? I hope so. Will Bridgette be able to rely on Izzy now that Melinda's betrayed her? I doubt it. What the heck is Izabella going to do with my effigy? If she damages it, she is in so much trouble! And whatever happened to Balo the sheep? Seriously, no one's seen him for the whole episode. Join us next time for another thrilling episode, of Total! Drama! Fans vs. Favorites!"

**Sorry to all Cody fans. But not to worry, he'll be back in Sierra's loving arms soon. Or is that a bad thing?**

**Hope you enjoyed the episode. Next one will be another favorite challenge brought back. But not before the first Total Drama After Math Show, starring all your favorite campers not on the island, special outtakes and behind the scenes looks, interviews with the first two campers voted off (Jenna and Cody) and the introduction of the two After Math hosts: Yami Long and Alexandra Dancy Hart!**

**Play on everyone!**

**- Love, Jacky ; )**


	13. Total Drama After Math Show!

**Hello everybody! Yes I'm back! After a very busy week. With the first episode of the Total Drama After Math Show! Hope you all like it! I certainly racked up enough drama for it!**

**Total Drama After Show- Episode 1**

"_Ladies and gentlemen,"_ a deep announcer's voice says. _"Welcome to the Total Drama After Show!"_ Canned applause plays as they roll the opening credits.

**Theme Song**

The theme song to Total Drama Fans vs. Favorites is heard without any of the lyrics as the participants on the after show are shown.

"_Starring Beth,"_ Beth is practicing her fire-baton twirling, she waves at the camera and the baton goes flying.

"_DJ,"_ DJ is petting Bunny when the baton lands near him, he screams and scoops up bunny to keep it away from the fire.

"_Courtney,"_ Courtney is texting on her Blackberry, she pushes the camera away.

"_Ezekiel,"_ A healthy looking Ezekiel waves at the camera from inside his cage.

"_Eva," _Eva is just pumping iron, she growls at the camera to go away.

"_Geoff," _An empty beach chair. Neither hide nor hair of Geoff is seen.

"_Katie and Sadie,"_ Katie and Sadie are giggling, they see the camera and accidentally knock it over as they try to get more face time.

"_Harold," _Harold is trying to practice karate, but a bird flies into his face.

"_Lindsey," _Lindsey waves at the camera and says hi, then she trips and falls into the pool.

"_Justin,"_ Justin is admiring himself in the mirror, he winks at the camera.

"_Sierra,"_ Sierra is blogging on her laptop. She shows the camera a picture of her and Cody as bride and groom.

"_And Tyler."_ Tyler waves at the camera. He sees a beach ball at his feet and he picks it up and tries to throw it. It hovers in the air then falls to the ground.

"_Featuring Jenna and Cody,"_ There are pictures of Jenna hanging upside down from a tree branch, fast asleep; and Cody getting booted from the girls' bathroom.

"_And your hosts Alexandra Hart and Yami Long!"_ At that the lights come up on the After Math stage. Almost all of the past participants are seated in the bleachers, except two seats are empty. The two couches, one for the hosts' and one for the guests', are empty as well.

A girl with black hair curled into ringlets, with hot pink streaks in it, runs out in front of the hosts' couch.

"Hello everyone!" The girl says, "I am Alexandra Dancy Hart and I am one of your hosts for the Total Drama After Math Show!" The former contestants applaud for her, Katie and Sadie shrieking with glee. Alex is wearing a dark blue tank top with dark jean short shorts and sky blue converse. There is a tattoo of a red gambling dice and a joker card on her right ankle.

"Thank you, thank you." Alex says as the applause starts to subside. "What the Hell are you stopping for?" She yells at them. The applause starts up again, a little apprehensive this time.

"Thank you!" Alex says again. "So, are you guys ready to S-T-A-R-T? Okay! And now it's my… pleasure, I guess, to introduce my co-host Yami Long! Come on out Yami! NOW!"

"Okay, okay, no need to get angry." A black boy with a purple dragon tattoo on his right arm walks into view and stands quietly in front of the couch. Yami's long black hair is tied back into a ponytail. He wears a large pullover hoodie with the words, 'Nothing is Normal' written on the front and a large Yin/Yang symbol on the back. He also wears faded blue jeans, white and black Nikes, a blue do-rag, and a white baseball cap. He also seems to have a fur muff around his neck.

"Ohhhhhkay!" Alex cheers. "Now everyone's here!"

"Except for Blainley. She was air lifted off two days ago because of her injuries and low ratings." Harold points out.

"Right. So everyone important is here. Now-"

"Not everyone. We're still missing Geoff." Beth says.

"Yeah, he's been missing since I last talked to him two days ago." DJ shudders from that experience.

"We'll get to that later." Alex says.

"Wait, where's Lindsey?" Tyler asks. "Lindsey? LINDSEY? Oh no she's gone!"

"She's a big girl. She can find her way back." DJ tells him.

"Lost dogs have traveled miles to get back home. Well, Lindsey may not be that smart but I bet she can't miss this stage." Courtney says.

"Here I am!" Lindsey says walking in from the opposite side of the stage. "Hi everyone!"

"Lindsey, you know you were supposed to be here half an hour ago for the sound check?" Sadie asks her.

"Really? That was tonight? I was getting my highlights done. And I guess my mani-pedi will have to wait." Lindsey sees Long and Alex. "Hi new people! Oh, that is such a cute fur muff." Lindsey tries to touch the thing around Yami's neck but suddenly a fox's head appears.

"It's not a muff." Long says quietly.

"Aw, isn't that the cutest little fox." DJ says getting up from his seat and trying to pet it. The fox growls and snaps at DJ.

"Don't touch Kitsune." Long says coldly.

"Okay, point taken." DJ says retreating back to his seat. Lindsey, oblivious as always, Aw's at Kitsune then goes to her seat.

"Well, continuing from where we left off." Alex says. "Long and I originally auditioned to be on the actual competition. But Chris ended up casting us as the unpaid hosts of the Total Drama After Math Show. Why he did that, I have no idea." She looks at Long. "Do you have any idea?"

Long shakes his head. "Do I look like I know what goes on in that narcissist's brain?"

"Yeah, Chris is a," Alex proceeds to calls the handsome host some very colorful names, each time being bleeped out and a TDAMS logo appearing in front of her mouth. After she's done all the teenagers stare at her, a few whose mouths are gaping wide open.

"What the heck? Are you crazy?" Courtney screams at her. "This is a kid's show!"

"Yeah, like I'm gonna let my little cousin watch this." Eva says grumpily.

"Still, you have no right to be a potty mouth." Courtney tells Alex, standing up.

"Excuse me, are you the host?" Alex asks rhetorically. "No. THEN SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP! Kay?"

"Um, Alexandra. Did you take your pills?" The producer asks from off screen.

Alex giggles. "Nope. Long, why don't you show our audition tapes while I go take my medication."

"Um, okay." Long says uncertainly.

"Medication?" Katie asks.

"Yeah, for my mood swings. I'm a bit bi-polar." Alex explains.

"That's what 'a bit' is?" Beth quietly asks Tyler.

"See you guys soon!" Alex skips off screen. Long is silent and he pets Kitsune on the head.

"Well, are you gonna show the videos or not?" Courtney asks

Long ignores her, annoyed by her attitude. He looks straight at the camera. "Roll the clip."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

_/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /_

_*Video comes on and shows Long wearing his white cap and hoodie on* _

_"Hi. This is Long. Let me take you on a tour of the streets." _

_*Walks around Queens, showing various sites of his childhood and stops at one run-down building called Paradise* "Paradise. Yeah, right. *Walks into building and camera goes blank for a bit, but then turns on in a worn-down room. In the corner, a small fox is sleeping in the corner* _

_This is my and Kitsune's home. I'm looking for a new place with Kitsune's help, cause this place is certainly not a paradise. But since I'm short on money, I currently have to stay here in this God-forsaken place. So, this is why I'm auditioining TDE. For the money and only that. Later." *Video goes off*_

_/ / /_

_*A group of girls are shown doings jumps and cheering* _

_"COME ON GIRL THIS HAS TO BE FREAKIN' PERFECT!AMBER!STRAIGHTEN UP!" A girl with_  
><em>Black hair yelled. "Good!Okay guys practice is over!See yall tomorrow!" <em>

_*Thegirl turns around and smiiles* "Oh, Hey! Im Alexandra or Alex for short! Id like to try out for Total Drama Fans vs Favorites!Why?Well I LOVE THE SHOW!and ID love to win and use the money for my cheer squad!Now, I guess your asking you self 'Why must I the so called "Hot" Host pick this wonderful little lady?'Well one if you dont I will hunt you down and kill you!Just sayin' Hon!_

_*Alex winks*And because if you pick me!Ill be the best one ill try my hardest and try to win!You wont regret it when you pick Alexandra Dancy Hart!So pretty please with sugar on top pick me!Oh and rember!I know where you live Hon!Haha!Joking!...Maybe!(: anyway byeeeeeeee!" _

_*Alex does a double frontflip and lands in splits as the camara fades*_

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

_/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /_

"Well those were… interesting." Beth says.

"And kinda scary." Harold adds.

"Why'm I still in this cage, eh?" Ezekiel asks, speaking for the first time.

"Chris still considers you a danger to the normal contestants on this show." Sierra says to him.

"But, I'm normal, eh, I couldn't hurt a fly." He says. Then he starts to swat at the air. "Stoopid mosquito!"

"I'm back!" Alex says. "And I feel much better. How did you like my video?" The former contestants all look around at each other, uncertain of what to say so they don't set her off again.

"It was really… nice Alex." DJ says slowly.

"Thank you DJ." Alex says. "So, Long what's next?"

She looks over at Long who is sleeping on the couch; Kitsune is sleeping on his lap. "Long?" Alex tries to shake him awake but Kitsune pops open an eyelid and growls at her.

"Okay! Long…."

"Nnnhmmkkh…."

"LOng WAKE UP!"

"Splurg!" Yami wakes with a start. "I'm awake, I'm awake!" He assures Alex. She shakes her head.

"We'll be right back." She says, looking at the camera.

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -**

"Hi, I'm Chris McClain." Chris lounges in a beach chair on a beautiful beach just as the sun is setting. "Host of Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour, and the new season Total Drama Fans vs. Favorites. I'm here at this beautiful beach in Ontario, Canada, promoting something that will benefit the most important thing in every grown adult's life."

A young child runs into view, chasing a beach ball. Chris trips him. "Beat it kid. You're blocking my shot." He says to the child. The child runs off crying.

"As I was saying, the most important thing in every grown adult's life: our hair." Chris touches his black and gray locks tenderly. "But, because of all the sun's harmful rays and the humidity, our hair is growing frizzled and brittle. That why our scientists at Total Drama Industries have come out with a new product that will strengthen you locks and make them rich and beautiful like mine. It's called the McClain Wave." Chris holds up a white tube of hair gel, with his face on it and big, bold, black letters that shouts out McClain Wave on the tube.

"The McClain Wave will restore your dry and tangled hair to its former glory. So pick up a tube of it today." Chris says the next part very quickly. "The McClain Wave is available at all convenience stores and super markets. Total Drama Industries are not responsible for any side effects that may occur while using the McClain Wave." Chris rattles off a long list of side affects too fast for anyone to understand.

"Please see your doctor if it keeps occurring. Let's bring happiness to the one thing that makes us happy." Chris smiles his way-too-pearly-white smile at the camera and squirts a bunch of the gel into his hair. "Mmm, ahh, and it feels soooo good." He moans rubbing the gel in. "Mmmmmmm…."

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -**

"Well, we're back." Alex says, sitting on the couch. "From that strange and slightly disturbing commercial break. For the first part of our show we go to the former contestants with their reactions on the new campers on the island."

On the television screen above Alex and Long's heads a short reel of the film from when the new campers arrived on the island, is shown. A few of the new campers that stand out to the former contestants are Eddy, Fiona, Jenna, Greg, Fox and Mary.

"So," Alex says, after the clip is done. "What did you guys think of these newbies?"

"I think they are poor excuses for contestants." Courtney, of course, says.

"I agree." Eva tells Alex. "Eddy is the only one who really stands out and has a chance of winning."

"I don't know about that. Fiona was freaking hot!" Tyler says. "Um, but not as hot as Lindsey."

"Aw, thanks Taylor. But can you tell Tyler that I'm still not speaking to him." Lindsey says. There is a collective groan at her stupidity.

"Katie and Sadie, what did you girls think?" Alex asks

"Oh, we liked most of the contestants Alex." Sadie says.

"Yeah, especially Joe. He's so sweet." Katie says.

"Ohmigod, he's totally sweet." Sadie agrees.

"And don't you think that him and Izabella would make the cutest couple?" Katie asks.

Sadie gasps. "Oh my God! So cute!"

"Totally!"

"Eeeeeeeeh!" The two harpies shriek in perfect harmony.

"Ah! That's making my ears bleed!" Long says to Alex.

"Girls… girls you- CALM THE HECK DOWN!" Alex shouts. Katie and Sadie stop shrieking and sink into their seats. "Sorry for the yelling girls. Anyways, do you think there could possibly be more relationships forming during this season?"

"Of course, it's simple biology." Harold says. "Put guys and girls in the same place and some things are bound to happen."

"Do you mean they'll-"

Courtney clears her throat loudly. "Ezekiel this is a kid's show! Remember?"

"Then why are Chris and Chef allowed to be perverts?" He asks.

"Anyway." Long says trying to get them off that particular topic. "It's too soon to tell what relationships might form though."

"Actually Yami," Sierra says, typing on her laptop, "Many fans are already creating nicknames for certain hopeful couples. Jizabella is one of them. Also fans for Noco seem to be rising as well."

"Aside from relationships, Justin do any of the new campers seem like they could win the million dollars." Alex asks the pretty boy. Justin is too busy looking at himself in the mirror. "Never mind. Harold, who do you think could win?"

"I would of course want my beloved Leshawna to win. But I'd also have to bet on Greg. He seems just ruthless enough to go all the way. He's got an Alejandro like way of smooth talking and a Heather like way of strategizing." Harold says.

"I don't think someone who cheats should win." Courtney says, looking hard at Harold. "Like someone who switches to vote a certain girl off the island just to get back at a certain backstabbing ex-boyfriend."

"In Courtney's not-so-subtle way of talking, I take it you still haven't forgiven Harold for voting you off."

"He's just lucky I'm not allowed to touch him unless we both get put on the island." Courtney says, looking at Harold and subtly cracking her knuckles. He gulps.

"I don't think Greg should win either." Katie says. "It should totally be Joe."

"Or Izabella or Mary." Sadie agrees.

"I think that Static should win." Beth says.

"Yeah, her or Theodore." DJ adds.

"I think Fox should win. And I think Greta would be much better off with him than Darren." Lindsey says.

"You people are crazy." Eva says.

"Eva's right, Fiona should win." Tyler agrees.

"I didn't mean her, Jello brain! I meant Eddy should win."

"Ugh, he's a total pig. Melinda should be the one who wins over all of them." Courtney says. "She works her butt off."

"But she's totally uptight." Beth says. "Static's funny and nice."

"No Mary's nicer and funnier!" Sadie disagrees.

"But Theodore is the best on there!"

"No way, Fiona's the best!"

"Eddy's way cooler!"

"I agree with Tyler. The beautiful people are the best!"

"What did you say pretty boy?"

"Guys, calm down!" Alex says before the squabbling teenagers can start beating each other up.

"I still say Melinda should win." Courtney says firmly.

Alex catches Long's eye and they seem to have the same thought.

"Doesn't Melinda seem familiar to you. Or does her hatred of Eddy remind you of any past relationship?" Long asks.

"Not really." Courtney, the uptight girl says.

"So DJ, do you seem any resemblance between Joe and one of the old cast mates?"

DJ shrugs, "I don't see it." The nice jock says.

"What about you Harold? Do you see yourself in any of the cast?"

"Not really." The nerd says. "Though I do think it's cool that Fox does tae kwan doe. Though I can't say much for his taste in video games. Pokemon: Black and White Version is so much better than Soulcalibur."

"So, do any of you wish you were in the competition right now?" Alex asks. Only Courtney and Ezekiel raise their hands.

"Um, Anna who would wanna leave this paradise?" Lindsey asks.

"Wow, Lindsey actually said something that made sense." Eva says.

"I says all time make things sense, Erin."

"Well, while we try to decipher Lindsey's last sentence, why don't we go to a commercial break!" Alex says as Eva scratches her head.

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - **

"Listen up fools! Chef Hatchet's gonna tell you something you'll want to hear." Chef is standing in a small, clean kitchen set in front of the counter.

"Chef! Don't ad lib. Just read from the cards!" The director whispers from of screen. Chef grumbles and looks at the cards in his hand.

"Introducing Chefmeal the oatmeal named after yours truly. Chefmeal is rich in fiber and other essential nutrients. And it's delicious! Take bite?" Chef looks off screen. "Are you crazy! Do you know what's in this crap?"

"Taste it or we're docking your pay!"

"I wouldn't eat this crap for all the money in the world."

"Fine." A teenage intern is pushed into the view of the camera. "He'll eat it."

"Um…." The intern starts to say. Chef shoves a spoonful of Chefmeal into his mouth. The intern spit's the spoon out and gags. Then he drops to the floor.

Chef kicks the unconscious intern with his foot. The poor intern doesn't move. Chef turns back to the camera.

"Eat Chefmeal, it's to die for!" He says before the screen goes black.

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - **

"And we're back, I guess." Long says scratching Kitsune behind the ears.

"Before we meet our guests, let's see some extra footage that didn't make it into the final cut." Alex says, reading from a card in her hand. "We call this one 'Buggin' out!' starring Jenna, Izzy, Owen and Fiona!"

_/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / _

_/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /_

_Fiona is after Joe and receives her bowl of what-looks-like-chili and sits down next to Izzy._

"_Uck, he doesn't expect us to actually eat this slop?" Fiona asks Izzy._

"_Cheffie always makes this slop. You better get used to it!" Izzy says spooning some of the stew into her mouth. "Hmmm, this one's got a crunch. But it doesn't seem like it's supposed to." _

_Fiona pushes the bowl away and leans back in her chair. Her stomach growls and she does her best to ignore it._

"_I don't really want to eat this either." Jenna says and she climbs onto Owen's broad back. "Let's see what munchies are in here." She says to herself, searching through his hair._

_Owen laughs as she does it. "Stop it! Stop it! That tickles!" _

_Jenna finds the bug she was looking for and pops it into her mouth. "Mmmmm juicy." She turns to Fiona. "You want to try one?" She asks her._

"_No thanks, I'd rather eat the slop." Fiona responds._

"_I think you'd like it." Jenna says to Fiona, holding another bug underneath Fiona's nose._

"_Get that gross thing away from me!"_

_Jenna shrugs, "Suit yourself." She tosses it up than catches it in her mouth. "Though, you're really missing out." When she says this, a little bit of the bug flies out of Jenna's mouth and onto Fiona's cheek._

"_Eeeeeek! Uck, that's disgusting!" Fiona says, furiously trying to wipe the bug off her cheek._

"_Oops, I'm sorry Fiona."_

"_You're a loon!" Fiona screams at Jenna. She stands up and angrily marches over to where Alejandro is sitting._

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Fiona: (rubbing her cheek) Ugh, I'll have to scrub off all this old skin to just get the feeling of Jenna's spit off me.**_

_**. . .**_

_**Owen: (scratching his hair) Hmmmmm ( he takes a bug out of his hair then eats it) Mmmmm Jenna was right. These are juicy.**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / _

_/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /_

"That was disgusting." Long says.

"Our next video is called 'To pee or not to pee' starring Owen and Eddy!" Alex says.

_/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / _

_/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_**Owen: When we got back to camp from the race challenge I was so thirsty from all that running. I think I drank almost all the water in Chef's kitchen. I mean, gallon after gallon after gallon after gallon of water. It tasted so good after all the running. Chef has as much water as a waterfall. I didn't even have to pee after drinking all of that delicious water. And after I drank the water I was still thirsty. So I drank some of Chef's prune juice and I (his stomach gurgles and his eyes widen). Uh oh. Nah, I can hold it. If I just don't think about water and drinking… and running water… and waterfalls… and prune juice… I Gotta Go!**_

_**. . .**_

_**Eddy: (there is a green fog enveloping the whole inside of the confessional as he steps in and gags) God, that's rancid, who could've… OWEN!**_

_**Owen: (chuckling nervously from outside) Sorry, my bad.**_

_**Eddy: Oh when I get outta here… (he can't get out any more of the threat because accidentally suck in a big breath of the fumes and passes out).**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / _

_/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /_

" I feel bad for Eddy." Justin says, "I've had to smell Owen's noxious gas on more than one occasion."

"Yeah, his farts are more powerful than sleeping gas." Harold adds.

"Okay." Long says, clearly not liking the topic of bodily functions, and looks at the card in his hand. "Our final clip stars Static, Theodore and Balo the sheep. It's called," He squints at the card. "Balo the Hero?" Long raises his eyebrow and looks at Alex. She shrugs.

"Don't look at me. The stupid writers make up this crap." She says. A keyboard flies out of nowhere and almost hits her on the head. Luckily she ducks but keyboard flies right into Tyler. He falls onto the floor.

"Man down!" Courtney shouts. "We're gonna need the paramedics stat!"

"Oh my God! Taylor, are you all right?" Lindsey cries, running to his side.

"Uhhhh." Is all Tyler is able to moan.

"Lindsey, his name is Tyler, he's your ex-boyfriend." Beth explains.

"Not now Betty, Taylor is hurt. Oh if only Tyler were here! But I'm still not speaking to him so it's a good thing he's not."

"Well, while the paramedics take care of Tyler let's roll that clip!" Alex says.

_/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / _

_/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /_

_**Woods (Theodore, Static)**_

"_We're going the right way, right Theo?" Static asks Theodore as they walk through the woods._

_Theodore looks closely at the map. "I think so." He stops. "But maybe not. It might be this way." He tries to move the other way, but his feet had sunk into the ground._

"_Um, Jerry are you stuck?"_

"_Yep. And I think we're sinking." Static and Theodore look at each other._

"_Quicksand!" They both say. "HELP!" Theodore struggles and sinks quicker than Static, the sand up to his knees and only up to her ankles._

"_Jerry! Try to reach something to pulls us out!" Theodore calls to her. Static tries to grab a tree branch but she only starts sinking faster._

"_Help!" She calls out._

"_BAAAAAAH!" _

"_Balo?"_

"_BAAAAAAH!" Balo comes galloping into view and stops just short of the quicksand._

"_Balo, go find something to help pull us out." Static tells him._

"_Baaaah!" Balo ambles off to the side and starts rooting through the grass._

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Theodore: I didn't have the heart to tell Jerry this, but sheep aren't the brightest of animals.**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

"_Jerry keep your arms up so they don't get stuck in the sand!" Theodore shouts. Static raises her arms, the sand up to her waist while it was at Theodore chest._

"_Baaaah!" Balo backs into view dragging a giant tree branch in his mouth._

"_Balo, that's brilliant!" Static says._

"_Grab it, quickly!" Theodore says, the sand rising to his neck. Static grabs the branch with one hand and uses the other to hold onto Theodore's collar. With a great amount of sheeply strength, Balo pulls both of them out of the quick sand._

"_Balo you saved us!" Static exclaims, throwing her arms around her sheep._

"_Baaaah." Balo bleats and starts chewing on the tree branch's leaves. _

_/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / _

_/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /_

"Looks like sheep are smarter than you'd think." Alex says. "What do you think Long?" Long is once again fast asleep, snoring softly. Alex rolls her eyes.

"LONG WAKE UP!" Long's eyes snap open and he shakes his head to wake himself up.

"Sorry." Long yawns and so does Kitsune. "What time is it?"

"Well, looks like it's just about time to bring in our first guest." Alex says. "Do you want me to introduce her?"

Long yawns again. "Sure."

"Fine. Our first guest is Jenna Nash, the Hypnotized City Girl who thinks she's a Jungle Woman. What do you think of her Long?"

"I think she's Izzy's long lost twin. But she's cool in her own way. At least she doesn't try to hide who she truly is." Long says.

"Well said Long." Alex compliments.

"What about you?"

"Oh well she's cool, but she kinda… sorta… scares me. But not a lot! Just her jungle calls…." Alex shudders.

"I hear you girl." DJ says. "She's super freaky."

"Let's look at some highlights from Jenna's one-day stay on Total Drama Fans vs. Favorites."

The screen above the teenage hosts' heads show clips of Jenna arriving at the island, causing mayhem, eating bugs, swinging from vines, participating in the first challenge, and finally being voted off the island and carted away on the Boat of Losers.

"Here she is, Jenna!" A spotlight comes up on the guests' couch but Jenna is not there.

"Where is-"

"No don't touch that!" One of the crew members shouts. Jenna swings into view on an electrical cord and lands on the couch. One of the stage lights falls and crashes on the ground.

"Hi everyone!" Jenna says and lets out a jungle roar. Alex shrinks into the couch a bit.

"Can you not do that?" Long asks her. Jenna thinks about this.

"No." She roars again. Kitsune jumps onto the floor and growls at her. Jenna growls back. Kitsune gets into a crouch, looking like she's ready to pounce.

"No, no. Kitsune, she's just a guest. A really crazy guest." Long says trying to calm his Kitsune down. Kitsune is still angry, but she calms down and wraps herself around Long's neck, keeping her eyes on Jenna.

"So Jenna," Alex says, her courage rising. "How are you doing?"

"I'm all right Alex." Jenna says, crouching down onto the couch.

"Have you been enjoying Playa Del Losers?"

"Oh, I haven't been spending much time here. I've mostly been exploring the woods, wrestling bears, hunting Sasquatchenawkwa. I even found Izzy's old hide out and guess what? Justin Timberlake really does live there! He rooms with Adam Lambert and Michael Bublè in a dark cave owned by Snoop Dog."

"Really?" Long raises his eyebrow.

"Yep."

"Well, okay then." Long looks at Alex. "First question."

"Um right." Alex looks at the cards in her hand. "First question: why did you audition to be on Total Drama Fans vs. Favorites?"

"Oh, that's easy. So I could spread the word about the importance of Mother Nature and influence my teammates to go green."

"But wasn't that one of the reasons your team lost the challenge?" Long asks, remembering the clip of Chris effigy's tree trunk arms.

"I guess, but if the other campers learned to respect the environment then it was worth it." Jenna answers.

"I don't think some of your teammates felt the same." Alex says. "Especially Fiona and Melinda."

"Aw, well, I'm sure my other teammates were grateful."

"Do you think you made any friends on the island?"

"Of course! I made friends with Izzy and Bridgette and Static and Theo and Owen…."

"But you made enemies too right?"

"Well, I guess. I don't like Fiona and Alejandro and Melinda's annoying and Duncan is really disrespectful to nature, but everyone else was awesome!"

"And how do you feel about being the first camper to be voted off Total Drama Fans vs. Favorites?" Long asks.

"Well, there's no hard feelings. I don't really understand why they didn't vote Fiona off right away. She can be really mean."

"We did get that impression." Long says.

"Do you have any last words for your fellow contestants?" Alex asks.

"Yep." Jenna looks at the camera. "I LOVE YOU IZZY! You're completely," She cries out in some kind of bird call that no one can tell if it is an insult or a compliment.

"Okay. It was nice talking to you Jenna." Alex says.

"Thank you guys! I liked-" Jenna stops talking and smacks her arm where a mosquito had just landed. "Got it." She says, picking it up and eating it.

"Okay, umm, thank you Jenna." Alex says sinking back into the couch. "You can go now."

"Okay! Bye guys!" Jenna skips away but not before roaring at Alex. Alex shrieks and runs off the stage.

"Oh no." Long says, shaking his head. "I guess we'll go to commercial while my co-host calms down."

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -**

**The Tell-Tale Hat: The Tale of a Hatless Geoff**

Shown by his best bud DJ

_2 days ago_

DJ knocks on a door to a hotel room. "Geoff? Hey buddy. You wanna open up the door? Everyone's getting really worried about you." DJ knocks harder on the door and it swings open. DJ squints in the darkness. "Hey Geoff, you okay?" He asks Geoff, who is on his bed, his knees drawn up to his chin. Geoff is watching the TV, but the only thing on the screen is static.

"Hey Geoff." DJ turns on the light. Geoff hisses, then realizes it's DJ.

"Oh, it's you." He says. "Hey, man. What's up?" DJ gets a better look at his best bud in the light. Geoff is very pale, with dark bags under his eyes. His blonde hair is a mess and his clothes are wrinkled. He's wearing a waste basket on his head.

"Uh, nothing much. What's up with you?" DJ asks his eyes on the waste basket.

"Not much. I'm just watching my favorite show. Oh shhh, this is the best part." DJ looks at the static TV as Geoff bursts out laughing. Then he turns back to DJ. "You like the new hat?" Geoff asks and gestures at the waste basket.

"Uh, sure." DJ says uncertainly. "Trash looks great on you." Geoff grins stupidly and looks at the TV.

"Geoff," DJ sits on the bed. "You okay man."

"Okay? I've never been better!" Geoff's eye twitches as he says this.

"Listen, I know it's hard for you. But Bridgette will be back any day now, and she'll give you back your lucky hat-"

"Hat!" Geoff snaps up. "Hat. Hattie. Hat hat. Where hat? _You know where hat is!_" Geoff's eyes widen and he grabs DJ's shoulders and shakes him and shakes him. He looks quite deranged.

"No man, no I don't!" DJ squeaks. Geoff lets him go and turns back to the TV.

"Okay, I'm gonna leave you alone now." DJ says slowly backing out of the room. "I'll see you later."

"All right, hang tight man." Geoff says. DJ closes the door. Geoff takes off the waste basket and strokes it.

"Hattie. Precious hat. _Precious_…."

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - **

"Hello again everyone!" Alex says. "We're almost at the end of the first episode of the Total Drama After Math Show. Isn't that sad?"

"Not really." Long says.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired of this gig." Alex agrees. "Our final guest is Cody, the Freakish Perverted Nerd. Let's look at some of the highlights of Cody's stay on Total Drama Fans vs. Favorites."

The TV screen above the hosts' heads shows clips of Cody arriving, competing in challenges, making lewd jokes, getting kicked out of the girls' washroom, being slapped by Fiona, Gwen and Leshawna, and finally walking down the Dock of Shame and getting onto the Boat of Losers.

"Come on out Cody!" Once again the spotlight comes up but Cody does not walk out onto the stage.

"Cody?" Cody sticks his head out of the curtain.

"Is she here?" He asks.

"Who?" Long asks.

"Sierra. Is she here?"

"Cody? Cody darling!" Sierra tries to get out of her wheel chair and crawl over to Cody. Cody mews and ducks behind the curtain.

"CODY! GET YOUR SKINNY BUTT OUT HERE!" Both Alex and Sierra shout at him.

"No thanks. I'm fine back here." Cody says quietly. Alex walks across the stage and drags Cody over to the guests' couch.

"CODYLUMKINS!" Sierra miraculously stands up and runs over to her true love. She hugs Cody tightly, lifting him a full foot off the ground.

"Oh Cody I missed you so much!" Sierra says giving Cody an extra squeeze.

"You-you're… crushing… me…." Cody manages to get out.

"Sierra you might want to loosen your grip. We don't want our second guest breaking in half." Alex says.

"I got this." Long says to her. "Kitsune." Kitsune crawls out of his jacket and growls menacingly at Sierra. Sierra looks coldly at Kitsune.

"I will not be separated from my Cody." She says, starting to turn into Sierra-beast. Kitsune whimpers and retreats up Long's sleeve.

"Don't worry Cody, I'll hold onto you forever." Sierra says softly into his ear and giggles. Cody's eyes widen.

"Help me." He pleads to the hosts. Alex and Long exchange a look.

"Security!" They both call. Two burly guys in yellow coats come onto the stage and drag Sierra off the stage.

"NO! CODY! HELP!" Sierra cries as they drag her away.

"Whew thanks guys." Cody says brushing himself off. "I feel much better now."

"Good. First question: what were your first thoughts about the newbies?"

"Well, most of the guys were cool and the girls were totally hot! Izabella, Jenna and Fiona were the best of the batch but the others weren't half bad either."

"The batch?" Long asks, outraged at Cody's pervertedness. "Why don't you tell us what you thought of their personalities."

"Oh well Izabella, Theodore, Joe, Fox and Mary were all cool. Melinda, Greg, and Eddy sorta creeped me out. Static was kinda freaky with her alien talk and Jenna had a great bust but she was totally crazy."

"What about Fiona?" Alex asks. Cody's grin disappears.

"She completely ripped my heart out when she blindsided me." He says sadly. "I feel like I can never love again."

"Aw, I'm sorry. Don't worry, she'll get hers. Maybe she'll get her hair shaved off like Heather." Alex smiles as she says this. "That would be something I would pay money to see." She pats Cody's shoulders. "Next question. How do you feel about being the second camper voted off?"

"I'm shocked actually. I made it to the final three last time, just to be voted off second now. I know it was because Fiona-"

"Wait." LOng says. "Alex's eyes aren't where you're staring." He points out seeing Cody staring at Alex's chest.

"I am so looking in her eyes!" Cody says trying to tear his eyes away from Alex's chest where he had been looking since the interview started. Alex's eyes narrow at him.

"You want me to take care of this creep?" Long asks Alex.

"Nah, it's fine. So Cody, any last words before I completely mangle your perverted body?" Alex asks coldly.

"Umm, don't trust Fiona and… BYE!" Cody quickly runs off the set. Alex leans back.

"I'll give him a head start." She tells Long.

"Hmm, you can be about as scary as Kitsune." Long says, his respect for her starting to grow for her.

"Thanks." Alex looks at the camera. "Well that relatively short interview basically ate up our time limit. So until next time! Keep reading- er watching. Hmmm, why did I say that? Anyways, any last words for the viewers Long?"

"Umm," Long squints at a cue card off screen. "Thanks for watching and goodnight. And don't forget to purchase a bottle of McClain Wave." Long shakes his head. "Whatever, good night everyone."

"Bye!" Alex says waving at the camera. "Tune in next time for more surprises and secrets on the Total Drama After Math Show!"

**Hope you guys enjoyed this. I know it seems kinda short but this was basically like a pilot episode. I'll see what you guys thought and maybe do some things differently for the next episode. I had to adjust some of the cut scenes to fit this episode. I gave Jenna a longer interview since you all already know Cody. The next episode will be after two more episodes of Total Drama Fans vs. Favorites. Please give me some feedback! In this I didn't want to reveal too much about the hosts, but there will be some more personal stuff in the coming episodes. Next chapter we will be back at TDFVF with an old favorite challenge. Need a hint? Let's just say, I hope most of the campers got a good nights sleep. Hmmm I might have just given it away.**

**Also, I'm thinking about starting a new story called Total Drama Social Network, where the old cast's, Chris, Chef and Chuck the intern's Facebook pages, tweets, blogs and dating videos are released to the public. I want to know what you guys think about that.**

**Please review, post feedback, and vote for your favorite character! Last time I checked there was a three way tie. You can vote up to three of the recent cast.**

"**Believe in yourself, as I believe in you…." - Love, Jacky :D.**


	14. Not Another Awakeathon!

**So yeah, two chapters in one day. I'm on a roll! Here's the next chapter. I think the title says it all.**

**Episode 3- Not Another Awakeathon!**

"Last time on Total Drama Fans vs. Favorites." Chris McClain, host of the Total Drama Series says from the Dock of Shame. "The campers participated in the Amazing Wawanawkwa Race, which we are currently facing some minor lawsuits for. Anyway, the campers were put in groups with friends and foes on both teams, putting their alliances in jeopardy. In the end the Screaming Turtles won and the Killer Snails once again went to the Campfire Ceremony, where in a shocking twist, Cody the Perverted Nerd, was sent packing. What will happen to Bridgette's crumbling alliance? Are Alejandro and Fiona becoming the king and queen of the game? Will Izzy ever stop trying to blow up the camp? Check out this new drama-packed episode, including the most dramatic Campfire Ceremony yet on Total! Drama! Fans vs. Favorites!

**Theme Song**

**Mess Hall**

The campers are sitting at the tables, enjoying the moments before Chef brings out the latest breakfast horror. Everyone seems reasonably happy. All except one camper.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Bridgette: I'm a nervous wreck right now! Now that Cody's gone, Fiona's bound to go for me. I have basically no one. Even if I managed to convince Eddy, Duncan and Izzy to vote with me, I still won't have enough votes on my side! This is so frustrating! **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"That back-stabbing, self-serving, little red-headed…." Bridgette bangs her fist on the table in anger, while she stares at Melinda, who is talking with Static and Theodore.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this angry." Gwen says to her.

"I've never been double-crossed like this." Bridgette says.

"You know, it's not her fault. Alejandro can be very convincing when he wants to be." Gwen points out.

"It was still her decision." Bridgette groans and puts her head on the table. "I'm doomed."

"You're not doomed." Joe says. "All you have to do is make it to the merge. You have more friends here than Fiona does."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Bridgette says unenthusiastically.

"Don't worry, you'll pull through." Gwen says. Joe looks around at the tables, noticing someone missing.

"Hey, where's Izabella?" He asks.

"I'm not sure." Fox tells him.

"You know she never came back to the cabin last night." Gwen says.

Joe stands up. "I'm gonna go look for her."

"Suit yourself." Fox tells him. Owen watches Joe as he walks out of the Mess Hall.

"Hey Noah, I think Joe likes Izabella." Owen says. Noah looks at him.

"Owen, where have you been for the last two days?" Noah asks.

"Well yesterday I was thinking about chocolate cake. And the day before I was thinking about cookie dough ice cream." Owen says. Noah just stares at him.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Owen: I get the feeling that sometimes Noah just thinks I'm not very smart…. Nah! Noah's my best friend! He wouldn't think that! He would… Mmmmm (Owen's train of thought changes) blueberry pie with whipped cream. That would really hit the spot right now.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"What are you staring at?" Fiona asks Alejandro.

"Nothing." He says quickly taking his eyes away from Heather's figure. Fiona's eyes narrow at him.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Fiona: Alejandro needs to get over Heather. I need him on his A-game. If he's gonna chase after that bald, toothpick of a witch with his tongue hanging out, then he's useless to me. And if he's useless to me, then he shouldn't even be in the game. But at the moment I need his protection. I'll just have to wrap him even more tightly around my finger.**

**. . .**

**Alejandro: I don't understand why Heather is denying the chemistry we have. Why does she keep rejecting me? I'm hot, I'm smart, I almost won last season! Why does she not want me?**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Alejandro, hon," Fiona says, "You need to keep your head in the game. She's on the other team. Remember?"

"Yes, yes, of course." Alejandro says, a little sadly.

"Good. I intend on winning the next challenge, but if we do lose, you know who to vote out."

"Yes Fiona. I know." He tells her.

Meanwhile, Heather is trying to talk strategy with a dozing Greg.

"Greg? Greg! Are you even listening to me?" Heather's shrill voice cuts through the fog in Greg's head.

"Sorry Heather. Trent and Owen were talking loudly in their sleep last night. I got barely any sleep." He explains.

"Well, wake up! You need to be ready for today's challenge!"

"All right, all right."

Chef opens the kitchen door right when Leshawna is crossing in front of it. The door slams into her face.

"OW! ****! Chef, what the ******* HELL!" She screams at him, holding her bloody nose.

"You shouldn't have been walking near my kitchen!" Chef says defensively.

"You broke my nose!"

"Here, use these." Gwen says, handing Leshawna some napkins. "You should go to the emergency tent."

"Ugh, serves her right." Heather says, as Gwen and Leshawna walk out of the Mess Hall.

"You really don't like her, do you?"

"She pulled my hair out. I hate her!"

"That's good to know. Hmmm, just a minute." Greg says. With only Heather watching him, he stands and slips into the kitchen before the door closes.

"What's he up to?" Heather wonders aloud.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Heather: I hate it when Greg keeps secrets from me. Granted, I am keeping secrets from him. But I'm supposed to! He's the one that's supposed to tell me everything and I make the decisions! That's how my alliance works!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Dock of Shame**

"Izabella? Hey, Izabella!" Izabella turns and sees Joe running down the Dock to her.

"Hey Joe." She says, sounding very tired. Joe stops and looks at Izabella, he can't help but smile.

"What's up?" He asks.

"I-" She yawns. "I've been up all night working on something." She says. Izabella sticks her foot in the water. "Brrr, it's freezing." She kneels down on the Dock.

"Um, what are you….?" Izabella sticks her head under the water.

"Izabella!" Joe shouts. Izabella takes her head out of the water; she is wide-eyed and gasping for air.

"Oh. Okay. Now I'm awake." She says standing back up. Joe looks around and hands her a towel to wipe her face with.

"Why did you put your head under the water?" He asks.

"Freezing water wakes you up faster." Izabella says drying her hair. "I feel wide awake now." She looks at Joe and grins.

"C'mon, I wanna show you something." Izabella grabs Joe's hand and starts pulling him toward the woods. "This is so cool. You're gonna love it!"

"Wait." Joe says pulling her to a stop. "Izabella, where are we going?"

"To see- Oh, I can't tell you! But it's my best work ever!"

"Okay. Sounds fun." Joe says, as Izabella leads him to the woods.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Izabella: I was so excited about my latest project! I stayed up all night making it. But it was worth it! I wanted Joe to be the first to see it!**

**. . .**

**Joe: Izabella is amazing. She's so smart and creative and funny and talented and beautiful… (he slaps himself) Snap out of it Joe! She'd never go for a guy like you.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Attention campers!" Joe and Izabella hear Chris say over the intercom. "Report to the Mess Hall immediately to await your first challenge!"

"Darn! I really wanted you to see it!" Izabella says.

"That's okay. I'll just see it after the challenge." Joe tells her as they start to walk back to camp. They stop suddenly. Both of them slowly realize that they are still holding hands. Joe quickly takes his hand away and puts it in his pocket.

"We should get to the Mess Hall." Joe says quickly.

"Yeah, sure." Izabella says sadly.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Izabella: First the forest, now here. When will Joe get it?**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Mess Hall**

As the rest of the campers filter into the Mess Hall, Chef wheels out a table covered in a white cloth.

"What do you think is underneath?" Mary asks Noah.

"Nothing good for us." He tells her.

"Hey, your foot's healed!" Mary says, noticing Noah is only wearing a hand cast and an eye patch.

"Yep. Lucky me, I get to participate in hard challenges now." He says sarcastically.

"That is good news!"

"Good morning campers!" Chris says as he walks into the Mess Hall.

"Morning Chris!" Mary says happily.

"Are we ready for today's exciting challenge?" Chris says, enthusiastic to put the campers through another day of torture.

"Question," Fox raises his hand. "What is the challenge?"

"Details, details." Chris says waving him off.

"Chris, what's under the table cloth?" Melinda asks.

"Surprising you should ask that Mel." Chris says, grinning.

"Well, based on the length of the table, the size of the table cloth, and the amount of objects underneath the table cloth, I'd deduce that-"

"Hold on there Columbo." Chris says interrupting Theodore. "Chef, please unveil the surprise for the campers."

"I don't think I can take more surprises." Duncan whispers to Gwen.

Chef whips off the white table cloth to show a buffet of the most delicious and juiciest foods the campers had ever seen.

"So beautiful…." Owen says, a tear coming to his eye.

"I've never seen so much food." Static says, looking at the feast with wide eyes.

"Baaaaaah!" Balo agrees, looking greedily at the salad.

"This looks delicious." Leshawna says, a huge bandage over her nose. "Wish I could smell it though."

"I don't know." Greg says. "Remember the last time Chris treated us to some regular food, saying there was a 'special surprise'."

"Ah, Greg, you gotta learn to live in the moment." Izabella says.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go ahead and eat!" Chris says, but most of the campers were all ready digging in.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Owen: It was the best food I've ever tasted in my life. (he sniffs) I-I promised myself I wouldn't cry….**

**. . .**

**Static: (holding Balo) It was so nice of Chris to give us all that food. Even Balo enjoyed it.**

**Balo: (still chewing a lettuce leaf) Baaaaaah….**

**. . .**

**Joe: I'm not very sure what Chris's intentions were, but that didn't stop me from eating.**

**. . .**

**Gwen: It was great and all, but oddly familiar.**

**. . .**

**Greg: (still thinking) I don't know. It still seems awfully suspicious.**

**Chris: (opens the door and offers Greg a huge leg of turkey)**

**Greg: (eyes wide, he shrugs) Eh, why spoil the moment?**

**. . .**

**Trent: All that time a little warning bell was going off in my head. And I knew it was serious because it rang nine times.**

**. . .**

**Chris: I can't believe they fell for it! I bet even the audience knows what's going on.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Ooooh…." Leshawna moans, holding her stomach. "Can't… eat… any… more."

"No wonder. You ate half you're weight in pasta. That's enough to make a regular person explode." Duncan tells her.

"Too… full… to… beat… a hater." Leshawna says.

"Hey are you gonna finish your sandwich?" Owen asks Fiona.

"Here." She says, giving him the ham and cheese sandwich. He gobbles it up in one bite.

"Uh, I can't eat another bite." Melinda says, pushing away her untouched bowl of spaghetti.

"Allow me." Alejandro takes her bowl and stamps on Owen's foot. Owen immediately unhinges his mouth, and Alejandro scrapes the food into his mouth.

"Oh, I feel like I just want to curl up and sleep for a month." Bridgette says, putting her head on the table.

"So, did you enjoy your meal?" Chris asks the campers.

"Yes." Izabella answers. "And, I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you Chris."

"You shouldn't be thanking me." Chris says. "Because now you're going to burn off all those calories by running 20 laps around the lake!"

"What?" Heather shouts.

"You mean, you just fed us that delicious meal, so we can just throw it all up, for your amusement, in some exercise induced torture?" Theodore asks.

"Bingo, Mannix." Chris says.

"You are so sick!" Gwen shouts.

"Were you dropped on your head as a baby or forced to drink alcohol when you were five or something?" Fiona asks.

"You guys don't need to know the drama of my personal life. It's the drama of your personal lives we're interested in." Chris says. "So get going. You need to get back here before dark. MOVE!"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Duncan: Ah, I see now. Clever, Chris. But only the newbie's be fooled.**

**. . .**

**Eddy: I've watched this show a lot actually. I know what's going on. Not like some of the other new contestants.**

**. . .**

**Fiona: What the hell is Chris thinking? Is he looking forward to us puking? He is so sick!**

**. . .**

**Gwen: I'll just have to conserve my energy. I can't believe I have to do this again.**

**. . . **

**Izabella: I take it back, I hate Chris! I'm usually really fast, but with a full stomach, I'm worried I'll just vomit.**

**. . .**

**Izzy: Chris thought he could fool us, but Escope saw right through that! Ha-ha!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"I hate him so much." Heather tells Greg as they walk around the lake for the second time.

"Okay. But you still hate Leshawna more right?"

"Yeah." Heather says puzzled. "Why?"

"Well, I have a feeling she's going to be the next one out."

"Why do you say that?"

Greg grins. "It's a secret."

The campers run, walk, and crawl around the island again and again and again and again…. The 12th time around Owen falls to the ground.

"Can't… go… any… farther." He gasps for air.

"Come on, big guy you can do it!" Noah says, his voice straining as he tries to push Owen up.

"Hey move it!" Fiona screams at them. "Owen your big butt is blocking the way!"

"Fiona calm down…." Alejandro says putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa… OUCH! God, I HATE CHRIS!" Melinda shouts after she trips and falls onto the dirt path.

Eddy stops and bends down to help her up. She ignores him, accepting Alejandro's hand instead.

"What was that for?" He shouts as she, Alejandro and Fiona walk around Owen and continue up the path. Melinda still ignores him, running ahead.

"Um, if you haven't noticed all ready, she hates you." Noah tells him. Eddy scowls at him and resumes jogging.

On the 14th time around, Gwen sees Fox trying to sprint the last few laps.

"Don't," She says catching him by the arm. "You're gonna want to save your energy."

He raises his eyebrow but slows down so he can walk next to her. Duncan, who is walking next to Gwen, scowls but says nothing.

On the 17th lap, Joe spots Izabella leaning against a tree, her eyes barely open.

"Izabella!" Her eyes pop open at Joe's call. She smiles tiredly at him. "Hi Joe."

"Wow, you look tired." Joe says.

"I look worse than I feel." She answers him, starting to fall into step with him.

On the 18th lap, Bridgette trips and falls into Noah and Owen.

"Oh my God, Noah, I'm so sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you." She says, helping him stand.

"It's fine." Noah tells her.

"Are you sure? I could-"

"It's fine Bridgette."

Bridgette smiles, "Good." She says, starting to run ahead, Noah watching her. Izzy runs up next to him.

"Izzy saw that." She says to him.

"Whatever." Noah says, trying to help up Owen, who had curled into a fetal position.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Noah: Izzy's crazy. What could she have possibly seen? That I like Bridgette? (he covers his mouth with his good hand) I didn't say that! (he hears something from outside) Who's there? I swear, if anyone heard anything…!**

**. . .**

**Izzy: Izzy heard Noah. She heard all right. (she laughs)**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Mess Hall**

"Almost all the campers are back." Chris announces as Gwen, Fox and Duncan walk in and sit at a table.

"We're still missing Owen and Noah." Heather says. "Izzy isn't here either."

"Oh. My whole body aches." Static tells Theodore, who is too tired to answer.

"Baaaah…." Balo bleats, tired as well.

"We're here. We made it." Owen gasps, crawling on the ground. Noah drags himself in and sits at one of the tables.

"And… heeeeeeeeeeeere's Izzy!" Izzy laughs and skips in.

"You-you psycho!" Fiona screams at her.

"You lost us the challenge." Melinda yells.

"Actually, if I might correct you Melinda, but that wasn't the challenge." Chris says gleefully.

"What?" Everyone who isn't halfway to unconsciousness shouts at him.

"Your challenge is the second ever tremendous, extravagant, super, narliest, fun-filled, amazingly awesome, Awakeathon!"

"NO! Not again!" Leshawna shouts.

"What's a Wakeathon?" Mary asks.

"An Awakeathon," Chris says. "Is the challenge when campers try to stay awake for as long as they can. If you fall asleep you're out. Last one to be awake wins the challenge for their team." Chris tells her.

"Wait, so the feast and torture run was all part of your sick plan to make the challenge harder for us?" Theodore asks.

"Exactly Barnaby Jones." Chris says.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Trent: How does Chris know all those old detective shows. He's really that old?**

**. . .**

**Theodore: I am thoroughly offended! I mean Columbo: fine, Mannix: in the ball park, but Barnaby Jones! Chris is just trying to make me angry now!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"How long does this last?" Melinda asks.

"Until the second to last camper falls asleep."

"The first time it lasted three days." Duncan tells her.

"Well, let's head down to the campfire pit where the challenge will be taking place." Chris says to the campers.

"So," Duncan turns to Eddy. "How long do you think these other newbies will last?"

"I'd say three hours." Eddy sees Izabella, who can barely walk. "Probably less."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Owen: (deep circles under his eyes) WOOO! Ten hours and I'm still wide awake! This is gonna be a piece of- (he slumps over and immediately falls asleep, snoring loudly)**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Campfire Pit**

"Well, we're eleven hours into the challenge and we just got word that Owen crashed in the confessional." Chris announces. "So, how are we all feeling?"

"I HATE YOU!" Izabella screams at him.

"Music to my ears." Chris says. "So, Gwen, are we gonna see you defend your title and win the challenge?"

"I'd like to see you bend over and kiss your own-"

"Fiona!" Chris says, changing the subject. "Feeling tired yet?"

"Nope, not at all." Fiona says with a smug smile.

"What about you Double-D?" Chris asks Eddy.

"Call me that again and I'll crush-"

"And look at that!" Chris says, spotting a snoozing Theodore. "Scrappy-Doo is the second to lose consciousness."

"Actually he prefers to be compared to Sherlock Holmes." Static tells Chris, Balo sleeping in her arms.

"Uh-huh, yeah right." Chris turns to the camera. "So, it's still anyone's game. Who's gonna fall asleep next. You'll find out, after the break."

**I randomly picked the order of sleep out of a hat, and Theodore was the first to fall asleep. Well Owen was, but we all know he does some pretty hilarious stuff in his sleep. How do you think your OC's will do? **

**Let me know what you thought of the episode! And vote! Oh yeah, also, I decided to write a new story called "Total Drama Social Network". Check it out let me know what you think.**

**I am muy cansada, right now. I think I'll take a nap after I check my e-mail. I LOVE Summer! ; D**

**- Love, Jacky.**


	15. Not Another Awakeathon! part II

**Hello! Jacky Dupree is back! But sadly I have a sinus infection. You can thank the guy who sneezed in his hand, used my pen, and gave it back to me. I have yet to forgive him. **

**Anyways...**

**Here is the next chapter. I picked the order of sleep out of a hat. Full-fledged teen angst! Enjoy!**

**Episode 3- Not Another Awakeathon! Part II**

**Campfire Pit**

"And we are back, with the excitement of the 2nd Awakeathon challenge!" Chris announces. "We are now about 15 hours into the challenge and we have eighteen campers still awake." Suddenly Mary crashes to the ground and starts to snore. "Make that seventeen campers still awake with the Killer Snails in the lead."

"So, who's out again?" Gwen asks Duncan. He yawns.

"Other than Sugar High." He says indicating Mary. "Owen and Black Sherlock."

"And also Balo." Fox adds looking at the sleeping sheep in Static's arms.

"Who asked you?" Duncan snaps.

"Duncan!"

"Fine. I'll shut up." Duncan says casting a look at Fox.

"This is so boring." Fiona tells Alejandro. "What were they smoking when they thought of this?"

"Just be patient. The others will be asleep in no time." Alejandro says, not looking the least bit tired. Fiona rolls her eyes and looks around at the other campers. She sees Greg is pacing to keep himself from falling asleep while Heather looks awake and alert. She catches Heather looking at her and Alejandro and Fiona's lips curl into a smile.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Fiona: Am I sensing a little jealousy in Heather? (she laughs) Oh, how can I not exploit that?**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Fiona stretches like a cat then cuddles up next to Alejandro.

"Um, Fiona, what are you doing?" He asks her, surprised by her action.

"Alejandro, sweetie, I'm just weakening some of our jealous opponents." Fiona says putting his arms around her.

Alejandro grins at her. "You are very evil, chica."

"I know." As Fiona wanted, Heather sees this little move and her face burns.

"Sit down!" She says pulling ground down to her level.

"Ow! What?" He asks.

"We need to talk strategy."

"Okay, here's a strategy." He leans in close and whispers "Don't tick off your only ally."

"Ha ha. Just shut up and listen." Heather says, trying to stare him down.

"No, you listen." Greg says returning her gaze. "Just trust me, I have a plan."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Greg: Heather can be annoying sometimes. I should remind her that if I leave the alliance, she'll be the next gone. Also, she really needs to get her jealousy under control. If Fiona wants Alejandro, so be it. And that's just fine with me…. Yeah it's fine with me! Not with Heather obviously. But I'm fine- ah, never mind.**

**. . .**

**Heather: Who does Greg think he is? He is so infuriating! Even more than Alejandro. He has to learn that I am the one in charge of this alliance! And who does Fiona think she is, cuddling up to Alejandro? Wait, no! She can have him! I'm fine with it! Fine!**

**. . .**

**Alejandro: I have to admit, seeing Heather talking with Greg makes me feel strange. I don't like seeing her with another man. I also don't really think its Fiona's best idea to make Heather jealous. I don't want to hurt Heather. Yet.**

**. . .**

**Fiona: My plan is working perfectly. I get a sexy guy and I can make Heather jealous and weaken her team. Sometimes I wonder how she made it so far into the fame, her anger makes he weak. Greg is odious, but he's smart enough to be in a better alliance. Not that I care that much. Which I don't! At all!**

**. . .**

**Izabella: Hmmm, this is weird. It feels like there's a cloud of pride, anger, jealousy, and denial in here.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"20 hours!" Chris calls. "The campers have been awake for 20 hours straight and only three have fallen asleep. Although Trent and Izabella look like they might crash soon."

"You don't need to announce everything you see." Trent says.

"Yes. Yes I do."

"I have to pee." Bridgette says standing up from the makeshift table where she, Eddy and Melinda were in the middle of a poker game. "Don't look at my cards."

"Don't worry, I've already won." Melinda says confidently.

"Don't be so sure." Eddy says smirking at her.

Noah is watching them, bored out of his mind. His eyes start to close.

"Hi Noah!" Izzy says, sitting down next to him. Noah's eyes pop open and he shakes his head.

"What is it, Izzy?" He asks.

"Oh, Izzy just wanted to know who was next."

Noah blinks with his one eye. "Who's what?"

"Next." Izzy says. "Who's the next guy or girl you're gonna kiss when you fall asleep?"

"Izzy-"

"Since clearly Cody's not interested in you anymore-"

"I was never interested in him-"

"And Izzy knows who you like. So," Izzy pushes his shoulder. "Izzy wants to know if you'll kiss her."

"Why is Izzy- you- why are you talking in third person?" Noah asks.

Izzy shrugs. "Izzy wants to."

"Well, Izzy," Noah says, "Noah doesn't know who Izzy thinks he likes but Noah will tell Izzy that doesn't like anyone and he's not kissing anyone. Does Izzy understand?"

"Oh, Izzy knows who you like, Noah. Izzy knows." Izzy laughs then stands and skips away. Noah looks after her, his eye wide.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Noah: Izzy doesn't know anything. It's not like I'm gonna kiss Brid- anyone when I fall asleep (he looks away from the camera, considering something) But just to make sure, I'd better not sleep at all.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Oh, lookie there. Another one's down." Chris says when he spots Trent snoozing. "So 16 campers left and-"

"Four asleep. We get it!" Izabella says, starting to get cranky.

"Well excuse me for doing my job."

"Is being a sadistic pedophile part of your job description?" Gwen asks.

"What's with the third degree?" Chris asks.

"I'm not asking any questions," Eddy says. "I just wish you would fall into a ditch."

"Now that gets the ratings." Chris says. "If I let you like me then you would be happy and the ratings would drop."

"Are you even capable of being likable?" Heather asks.

"Chef likes me. Don't you Chef?"

Chef, who is playing the harp trying to lull Leshawna and Static to sleep, rolls his eyes but grumbles, "Sure, whatever."

" 'Whatever'? Whatever! Chef Cornelius Hatchet what do you mean by whatever?"

"Cornelius?" Bridgette asks as the campers roar with laughter.

"Dude seriously?" Fox asks starting to laugh.

"Your first name's Cornelius?" Noah manages to get out before he starts laughing as well.

"Cornelius is not my first name! It's my middle name!" Chef yells at them.

"Yeah, his first name is-"

"Don't you even say another word Crazy Girl!"

"Chef quiet, you're waking them up." Chris says, trying to hush him as Leshawna and Static start to become more alert.

"You let them all know my name secret!" Chef yells at Chris.

"Well to be fair it's a pretty funny secret."

"What if I let them know about your middle name?"

"You wouldn't dare…."

"Oh yes I would."

"What secret?" Melinda asks.

"You promised." Chris says to a grinning Chef.

"And you broke your promise so I'm gonna break mine."

"Please tell us Chris's middle name, Chef." Izabella says. "Please…."

"All right then," Chef says looking smug. "When he was 18, Chris had his name legally changed so he could exclude his embarrassing middle name."

"I didn't know they could do that in the 1920's." Fiona mutters.

"Chef don't you dare!" Chris says.

"Nuh uh. His parents gave him a middle name so embarrassing it has traumatized him."

"Well that explains a lot." Gwen says.

"Chef!"

"Chris's name…."

"Chef no!"

"Used to be…."

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

" Chris TOOTSIE MCCLAIN." The campers are stunned into silence at Chris's ( er, Tootsie's) secret. Then they burst into laughter.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Fiona: (laughing) Tootsie! TOOTSIE! **

**. . .**

**Eddy: (laughing and hitting the wall) What kind of a name is Tootsie McClain!**

**. . .**

**Static: I think one of Balo's aunts is named Tootsie!**

**. . .**

**Izzy: Tootsie and Cornelius sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.**

**. . .**

**Melinda: (laughing so hard she can't speak)**

**. . .**

**Greg: What's so funny about the name (starts to chuckle) Tootsie McClain…. (trails off into laughter)**

**. . .**

**Izabella: (laughing so hard she falls onto the floor)**

**. . .**

**Joe: (trying to control his laughter) Tootsie is a perfectly normal name. I don't see why Chris… (he can't control it anymore and he bursts into laughter).**

**. . .**

**Heather: (laughing) Oh my God. My stomach hurts from laughing, hahaha. **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Oh yeah, you can laugh all you want." Chris says, the campers do. "But that just means I'll have to crank it up a notch." He snaps his fingers and an intern carries a huge book out to him and sets it on his podium. All the campers stop laughing.

"Oh no." Bridgette says.

"What?" Static asks.

"Things are about to get a whole lot harder." Leshawna, who still has the bandage over her broken nose, tells her.

"Who wants to hear the tale of the Boring Knight and his Boring Horse?" Chris asks.

"No, not that! Anything but that!" Duncan cries.

"Let me just say, you brought this on yourselves." Chris opens the heavy book and puts on his reading glasses. He starts to read. "Once… upon… a time…." Chris reads slowly. "There lived… in… a boring… kingdom… a boring… king… and… a very… boring… queen…."

"Don't fall asleep, don't fall asleep." Melinda mutters to herself.

"And in… that boring… kingdom… were… some boring… peasants…."

"Sleepy, sleepy…." Static murmurs.

"Baaaah…" Balo bleats in his sleep.

"And then… there… was… a very… very… very… boring… knight… and… his… boring… horse…."

"This is the stupidest fairy tale I have ever heard." Fiona says.

"But the… boring… princess… was trapped… in… a boring… stone… tower… guarded… by a… boring… dragon…."

"I love this part!" Izzy says excitedly.

"So the… knight… got… on… his… boring… horse… and then… he… fell… off… the … boring… horse…."

"Hey, don't fall asleep." Joe says quietly to Izabella, whose eyes had started to close.

"Thanks." She yawns. "I don't think I'm gonna last much longer."

"Don't say that." Joe tells her. "Promise me you won't fall asleep until I do."

Izabella smiles at him. "Okay, I promise. But you have to think of a way to keep me awake."

"All right. I'll just ask you a bunch of questions to keep you awake. And I'll start asking harder ones when it looks like you're starting to fall asleep."

"The…boring… dragon… blew… fire… at… the boring… knight… and… the… boring… knight… caught… on fire…."

"That sounds cool." Izabella tells Joe sleepily.

"Okay first question. This is an easy one. What's your name?"

"Izabella… Izabella Riverindo. You?" Izabella says chuckling a bit.

"Joe Freeman."

"Nice name."

"Thanks. Second question, what's your favorite sport?"

"The… boring… knight… climbed… onto… his… boring… horse… again… and… fell… off… his… boring… horse…again…."

Gwen watches Izabella and Joe talk to each other, being able to tune out Chris's voice. Even though Duncan's arm is around her, she fells oddly alone.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Gwen: Watching Izabella and Joe reminds me of Trent and I back in Season One. Those were good times, even though Trent went totally insane the next season. I almost wish Duncan had that… sweetness. It think Fox has it but- (she shakes her head) Never mind.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"The… boring… knight… rescued… the boring… princess… and they… were… married… on a… boring… Monday… in the… boring… kingdom… by… the boring… king…. And… they… lived… happily… boring… dull… after…." Chris finishes the most boring fair tale in the universe with a smile. "Wasn't that a nice story?"

The campers who are still awake sleepily groan. Static, Bridgette, and Izzy were fast asleep, having fallen asleep during the story.

"Three more campers are down and only 13 campers are left, and it looks like it's been over 24 hours already. This is taking way too long." Chris complains.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Greg: You're absolutely right Chris.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Excuse me a moment." Greg says to Heather. He stands, stretches and walks over to where Gwen and Leshawna were sitting and talking.

"Hello girls. Say, did either of you drop this? I found it on the cabin steps yesterday." Greg holds up a bottle of perfume for both the girls to see.

"Not mine. I don't wear that kind." Gwen says.

"Wait a sec. Yeah, that's my perfume. I was looking for it yesterday." Leshawna says. "Thanks homie."

"Hey, Gwen. Can I talk to you?" Duncan asks Gwen. She stands and walks away from Leshawna and Greg.

"You say, you found this on the steps?" Leshawna asks.

"Yeah." Greg lies.

"Huh. I could've sworn I left it in my suitcase." Leshawna says.

"That does sound strange." Greg says, crossing his fingers behind his back.

_Flashback_

_Greg is sneaking into the kitchen. He looks around and spots something on the counter. He picks up a container and reads the label._

"_Extra-strength sleeping pills." He grins and slides the pill bottle into his pocket._

_/ / /_

_Greg is walking into the girl's side of the Screaming Turtles cabin. He unzips a luggage case with a leopard pattern on it. He takes out the perfume bottle of Leshawna's perfume._

_/ / /_

_Greg and Heather are sitting while Chris reads from the boring fairy tale. Heather yawns and looks at Fiona and Alejandro. She stares angrily at them while Greg turns to one side, takes out the bottle of perfume and the bottle of pills from his pocket and uncaps both of them. Then he pours the contents of the sleeping pill bottle into the perfume, and shakes it up so the pills dissolve easier._

Present

"Well, thanks anyway." Leshawna says.

"No problem." Greg responds. A squirrel hops up onto the tree stump next to Leshawna and starts scratching its ear.

"I just wish I could smell this. With my broken nose, I can't smell a thing right now." Leshawna tells Greg and sprays the perfume in a giant cloud. The squirrel gets a whiff and immediately passes out.

"How do I smell?" Leshawna asks Greg.

"Nice." Greg answers, taking care to breathe only through his mouth. Greg quickly walks away as the cloud dissipates, looking quite pleased with himself.

"What was that about?" Heather asks him. Without a word, Greg hands her the bottle that used to hold the extra-strength sleeping pills. Heather looks at the bottle then back at him.

"Did you-"

"Yes."

"So she-"

"Yes."

"And they'll-"

"Yes."

"But we still might lose!" Heather snaps.

"And everyone will know who to blame." Greg tells her. Heather glowers at him but says nothing.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Heather: Greg's plan was genius. But of course I can't tell him that. Greg can't know he's doing a good job or I lose control.**

**. . .**

**Greg: Heather would rather chew glass then tell me my plan was clever. But I don't mind. As long as I have her on edge, everything goes according to plan. **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Gwen returns and sits back down next to Leshawna looking a little dazed.

"So how'd your talk with Duncan go?" Leshawna asks her.

"Hmmm," Gwen says. "Oh fine."

"Oh," Leshawna smiles. "So it was a-"

"No, it wasn't. We only made-up." Gwen says hastily.

"By making out."

"I guess you could say that."

"You know, making out isn't really making up." Leshawna says.

"Yeah, I know."

Leshawna pauses, studying Gwen's unhappy attitude.

"Boyfriend troubles?" She asks. Gwen hangs her head.

"I'm just starting to think that I rushed into this relationship way too quickly. I mean I had barely any time to grieve after I broke up with Trent and Duncan had only been on the plane for an hour and then…. I guess we never really connected on a level other than darkness and chemistry."

"So what are you gonna do?" Leshawna asks, concerned for her friend.

"I just need to connect on another level with Duncan. I'm sure everything will be fine." Gwen says, trying to sound convincing.

"But you connected with Fox." Leshawna says, following her own train of thought.

"Not the point." Gwen mutters.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Hey, you feeling tired yet?"

"Not really."

"Me neither. Though I do feel like I need some freshening up." Leshawna says, spraying her perfume.

"What's tha-" Gwen cannot get the question out, being affected by the extra-strong sleeping pills in the perfume she smells. She slumps over and falls asleep.

"Another camper down for the Screaming Turtles." Chris says when he's sees Gwen asleep on the ground. "So only twelve campers left awake and eight are asleep. The Screaming Turtles lead by two as we go into the 28th hour of the Awakeathon."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Noah: Now that Izzy's asleep and my team's ahead, I guess I can probably fall asleep. But I'll probably stay awake, just to be safe.**

**. . .**

**Duncan: It's weird how Gwen was wide awake a few minutes ago and then suddenly she's unconscious. Something's up.**

**. . .**

**Greg: So my plan has a few flaws, but even if we lose there's no one to blame but Leshawna. Who would suspect me?**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Ugh, 32 hours. This is starting to get boring again." Fiona says to Alejandro.

"Just be patient."

"Whatever." Fiona stands up and stretches. "I'm going to use the little girl's room. Don't fall asleep." She tells Alejandro and walks down into the camp.

Alejandro rubs his eyes and looks around at the campers who are still awake. Greg and Heather are quietly discussing strategy, Izabella and Joe are laughing about a funny answer to one of Joe's questions, Eddy and Duncan are in the middle of an intense card game, and Leshawna and Fox are talking about video games, Leshawna wanting to know more about them so she can surprise her hubby Harold with her knowledge. The only campers sitting alone are Noah and Melinda.

Smiling to himself, Alejandro stands up and walks over to where Melinda is sitting, looking awake but bored, moving a pebble around with her feet.

"How are you doing?" Alejandro asks. Melinda is not taking lack of sleep well. She turns to him looking like she might snap his head off.

"Fine, thanks for asking." Melinda says sourly. "How are you and Fiona doing? Are you both comfy and cozy." Alejandro's grin disappears.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Alejandro: Ah, yes. I had forgotten about Melinda while I was talking to Fiona. Nothing that a little Alejandro charm can't fix.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Melinda, mi vida." Alejandro says trying to put his arm around her. Melinda shrugs it off. "You know there is no other woman for me than you."

"Oh, I know that. And having your hands all over Fiona was just a mistake. Completely explainable." Melinda says, looking at him and expecting some long-winded explanation.

"Chica, it hurts me to say this. But there is none. I have no reasonable explanation for my behavior."

Melinda blinks. "Oh really?" Clearly she wasn't expecting that answer.

"Really. I am merely a man and she is… you must admit, a very tempting woman."

"Slut." Melinda mutters.

"Uh, I guess. And being… well that, I was tempted. But I deeply regret it. All I can ask is your forgiveness or I'll never be able to live for myself." Alejandro looks into her eyes.

"Oh well, I… of course. Alejandro I forgive you." Melinda says.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Melinda: Either Alejandro is the sweetest man in the world or the most dangerous liar ever born. I want to let myself trust him. I hope I can.**

**. . .**

**Alejandro: It's too easy. I don't even have to think while I lie now. I just let my body do the talking.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Thank you, mi vida." Alejandro says. Melinda blushes.

From over his cards, Eddy sees all this and scowls.

"That's disgusting," He slams his cards down. "I'm gonna go talk to that Latin S.O.B"

"If you want." Duncan says calmly. "Though I think you're getting in too deep."

"What do you mean?" Eddy says, looking confused.

"Well frankly, it's not worth your time." Duncan tells him.

"You think so?"

"What are you gonna do? Go over there and threaten Allie-hand-dro and rescue the uptight princess? You'd only get yourself in trouble." Duncan reasons. "Melinda hates you and you'd get into trouble with his alliance."

Eddy thinks on this, taking Duncan's advice to heart. "He's still a liar and I can't stand liars." Eddy says.

"Dude, you're the Don in the Mafia."

"Your point? At least us Mafia men have a decent sense of honor. You watch way too much TV, Duncan."

Duncan looks at him and nods. "I get it, your jealous."

Eddy blinks. "Jealous?" He repeats. "No way. I'm not jealous. Why would I be?"

Duncan shakes his head. "Okay I get it. I'll even help you out." Duncan leans back and looks at Melinda and Alejandro. "Hey Mel!"

"Don't call me that!" She shouts at him.

"Whatever! You wanna play some cards? Eddy here's a sore loser and I need an easy opponent." Unable to resist the prospect of winning, Melinda stands up and walks over toward Duncan.

"Go do what you do best." Duncan tells Eddy. Eddy nods grimly and walks over toward Alejandro.

"Al, I need to talk to you." He says firmly.

"Of course my friend." Alejandro says to him.

Melinda's eyes narrow as Duncan deals out the cards. "Why is he talking to Alejandro?"

Duncan shrugs. "How should I know?" He asks.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Duncan: It's me and Courtney all over again. My best wishes to Eddy. Let's just hope that Melinda doesn't try to take over his life like Courtney did to me.**

**. . .**

**Alejandro: Jealousies galore. Eddy, Duncan, Heather, Fiona, and even me. I hope Chris is enjoying all this drama.**

**. . .**

**Melinda: Why does Eddy always have to butt in? I happen to like spending time with him. …. No, no, not that! I like spending time with Alejandro. Not Eddy. I hate Eddy! He's so infuriating and frustrating and… and… I HATE HIM!**

**. . .**

**Eddy: Let's just get one thing clear. It wasn't for Melinda. I just wanted to put Alejandro in his place. Why would I want to help her anyway? There is no way. Absolutely no way. None! Not even… ah forget it!**

**. . .**

**Izabella: It really feels like there's a lot of anger and denial in here again. (she smiles at the camera) I smell romance!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"I'm getting a little sick of all this lying you do." Eddy says to Alejandro as they walk around the campfire pit.

"Me? Lie? Surely you're joking." Alejandro can't help but grin when he says this.

"Listen buddy, you might wanna stop your little charade before someone gets hurt." Eddy tells him. "Someone meaning you."

"You think I'm afraid of your empty threats Eddy. As long as I'm here in this game your goons out there can't touch me." Alejandro says.

"I think I can handle you just fine." Eddy says.

"And, tell me, how is that gonna help you not get voted out." Alejandro grins at him. "Besides, you've always had your goons do everything. I doubt you can do anything to harm me."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Eddy: Oh, he went there. My 'goons' have permission to, whenever they see Alejandro out on the street, 'make him an offer he can't refuse.'**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Oh you are so asking for a face full of fist." Eddy says, stopping Alejandro behind where Leshawna and Fox were talking.

"That's not gonna impress Melinda."

"What- I don't want to impress anyone!"

"You say you don't but your eyes say you do."

"Quit looking into my eyes!"

"Whoa guys calm down." Joe says, hearing the argument. "We're all a little tired and grouchy-"

"Shut up!" Alejandro and Eddy shout at him.

"Don't yell at him!" Izabella yells.

"All of you shut it!" Heather screams.

"Heather, are you trying to make us deaf?" Noah shouts at her.

"Quit your hollering Egghead!"

"Why don't you Cornelius?"

"Don't you dare call me that!"

"Uh, this shouting is giving me a headache." Fox says to Leshawna.

"Yeah, I need to relax." Leshawna says, spraying the perfume again. The cloud is blown by a wind and up into Eddy and Alejandro's faces. The both crumple to the ground and start to snore.

"Well two more campers down." Chris says looking down at Alejandro and Eddy. "Wow you guys are dropping like flies now. There's only ten of you left, with the Screaming Turtles having a huge lead over the Killer Snails and I'm thinking it's movie time!"

"Movie?" Izabella asks yawning.

"A movie that guarantees sleep." Chris says. "The producers wouldn't tell me what it is but they said that everyone either falls asleep or laughs themselves into unconsciousness."

"Joy." Noah says sarcastically as Chef sets up the projector and the screen.

"Oh I can't wait for this." Chris says sitting down in a director's chair and grabbing a bucket of popcorn. "Chef start the movie."

Chef grumbles but does it. The screen lights up.

"Why is this in black and white?" Heather asks.

"Must be a really old movie." Fox says and the opening credits start to roll.

" 'A Chris McClain' production," Izabella reads, " 'Greatminton'? 'Starring Chris McClain. Directed by Chris McClain and edited by Chris McClain'?"

"What?" Chris sits up and stares at the screen. "This is the movie so boring that blood shot out of the producers' eyes!"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Chef: Says a lot, don't it?**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"I'm sure we'll all enjoy it Tootsie." Duncan says.

"This is impossible! This movie was a box office hit! My lawyers will be hearing about this!"

"Shhh, it's starting." Izabella shushes Chris and grins.

Chris's voice is heard as the narrator, "_It was the summer of 1968.…"_

"At least we know when Chris was in his thirties." Melinda mutters.

"I wasn't even born in the 1960's."

"No, Tootsie was alive much earlier than that."

"Shhh, I want to hear this next part."

"…_were some of the many changes that had occurred. But none measured up to this. For this was the summer of Greatminton."_ The camera zooms in to show a badminton court with a player hitting the birdie. "_Badminton had always been a sport that had been over looked until one player came along named Chase McFain."_ A slightly younger looking Chris looks at the camera. He smiles and winks.

"Holy crap! Chris actually looks nice!" Izabella says completely shocked.

"Is that a dinosaur in the background?"

"That probably explains why Chris looks so young."

"SHUT UP!"

**- 1 hour and 35 minutes of jokes about Chris's age to a totally boring movie later-**

"… _It is not badminton. It is GoodMinton. Heck it's even Greatminton!"_ The younger Chris says to his teammates.

"He said it again." Leshawna says.

"That's like the fourteenth time." Fox adds.

"This would be a great drinking game." Duncan says.

"I still don't get that hospital part." Joe says.

"Duh, it's because his sick and weary mother always wanted him to play badminton so he brought the game to her. Didn't you even listen to the hunchback named Carl?" Melinda tells him.

"I thought his name was Earl." Noah says.

"No Earl is the guy with one eye who works for the law firm that's trying to ban the sale of birdies." Heather says.

"I have no idea how you guys followed that crazy story line." Chef says.

"Why are none of you asleep?" Chris shouts, angry about all the jokes at his expense.

"Because it's freaking hilarious!" Izabella sys.

"It's supposed to be a serious movie about an overlooked sport!"

"Oh yeah. Badminton is definitely the best sport ever invented." Noah says sarcastically.

"Hey, what's Fattie doin'?" Chef asks. Everyone turns away from the movie and looks at Owen. Owen sits up and yawns. Then he begins to slowly take his clothing off in a striptease manner. He dances about, taking off his shirt.

"Ugh, what is he doing?" Melinda asks.

"Sleep-stripping." Duncan says, so horrified he is unable to look away. Owen starts to snore as he unbuckles his pants.

"AH! My eyes!" Heather screams when Owen drops his pants. All the girls except for Izabella cover their eyes.

"Geez, what is with you guys and getting naked?" Izabella asks.

"What are you talking bout girl? Shield you eyes!" Leshawna covers Izabella's eyes with her free hand.

"What the hell is he doing?" Duncan asks. Owen starts to sleep-walk into camp.

"It looks like he's headed for the Mess Hall." Joe says.

"Eh, no! DON'T YOU DARE GO INTO MAH KITCHEN FATTIE!" Chef shouts and runs after Owen, knocking over the projector and stopping the movie.

"Let me guess, he ate the beans." Fox says.

"Looks like it." Noah tells him.

"Well that's just great. We can't watch the movie, Chef has to chase after the sleeping stripper and I'm all out of hair gel!" Chris complains.

"Plus we haven't seen Fiona in like two hours." Duncan adds.

"Hmmm where is she?" Melinda wonders.

"Oh, she let our cameras follow her into the shower and Chef and I have been watching the feed to make sure she doesn't fall asleep.

"Isn't that against the rules?" Heather asks.

"That's my decision," Chris says. "And while watching the video I decided to let it slide."

"She only let you watch her in the shower so she wouldn't be disqualified!" Melinda says.

"That's not the point. If she uses up all my hot water, she's getting a stern talking to. Maybe even a spanking."

"Uh, ew. She's like sixty years younger than you." Fox says.

"Wait a second." Izabella says. "Where's Greg?"

Heather looks around and groans.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Heather: Great. What's he up to now?**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Washrooms**

Fiona, newly refreshed and relaxed, steps out of the washroom.

"Hey there." Greg, who was standing right next to the door, greets her. Fiona jumps and sees him.

"Oh, it's you." She says, turning away and walking back toward the camp fire pit. Greg falls into step with her.

"You're making a big mistake." Greg finally says to her. Fiona frowns.

"What mistake?" She asks.

"Well, for starters, your choice of allies."

"Oh," Fiona raises her eyebrows. "You mean Alejandro."

"We all know how he's dealt with the women in Total Drama before." Greg tells her. "He completely controls them then votes them out."

"Oh hon," Fiona's grin returns, "Greg, you are such a child. Did it ever occur to you that I'm controlling him?"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Greg says when they reach the campfire pit. "What stinks?" He asks loudly as they pass Leshawna.

"Stinks? Well not me, that's for sure." Leshawna sprays her perfume. The cloud of the perfume and extra-strength sleeping pills, rises up to Greg and Fiona.

"What are you-" Fiona gets a whiff of the perfume and she immediately falls to the ground, fast asleep.

Greg grins. "Sleep tight." He says. Then he sees the cloud enveloping him. "Dammit!" Greg falls down, just like Fiona did.

"Two more campers down." Chris says. "With only eight campers left awake, the Screaming Turtles are still in the lead."

Duncan looks at Melinda. "You ready for this kid?" He asks her.

She yawns. "I'm ready to win."

**Mess Hall Kitchen (outside)**

"Still there Fattie?" Chef looks through the window, holding a blow horn. He sees Owen inside the kitchen, looking into the fridge. "I gotcha now Fattie." Chef says, grinning.

"Hi Cheffie!" Chef jumps into the air, letting go of the blow horn which flies up onto the roof. Chef turns. "What are you doing her Crazy Girl?" He asks when he sees Izzy. "I thought you were asleep."

"Izzy woke up an hour ago. I was just pretending." Izzy looks into the kitchen window. "Ooooh, look at Big O go! He must have ate all the beans again. They make him sleep walk you know."

"Shut up!" Chef whispers. "I'm trying to get him before he eats all the food."

"You better hurry. Big O's outta sight!"

"What?" Chef looks back through the eye piece. Owen is no longer in the kitchen.

Chef swears. "You made me miss him!"

"All in a night's work, Cheffie!"

Chef grumbles. "Now where's he gone to?"

"Ooh, Izzy knows! Follow Izzy!" Izzy grabs Chef by the arm and drags him toward the forest.

**Campfire Pit**

Izabella yawns. "We've been awake so long." She says to Joe.

Joe yawns. "Yeah." He says, sleepily.

"Joe."

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks for helping me stay awake." Izabella says.

"Um, you-uh-you're welcome."

Izabella laughs. "You're so," She yawns again. "You're so cute when you stutter."

"Cute?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, th-thanks."

"Joe?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

Izabella yawns. "I'm about to break my promise." Izabella slumps over and falls asleep with her head in Joe's lap.

"Um…." Joe looks around, unsure of what to do. He settles for patting her on the head as she sleeps.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Joe: Izabella said I was cute. She said I was cute! She said I was Cute! I'M CUTE! SHE SAID I WAS CUTE! SHE SAID I WAS-**

**Noah: (from outside) Good for you, Casanova. Now get out and stop shouting!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

The sun rises for the campers who had fallen asleep. The campers who are still awake, Duncan, Melinda, Heather, Leshawna, Joe, Fox and Noah, are all sitting on the tree stumps, fighting off sleeps.

"How come you campers are still awake. It's been over 68 hours." Chris says.

"Must…stay…awake…." Melinda mutters to herself.

"You… must shut… your mouth…." Duncan tells her.

"Okay then. So there's about um- one, two, four, five- seven! Yeah, seven of you left." Chris takes out a megaphone. "Cover your ears." He says to the awake campers. They do, to tired to argue. Chris takes a deep breath.

"EVERYONE WAKE UP!" He shouts from the megaphone. The sleeping campers are jolted awake.

Izabella wakes up, he head still in Joe's lap. She sits up, "Um, well this is awkward." She says. Joe turns read and stammers out apologizes.

Theodore yawns. "What time is it?" He asks.

"We're just approaching a full three days of no sleep for these seven campers." Chris turns to those lucky seven. "You guys stay here. The rest of you either go back there or go to your cabins or go take a shower or something. I really don't care, just go."

One by one the newly awakened campers leave. Izabella gives Joe a small smile before she leaves.

"Okay you lucky seven campers." Chris walks over to them. "Phew, do you smell ripe!"

"No I don't" Leshawna protests and sprays the perfume again. Heather, who is sitting next to her, falls asleep.

"My mistake. You lucky six campers are going to get a special surprise guaranteed to be so mind-numbingly boring it will make you all pass out." Chris tells them.

"Just get on with it McClain." Duncan tells him.

"If you say so."

"GAH!" Heather awakes with a gasp. "I didn't fall asleep! I didn't!"

"Uh huh, yeah, sure you didn't." Chris says sarcastically.

Heather looks wildly around and sees Leshawna.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Heather: If I was going down, Leshawna would go down with me.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"It was Leshawna!" Heather accuses. 'Her stupid perfume put me to sleep!"

"Are you crazy? This is oranges and lime." Leshawna says. "Guaranteed to refresh and relax but not put you to sleep."

"I think it's worth checking out though." Chris says. "Hey, one of you interns get out here!"

As a teenage intern walks over to him, Chris grabs the perfume bottle from Leshawna. "Smell this." Chris orders, spraying the perfume in the air.

Reluctantly the intern sniffs the perfume. He immediately passes out. Chris nudges the intern with his foot. The intern doesn't budge.

"Well, that's good enough for me. Heather, Leshawna, you're both out. Take a seat in the back and wait for the other losers."

"But-but I didn't! I wouldn't!" Leshawna protests.

"Leshawna I cannot ignore this type of cheating."

"You ignore cheating all the time!"

"I said this type of cheating." Chris tells her. "Now get back here while I deal with these five."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Mary: I can't believe Leshawna would cheat. You think you know a- Oh my God! There's a camera in here! Hi everyone!**

**. . . **

**Izabella: There's no way Leshawna cheated. This has Heather written all over it.**

**. . .**

**Greg: Like I said, no one would suspect me.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"All right campers. You are the final five left! Psych!" Chris laughs. "You should have seen your faces! But seriously, you're the final five left in the Awakeathon! I never want to do this. So I'm afraid it's time to bring out the big guns!" Chris grins sadistically.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Joe: Never thought I'd stay awake this long. I can totally win this for my team! Izabella will be so proud of me.**

**. . .**

**Fox: I knew I'd make it pretty far. I've gone more than 24 hours without sleep before while I was in the middle of a video game. **

**. . .**

**Melinda: As the only girl left in the competition, I would like to mention how I'm going to crush those boys. I mean I win everything! It just takes hard work and determination and a lot of past achievements.**

**. . .**

**Noah: I wasn't sure if I'd stay awake this long. I'm sure I can win. Those weaker minds don't have a chance against me.**

**. . .**

**Duncan: Last time I came in second for challenge. This time, I'm gonna win.**

**. . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Chris pulls out another huge book and opens it to the first page. "This is the big guns." He tells the campers.

"More fairy tales?" Joe asks. Chris shakes his head.

"Oh no, this is much worse."

"Crap." Duncan says, remembering his last experience.

" 'The History of Canada, Volume Two.'" Chris announces. The campers groan.

"I'm not even from Canada!" Melinda says.

"That explains a lot. Now then, 'Chapter One:'" Chris reads aloud. " 'Why does the Canadian flag have a leaf on it, eh?'" The campers groan again.

**- 10 horrifically boring hours later-**

" '… Of a perfect new union." Chris reads. " 'End of Chapter One.'"

Duncan, Noah and Melinda groan. Joe had fallen asleep during the first few pages and Fox crashed twelve pages afterward.

"You got this Duncan!" Gwen shouts to him.

"Go Noah!" Trent shouts.

"You can do this Melinda!" Alejandro confidently tells her.

"I can do this… this…." Melinda slumps and falls to the ground, asleep.

"Er, maybe not."

"So, we're down to two campers." Chris announces looking at Noah and Duncan. " Onto Chapter Two!"

**Bear Cave**

"This is where Big O usually goes after swimming up the waterfall." Izzy tells Chef as they quietly tip-toe into a cave full of bears.

"Keep yo' voice down!" Chef whispers. "I don't feel like getting eaten today."

"You don't? Too bad, it's fun. One time I had to play tic-tac-toe with a giant raccoon and when I won he got so angry and he-"

"Shush! Look, he's right there." Chef spots Owen, sleeping on the cave floor in the middle of all the bears, hugging an empty bag of marshmallows.

"Now we have to wake him up and get him outta here. Dang, he's probably eaten all the food." Chef says.

"Oh, let me. I know the way to wake him up." Izzy creeps over to Owen and puts her mouth next to his ear. She breathes in. "WAKE UP OWEN!"

"GRAVY!" Owen wakes up and sees Chef and Izzy. "Oh hey you guys. Where am I? I was just having this great dream about mashed potatoes and chocolate covered pretzels. And marshmallow? Did I mention the marshmallows!"

"Yeah, that's great Fattie." Chef says when he sees the bears stir in their sleep. "But now we gotta GO!"

**Campfire Pit**

" '… Which lead to an outbreak of the-" Chris pauses when he hears a snore. He looks over at Duncan and Noah. "We have a winner! It's-"

"OWEN'S BACK! Hi everyone!" Izzy bounces into view followed by Chef and Owen, who is wrapped up in a blanket.

"Hey guys!" Owen says waving. "I did it again didn't I?" He asks sheepishly.

"Excuse me! I have an announcement to make!"

"Oops, sorry."

"As I was saying, we have a winner!" Chris says and holds up a sleeping Noah's hand.

"Chris, wrong guy." Duncan says.

"Just messing with you." Chris says. " Duncan is the winner of the Awakeathon! Which means… the Killer Snails finally win!"

"Yes! I knew it!" Fiona shouts.

"Yay!" Static says hugging Balo and Theodore.

"Thank God!" Bridgette says joyfully.

"Dammit!" Izabella yells.

"Great, just, great." Greg says.

"Ugh! I'm stuck on a team of losers!" Heather screams.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Gwen: I don't think Leshawna did anything. It was definitely Heather. She is so going.**

**. . .**

**Trent: I hate to say it, but Leshawna cheated so she should go home. But I still have my suspicions about Greg.**

**. . .**

**Owen: (farts then chuckles) Hehehe, sorry. Too many beans.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Screaming Turtles, it's the Campfire Ceremony for you tonight." Chris tells the downhearted Screaming Turtles. Just then Noah wakes up and yawns.

"What happened?" He asks. The rest of his teammates groan and hang their heads.

**I had a bad case of writer's block on this chapter, so sorry if some of it seemed a little too wacky. **

**So, the Screaming Turtles are up for elimination this time. The ones more on the chopping block are Leshawna- for 'cheating', Heather- for being herself, and Greg- for being totally suspicious. There will be some twists in the next chapter and things might not turn out the way you'd think. Who would you, vote for. P.S. If you have an OC on the Screaming Turtles and you want to vote give your OC's reasons, which many of you have been doing already and I just wanted to make it official. Otherwise, anyone can vote. But once again don't vote for Heather because 'she's mean.' If there weren't a mean character on the show, the ratings would be in the toilet! And that was Chris talking.**

**Also I am changing my poll to 'Who is the Best Villain on TDFVF?'. You can vote for only 1 character and it can be found on my profile.**

**So review and vote!**

**Love, always (even with a sinus infection)**

**-Jacky **


	16. Not Another Awakeathon! part III

**Attention readers this is your author, Jacky Dupree speaking. Welcome to the next episode of Total Drama Fans vs. Favorites. Please note that exits are conveniently located here here here here here anywhere! If there is an emergency, it's every man for themselves. Keep your hands and feet and other body parts to yourselves and enjoy the drama that's about to unfold. Have a nice trip and thank you for flying Air TDI.**

**;), Enjoy this chapter!**

**Episode 3- Not Another Awakeathon! part III**

**Beach**

"It's too bad your team is up for elimination." Duncan tells Gwen as they walk along the beach.

"Yeah, but hopefully it'll be Heather leaving tonight." Gwen says. "So, I was wondering, after the Campfire Ceremony, we could meet up and, well, we need to talk Duncan."

"You mean our kind of talk?" Duncan asks, grinning at her.

"No, I mean when you communicate by moving your mouth and saying actual words."

"Oh," Duncan says. "Well, I'm exhausted. I think I'm gonna turn in and sleep for the next four years."

"Okay," Gwen says, sounding disappointed. "See you later." She walks away quickly from Duncan, hiding her face. Duncan scratches his head, but instead of going after her, he walks back toward the cabin.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Duncan: Why does Gwen think we need to talk? Our relationship is fine. Isn't it?**

**. . .**

**Gwen: (sighs) Why do relationships have to be so complicated? I fall for one guy, he turns crazy. I fall for Duncan and find out we don't have a relationship other than kissing and ax-murder movies. I thought Duncan was someone who really understood me, but looks like I was wrong. Again. Stupid karma.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Mess Hall**

"Mmmmm, yum." Owen says, licking a bowl. "This Chefmeal is delicious. Noah, you've got to try some."

"Ow-Owen not so- not so loud." Noah says sleepily.

"Hiya Noah! Hey Big O!" Izzy says sitting down on the table. "How ya' doin Noah?"

"I would be better if I could get some sleep." Noah yawns. "Maybe I can take a nap before the Campfire Ceremony." Noah stands up, unsteadily.

"Okay, I'll come with you and tell you who you kiss." Izzy says following him.

"Izzy, I'm not going- Whatever, I'm too tired to argue with you." He tells her.

"That's because you know it's true." Noah rolls his eyes and accidentally walks right into Bridgette who had just walked into the Mess Hall.

"Ow! Oh, hey Noah. I'm sorry about that."

"Uh… I gotta go!" Noah runs quickly out of the Mess Hall.

"Aw, isn't he cute when he runs away in terror?" Izzy asks Bridgette.

"Uh, yeah, sure he is." Bridgette says, uncertainly.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Izzy: Ooh, wait'll I tell Noah!**

**. . .**

**Bridgette: Noah's been acting really weird around me. Does he hate me?**

**. . .**

**Noah: (smacks himself on his broad forehead) Stupid!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Screaming Turtles Cabin (Girls)**

"I can't believe he's making me do this." Heather says as she walks into the empty side of the cabin. "Good, no one's here." Heather goes straight over to Leshawna's luggage case, unzips it and puts the empty extra-strength sleeping pills bottle into the front pouch then zips it back up.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Heather: I can't believe Greg convinced me to be a part of his stupid plan. This better get Leshawna off.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Heather sits down on one of the bunks just as Gwen and Leshawna walk into the cabin.

"What are you doing here?" Leshawna asks Heather.

"Sleeping," Heather responds, "I was up 68 hours."

"So was I. Hey, Gwen," Leshawna hands her the bottle of perfume. "You mind putting this in my suitcase for me?"

"You're still gonna use that stuff?" Heather asks.

"It may be tainted but it still smells better than your stuff." Leshawna responds.

"Uh, whatever." Heather stands and walks out of the cabin.

"I am so glad she's going tonight. Oh, Lord, I need some sleep." Leshawna lies down on her bunk.

"Which part of the suitcase do you want this in?" Gwen asks.

"Front." Leshawna tells her.

Gwen unzips the front pouch of the suitcase. She puts the perfume into the pouch but her hand brushes up against something else. Frowning, Gwen grabs it and takes it out. In her hand she holds the pill bottle of extra-strength sleeping pills.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Gwen: (still holding the bottle) How could Leshawna do this? Why should she do this?**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Gwen looks at Leshawna, pockets the bottle and zips up the suitcase.

"Hi girls!" Mary greets as she skips into the cabin. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing." Gwen says quickly. "Hey Mary, will you help me with something?"

"Sure Gwen. What do you-?"

"You'll see." Gwen grabs Mary by the arm and guides her out of the cabin.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Gwen: I have to tell the rest of my alliance about this. Leshawna is my friend but if she's willing to cheat, what else would she do?**

**. . .**

**Mary: Gwen showed me the bottle that she found in Leshawna's suitcase. Oh Leshawna, why? (her eyes well up with tears) We were becoming such good friends!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Screaming Turtles Cabin (Guys)**

Noah opens his eyes to see Izzy staring down at him from a ceiling rafter.

"Ahhh!" Noah yells and falls off the top bunk, luckily only getting a bruise. "Ow!"

"Hi Noah!" Izzy flips off the pole and lands on the floor, on her feet. "How are you?"

"In pain." Noah wheezes, standing up. "What are you doing here Izzy?"

"Oh, Izzy just thought you'd want to know a little secret." Izzy says to him.

"No I wouldn't." Noah says, climbing back onto his bunk.

"But it's about Bridgette."

Noah sighs. "Fine, what is it?"

"Bridgette's in love with you."

Noah sits up quickly. "What?"

"Yeah. I asked her if she thought you were cute and she said 'Uh, yeah, sure he is.'" Izzy tells him. "Isn't this great?"

Noah opens his mouth to say something, but shakes his head and lies back down

"So are you gonna talk to her?" Izzy asks repeatedly poking Noah in the shoulder.

"I don't know."

"C'mon Noah!"

"I really don't want to right now."

"Aw, is Noah shy?"

"…. No." Noah says. Izzy grins.

"C'mon," She picks Noah up and puts him over her shoulder. "Let's go see Bridgette." She carries Noah out of the cabin.

**Beach**

Bridgette is walking down the beach looking at Geoff's hat. "Oh, Geoff, I miss you so much." She says hugging the hat, her heart aching for her true love. Looks like she has no idea what happened on Playa Del Losers.

"Bridgette. Bridgette! BRIDGETTE!" Bridgette turns around at Izzy's call and she sees the psychotic redhead carrying a certain half-asleep egg head.

"Hi Bridgette!" Izzy says. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking of Geoff." Bridgette says. "I really want to see him again."

"Uh huh. Guess what? Noah has something he wants to tell you."

"I do?" Noah asks Izzy. Izzy puts Noah back down on the ground and pushes him forward.

"Go ahead Noah." Izzy says grinning at him.

"What is it Noah?" Bridgette asks, a little bit concerned. Noah blushes.

"Well, you see, Bridgette, I know you miss Geoff but I need to tell you something." Noah gulps and suddenly feels an overwhelming sense of drossiness. "You see I… I…." Noah's eyes unwillingly close and he falls into Bridgette, fast asleep.

"Aw, poor guy. Shyness got the better of him." Izzy scoops Noah up. "Later Bridgette!"

"Uh, yeah, see you later." Bridgette watches Izzy walk away, carrying an unconscious Noah. "That was weird." She says to herself.

**Dock**

Joe and Fox are snoozing on the Dock when Izabella sees them.

"Hey guys!" She greets them, sitting down in the space between them. Fox wakes up first.

"Hey, Izi." He says to her. "How you feeling?"

"I'm all right. You two look like hell though." Izabella tells them.

"I feel like hell." Fox says to her.

Joe wakes up and sees Izabella. "H-h-hi I-Iz-Iza-Izabella." Joe manages to stammer out.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Fox: Poor Joe. The guy just can't talk to girls. Even to a girl who really likes him. I mean if I liked a girl I'd… I'd… hmm… maybe I'm not the best example.**

**. . .**

**Izabella: I'm worried that I embarrassed Joe when I said he was cute then I fell asleep in his lap. It must have made him really uncomfortable.**

**. . .**

**Joe: I really like Izabella. And she said I was cute. But now when I try to talk to her, my tongue sorta swells up and I have no idea what to say.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"You guys must be really tired." Izabella says to the boys.

"That's for sure." Fox says and yawns. "I hope I never have to stay up for three days straight ever again. Unless it's for videogames." He adds as an after thought.

"I-I'm really tired t-t-too." Joe mumbles.

"So what were you guys talking about before you two fell asleep?" Izabella asks.

"We were talking about who we should vote for. Joe was saying Heather. I agree but," Fox lowers his voice. "I'm getting some bad vibes off Greg."

"Why are you whispering?" Izabella whispers.

"The dude's creepy, he could be anywhere."

Both Izabella and Fox look behind them for a second then turn back when they see no one's there.

"You're just being paranoid." Izabella tells him.

Fox shakes his head. "I watch Ace Detective. I know a guilty party when I see one."

"So, you think we should vote for Greg?" Izabella asks. Fox shrugs.

"Maybe, I wanted to see what you guys thought. Who do you think we should vote for?"

"I don't know." Izabella says. "Maybe Owen since he was the first to fall asleep. And that strip-tease he did was just plain disgusting. I love the guy and all, but that totally creeped me out. You know it's weird. I've seen two naked guys in the three days I've been here. But if you guys want to vote Heather I'm all for it." Izabella looks at Joe. "What do you think Joe?"

"I-I-I, uhhhh…."

"Guys, we need to talk." Gwen says walking down the Dock followed by Mary.

"Hey Gwen. What's wrong?" Fox asks when he sees the worried expression on Gwen's face.

"Gwen found an empty bottle of extra-strength sleeping pills in Leshawna's suitcase." Mary tells them, looking very upset.

"So?" Izabella asks.

"Leshawna's perfume made everyone fall asleep." Gwen reminds them.

"And you think she really did cheat." Fox says.

"Well, I don't know. I hope she didn't." Gwen says.

"Why would she do it?" Mary asks close to tears.

"She wouldn't, she's been framed." Fox says quietly.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Joe asks. "Vote out Leshawna?"

Gwen shakes her head. "I don't know."

Izabella stands up. "I think we should still vote for Heather. She's a menace to everyone. We can talk to Leshawna about the bottle afterwards."

"But what if she did cheat?" Mary asks.

"She didn't." Fox still protests quietly.

"Then we'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it." Gwen says.

"So we're still voting Heather?" Joe asks again.

"I guess we are." Gwen says. "I'm going to go tell Leshawna we're voting for Heather. She'll be happy about that." She walks away toward the cabins. Fox sees how sad Mary looks and he stands up and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder

"Why don't we all go down to the Mess Hall? Coming?" He asks Joe.

Joe shakes his head. "After the experience a few days ago, I am never eating Chef's food again."

"Okay. What about you?" Fox asks Izabella.

"I'll be there in a minute, I just have to do something first." She tells him. Fox and Mary walk away toward the Mess Hall. Izabella looks at Joe. "I don't think Leshawna would cheat."

"Neither do I." Joe tells her. He looks at her and realizes for the first time since the challenge, they're all alone. "I gotta go." Joe says standing up.

"Wait, Joe, can you help me with something?" Izabella asks.

"Uh…." Joe looks a bit uncomfortable but he nods. "What do you need help with?"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Gwen: This is actually a hard decision. I don't want to believe Leshawna did cheat but I have to look at the facts. Guess right now I just have to play it by ear.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Campfire Ceremony**

"Screaming Turtles, welcome to you first Campfire Ceremony, where one of you will be voted off the island by your teammates." Chris McClain says to the campers who are gathered around the campfire. He smiles smugly campers who are fidgeting nervously in their seat, except for Noah who is still asleep.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Izabella: I vote Heather. She is one of the most snobbiest people I have ever had the misfortune to meet. And that includes Chris.**

**. . .**

**Leshawna: Heather is gone. That wannabe Queen Bee has been a thorn in my side far too long. **

**. . .**

**Gwen: I'm still not sure who to vote for. One of my best friends or the meanest girl here. I know it doesn't sound like a hard decision, but it is!**

**. . .**

**Heather: Goodbye Leshawna. That wannabe gangster has been a pain in my butt since day one.**

**. . .**

**Mary: (tears in her eyes) I feel so bad about this but I have to do it. And (she starts to wail) I'm sorry Leshawna but I have to vote for you and I feel so bad I feel like I'm betraying you and I know I'm upsetting my grandma about this and I hope that she can forgive me and….**

**. . .**

**Fox: Heather framed Leshawna. I just know it. But I have a feeling that she wasn't alone in this.**

**. . .**

**Noah: (snoring as he sleeps)**

**. . .**

**Joe: I want to vote for Heather, but if Leshawna cheated then I should vote for her. This is a moral dilemma.**

**. . . **

**Trent: I would like to vote Greg but everyone else is voting for Leshawna or Heather. I don't trust Greg and he'll know I was the only one who voted for him. Then I'd really be in danger of being the next out.**

**. . .**

**Owen: (still eating Chefmeal) Mmmmm, this stuff is delicious! It makes me wanna (farts and laughs) Hahaha, ahhhh.**

**. . .**

**Greg: Sorry Leshawna, but you did 'cheat'. (he grins and winks at the camera)**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Campers, you've all cast your votes and made your decisions." Chris says. "Unfortunately, thanks to a certain sleep walking snacker, we are all out of marshmallows."

All the campers look at Owen. He chuckles nervously. "Hehe, sorry."

"So, instead of giving the non-losers marshmallows, I'll be reading your votes out loud." Chris says showing them the unlocked box the campers had placed their votes into. "The camper who receives the most votes is out. If you are the one who is voted out, you will walk down the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and you will leave. And you can never come back. Ever."

"Get on with it." Heather tells Chris.

"Whatever. First vote," Chris takes out the first slip of paper. "Leshawna." Leshawna looks shocked at first, then she composes herself.

Chris takes out another slip of paper. "Leshawna again…. Now Heather. That's two votes Leshawna, one vote Heather." Chris takes out another slip of paper, and slowly reads of the name. "Leshawna again. And Heather again. Three votes Leshawna, two votes Heather."

"Can't you go any faster?" Fox asks.

"No. Next vote… Leshawna. Heather. Heather. We're all tied up. Four votes Leshawna, four votes Heather, three votes left."

"Can't you just skip to the end?" Heather whines.

"Can't you stop interrupting me?" Chris says, copying her tone. "Leshawna gets another vote. And so does Heather. We're tied again and there's only one vote left." Chris takes out the last slip of paper and squints at it.

"Well," Leshawna says.

"Just say the name already!" Heather yells at the host. Chris shrugs.

"The person leaving the island tonight is….

Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna? Heather or Leshawna?

"… Leshawna!"

"Hold up, what?" Leshawna asks.

"Serves you right." Chris says. "Cheater-cheater-pumpkin-eaters like you don't deserve to be on a prestigious show like this.

"First of all: that sentence didn't make any sense, second: What the Hell?"

"Like Chris said, cheaters don't deserve to be with the rest of us." Heather taunts Leshawna. Leshawna growls at her.

"That's it! I'm gonna beat you into a pulp!" Leshawna lunges at Heather but is restrained by Joe and Fox. "Stop playin with me you two!"

"Leshawna you shouldn't." Joe says, his voice straining from holding her back.

"It's not worth it." Izabella tells her, trying to reason with Leshawna. Heather smiles smugly.

"Bye Leshawna and don't worry, you'll be seeing your group of freakish, stick-carrying, red-eyed, nicely stupid, hyperactive, gothic losers soon." She tells the six campers.

Izabella freezes and her eyes darken with anger. "I take it back, it's totally worth it." She says.

Fox nods and lets go of Leshawna. Leshawna pulls herself out of Joe's grip and leaps onto Heather.

"AHHHHH! Leshawna- ow- stop it-oof- now!"

"Shouldn't we stop her?" Joe asks. No one (not even Mary) answers his question.

"Leshawna- ouch- stop it- OW!"

"Aren't you gonna help her?" Trent asks Greg. Greg looks at Heather, who is being pummeled mercilessly by Leshawna.

"I think she can handle." He tells Trent.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Trent: I should have voted for Greg. He's dangerous.**

**. . .**

**Joe: I feel bad about letting Leshawna hurt Heather. (thinks on this) Actually I really don't. In fact, she deserved it!**

**. . .**

**Mary: I feel sooooooo bad about voting Leshawna and Heather getting beaten up but- Oh my God! I'm sitting on a toilet! (she jumps up) Ew! That's gross! Owen's sat on there!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"As much as I enjoy catfights," Chris says. "I think Heather's had about enough, Leshawna." Leshawna stops hitting Heather and stands up. She breathes deeply.

"All right, I got most of that out of my system." She says.

"I fwink I need to gwo to de emergency twent." Heather says from the ground. Chris looks her over.

"Nah, I think you can last until Leshawna leaves." He says, grinning.

Leshawna looks at her friends. "Well, I'll see you guys later."

"Oh, Leshawna, I'm so sorry." Mary says hugging her.

"It's all right, honey. I'll be fine."

"It's gonna be so different around here without you." Joe tells her when Mary steps away.

"Yeah, you'll be missed." Fox adds.

"Aw, I'm gonna miss my homies too." Leshawna says to them. Then she turns to Izabella. "Give Heather hell from me, got it?"

Izabella grins. "It'll be my pleasure." She says, then hugs her. When Leshawna pulls herself away Gwen steps up.

"You're not gonna miss the food and stalls too, are you?" Gwen jokes.

"No way." Leshawna leans in and whispers to Gwen. "Good luck with you-know-who." Leshawna's eyes slide over to where Fox is standing.

Gwen turns red. "I, um…."

"Say no more." Leshawna winks at Gwen. She walks down the Dock and steps onto the Boat. "See ya guys!" She calls to them waving goodbye.

They wave back to her. "I still don't understand how I got voted out though." She mutters to herself as her eyes slide over her other teammates. She sees Greg last, not waving, just grinning as he watches the boat sail away. Leshawna gasps, "Oh my God!" She says to herself.

"YO'! Guys! Don't trust Greg! Don't trust him!" Leshawna calls to her friends.

"What?" Gwen shouts back.

"Don't trust Greg!" But the Boat was already too far away and no one can hear her warnings.

"What did she say? Don't crust Ray?" Mary asks Joe. He shrugs.

"Well, that was unexpected." Chris finally says. "And after an exciting day like that, now it's time to go to bed.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Greg: I don't think anyone but Leshawna knows what I did. Except Trent does seem to suspect me. But that's no big deal. (he grins at the camera) I am completely running this game.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Woods**

"Izabella, how much farther?" Joe asks as he follows her through the woods.

"Not far… I think." Izabella says walking ahead of him.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Yes… I think… I'm pretty sure… In hope so." Izabella spots something up ahead. "Ah ha! There it is!" Izabella shines her flashlight on the effigy of Chris.

"What is that?" Joe looks at the wooden statue. "Izabella, this- this is amazing!"

"Thanks Joe." Izabella says. She grabs part of the effigy. "Now we gotta hurry, if we want to drag this thing out before morning."

**Dock**

"And that concludes this episode of TDFVF." Chris says from the Dock of Shame. "Will Heather succeed in voting off Leshawna's other alliance members? Will Trent voice his opinion on Greg? Will Owen be sleep walking again tonight after eating five helpings of Chefmeal?" All of a sudden Owen walks in front of Chris, wearing no clothes and sleep-walking again. "I guess that's a yes. Tune in next time for more humor and teenage drama here on Total! Drama! Fans vs. Favorites! McClain out!"

**Sorry to all Leshawna fans, she will be missed (tear). That Greg sure is a wily one isn't he?**

**Announcement!: As I think I have stated before, I'm going to be starting my freshman year in college this year and I've found out that my moving day is next week. What does that mean? It means that I have to return to my real life as {name and address of author withheld. Thank you!}. What does that mean for this fan fiction? It means, unfortunately, that the chapters I have been churning out every week will not be churned out every week. In fact it may be weeks before I type another chapter. I know you're all very upset about this but before you decide to give up the Internet forever I have some good news! **

**First of all: I will finish this story. It's on my authorly pride to finish this story for those reading it. Most likely I'll be slow during the year then I'll speed up during the summer. Secondly: I have many twists coming up in a few chapters, including a double elimination, a switching of teams, and a new OC coming in during the merge (I have already selected said OC though, sorry). Not to mention that I'll also be bringing back two OC's who were voted off before the merge so Jenna and any other OC that is voted out will still have a chance for the spotlight. Thirdly: The rumors are true (what? There are no rumors! Sheesh, I'll just make the annoncement anyway), depending on time and attitude (of myself, not you awesome people), I am planning to write a fifth season after this, using all the cast new and old and maybe some extra OC's. Course this depends on the timing, but I have lots of great ideas. I'll let you know if I'm really serious when the merge comes.**

**I would also like to say to the authors who read and review regularly, thank you for your comments and support! This is a fun story to write and I'm glad that others enjoy it. I would also like to thank Cottontop, who doesn't have an OC in the story (and there's nothing wrong with that), for commenting regularly on this fanfic and for making some helpful suggestions on my new story Total Drama Social Network. **

**You guys rock! The next chapter will contain even more drama, and one of the biggest challenges ever invented by an author (er… three authors, me and the ideas of two of you).**

**Don't Stop Believin'! Love you guys!**

**- Jacky Dupree, Author, Musician, Scourge of the Fan Fiction Seas**


	17. W A R

**This is take two of this chapter because the first time I uploaded this chapter it well, sucked.**

**I'd like to thank all of you who read this story for patiently waiting for another update. You'd probably figure that I would be busy my first week of college. You'd be right. But still I managed to write this next episode.**

**I can hear you saying, "That's nice, now get to the story!" So I'll shut up.**

… **But before I get to the chapter, I have to say college is the coolest and strangest experience of my life. I have Ben and Martin from my school in none of my classes, but I found out my pen pal Amanda goes there so we're trying to create a little group. Also I met a girl named Julia and she is just like Mary! She had ADHD and she's really hyper! She's a singer and she is so sweet! I always smile whenever she talks, I can't help it!**

**All right, onto the main event! BTW: Credit for the challenge idea goes to Kunnaki and Aura Master Fox who's challenge ideas I sorta jammed together.**

**Episode 4- W.A.R. (Wars Are Rough)**

"Last time on Total Drama Fans vs. Favorites!" Chris says from the Dock of Shame. "The campers participated in the 2nd Annual Awakeathon, one of the most grueling challenges our writers have ever come up with. Over three days, the campers tried and failed to stay awake until there were only two campers left. Duncan won the Killer Snails their first victory when Noah crashed during the history lesson. Thanks to Greg's sneakiness and Heather's bitchiness, Leshawna the 'bootiliscious' chick was the first Screaming Turtle to be voted off, with Heather's threats to vote off the rest of her alliance. Is anyone safe from Greg and Heather's ruthless game? Will the alliance of Gwen, Fox, Izabella, Mary, and Joe stand a chance? Will I ever get more handsome?" Chris takes out a mirror and looks at his reflection. "It's definitely possible. Stay tuned for another exciting episode including the most dramatic Campfire Ceremony yet this time on Total! Drama! Fans vs. Favorites!

Theme Song

**Killer Snails Cabin (Girls)**

"ATTENTION MAGGOTS! It's time to get your lazy butts out of bed! NOW!" Chef yells over the intercom.

"Does he have to be so loud?" Static asks covering her ears.

"Cheffie thinks being loud shows off his masculinity." Izzy says who is doing a headstand. "That's why he stopped wearing mascara whenever he dresses in drag."

"Izzy how do you know so much about Chef?" Static asks the upside down girl.

"That's an easy question? Now Izzy needs to meditate. OOOOOOOM. OOOOOOOM." Izzy takes her hands off the floor and closes her eyes, repeating her mantra."

"Morning girls!" Bridgette greets as she walks into the cabin. "How's it- Izzy why are you on your head?"

"Shh, Izzy is meditating. OOOOOOM."

"All right, that's nice." Bridgette says smiling brightly.

"What are you so happy about?" Fiona asks brushing her hair.

"I don't know," Bridgette says, "I just have a good feeling about today. Maybe our losing streak is over."

"It'd better be." Fiona says putting her hair into a braid. She catches Static's eye and gives her a significant look.

Melinda walks into the cabin and frantically starts to look through her suitcase.

"What's your problem?" Fiona asks.

"My locket! It's gone!" Melinda says looking under her bed.

"Where did you last see it?" Bridgette asks.

"I always leave it on but I guess I took it off before I went to sleep and now I don't know where it is."

"I'll help you look; it's bound to be around here somewhere." Bridgette says starting to help search.

"Is it that fake silver thing you're always wearing?" Fiona asks when something catches her eye.

"Yes." Melinda turns around and sees Fiona holding her necklace, a silver heart shaped locket.

"Thanks." Melinda says trying to take it. Fiona doesn't give it to her.

"Why do you always wear this thing? It's so gaudy."

"Just because! Now give it back!"

"Then what's so special about it? What's inside it?"

"A picture of me and my mom. GIVE IT BACK!"

Fiona shrugs. "Whatever." She dumps the necklace onto the floor. Melinda scoops it up and puts it on. "You're not going to cure your homesickness that way."

"I'm not homesick. I can't believe I'm in your alliance. You're so… evil."

Fiona grins. "You know it hon." Melinda clutches her locket and walks out of the cabin without another word.

Bridgette gives Fiona a look. "You know if you even cared about the people you ally yourself with; you'd know that Melinda's mom died when she was a kid."

Fiona rolls her eyes. "Like I need to know her life story. She's just an extra vote to me."

"What about me?" Static asks.

"Oh, you're much more useful than she is." Fiona says and walks out of the cabin.

Static looks around, a little uncomfortably. "Hey Bridgette, have you seen Balo? I can't find him anywhere."

**Screaming Turtles Cabin (Guys)**

Greg wakes up to a sheep liking his face. He opens his eyes and sees Balo sitting on his chest. "What are you doing here?" He asks, sitting up.

"Baaaaaah."

"He must have gotten out of the Killer Snail cabin." Trent says. "Though why he'd go to you is a mystery."

"MAGGOTS! GET YOUR BUTTS OUT OF BED! AND MEET ME AT THE BEACH IN OH' NINE-HUNDRED HOURS!" Chef blows an air horn into the mike

"Ow!" Greg says, covering his ears.

"It's like seven o'clock; does he have to be so loud?" Joe asks.

"Yes he does." Noah, who had experienced this wake-up call before, says. Owen suddenly starts to snore loudly.

"Owen you have to wake up now!" Noah says, pushing his arm.

"IT WAS A DUCK I SWEAR!" Owen shouts as he wakes up, accidentally hitting Noah on the head. "Oopsies sorry Noah."

"Morning Owen." Joe says.

"Morning. Noah are you okay?" Owen says as Noah stands up.

"I'm no more injured than I was this morning."

Owen looks around and sees Balo. "What's with the sheep?"

Greg shrugs. "I guess he just likes me."

"Baaaaah!"

"Someone should bring him back to Static." Greg says. Owen stomach rumbles loudly. "Before Owen eats him."

"I'll do it." Trent says, picking Balo up. Balo doesn't look very comfortable by the way Trent is carrying him.

"Trent have you ever owned a pet?"

"Only dogs, but a sheep's not much different right?" Balo looks up at Trent and gives him a look like _God you're an idiot._ Trent walks out of the cabin, Balo bleating feebly.

Joe notices Fox is still asleep on his bunk, stiff as a board. "Fox. Hey, wake up man."

"No…." Fox says in his sleep.

"Fox wake up."

"No don't…." Fox says, sounding more panicked.

"DUDE WAKE UP!"

"Gah!" Fox snaps his eyes wide open and he yells, sitting up and breathing hard.

"Whoa man. Fox, are you okay?" Joe asks.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm all right."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****

**Fox: The nightmares didn't come during the Awakeathon so I thought I was in the clear. Damn! Why can't I have a good dream about a good time with Angel?... I've said too much.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****

**Washrooms**

Mary skips into the girls' washroom and sees Izabella washing her face.

"Morning Izi!" She greets her friend.

"Morning Mary." Izabella says dabbing her face with a towel. "How are you?"

"Hyper as always!" Mary says happily going into a bathroom stall and closing the door. "So, why'd you get back so late last night?" She says from inside the stall.

"What do you mean?" Izabella asks.

"You got back hours after everyone was asleep. I was on a sugar high and I saw you sneak into the cabin."

"Oh, well, it's a surprise."

"Ooooh, I love surprises! Is it about you and Joe?" Mary asks.

"Mary there is no me and Joe." Izabella says. Mary peaks above the door of the stall.

"But you two are so cute together!" Mary exclaims. Izabella turns around to look at her.

"Well, Joe doesn't seem to like me in that way. Or he's not letting himself." Izabella says bitterly.

Mary giggles. "I don't know about that." She says before disappearing behind the stall's door. Izabella shakes her head and leaves the washroom.

**Mess Hall**

Gwen is sitting with Joe and Fox when Duncan walks in. Well more like trudges in. He sits down next to Gwen and slumps over, his head on the table

"Duncan?" Gwen asks.

"Uhhhhhhh."

"He looks like he's half asleep."

"Staying awake for 72 hours will do that to you." Fox says. Duncan lifts his head and looks at Joe and Fox.

"If either of you two wake me, you'll pay." He says before putting his head back down.

"Maybe we should go." Joe whispers to Fox, standing up. Fox shakes his head.

"You go on. I'm okay here." Joe nods and walks quickly out of the Mess Hall. Gwen raises her eyebrow.

"I didn't peg you for a risk taker." She tells him

"What risk? I'm just talking to you."

"Then why are you whispering?"

"I'm a little scared what he'll do if he wakes up."

"You should be." Gwen says, but she smiles.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ****

**Gwen: Fox is a cool friend. He's always there for me when I need someone. We've talked a lot over the last few days. He's like my best friend here. I know he's a nerd but in a good way. I find his nerdiness cute. Not cute like attractive! But you know cute. I have a boyfriend!**

**. . .**

**Fox: (playing with his paper fan) I really like being here on the island. I've done some many things I never thought I'd be brave enough to do. And I've made a lot of new friends. Joe, Izabella, Mary, Leshawna… Gwen. I've never really been appreciated and really liked and it feels nice. I especially like being friends with Gwen. Duncan's can't hear this right?**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"So, you were telling me about your Super Smash Bros. Brawl game." Gwen says.

"Oh yeah! I've almost unlocked all the characters. I'm still trying to get Lucario though. I've tried all my best guys against him but it's taking forever to unlock him."

"Who have you played as?"

"Well, Fox is my favorite character. But sometimes I run off the edge of a cliff and accidentally kill myself as him. I also use Samus, but after she uses her brawl move her armor disappears and she's vulnerable. The farthest I've gotten to beating Lucario is with Kirby."

Gwen smiles as she listens to Fox talk about his video game obsession, his face lit up with excitement. Only half-listening at the moment, her eyes are drawn to his arm where a purple-haired "Angel" is in tattoo form.

"Who's Angel?" Gwen asks suddenly. Fox stops talking, confused.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"The angel on your arm, who is she?" Fox looks down at his tattoo.

"Oh." He says quietly. "It's… it's a girl I know- used to know. Her name was Angel."

"Fox, are you okay?" Gwen asks with concern when she sees the sad expression on his face.

"I'm fine." He mutters. "I gotta go." Fox says quickly standing up and running out of the Mess Hall.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Gwen: What did I say?**

**. . .**

**Fox: (sighs) If I'm such good friends with Gwen, then why can't I tell her about Angel (his voice breaks when he says the girl's name)? Focusing on the challenge was going to be hard enough. But now that I'm thinking about this I…. (he shakes his head).**

**. . .**

**Chris: What's this I see? Even more drama on the horizon? Well it's about to get a whole lot more dramatic. **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Attention campers!" Chris's voice comes up on the sound system. "Report to your commanding officer, Master Chief Hatchet, pronto. It's challenge time!"

"Ugh. Well at least we don't have to eat any of the disgusting oatmeal." Fiona says to her alliance. "Let's go." She orders, standing up.

"Who said you can tell us what to do?" Melinda says, clearly still angry about the locket incident.

"Hon, I made this alliance. So technically I'm in charge and I can tell you what to do." Fiona tells her.

"Well maybe I don't like you being in charge."

"Well maybe I don't care."

"Well maybe you should care if you want me in the alliance."

"Well maybe I don't-!"

"No! No! Melinda of course we want you in the alliance!" Alejandro says before the girls lose their tempers. "Right Fiona." He gives Fiona a look.

Fiona bites the inside of her cheek but manages a convincing smile. "Of course we do Melinda. I'm so sorry for yelling. My temper gets the better of me in the mornings. I promise from now on we all will contribute to making decisions for the alliance."

"That's all I ask." Melinda says then she walks out the Mess Hall doors. Fiona makes a face at her back, composes herself and follows her.

"Why is Melinda even in the alliance anyway?" Static asks Alejandro.

"An alliance always has a scapegoat. Someone to be voted off when the alliance is in danger. Besides, who do you think would be the first to go when our alliance reaches the final five?"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Theodore: (a new book in his hands) I don't trust Alejandro anymore. When he charmed Melinda and said we would use her as a scapegoat that put me on edge. And now that we're further into the game, we're really starting to get a good look at Fiona's true colors- a Heather and Alejandro combined. The only reason I stay with the alliance is because at the moment that's the safest thing for me to do. And Jerry's my only friend here. She's top naïve to understand Alejandro and Fiona's true selves though.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"I'm getting worried about Balo." Static tells Theodore as they walk out of the Mess Hall. "I haven't seen him all morning."

"When did you last see him?"

"Last night before I went to sleep. He was curled up on my pillow." Static suddenly smiles. "Theo could you solve this mystery for me?"

"Well I suppose I-" A hand goes over Theodore's mouth and he's dragged back into the Mess Hall.

"Theo!" Suddenly Static is pulled into the Mess Hall right after him and the doors slam shut.

**Beach**

"Listen up maggots!" Chef addresses the campers lined up in front of him. He is decked out in his military uniform, pacing back and forth in front of them. "Today is the day you've been training for. Today is the day that all you learned in the past twelve months will now be what you do for the next two years of your lives."

"Um excuse me, Master Chief." Izabella says raising her hand. "What is it that we've been doing again?"

"What have you been doing? WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!" Chef screams in her face. "DO YOU WANT BATHROOM CLEANING DUTY FOR YO' INSIBORDINATION!"

"No Master Chief sir! Never mind Master Chief sir!" Izabella shouts. Chef gives her a hard look the resumes pacing. "Today you will be shipped out to do your duty for your country. For your beloved Canada."

"Some of us aren't from Canada." Melinda reminds him.

"DID I ASK FOR YOU TO INTERUPT ME!"

"No, sorry, carry on."

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, today is the day you go to W.A.R."

"War?" Gwen asks

"No, dummy! W, dot, A, dot, R.W. A.R!"

"Wait, we're going to W.A.R?" Greg asks.

"That's what I just said! Clean out your ears maggot!"

"Uh, are people with injuries excused from this?" Noah asks his hand still in a cast and an eye patch still over his eye.

"YOU WILL ALL DO YOU DUTY SOLDIER AND PROTECT YOUR COUNTRY AGAINST THE ENEMY!"

"What enemy?" Fiona asks. Chef looks like he's going to lose it.

"I can take it from here, Master Chief, don't get yourself too worked up." Chris says walking down the beach to the campers. "He's still a little emotional about his time in the service." He tells them. "Anyway, as Master Chief was loudly saying, today your challenge will be W.A.R against the other team. The team that wins W.A.R, gets immunity. The losers go to the Campfire Ceremony."

"Okay, I'm still confused on how this is going to work." Joe says. Chris sighs.

"Fine. I'll explain it to you. Slowly so that your little teenage minds can comprehend. In the woods each team has a base where they plan their strategies for the challenge. At each base is also the team flag, Screaming Turtles are green, Killer Snails are red. To win the challenge your team must capture the other team's flag or put all the members of the other team in prison. You'll be using paintball guns and other paintball related items as weapons, which can be found at your bases. When you are captured a member of your team must make it across your line of defense and rescue you without getting caught themselves."

"So this is basically I giant paintball version of Capture the Flag." Bridgette says.

"Why don't you just call it that?" Fox asks.

"Because W.A.R. sounds cooler." Chris whines.

"What does W.A.R stand for?" Mary asks.

"How would I know? You'll given an hour of preparation time before we start. Any questions? Good." Chris says ignoring half of the campers who have their hands raised.

"Wait, where's Static and Theodore?" Eddy asks.

"Oh they've been… detained." Chris says grinning sadistically.

Balo's, who Trent is still holding and has been looking very bored this whole time, eyes widen in shock. He bleats jumps out of Trent's arms and gallops toward the camp.

"What the-"

"MOVE IT SOLDIERS!" Chef shouts.

"Yes, Master Chief!" The campers respond and run into the woods.

Chef grins. "I just love doing that."

**Killer Snails Base- 50 minutes later**

"This is our base?" Melinda says, angrily looking at the wooden lean-to that had been clumsily built. "And what's that for?" She asks pointing to a hole in the ground.

"I think that's where we put the prisoners." Alejandro says.

Bridgette shrugs. "It's not too bad. At least we get weapons." She says gesturing to the boxes Izzy is rummaging through.

Izzy grins at them and takes out two clear bouncy balls filled with paint, a fuse attached to each of them.

Fiona clears her throat to get their attention. "Okay, Alejandro you lead the offensive team and I will-"

"Excuse me." Melinda says coldly. Fiona grits her teeth but doesn't yell at her. "Fine. Melinda will lead the defensive team here. Me, Eddy, and Izzy will go with Alejandro while Bridgette and Duncan will stay with Melinda. Is that all right?"

"No I think-"

"Good. Let's pick a weapon then head out."

"What about Duncan?" Eddy asks as they are choosing their weapons. The Killer Snails look at Duncan who is snoozing, slumped against the lean-to.

"Leave him there." Fiona says. "He'll kill us if we wake him."

"But that only leaves two people guarding the flag." Melinda says.

"Fine. Izzy you're on defense."

"Yahoo!" Izzy yells. "It'll give me a chance to put some explosives around the perimeter."

"But you won't try to blow up your own team right?"

"Of course I won't! Unless you get too close to the flag." She says. "Oooh a bazooka!" She says taking it out.

Fiona sighs. "Let's go boys." Fiona leaves with Alejandro and Eddy and they head for the Screaming Turtles base.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Melinda: With my expert leadership we are so going to win.**

**. . .**

**Eddy: We have the advantage in the challenge, having the craziest and most experienced people with paint guns on our team. Let's hope Izzy doesn't blow us up first.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Screaming Turtles Base- 5 minutes later**

"Okay." Joe says when everyone on the Screaming Turtles had picked out some sort of weapon. "What's our game plan?"

The Screaming Turtles all look around at each other, none of them wanting to take the lead.

Finally, Trent steps forward. "I'll lead the offensive team. We'll go to the base, create a distraction and capture the other team's flag."

Joe nods. "I'll go with you."

"We will too." Mary says, "Right Izi!"

"Sure, I guess."

"I should go to. You might need me." Greg says.

"Actually I think you would be better at leading the guards." Trent says.

"I'm not much of a leader."

"Fine. Is there anyone else who would like to lead?"

"Not me." Heather says crossing her arms. "Why don't you ask them?" She says indicating Fox and Gwen.

Gwen looks at Fox and shrugs. "I guess we can be co-leaders."

"Yeah, sure." Fox says uncertainly, a little surprised he was picked to lead.

"Okay. Me, Joe, Greg, Mary and Izabella will go after the flag. You two Noah, Owen and Heather can guard." Trent says.

"Sounds good." Gwen says.

"We should get going before the other team has time to get prepared." Trent says. He and his team walk back into the woods, unaware the Killer Snails were doing the exact same thing.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Greg: Of course I wasn't going to be the leader. When things go bad the leader always gets blamed. **

**. . .**

**Trent: Someone had to volunteer. I figure this will earn points with my team. Probably not Gwen or Heather or Greg though. I didn't want Greg with me but I guess I have to deal with it. After all he is pretty good at challenges. Who knows, we might even win!**

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

**Wooden Shack**

Static woke up to a sheep liking her face. "Balo?"

"Baaaaah."

"Balo! Good boy, you found me!" Static hugs her sheep and looks around the wooden shack. She sees Theodore who is unconscious. "Theodore? Theo wake up!"

Theodore sits up and yawns. "Uhhhh, what happened?"

"I just remember getting pulled into the cafeteria. Then I blacked out."

"Hm, I wonder… what's this?" Theodore picks up a cassette tape recorder he had just spotted on the floor.

"And look a card." Static says picking it up and reading from it. " 'Press Play.'"

"Press play?" Theodore presses the play button on the tape recorder.

"_Theodore Williams,"_ Chris's voice comes out from the tape recorder. _"You have been selected for a special mission. Last night at about nine p.m. an item was stolen from Chef Hatchet. His Special Spatula. We believe that one of the campers on Camp Wawanawkwa snuck into the Mess Hall Kitchen and made off with the item. Our top suspects are Izabella Riverindo and Joe Freeman (both were seen going back to their cabins late at night), Izzy (she's just plain crazy), and Duncan ( he's had plenty of experience swiping stuff from mini-marts). You and your partner are to investigate this crime and report back to me at the end of the day. Good luck." _Theodore pauses the tape.

"This is awesome!" Static says.

"I finally get to solve a mystery! And on National TV too! Yes!" Theodore presses play to hear what else Chris has to say.

"_This tape will self-destruct in ten seconds."_ Theodore and Static look at each other, their eyes wide.

"Throw it out that window!" Static urges Theodore as she spots a small window behind his head. Theodore throws the tape-recorder and retreats to the other side with Static an Balo. But the tape recorder doesn't quite make it past the window frame.

BOOM! The blast blows apart the wooden shack and Static, Theodore and Balo are blown off their feet.

Static is the first to sit up. Her lip is cut but she seems fine. She sees Balo chewing on a piece of blown apart wood, looking bored. "Theo, where are you?"

Static hears a groan and Theodore sits up. He has a nasty looking bump on his head.

"Theodore are you all right?"

"Theodore? Who's Theodore? Who are you?" For some strange reason Theodore has an British accent.

"Um, Jerry. Jerry Smith."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jerry. My name is Sherlock Holmes." Theodore says shaking Static's hand. Static and Balo exchange a look.

"No your name is Theodore."

Theodore smiles at Static in a fatherly-this-girl-is-completely-deranged way. "No Jerry. I'm afraid you are mistaken about my identity."

"Why are you talking funny?"

"Why miss this is the way I always talk." Theodore stands up. "Well we must be off. If we are ever to solve the Case of the Missing Spatula by the end of the day, we must make haste." Theodore takes out a pipe, lights it from a burning ember of the wood shed and starts smoking it.

"Uh, where did you get the pipe?"

"Come Jerry, quickly now."

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

**Static: I guess Theo hit his head when we were blown up. I have to stick with him and try to turn him back to normal before the other campers see him.**

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

"Where are we going?" Static asks standing up and scooping Balo into her arms.

"Why to the scene of the crime of course." Theodore says. "I say the scene of the crime. The Mess Hall Kitchen."

**Will Static be able to turn Theodore back into Theodore? Will Theodore, ahem, Sherlock Holmes be able to solve the Case of the Missing Spatula? Will Trent lead his team to victory? Will Fiona crush his chances? Will I ever get around to doing my homework?**

**Ta-da! How's you like that twist I added in there? I didn't think I was giving Static, Theodore and Trent enough spotlight. So I added that plot line, which was actually a pretty good idea. I'm getting better at this drama stuff. R & R! And vote if you haven't yet! Also let me know how you think your character will be on their defensive/offensive/detective team. **

**Also I am feeling random today, so I'm asking everyone to put down a totally random sentence with their review. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Love,**

**- Jacky, Actress, Author, College Freshman.**


	18. W A R part II

**Hello! Jacky Dupree is unavailable at the moment. Please leave your message after the beep. BEEEEEEEP.**

**Haha, fooled ya! So, all my friends went home for the weekend and I have a lot of time on my hands. I'm glad you guys liked the twist. And thanks for all the fish- I mean thanks for your random sentences. I couldn't stop laughing. A winner has not yet been chosen though. So I'm afraid I can't announce the prize. There's a prize? you're probably wondering, Jacky why didn't you tell us? Answer: I am majorly absent minded. So, you can still put in some random sentences. **

**And to show how grateful I am, I'll give you some randomness: **

**Elephants!**

**Cactuses are chewy!**

**My brother is a turtle!**

**The Krusty Krab pizza, is the pizza, for you and me!**

"**Oh where is my hairbrush? Oh where is my hairbrush?"**

**Hope you enjoyed those! Here's the chappy!**

**Disclaimer: (I haven't done one of these in quite a while) My lawyers are still working on it, but unfortunately I don't own Total Drama or any of the cast and hosts. I also do not own Spongebob or Veggie Tales. And for future reference I do not own Monty Python and the Holy Grail or even the musical Spamalot. (sob)**

**Episode 4- W.A.R part II Weasels Are Reckless**

**Woods- Killer Snails Offense Team (Fiona, Alejandro, Eddy)**

"Let's get this over with quickly. I don't want my clothes getting dirty." Fiona tells Alejandro and Eddy as they hike through the woods.

Eddy shakes his head. "Considering this is a paintball war, that's gonna be hard to do." He points out.

"Whatever."

"Um, does anyone else see the birds?" Alejandro asks looking fearfully at a flock of crows gathering on a tree branch.

"Dude, they're just birds." Eddy says.

"Ugh, I hate birds." Fiona says. She looks at the violin case Eddy is carrying. "What's with the case?"

Eddy flashes her a grin. "Oh, just a little surprise for the other team."

"Amigos, I think they're looking at us." Alejandro says.

"Don't be ridiculous Al." Eddy looks up into the trees. "Um, actually I think you're right."

Fiona looks up into the trees and sees a very big raven looking right at her. "Let's get out of here." She says quickening her pace.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Eddy: Bad enough I get stuck with two of the most hated people here, now I have to deal with killer birds.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Screaming Turtles Base- Screaming Turtles Defense Team (Fox, Gwen, Heather, Owen, Noah)**

Noah slaps his neck, trying to get the mosquito off him.

"Ugh, whose stupid idea was it to put our base in a swamp?" He asks, looking at the sinking lean-to.

"Who's do you think?" Heather says, grumpily. She looks at Gwen and Fox.

"Well, you two are the leaders. You need to Lead!"

"Oh umm…" Gwen looks at Fox, unsure of what to do.

"I'll take Owen and we'll patrol the perimeter. You can stay with Heather and Noah and guard the flag." Fox tells her.

"Well okay." Gwen says. "But Fox I-"

"Owen, let's go." Fox says quickly walking into the woods, Owen following him.

"What's with him?" Heather asks.

"I don't know. He's been moody ever since this morning." Gwen tells her.

"It might have something to do with the nightmares he had last night." Noah says, slapping his neck again.

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah. He was talking in his sleep all last night. Muttering something about Angel and accident, kept us up all night. But Owen and Trent talk in their sleep too, so we're pretty used to it."

"Weird. Why hasn't he told me about this yet?" Gwen asks herself.

"Why would he tell you? You're not his girlfriend." Heather points out. "Unless…"

"Shut up Heather!" Gwen tells her. "Go guard the flag or something. Noah you should help her."

"Uh yeah, I'm not going to be much help here." Noah says holding up his injured hand.

"Just do what you can."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Gwen: Great, stuck with the two laziest people on my team. With no Fox to talk to. I wonder what I said that upset him so much.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"OW! Why do these bugs keep going after me?" Noah shouts batting the mosquitos away. "Ouch! And they keep biting me!"

"Please it's not like- OW!" Heather slaps her arm. "Why are they biting me now?"

"Guys calm- YEOW!" Gwen yells waving her hands as the mosquitos descend on her. "Mosquito bites aren't supposed to hurt this badly."

"Ow!"

"Ouch!"

"What the Hell is going on?"

"Chris!" Heather screams as the mosquitos attack them.

**Campgrounds- Detective Team (Static, Balo, Theo- Sherlock Holmes)**

"So you have no idea who Theodore is?" Static asks Theodore again as they walk toward the Mess Hall. Theodore gives her a look, and takes the pipe out of his mouth.

"Once again Jerry, I have no idea who this Theodore is or where I am or who you are for that matter." Theodore says in his new British accent. "And we must get back to the case at hand."

"I- all right. So what are we looking for Theo?"

"Baaah!" Balo bleats, wondering the same.

"Well, we are going to the Mess Hall kitchen to look for clues. And, Jerry, you must call me Holmes. It is my name after all."

"Whatever you say." Static says under her breath.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Static: (holding Balo) I'm not sure how I'm going to cure Theo of his amnesia. What should I do Balo?**

**Balo: Baaaah!**

**Static: Hmm, that's an idea. But we'd need a frying pan for that.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Theodore halts and stoops over examining the ground. Static doesn't see this and she trips over him on her way to the back door of the Mess Hall Kitchen.

"Ow!" She says landing on her back, protecting Balo from the impact. "What's up Theo- I mean Holmes?"

"Don't you find it strange that there are no footprints going to or from the back door besides our own?" Theodore asks, taking out a magnifying glass from his back pocket and examining the ground.

Static looks around. "You're right. Not even Chef's footprints."

"Hmmm, curious." Theodore straightens up and puts the magnifying glass back into his pocket. "Well, there must be more clues to be found in the kitchen." He says, helping Static to her feet.

"Lead the way The- Holmes." Static says, following Theodore into the kitchen.

**Woods- Screaming Turtles Offense Team (Trent, Joe, Greg, Izabella, Mary)**

"Shh." Trent says stopping the group. "I heard something." The other Screaming Turtles look around.

"Look." Izabella says pointing at a shaking bush. They all point their paintball gun at the bush.

"Get out here! You're surrounded!" Trent shouts at whatever's waiting in the bushes. The bush shakes again and a rabbit jumps out and looks at them.

"Oh how cute!" Mary squeals.

Greg lowers his gun, chuckling. "A rabbit? That was the big threat?

Trent turns red. "Well it could have been anything!"

"Yeah, what's next a blood-thirsty chipmunk?"

"There's no need for that." Izabella tells Greg "Everyone makes mistakes."

"Oh, isn't he the cutest bunny you've ever seen?" Mary says reaching for it. The rabbit hisses and tries to bite her. Mary snatches her hand away.

"Why did it try to bite me?" She asks. The rabbit hisses again and leaps intending to pounce on Mary. Izabella automatically kicks it and it goes flying into the air.

"You just kicked a rabbit." Joe says, not sure whether to be horrified or impressed. Izabella takes it the wrong way though.

"Well at least I didn't freeze up and start stammering at it!" Izabella snaps at him and starts walking ahead of the group.

"Is Izabella okay?" Joe asks.

"Wow, you're clueless." Greg says as they start to follow Izabella. Joe looks at him, very confused.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Joe: Is Izabella mad at me? I wish I knew so I could apologize. What did I do?**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Mary, is Izabella angry with me?" Joe asks, kneeling down to pick some berries from a bush and put them in his pocket.

"Of course she isn't." Mary says. "Why are you picking berries?"

"To eat. There is no way I'm eating any more of Chef's cooking anymore. But Mary why is she mad?"

"Izabella? Oh, well, because umm… well you see Joe, she's just upset about, uh, the way you act around her." Mary looks at Joe trying to get him to understand what she was saying.

"So, she is mad at me."

"No! No, it's just- Dammit Joe! You should know!" Mary yells at Joe. "You need to make more of an effort!" She runs ahead to Izabella.

"Wait Mary! What do I need to make an effort with?" Joe runs after her.

Greg just shakes his head and starts to follow him but Trent steps in his way.

"Yes?" Greg asks.

"I just want you to know that I'm watching you." Trent says.

"Noted. Can we go now?"

"I'm not done." Trent says forcefully. "I don't trust you at all. You've cheated in every challenge-"

"Technically, I only cheated in the first challenge." Greg says.

"I'm not too sure about that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you framed Leshawna in the last challenge. I don't know why, but you definitely did it. And you'll have to answer for it later."

"And you're basing this on…."

"I'm the leader of this group and I'm going to make sure we win this challenge." Greg looks at Trent curiously, he never showed this much passion during a challenge.

"I need your word that you won't cheat in this challenge." Trent says.

"Sure."

"You have to- What?"

"I give you my word that I will not cheat during this challenge."

"Oh, okay, then good." Trent turns around and gets back to the front of the group. Greg follows, glaring at Trent.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Greg: Hmm, Trent really doesn't trust me. Smart guy. Maybe a little too smart.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Killer Snails Base- Killer Snails Defense Team (Bridgette, Izzy, Melinda, Duncan)**

Duncan snores as Melinda and Bridgette talk and guard the flag. Izzy is nowhere to be seen.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Bridgette: A part of me was thinking that the challenge would be a good time to talk Melinda back into my alliance. She clearly wasn't happy with the one she was in. But, I didn't really care. All I wanted to do was see Geoff again.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"So, how's the alliance going?" Bridgette asks Melinda.

"I hate Fiona! She is the meanest most selfish person I have ever met!" Melinda says with loathing.

"I take it you don't like it."

Melinda shakes her head. "No, I just don't like her. Theodore and Static are fine, to a point. And Alejandro's… well he's nice but he's not talking to me as much as he used to."

"That's cause he reeled you in, now he's done his job." Bridgette says.

Melinda narrows her eyes at her. "I don't really want to believe that."

"Then why do you stay with the alliance?"

"Cause they'll vote me off if I leave!" Melinda says.

"They'll vote you off if you keep pushing them." Bridgette tells her.

"I'm an over-achiever! That's my job!"

"Okay, no need to yell."

BOOM. The girls hear a thunderous blast and Izzy flies backwards and crashes into the lean-to, which falls down onto the ground.

"Ha-ha!" Izzy laughs. She is covered in orange paint. "That was fun!"

"Izzy, what did you do?" Melinda asks.

"I tested one of my land mines. It went BOOM-BOOM!"

"Uh, Melinda, the trees are staring at us." Bridgette says seeing eyes appear in the dark leaves of the tree branches.

"What?" Melinda looks up into the trees and sees furry animals crawling onto the tree branches. Melinda frowns. "Are those ferrets?"

"No silly, those are weasels." Izzy says.

"Weasels?"

"Yep."

Melinda shakes her head. "What the hell is going on here?" As if on cue the weasels start grabbing acorns off the trees and start to pelt them at the girls.

"OW! What the-ouch-why are they doing that?" Bridgette shouts.

"Weasels are reckless." Izzy says, unfazed by the acorns.

"Duncan wake up!" Melinda shouts at him. "OW!"

"It's no- Ow- use he's out cold." Bridgette says.

"All right ladies!" Izzy says, picking up the bazooka. "Fire at will!"

**Woods- Screaming Turtles Defense Team (Fox, Owen)**

"So then Big Joey told me, 'I bet you fifty bucks that I can eat more BBQ chicken wings than you.' And I said 'Bring it.' But the thing was I didn't have fifty bucks so my friend Lenny had to spot me. Heh, he even sort threatened to kill me if I didn't get his money back. He's such a joker!" Owen says to Fox, who is only half-listening.

"Yeah, uh-huh."

"One time Lenny and I got caught putting fish in the principal's desk drawer, so when we got put in detention, Lenny texted the teacher saying that her house was on fire and she believed him! So when she left we snuck out. I almost died from laughing that day! Anyway… what was I talking about?"

"BBQ chicken wings." Fox says quietly. Owen looks at Fox, who looks a bit sad.

"You okay, buddy?" Owen asks him.

Fox exhales and forces a smile. "Yeah, Owen, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Why don't we head back? Everything looks fine out here."

"Okay so as I was saying, BBQ, mmm, I'm getting hungry."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Fox: It took all of my energy not to spill my problems to Owen. I don't think he would do anything bad with my secrets, but he might tell Noah or Greg. Why is this bothering me? I've never had the strength to tell anyone. Why do I feel like I should now?**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Owen, have you ever liked someone enough that you want to tell them everything? Even if it's a secret?" Fox suddenly asks Owen.

"Oh, I tell everyone everything. I'm a really open book. I can't help it. I get excited, then I keep talking and I get off subject and… what were we talking about?" Owen asks.

"Well, it's just, I want to tell Gwen something, but at the same time, I'm scared too."

"Just tell her. You two are best friends after all."

Fox stops walking and looks at Owen. "What?"

"You two are always talking to each other. It's obvious."

"Best friends." Fox repeats.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Fox: I guess I never really thought of Gwen as my best friend. Maybe she is. But I think I want us to be more. (shakes his head) Stupid thought.**

**. . .**

**Owen: Hmm, I wonder what's up with Fox. And why was Gwen acting so sad? And why is Greg always so secretive? And why are Joe and Izabella acting so weird? And why is Mary so hyper? And why does Trent seem sort of lame? And why does Heather keep telling me to get a clue? And why does Noah say I'm out of the loop? I have no idea what's going on. (his stomach growls) But I am getting hungry.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Mess Hall Kitchen- Detective Team (Theodore, Static, Balo)**

"Now then, Jerry," Theodore says. "We are going to inspect this whole kitchen. Look in the cupboards, containers of flowers, leave no fork unturned until we find a clue to the whereabouts of the missing spatula."

"Okie-dokie!" Static says setting Balo down on the floor. "So, Holmes, what kind of clues are we looking for?" She asks, looking in the containers on the counter.

"Anything that might look suspicious." Theodore says examining the outside of the fridge. He opens the door and an alarm blares.

"GET YO' HANDS OFF MA FRIDGE!" Chef's voice yells over the loudspeaker.

"Shut the door!" Static shouts, covering her ears. Theodore calmly looks at the fridge and considers the situation. Then he grabs the Duct Tape from a nearby table and puts a piece of it over the fridge's inside door-latch. Immediately, the light goes off in the fridge and the alarm turns off.

"What did you do?" Static asks Theodore.

"I merely just ceased the alarm from going off. Hm, though there doesn't appear to be anything of interest in here." Theodore closes the fridge. "Moving on."

"Holmes, do you know what I just thought of?"

"Of course I don't. What is it?"

"Chef probably cleaned the kitchen this morning. There might not be any clues left to find."

"Probable. But it's still worth checking out."

"Baaah!" Balo bleats, trying to get their attention.

"What is it Balo?"

"Baaah!" Balo butts his head against the door of the giant freezer. Static opens the door and Balo darts into the freezer.

"Wonder what he's after." Theodore and Static follow the sheep into the freezer.

"Wow this place is a mess." Static says looking around the freezer. Boxes are tipped over all over the place, their contents spilling out. Balo is snacking on a piece of cardboard. "It looks like a hurricane blew through this place."

Theodore smiles. "And where there's a mess there's bound to be clues."

**Killer Snails- Killer Snails Defense Team (Bridgette, Melinda, Izzy, Duncan)**

"Whew." Bridgette says taking her hand off the trigger. "I think the weasels are finally gone."

"Thank the Lord." Melinda says wiping sweat off her boyfriend.

"Weasels are so playful aren't they?" Izzy says still holding her bazooka. All three of them are covered in bruises and the trees around them are a paint battle war zone.

"How did he sleep through all of that?" Melinda asks looking at Duncan, who is still asleep.

"I don't know." Bridgette says.

"Hmm…" Izzy sighs loudly. "Hmm…."

"What are you sighing about Izzy?" Melinda asks.

"It's quiet. Too quiet." Izzy says, her eyes shifting back and forth. Melinda rolls her eyes.

"Taz…." Duncan says in his sleep.

"I completely agree." Melinda mutters. "She's just like the Tazmanian devil."

Izzy gasps and starts jumping up and down.

"Izzy, what are you doing?" Bridgette asks.

"Izzy's spidey senses are tingling." Izzy says and she stops jumping. "Someone's coming!"

Bridgette looks at Melinda. "Do you think this is worth checking out?"

Melinda nods. "I'll go with Spidey, you guard the flag." She tells Bridgette. "All right Izzy, lead the way."

"Ar, Ar, Aroooooooooooooo!" Izzy howls and starts running on all fours, bazooka slung across her back, sniffing the ground as she leads Melinda deep in the woods.

**Woods- Screaming Turtles Offense Team (Trent, Greg, Mary)**

"It's really quiet." Trent says to his companions. "Too quiet." Greg shoots him a look.

"You didn't seriously just say that?" He asks.

"Wait wait wait!" Mary shouts. "Where are Joe and Izi?"

The trio stops and looks around. "There's no sign of them anywhere." Trent says. "They must be lost."

"I say we split up so we can find them. We can cover more ground that way." Greg says.

Trent looks like he wants to argue but he doesn't. "Fine. I'll backtrack, you go left and Mary you take the right."

"Yes, General Eisenhower." Greg says sarcastically under his breath as he walks away.

"I hate that guy." Trent says to Mary.

"Yeah. He's really sly." Mary says. "Well, bye Trent!" Mary skips off in her area of search. Trent shakes his head.

"How much caffeine does that girl drink?" He asks himself.

**Woods (Greg)**

"I can't believe I let that guy be the leader." Greg says to himself as he stealthily maneuvers through the trees.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Greg: Trent's new 'leadership skills' are getting on my nerves. I'd already promised Heather I wouldn't cheat, but he just has to stick his nose in everything.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Where would those two have gotten off to?" He asks himself. Greg walks forward and pulls down a branch. The Killer Snails Base is right in front of him!

Greg lets go of the branch and drops to the ground, hiding behind a bush. He peers over it and sees Bridgette guarding the flagpole and Duncan fast asleep. Greg bites his lip. He needs a distraction. His eyes scan the surrounding area. He sees a thin tree branch sticking out a few feet away from Bridgette.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Greg: If I could just hit that branch, I could distract Bridgette long enough to sneak into the lamp and take the flag and my team would win.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Greg raises his paintball gun and aims it at the branch. He hears a soft whistle and his gun is knocked out of her hand by a paintball.

"Damn." He whispers. Then he feels the barrel of a gun at the small of his back.

"Turn around and put your hands up." A girl's voice says behind him.

Greg, unwillingly, turns around, his arms up. Melinda smirks at him.

"Caught ya, cheater." She says triumphantly.

**Woods- Killer Snails Offense Team (Eddy, Fiona, Alejandro)**

"I don't think the birds are following us anymore." Alejandro says, his eyes warily glancing from tree to tree.

"What did they want anyway?" Fiona asks.

"Chris was just trying to freak us out." Eddy says, but not too sure of it himself.

BOOM. The three campers turn around at the sound and they see a paintball-mushroom cloud.

Eddy whistles. "I wonder who set that off." He wonders.

Suddenly a flock of birds appears in the sky preparing to dive bomb them.

"No time to think of that now." Alejandro says, grabbing Fiona's wrist and bolting, leaving Eddy behind.

"All right you rats with wings." Eddy takes a sub-machine-paintball gun out of the violin case. "Let's dance."

At this the birds swoop down, their sharp talons aimed at Eddy.

"Uh, no." Eddy says, then bolts.

**Woods (Mary)**

Mary skips along the path, swinging her paintball gun. She hears the loud explosion and turns around. The wind blowing from the impact knocks her down on her stomach. About a gallon of green paint lands on her back and in her hair.

"Uhh…." She moans, pushing herself off the ground. "What was that?" She hears voices on the other side of the bushes.

"Joe, Izi?" She asks, looking over through the bush. And she sees the Killer Snails base.

Mary gasps and stifles a shriek of glee. "I can get the flag." She whispers to herself, starting to stand. Then she sees Melinda walk into the camp, Greg being pushed in front of her.

"Uh oh." Mary kneels back down and peers through the bush.

"This guy was trying to shoot you in the head." Melinda informs Bridgette, pushing Greg in front of her.

"I wasn't trying to shoot her, I was trying to create a distraction." Greg protests.

"Shut up, prisoner." Melinda tells him.

"Look what Izzy found." Izzy says appearing through the bushes, holding onto Izabella and Joe's shirt collars. All three of them were covered from head to toe in green paint "Izzy found these two professing their undying love for each other."

"Izzy we were just wondering how we got lost." Izabella tells her. However, Joe's face is bright pink.

"Yep. Anyway, it was lucky because Joey triggered one of Izzy's land mines."

"Good job Izzy." Melinda says. "I found this guy trying to steal our flag. Let's put them in the dungeon."

"You mean the hole in the ground, right?" Bridgette asks.

"Whatever." Melinda drags Greg to the hole and pushes him in.

"OW!" He says, "What was that for?"

"Because I don't like you. Next!" Melinda orders.

"Oh boy!" Izzy pushes Joe and Izabella into the hole.

"Ow! Joe!"

"Sorry Greg!"

"Greg, you're foot is in my gut!"

"Well, Izabella, yours is in my crotch!"

"You deserve it!"

"Well done ladies." Melinda says to Izzy and Bridgette. "But we should be on the lookout for more of them."

"Izzy knows what to do!" Izzy says, and she runs back into the forest.

"Oh no, I gotta help them," Mary says to herself. "What do I do?"

"Psst, Mary."

Mary starts to scream but Trent puts a hand over her mouth. "Shh, it's just me."

"Oh, Trent." Mary pulls Trent into a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"Mary, listen, I have a plan that will set our friends free and will win us the challenge." Trent whispers

"Yay!" Mary whispers back. "What do we do?"

"We need to go back to our base. We need another person to make this work."

**Hole in the ground- Prisoners (Greg, Izabella, Joe)**

"I can't see anything." Joe says standing as tall as he can. "The hole's too deep."

"I think that's the point." Greg tells him.

"What do we do?"

"What can we do? All we can do is wait for Trent and the rest of the team to free us." Izabella says, sitting on the ground.

"I doubt that." Greg says.

"Why don't you like Trent?" Izabella asks.

Greg shrugs. "He just reminds me of someone I really can't stand."

"Why do you act like such a sourpuss?"

"That's none of your business." Greg tells her. "Why were you and Joe alone in the woods?"

Izabella blushes under the green paint. "That's none of your business."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Izabella: It's true! Me and Joe were only talking about getting lost. But then he asked why I was mad at him. And I told him I wasn't. And he asked why I was snapping at him. And I said it was complicated. Then he said my name. Izabella. So quietly and tenderly… (she shakes her head). Anyway that's when he accidentally set off the land mine. But we sorta were knocked down but he landed on top of me… and our lips were so close together…then Izzy found us. I wonder what would have happened if she didn't.**

**. . .**

**Joe: (still pink under the green paint) Izabella looks beautiful even when she's covered in green paint. I think that in the forest if Izzy hadn't found us, I might have… kissed her. (he slaps himself) Stupid. She'd probably be angry with me for trying to do that.**

**. . .**

**Greg: Trent acts just like my brother, Stan. Everyone likes him better, my parents always spoiling him. Saying, "Oh, Gregory, why can't you be more like Stan." Stupid kiss-up. I HATE him.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Screaming Turtles Base- Screaming Turtles Defense Team (Gwen, Fox, Owen, Noah, Heather)**

"Hey Noah. Why do you have so many bug bites?" Owen asks Noah.

"We were attacked my mosquitos." Noah says sourly.

"Oh. Do you need me to scratch your back?"

"Owen, you do know that's a sexual reference right?" Heather asks.

"It is? I didn't know that. But it makes sense because Noah is pretty sexy."

"OWEN!" Noah yells jumping up and turning red.

"What? What did I say?" Owen asks his teammates, all of whom (except for Noah) had burst into laughter.

Gwen laughs and she catches Fox eye. Fox immediately stops laughing and looks away. Gwen stops laughing.

"Hey, Fox, are you okay?" She asks him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He says quietly.

"Fox, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Gwen."

"You know you can tell me."

Fox looks down at his feet. "I wish I could." He says.

"What's that supposed to me?" Gwen asks loudly.

Fox stands. "C'mon Owen. Let's check out the perimeter again." He walks back into the forest without another word to Gwen. Owen jogs after him, his stomach growling.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Gwen: What does he mean? Does he not want to be friends anymore? It hurts me that Fox doesn't want to talk to me.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Gwen!" Gwen turns when she hears her name. She sees Trent and Mary running down to them.

"Hey guys. What happened to the others?" Gwen asks.

"They got captured." Mary tells her.

"Well, we're gonna get them back, right?"

"Of course." Trent says. "I have a plan. But I need someone else to help me." Noah and Heather join the others.

"What's your plan?" Gwen asks.

"Listen closely." Trent says, gathering his teammates into a huddle.

**Mess Hall Kitchen- Detective Team (Static, Theo- Holmes, Balo)**

"Jerry, take a look at this." Theodore says. Static stops searching through the boxes and walks over to him.

"This is a 'Spatula Monthly' magazine." Static says.

"I found it in Chef's apron." Theodore says.

"Why are there pictures of spatulas circled?"

"Hmmm." Theodore looks closely at the magazine.

"Well, while you examine that, I'll keep looking in these boxes." Static goes back to looking through a box. "Ew, there's hair gel all over this thing." Static says taking a tube of 'McClain Wave' out of the box. "Weird. This thing is really heavy."

Theodore takes the tube from Static and unscrews the lid. "By Jove, Jerry! I think we've got it!" Theodore pulls out Chef's Special Spatula from inside the tube of hair gel.

"Why was the spatula in there? Does this mean Chris did it?" Static asks.

"Well, it certainly means he's a suspect." Theodore puts the spatula back into the tube and he puts the tube in his pocket. "I don't think we should tell anyone we found until the case is solved."

"What do we do now?" Static asks, her and Balo following Theodore out of the freezer.

"We question the suspects." Theodore tells her.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Static: Theo is really smart. And his new accent is cute. I still haven't figured out how to turn him back to his old self.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Screaming Turtles Base- Killer Snails Offense Team (Eddy, Fiona, Alejandro)**

"And stay away!" Fiona yells at the flock of the birds that were flying away. The three campers clothes are ripped from the bird attack, their hair is sticking out and they have scratches all over their bodies.

"Why did they just stop attacking?" Eddy asks. "That doesn't make sense."

"Let's just be grateful they stopped." Alejandro says, taking off his torn shirt.

"Uh, why did you take your shirt off?" Eddy asks.

Alejandro shrugs. "It's ripped anyway."

"So is my shirt, but you don't see me taking it off." Eddy says, but he tears off his ruined sleeves anyway.

"Guys, pay attention!" Fiona yells at them. "If you hadn't noticed we're ten feet away from their base. We can't be seen. We need a plan."

Eddy looks at her and starts laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Fiona, you might want to take a look at yourself." Alejandro says suppressing his laughter.

Fiona looks down at herself and screams. For one thing she's about half naked but she's also covered in feathers, many are in her hair.

"STOP LAUGHING!" She yells at Eddy, trying to cover herself up and brush off the feathers at the same time.

"Shh, chica, we don't want the other team to hear us." Alejandro drapes his shirt around her shoulder, and takes a feather out of her hair.

"Thank you, honey." Fiona purrs, smiling seductively at him.

"Gag." Eddy coughs. "If you two are done. I would like to know what the plan is."

"Hey!" A voice calls. All three campers hit the ground sand hide behind a bush.

"We saw you three." Fox says, both him and Owen pointing their paintball guns at the bush the three were hiding behind.

All three of them swear, Fiona and Eddy in English, Alejandro in Spanish.

"What do we do now?" Fiona hisses.

"The only thing we can do." Eddy says, crouching and raising his gun. "Go in there and fire at will. On three." Fiona and Alejandro crouch. "One. Two. THREE!" The three campers jump up and begin to shoot.

**Killer Snails- Killer Snails Defense Team and Prisoners (Melinda, Bridgette, Duncan, Greg, Izabella, Joe)**

"What was that?" Melinda asks hearing a rustle by her. Then she hears a laugh.

"I'm checking that out." She tells Bridgette, heading into the woods.

"All right." Bridgette says uncertainly. "But hurry back. I don't want to guard the flag all by myself." She calls.

"I won't be long." Melinda calls back. Bridgette sighs.

"Great, just me, Duncan and three prisoners." She says, not liking her job.

"Bridgette!" Bridgette jumps hearing her name from the woods.

"Hello?" She yells, looking around. "Heather!" She says when she sees her. Heather darts away.

"Hey!" Bridgette cries leaving her post and chasing Heather.

"What's happening up there?" Greg asks from inside the hole.

"I don't know. I can't see." Joe responds.

"Wait I have an idea." Izabella says. "Greg, let me stand on your shoulders."

"Why?"

"Well, you're pretty tall and I don't weigh that much."

"But- fine. Get on."

"Hold still. Joe can you help me?"

"Sure."

"Ow, not there."

"Sorry Greg."

"Okay, I'm almost there. Joe that's not my waist."

"Right, sorry Izabella."

"Well, you're on my shoulders, can you see anything?"

"Not yet." Izabella says. "Let me stand on your head."

"What?" Greg asks.

"Just let me!"

"Fine. Ouch!"

"Sorry."

"It's okay, can you see over the hole now?"

Izabella's head pops up over the edge of the hole. "TRENT!" She yells when she sees him sneak into the camp.

"Trent?" Joe asks.

"Trent! Oh no!"

Izabella screams as Greg loses his footing and they fall back into the hole.

Trent runs up to the hole and peers down into it. "Are you guys okay?"

"Not really." Izabella moans.

"Okay, I'll get you out of there as soon as I get the flag."

"What? No, Trent you gotta get us out of here now." Greg says.

"I'll be back in a second." Trent says and walks away toward the flagpole.

"Trent get back here!"

Trent reaches up toward the flag a smile on his lips.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Trent: This was it. I was gonna win it all for my team.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Trent grabs the flag. Then he feels the barrel of a gun pushed up against his head.

"I don't think so. Guitar guy." Duncan says, smirking, not looking tired at all.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Duncan: I was only pretending to sleep. I knew eventually the rest of my team would get distracted and I would have to save the day. Ha! Did you see Trent's face.**

**. . .**

**Trent: Damn that Duncan!**

**. . .**

**Greg: Stupid. Trent is gone.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Screaming Turtles Base- All Hell Breaking Loose**

Gwen and Noah hear shouts and screams and the sound of gunfire. They lift their weapons. Fiona and Alejandro charge into the camp, followed by Eddy, who is in the middle of a fire fight with Fox. Owen is slowly trudging into the field.

"So… tired… must… have…food…." He moans.

"Now's not the time Owen." Fox tells him. "Guard the flag!"

"A little busy!" Gwen shouts to him, trying to block Alejandro.

Fiona knocks over Noah and grabs the flag. "Let's go!" She shouts to her teammates. Eddy and Alejandro stop firing and they fall back, Fiona in the lead.

"After them." Gwen says, but only Fox is able to follow.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Gwen: Crap! If Trent hadn't taken Heather, we wouldn't have been in that situation.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Killer Snails Base- Calm After the Storm**

"Well, look who's finally awake." Bridgette says when she sees Duncan pointing his gun at Trent. Duncan grins.

"Looks like we have two more prisoners." He says, seeing Bridgette leading Heather into the camp.

"Make that three." Melinda says, holding Mary by her collar.

"Great let's put these three in the hole and then-"

"LOOK OUT!" A huge blast is heard and Izzy flies back into the sky and lands on top of Gwen.

"Alejandro!" Fiona tosses the flag to him and he sprints toward the camp.

"Faster Al!" Duncan shouts.

"No you don't." Trent breaks free of Duncan and heads for Alejandro.

"Heads up!" Alejandro tosses the flag to Eddy, who is the nearest to the camp.

"Fox get him!" Gwen shouts.

"I'm out of ammo!" Fox throws down his shotgun and leaps at Eddy. He tackles him but not before Eddy crosses into the Killer Snails Base camp.

"We won!" Melinda shouts grabbing the Screaming Turtles flag and holding it up.

"And the Killer Snails win again." Chris says, appearing behind Bridgette and Heather. "Way to fail Screaming Turtles."

"This is unbelievable. We lost again!" Heather shouts.

"What's going on up there?" Joe asks. "We're still trapped in this hole."

"Well, Joe, your team totally just lost their flag to Eddy, Fiona and Alejandro, meaning the Killer Snails have their second victory. And looks like none of you got out of this challenge unscathed." Chris says, looking at the bitten, bruised, scratched paint-splattered campers. "I gotta say this was the best W.A.R challenge ever."

"It's the only one." Gwen says.

"Whatever. Screaming Turtles I will see you tonight during the Campfire Ceremony where one of you will be going home. Have a nice day!" Chris walks away, clearly pleased with the brutal challenge that he had just pulled off.

"Um, did anyone notice how Theodore and Static never showed up?" Bridgette asks.

Fiona shrugs. "Who cares? We won!" The Killer Snails cheer and the Screaming Turtles sadly walk back to the camp.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Greg: Who's in danger tonight? The leaders. Trent screwed up getting the flag and Fox and Gwen let themselves get distracted. Though is you ask me, Trent's the one who'll leave. **

**. . .**

**Trent: We lost and it was all my fault. That's not good is it?**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Did everyone like the episode? It's not as long as I wanted, but I didn't have a lot of time on my hands. And I'm really tired since I typed this at one o'clock in the morning but I didn't download it till now.**

**Next up is elimination. The campers who may be voted out are Gwen, Fox and Trent. Poor guys. Who do you think so go home? Review! Review! Review!**

**I put a new poll up on my profile: Which House should I be in? I took a quiz and apparently I'm a Slytherclaw Gryfflepuff. Totally weird. So which house should I be in.**

**So review, vote and be random! **

**Check out my other story, Total Drama Social Network**

**See ya later,**

**- Jacky Dupree, Writer, Snooper, Wizard-in-Training**


	19. W A R part III

**What? 99 reviews! 99 reviews! We are so clooooooooooose! Waaaaaaaaaaah!**

**Okay, I just needed to get that out. But 99? It's like having to write a 500 word report, then you check it and there's only 499 words (take it from me, it completely sucks :( ). I just look at it and think "You have got to be kidding me!" Well, some of those were the OC submissions but still…**

**I'm not blaming you guys, it just seems like my luck.**

**Anyways, yes it's true. I'm still alive! And here's another update! But first the winner of the randomness contest! These were the amazingly awesome submissions that were not chosen, but should be recognized:**

**CM Punk likes Waffle House (I completely agree)**

**By the way, Chef could very well be DJ's father. (shudder)**

**I know where my sensitive side is, because it has a rash (LOLZ ; ) )**

**Drunken Octopuses are awesome! (I wonder how you know that…)**

**Guacamole is my pet alien Avocado's bff! (Guacamole and Avocado forever!)**

**Anyways so my friend's best friend likes her, but she doesnt like him so im going to make him make her like him! (This sounds like what I tried to do to one of my friends!)**

**Do you know anyone who's obsesivly obsessed over being obssessivly obses overobsessively obsessing obsessions? (ummm, I need an Aspirin)**

… **those were the submissions! And the winner is (drumroll please….)**

**Me and Lila are taking the banana shopping.**

**Don't ask me why, it just tickles me. The sensitive side one was a close second. So, congratulations ****izzi08****! You are the winner! (thunderous applause)**

**Yes, yes, and here's your prize! Your random sentence will be said by one of the past contestants on the island or in the After Math Show. Just PM me who you want to say it and I'll fit it in.**

**All righty, here's the chapter!**

**Episode 4- W. A. R (Well ive just About run out of Random words)**

**Mess Hall**

Chef stomps into the Mess Hall holding Duncan by the collar. Duncan is struggling and protesting the whole way and Chef, already in a bad mood is shouting at him to shut his trap.

"Here ya go." Chef says dumping Duncan at Static's feet.

"Thanks Chef. We can take it from here." She says. Chef grumbles and walks out of the Mess Hall.

Duncan jumps up. "Okay someone better tell me what this is all about or my foot is going straight up your-"

"There's no need for language like that, Duncan. Now please have a seat." Theodore says. Duncan's eyebrow rises when he hears Theodore's accent.

"Why's he talking funny?" He asks Static.

"He got a bad bump on the head, now he thinks he's Sherlock Holmes." Static whispers to him.

"Really?" Static nods. Duncan shrugs. "As long as he doesn't examine me with a magnifying glass, I'll play along." Duncan looks around and sees that Izzy, Izabella and Joe are in the room as well.

"So what are you in for?" He asks them, sitting down next to Joe. All three of them shrug.

"Something to do with a missing spatula and we're the top suspects." Izabella tells him.

"Cheffie raised that spatula ever since it was a baby flipper. No wonder he's upset." Izzy says.

"Okay, I can believe why they suspect me, and I can believe it for you two." Duncan says, looking at the two girls. "But why do they suspect you Joe?"

"I- I don't k-know."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Izabella: I feel bad that I brought Joe into this. I should have known Chris was watching us in the woods last night. (she blushes) It wasn't like that!**

**. . .**

**Joe: Why would they think I stole his spatula? I'd never steal anything. Especially something from Chef.**

**. . .**

**Static: I think Theo- I mean Holmes is about to wrap up this case. I wonder who did it?**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Good, you're all here now." Theodore says standing and starting to pace in front of the suspects. "Each of you had the means and motive to commit this dastardly deed the question is… who?" Theodore looks at the suspects one by one. "Izabella Riverindo and Joe Freeman, stand up!"

Izabella and Joe stand quickly, a little frightened of the force in Theodore's voice.

"Last night the two of you were seen walking in the campgrounds, after lights out. Pretty suspicious, don't you think?" Theodore raises his eyebrow.

"It's not what you think Theodore." Izabella says.

"So you two were alone in the woods?" Duncan asks, smirking at them.

"It's not what you think either." Izabella snaps at him. Joe looks down at the floor, blushing.

"We did not steal Chef's spatula." Izabella tells Theodore.

"So what were you doing in the woods?" Theodore asks.

"It's a secret. But I guess I can show you if it takes us off the suspect list." Izabella says sadly.

"Wait Izabella, you worked hard on this. You shouldn't have to show anyone when you don't want to." Joe tells her.

"Joe if it proves we're innocent then it's worth it."

"There's no need to Izabella." Theodore says, "I happen to know for a fact that you're both innocent."

Izabella and Joe stare in confusion at Theodore.

"While Chef was rounding you all up, I took a quick stroll through the forest, for any clues and found the er… item you mentioned Izabella. It is quite good by the way." Theodore tells her. "I quickly put two and two together, realized they equaled four and thus eliminated you as suspects."

"Then why did you have Chef drag us here?" Joe asks.

"I wanted to see if Izabella was willing to give up that kind of information. I assumed the item was hers and you helped Joe but I needed more proof. Thank you for that."

"Um, you're welcome." Izabella says uncertainly. Theodore chuckles.

"Believe me the only thing you two are guilty of is hiding your feelings from one another." Theodore tells them. Izabella looks to Joe, who blushes and looks down.

"You two are dismissed, I have a case to solve." Theodore says. Izabella and Joe leave the room in an uncomfortable silence.

"Now then, Duncan." Theodore turns to the green-mowhawked delinquent. "Considering your record with criminal activities you would be the one most likely to commit this crime."

Duncan rolls his eyes. "That's what they always say."

"Well do you have an alibi for last night?" Theodore asks him.

"I was sleeping." Duncan says.

"Can anyone prove this? Did anyone see that you were asleep?"

Duncan shrugs. "Like I said I was sleeping. I wouldn't have known anyone was there."

"Hm, and do you know what this is?" Theodore holds up a plastic baggy containing the slimy goo of Chris's hair gel.

"No idea, is it what Chef's serving for dinner or something?"

Theodore looks at Duncan closely. "Well you're telling the truth. But I'm watching you."

"If I had a dime for every time I heard that…." Duncan mutters under his breath.

"You may go Duncan. We don't require your services any longer."

"Fine by me." Duncan leaves the room, leaving Izzy as the only suspect left.

"So Izzy, the word around here is that you are utterly insane." Theodore starts.

"Yuppers! That's me!" Izzy laughs.

"Also everyone knows you are Chef Hatchet's sworn enemy."

"Yup!"

"And everyone knows that you can be an evil genius who loves explosions." Static adds.

"Hehehe, boom boom."

"So here is my theory," Theodore begins. "Being Chef's enemy you decided to play a trick on him and hide his precious Special Spatula. Since you somehow know where Chef is at all times-"

"Actually I shot a tracker chip into his butt." Izzy shows Theodore a GPS. "See he's in the bathroom in Chris's trailer right now. Hm, he seems to be in there a lot."

"Anyway!" Static says loudly, looking pale from even thinking about what Chef might be doing.

"So since you do know where Chef is all the time you'd know when he wasn't in his kitchen."

"Yep."

"So you snuck through the front door of the kitchen-

"Yep."

"Took the spatula."

"Yep."

"And hid it so Chef would get angry and you would have your revenge." Theodore concluded.

"Yep yep yep!" Izzy says, "But I didn't do it. I was watching Noah sleep."

Theodore blinks in surprise, "What?"

"Actually that's true Holmes." Static says sheepishly. "I walked into the cabin yesterday and saw Izzy rocking Noah in a cradle."

"He so cute when he's asleep. And he talks about Bridgette a lot. And the therapy he had to go through after he had been told the truth about Santa Claus. Bridgette'll love to hear that." Izzy says, though no one is listening.

Theodore looks like he's been smacked in the face with a shovel. "I-I can't believe it. I was wrong!"

"I'm sorry Holmes." Static starts to say.

"I don't get it, every sign pointed to Izzy."

"Maybe it was another camper-"

"No, they're all too frightened of Chef to do anything. It had to be Izzy! I just-I can't-I- I need to take a nap." Theodore quickly walks out of the Mess Hall looking agitated.

"You can go Izzy." Static says before following him.

"Why bother?" Izzy asks when she's gone. "Cheffie's still not in his kitchen." Izzy grins and skips into the Mess Hall kitchen.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Theo-Holmes: I was wrong? How was I wrong? I am Sherlock Holmes I am always solve a case! I have solved hundreds of cases. But I don't see why I didn't solve this one.**

**. . . **

**Static: I don't think that not being able to solve the case will get Theo back to normal anytime soon.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Docks**

"So…" Izabella says to Joe as the sit on the Dock.

"So…" Joe repeats. "That was interesting."

"Yeah. You don't get to be suspects in a spatula stealing case every day." Izabella jokes feebly.

Awkward silence. Izabella shakes her head.

"Okay Joe, since obviously no one believes we're just friends, I'll just come right out and say it. I like you. I really like you. You're nice, sweet, sensitive, helpful, you're willing to do anything to help others, you always know what to say to make people feel better, and you're blushing is so cute." Izabella confesses. "And I don't see how you can't see that I feel this about you. I've liked you since we were in the forest together. I really like talking to you and being alone with you. But you can't seem to get that through your head!" Izabella blushes and looks away.

"Is-is that why you were mad at me?" Joe asks.

"I was never mad at you Joe. I was just angry that you couldn't see what I so clearly liked about you." Izabella looks at Joe's face waiting for his reaction. There is none. She sighs and stands to leave.

"I-I've liked you lo-lo-longer." Joe finally stutters out. Izabella looks at him in surprise. He stands up and takes her hand.

"Izabella the moment I s-set eyes on you, I thought you l-looked so b-b-b-beautiful. And I s-started to like you even m-more when we started talking. I can't help but b-b-be happy when I'm around y-you. And I thought you were embarrassed when I was blushing and stuttering-"

"Embarrassed?" Izabella laughs. "How can I be embarrassed by that? I think it's really cute." Joe smiles and starts to laugh along with her. Eventually Izabella gets herself under control. "So do you like me like I like you?"

"Y-Yes."

"So…." Izabella grins at Joe and takes his hand. "Don't ya want to ask me something?"

"I-I-I-I…."

"Oh never mind, I'll ask it." Izabella says impatiently. "Joe, do you wanna go out me?"

"Yes!" Joe says enthusiastically. Izabella kisses him on the cheek and sits back down.

"Why can't we just start now?" Izabella asks grinning.

**Screaming Turtles Cabin (cabin steps)**

Gwen is walking out of the cabin, when I sound comes to her ears that she hasn't heard in a long time.

"Trent?" Trent stops playing his guitar when he hears Gwen's voice. He smiles at her.

"Hey Gwen." He says, before starting to play his guitar again.

"Hey." Gwen sits down next to him. "You're playing your guitar."

"Surprised?"

"Yeah, you haven't played since the beginning of Season 3."

"Huh, guess I didn't." Trent muses plucking out chords. "I just haven't had any… inspiration since then."

"Inspiration?" Gwen asks.

"Yeah." Trent stops playing and looks at Gwen. "Gwen, it really cut me up when you left and I didn't get over it for a long time. But being leader, even if we did lose, was the thing that snapped me out of that stupid obsession I had for you."

"That's… good." Gwen says. "But you know that people are blaming you because of the loss."

Trent shrugs. "I've accepted it. And if I do get voted off, it won't be bad going to an island of luxury and relaxation for us losers.

"Damn, why can't they vote me off?" Gwen joked.

Trent chuckles. "Well, it was nice talking to you Gwen."

Gwen smiles. "Glad to have you back Trent."

"I'm glad to be back." Trent stands up and walks to the Mess Hall, giving Gwen a small wave as he leaves.

Gwen waves back at him.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Gwen: You know what? It's good to see the old Trent again. The one that I fell in love with. He'll be happier this way. I think that, maybe, I shouldn't vote for him tonight. (shakes her head) No, I can't. If I don't vote for Trent, it'll be me or Fox that goes. And I definitely don't want that.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Duncan walks by and sees Gwen waving to Trent. He raises his eyebrow.

"Should I be worried about this?" He asks, sitting on the steps next to her. Gwen gives him a look.

"No, you should be happy. We got the old Trent back."

"The old Trent?" Duncan shrugs. "Well, I liked him better than crazy Trent." He puts his arm around Gwen. "So, I guess I only have one guy to worry about."

Gwen shrugs his arm off. "Duncan, believe it or not, jealousy does not work for you. Fox and I are just friends. At least," She casts her eyes down. "I hope we are."

Duncan scowls. "What did that loser do to you?"

"He didn't-"

"Gwen, he upset you I can see that. Tell me what he did so I can punch-"

"You know what upsets me!" Gwen yells out, standing. "Your stupid jealousy! You can't seem to get it through your head that you have no competition! I'm your girlfriend! I'm not interested in being anyone else's but you're pushing me away with your damn jealousy!" Gwen storms away, growling at a confused Heather who had just walked by.

"Wow," Heather looks at Duncan. "You must have really upset her."

Duncan groans and hangs his head.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Duncan: Stupid, stupid!**

**. . .**

**Heather: It's about time those two had some trouble in paradise, I was getting annoyed of their constant making out. Not to mention disgusted. Ew!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Killer Snails Cabin (Girls)**

Fiona walks into the cabin and sees a stony faced Theodore laying on Static's bunk and staring up at the ceiling. Static sits on the Bridgette's bunk, brushing Balo's wool who bleats when he sees Fiona.

"Hi Fiona." Static says when she sees her.

"Where were you two today? You missed the challenge, not like we needed you. We won anyways." Fiona tells her.

"That's good. We were on a case for Chef. His Special Spatula was stolen and he wanted Theo to solve it."

"Mhmm." Fiona says, uncaring. "And what's he doing?" She asks pointing at Theodore.

"He's sulking," Static whispers to her. "He tried to solve the case and he almost did but he was wrong about who did it."

"Really?"

Static nods. "Really."

"I know the both of you are talking about me. Now would you mind greatly piping down so I can think." Theodore tells the girls, his accent evident.

Fiona raises her eyebrow when she hears it. "Umm…."

"He got a bump on his head and now he thinks he's Sherlock Holmes." Static says quickly.

"For the final time." Theodore gets off the bunk and faces the girls. "I do not think I'm Sherlock Holmes, I am Sherlock Holmes!"

Static winces, "Sorry Holmes."

Fiona grins as she listens to the accent. "Theodore, have I ever told you how sexy you are." She puts a hand on his shoulder and winks.

Static clears her throat loudly. "Okay, you need to get out of here Fiona, we got a case to solve." Static roughly guides her out of the cabin and shuts the door.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Fiona: What? It's not my fault I have a weakness for British accents.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Okay," Static says. "Let's go over this again. Whoever stole the spatula went in through the front door, because there were no footprints outside, right?"

"Right but-"

"And they must have somehow disabled Chef's alarm system like you did with the fridge."

"Yes, but-"

"And we found this," Static picks up the spatula, "In this." Static shows him the tub of Chris's hair gel. "Which obviously makes Chris a suspect."

"Right, but Jerry." Theodore interrupts her last thought. "It seems more like someone was trying to frame Chris. The question is who hates him enough to do that."

"Um, everyone here. Including Chef and the camera crew." Static points out.

"Hmm, right," Theodore looks at the camera suspiciously.

"Baaaaah." Balo nudges something to Static.

"What's this?" She picks it up. "Chef's Spatula magazine?"

Theodore does a double take and grabs the magazine. "Wait a second." He looks at it closely. "Jerry I know who did it!"

"You do?"

"Yes! It all fits." Izzy walks into the cabin and looks at Theodore weirdly. "The culprit is-" However he is not able to get it out because Izzy whacks him in the head with a frying pan. Theodore's eyes roll up into his head and he passes out.

"Izzy what was that for?" Static asks.

"He knew too much." Izzy says in a serious tone. Then she laughs and skips out of the cabin.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Izzy: People who know too much are weirdoes. And weirdoes should be hit in the head with a frying pan. Hm, I probably should hit you in the head now because you know too much.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Static kneels down besides Theodore. "Holmes, Holmes are you okay?"

"Ughhhhhhhh…."

"Holmes, Theo, are you all right?"

"My head hurts." Theodore says sitting up. His accent is gone, and the bump on his head is as well.

"Theo?"

"Yeah."

Static smiles. "Theo you're back!" She hugs him. Theodore seems very surprised.

"Did I leave? The last thing I remember is the shed exploding." Theodore shakes his head. "But I had the strangest dream. And you were there and" he looks at Balo, "You were there…."

"Baaaaah!" Balo bleats lazily.

"So you don't remember that you thought you were Sherlock Holmes for most of the day and that you were about to solve the case."

Theodore stares at her. "So it was real." He sits up and looks at the magazine again. "And Jerry, I do know who did it!"

**Screaming Turtles Cabin (Guys)**

"So, Noah…" Owen grins slyly at him. Noah looks up from the book he's reading.

"So Owen?"

"Izzy told me your secret." Owen says.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Noah mutters under his breath.

"Don't you want to know what secret?"

"I would like to know why Izzy is so interested in my private life." Noah says.

"Pfft, she's interested in everyone's private life." Owen says, "I think she's told you plenty of my secrets."

Noah shudders. "I try not to think about them." He goes back to reading his book.

"Don't you want to know what she told me?" Owen asks again.

Noah sighs. "Fine, what did she tell you?"

"She told me about you and your girlfriend." Owen says accenting the 'girl' part.

Noah looks at him strangely. "My girlfriend? Oh," He realizes what Owen is saying and ducks behind his book so Owen won't see his blush.

"So you don't deny it!" Owen gets up and starts twirling around Noah. "Noah's got a girlfriend! Noah's got a girlfriend! Noah's got a girlfriend!"

"Owen shut it!" Noah yells at him. Owen stops twirling. "I don't have a girlfriend, I have a crush on a girl but nothing's going to happen."

"Oh." Owen starts twirling again. "Noah's got a crush! Noah's got a crush!"

"Ugh, I can't take this." Noah says covering his ears.

"_Um, attention campers!"_ Static's voice comes up over the intercom. _"Please report to the, um, campgrounds immediately! We have solved the Case of the Missing Spatula!"_

Owen stops twirling. "Missing Spatula?" He asks Noah.

"I don't want to know." Noah says standing up and leaving.

**Campgrounds (flagpole)**

"Okay, good. You're all here." Theodore says as the last remaining campers walk toward the flagpole. He and Static are standing in front of the flagpole. Chef is on their left looking menacingly at the campers and Chris is on their right, who is putting a clear coat of nail polish on his fingernails.

"Why are we here again?" Fox asks.

"Well, uh, you see," Theodore says nervously. He looks to Chris who just shrugs and continues to put on the nail polish. "You are all here because one of you has committed the crime of-"

"WHICH ONE OF YA'LL STOLE MY SPATULA!" Chef yells at the campers.

"Um, right that. Now me and Jerry spent the entire day looking for evidence and we have, er, discovered who stole it." Theodore nods at Static, who steps forward.

"Will Izabella Riverindo, Joe Freeman, Izzy and Duncan step forward." She says, in a calmer voice than Theodore.

"Didn't we already go through this?" Duncan asks as the suspects nervously go forward.

"SHUT IT NINNY!" Chef shouts at him.

"These four were the main suspects of this case." Theodore says. "Each of them had a reason to commit this crime."

"Which one of em' did it?" Eddy asks, not liking this gathering which reminded him to much of when the police interrogate witnesses.

"I was getting to that." Theodore says hastily. "However each of them had a perfectly logical alibi and so did not steal the spatula."

"So then one of those fools did it!" Chef says pointing to the other campers.

"As if!" Heather shouts.

"Why would any of us want to risk our lives to steal from your booby-trapped kitchen?" Alejandro asks.

"QUIET YOU-"

"Actually Chef, Alejandro happens to be right." Theodore says before Chef could go ballistic. "There are only a handful of people who could possibly get into the kitchen and survive. If you hadn't turned most off the traps of Static and I might not have made it out of there."

"Get on with it!" Fiona shouts, annoyed now that Theodore's accent was gone.

"Chef, we have a surprise for you." Theodore takes the Spatula out of his back pocket. Everyone gasps.

"Oh baby, oh baby!" Chef grabs the Spatula from Theodore. "Daddy's got ya, daddy loves ya…" He croons to the inanimate object.

"Okay." Theodore says slightly disturbed.

"So one of you took the Spatula?" Izabella asks, confused.

"No, it was-"

"Hey!" Chef suddenly yells. "What's this white stuff all over my baby?"

"Ew…" A couple of the girls in the crowd moan.

"That, Chef, is hair gel. 'McClain Wave' hair gel to be precise." Everyone gasps (again) and their eyes go to Chris.

Chris looks up. "Huh? What's happening? I wasn't listening."

"Chris, we found Chef's spatula in this tube of hair gel." Theodor takes out the tube. "Which happens to be a product that you endorse and use yourself." Everyone gasps (again).

"You stole my spatula!" Chef shouts out. Everyone gasps (again).

"No I didn't! Why would I want to steal a spatula?" Chris asks.

"You've always been jealous of me and my spatula's relationship." Chef accuses.

"Dude it's a spatula." Joe says.

"SHUT IT FOOL!"

"No, Chef, you've got it all wrong. Chris did not steal the Spatula." Everyone gasps, including Chris.

"Wait I knew that." Chris says.

"And I can prove it with this!" Theodore whips out Chef's _Spatula Monthly_ magazine. Everyone gasps (again **a/n: Are you annoyed yet?**).

"Do you know what this is Chef?" Theodore asks.,

"I-I've never seen it before in my life." Chef says, stumbling on his words.

"Liar!" Static says, unable to help herself. "That's your magazine, it's addressed to Chef Cornelius Hatchet!" Everyone gasps (again).

"Okay, so fine it is mine, what of it?" Chef asks, starting to look panicked.

"This one magazine helped me solve the case. Because, no one stole your Spatula. You were the one that hid it!" Everyone gasps (for real this time).

Chef scoffs. "You can't prove that."

"I think I can. Chris, did Chef demand a new spatula as soon as he lost this one?" Theodore asks.

"As a matter of fact he did." Chris says. Theodore turns back to Chef.

"Here's what happened: Chef was getting tired of his old spatula and knew Chris was too cheap to get him a new one. So, he put it out that someone had stolen his spatula and demanded for a replacement. But instead of doing that Chris decided that we would just find out who stole it. So you put your spatula into the tube of hair gel hoping to frame Chris. But you made one mistake. You left this magazine, filled with circles spatulas that you wanted to have right in plain sight!" Theodore finishes looking proud of himself.

Only Owen gasps. Everyone turns and gives him a look. He giggles. "Sorry."

"All right, I confess to it all. You namby-pamby twits wouldn't understand how I work myself to the bone to cook you a meal."

All the campers stare at Chef and start laughing. "I don't need this." Chef starts to walk away but Chris stops him.

"Stop right there mister. We are going to have a serious talk about your punishment. Get in my trailer. Now!" Chris orders. Chef hangs his head and slowly walks to Chris's trailer. Chris goes after him.

"Oh and Screaming Turtles, get your butts to the campfire pit. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Chris closes the door to his trailer.

"What punishment is going to take fifteen minutes?" Mary asks Gwen.

Gwen shakes her head. "I don't wanna know."

**Campfire Ceremony**

"Well, good to see you all can listen to directions." Chris says as he surveys the group of campers. "Unlike a certain chef we all know."

"We really don't care McClain." Greg tells him, rolling his eyes.

"Just let us vote off Trent already." Heather says cruelly. Trent sighs and Joe pats him on the back.

"Fine, but the audience enjoys my face time more than any of yours." Chris says grumpily. "The camper-"

"We know the drill just give out the marshmallows." Noah says.

"Uh no." Chris says. "The camper who does not receive a marshmallow will walk down the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers and get out! And they can never come back. Ever. So who's safe tonight? I'm thinking Greg, Heather, Gwen, Joe, Mary, Izabella, Owen and Noah. So who do we have left."

Chris looks at Trent and Fox the two marshmallow-less campers.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Gwen: I don't want to do this to you again Trent but I have no choice.**

**. . .**

**Greg: I'm not voting for Trent. Why? He's as good as gone. I'll just vote for the person who should be the next to go.**

**. . .**

**Mary: I'm so sorry about this**

**. . .**

**Izabella: I had no choice, sorry.**

**. . .**

**Joe: I wish there was another way.**

**. . .**

**Owen: Too bad man, too bad.**

**. . .**

**Noah: I really don't care, everyone else is voting for you.**

**. . .**

**Heather: You are so gone!**

**. . .**

**Fox: Trent should be the one to go tonight. Everyone will be voting for him while they should be voting for Greg or Heather (sighs) Sorry about this.**

**. . . **

**Trent: Well I don't want to vote for Gwen and I don't want to vote for myself so, sorry Fox. I vote for you.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Who is the safe one?" Chris grins as the two campers look at each other uncertainly each of them thinking it will be their last night on the island. "The last marshmallow goes to…

Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox? Trent or Fox?

"… Fox!" Fox breathes a sigh of relief and grabs the marshmallow.

**.** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Fox: That was too close for comfort. Who would have voted for me though?**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Sorry man, you gotta go." Chris says to Trent.

"That's fine." Trent stands up and slings his guitar over his back. "Well, I'll catch you guys later."

"Bye Trent." Mary says and hugs him.

"I'M GONNA MISS YOU SO MUCH!" Owen wraps his arms around both of them and squeezes them, bawling his eyes out.

"Owen… air…." Trent says weakly.

"Put em' down big guy." Noah says, getting Owen to let go of Mary and Trent.

"It was nice to get to know you." Joe says, shaking Trent's hand.

"Yeah, the team's not gonna be the same without you." Izabella says giving Trent a hug.

"All right! Enough with the sappy goodbyes. Just go!" Chris says, getting annoyed.

"Well, bye guys, it's been a blast!" Trent runs down the Dock and jumps into the Boat. In a flash he has his guitar out and starts playing one of his original songs.

"WHOO! PARTY!" Owen says, now out of his depression. The whole team, except for Greg and Heather, run down onto the Dock and cheer Trent on.

Fox taps Gwen on the shoulder. "Look." He says quietly pointing at Joe and Izabella who are cheering and holding hands.

"Finally." Gwen says smiling at him. Fox smiles back. At the same time Trent stops playing and waves goodbye, they each reluctantly turn away from each other.

"And so concludes another episode of Total Drama-"

"Wait!" Izabella yells out cutting Chris off.

"What?" Chris asks, annoyed.

"I have to show you guys something. It'll only take five minutes. Please Chris."

Chris sighs, "Fine, but we're not running overtime for you."

Izabella grins. "Come on Joe." She tugs on his hand and the two of them run off into the woods.

"Ohmigosh, are they together now?" Mary asks.

"Looks like it." Noah says.

"YAY! Oh I'm so happy for them." She hugs Noah.

"What is going on?" Fiona asks grumpily leading the Killer Snails to the campfire pit.

"Why are you guys being so loud?" Bridgette asks and yawns.

"Izi and Joe are together now!" Mary shouts out, bouncing on her toes.

"What took em' so long?" Eddy asks.

"They've liked each other since day one and never admitted it. At least until now." Melinda adds.

"It's so exciting!"

"Yeah, it's just great and if they're not back here in two minutes then we end the episode." Chris says.

"We're here! We're here!" Izabella runs into the campfire pit. Joe is behind her, dragging something under a white cloth.

Chris's jaw drops. "Is this my…?"

"It's your effigy all right. But it's been… re-vamped." Izabella grins and takes off the white cloth. "Ta-da!"

There's an intake of breath.

"Did you do this yourself?" Fox asks Izabella.

"Yeah. What do you guys think?"

"It's amazing." Bridgette says.

"It's wonderful." Static adds.

Heather frowns. "I don't think it's that good."

"Of course you don't." Gwen says giving her a look.

Izabella had painted scenes from the campers first few days on the effigy of Chris. In the very center was Izabella, Mary and Joe, there arms around each other's shoulders, laughing as they walked through the woods. Gwen and Leshawna were talking with Duncan at the Mess Hall, while Noah quietly reads. Alejandro is painted with his hands on his hips and teeth glinting, while Fiona is getting her hair ripped out by birds. Owen is chomping on potato chips and Trent is tuning his guitar. Bridgette is surfing on wave while Izzy and Jenna swing by on branched. Greg is shown stealing the twine while Heather (who has red horns and a tail) screams at Cody who is trying to get into her suitcase. Eddy and Melinda face off against each other in poker, but clearly Eddy has already won. Theodore and Static play with Balo in the ocean and Fox practices tae kwan doe. There are other scenes mostly featuring Izabella and her friends. Chef is also there brandishing a meat cleaver which is ready to smash Chris's head in.

"This is so cool." Fox tells Izabella.

"Chris, what do you think?" Izabella asks. "Chris?" Chris can't answer, he is frozen where he stands looking at his effigy, mouth hanging open.

"I think he's stunned." Duncan says.

Izzy bounces over and knocks on his head. "No answer! Chrissie's not home!"

"Well someone needs to end the show." Heather says sourly.

"Ooh! Ooh! I'll do it!" Mary says. She turns to face the camera. "And that wraps up another episode. Will Chris come out of his shock? Will Chef punished for his trick? Will I ever stop being hyper? Well, really I can't because for one I'm naturally hyper to begin with and I can never stop talking and andfasterandIcan'-"

Noah clamps a hand over Mary's mouth, but she still keeps talking a mile a minute.

Melinda rolls her eyes. "Fine I'll finish." She turns toward the camera. "All these answers and much more on the next episode of Total! Drama! Fans vs. Favorites!"

**Bye Trent! Sorry I couldn't make you a better character! Sorry to all Trent fans but it was pretty obvious.**

**Well, it's been a while and I'm sorry I haven't updated but I've been sooooooooooooo busy. Not to mention I'm writing 5 other stories (though I'm discontinuing one since really I have no idea where it's going). But I will not stop this story since we're just getting to the exciting part! And I yes I know Joe and Izabella are finally together but that's only to cause even more drama (MUAHAHAHAHAHA)! Also, Jenna was the first and only fan voted off and frankly it's getting tiring voting off just favorites. So the next going home will be a fan! But who will it be? Don't look at me I don't know yet. Or do I…?**

**But first is the Total Drama Aftermath Show! WOOT! Where we will see Trent and Leshawna again and get to even renew a past challenge (that a certain reviewer keeps hinting they want to see ; ) ). I don't know when the next update will be, but keep reviewing. Whoever is the 100****th**** reviewer I will virtually hug.**

**Oh and vote on my poll, because right now it's a tie. So review and vote! Love you guys!**

**- Jacky Dupree, Writer, Fighter, District 6 Victor (on a Hunger Games roleplay :D)**


	20. Total Drama After Math Show Episode 2

**Don't tell anyone this but I am writing Fanfiction while I should be reading my political science book. Shhh….**

**Yay! We are over 100 reviews. This calls for a happy dance! *happily dances around the room*. WOOOOOOOO! Okay I would like to thank my 100****th**** reviewer total drama rocks my socks off. I couldn't PM you so here is your virtual hug *hug*: D.**

**Also to the reviewer who had been the 101****st**** reviewer Cottontop, you rock dude! I know I already gave you a virtual hug so here's a virtual banana *hands over banana* I'm pretty sure it's ripe. : D**

**And last but certainly not least to the reviewers who review and read no matter what (even if they are not logged in) izzi08, TDI Charlie Brown, Aura Master Fox, and DemiGodLover. You guys rock. And also to Kunnaki and TaraFlan99 for PM-ing me and being just as awesome. *blows virtual kisses***

**And of course to the hundreds (hopefully) of readers who read this story without reviewing (and I know you exist) but they are equally awesome.**

**Oh, yeah, and my poll is done. I am officially a Ravenclaw (aren't I smarticle?). Though it made me laugh because three of you clicked on the option "I don't care Jacky, just keep writing the stories." I cracked up when I saw that.**

**Speaking of which you'll want me to get back to the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Total Drama Aftermath Show, nor the cast. I do however own a computer which is how you are able to view this episode.**

**Total Drama After Math Show- Episode 2**

"_Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the Total Drama After Math Show!_"

**Theme Song**

"_Staring Beth…. Cody!_" **(A/N: I don't exactly feel like doing all the descriptions all over again, so I'll just do the newest ones)** Cody waves at the camera but then he is tackle-hugged by Sierra.

"_Courtney... DJ…. Ezekiel…. Eva…. Geoff…. Jenna!"_Jenna is making monkey noises, she sees the camera and hugs it, showing off her ample chest.

"_Harold…. Katie and Sadie…. Justin…. Lindsey…. Tyler…. And Sierra!"_ Sierra is squeezing Cody until he turns blue.

"_Featuring Trent and Leshawna!"_ Video backstage of Trent playing his guitar and Leshawna having a seizure… no wait she's dancing.

"_And your hosts Alexandra Hart and Yami Long!" _The lights come up on the After Math stage where the hosts, Lexy (**A/N: she seemed more like a Lexy, I'll shut up now) **and Long (and Kitsune) are already seated on the couch. Long has Kitsune around his neck, and Lexy is holding pom-poms.

"Hello people who watch TV!" She greets smiling brightly. "Welcome to the Total Drama After Math Show! Isn't this exciting Long?"

Long just gives her a look then goes back to scratching Kitsune behind the ears.

"Okay. Before we get to the show, do you guys want to see the cheer I made up?"

"This ought to be good." Eva whispers to Harold.

"Ooh one time, I was in the monkey habitat at the zoo and they had all accidentally had laxatives for lunch and then we saw a bunch of cheerleaders and so we started flinging-" DJ clamps a hand over Jenna's mouth but she just keeps talking.

"I swear it's like having the jungle version of Izzy here." Katie says rolling her eyes.

"AHEM!" Lexy clears her throat really loudly. The old cast members shut up quickly, they've spent a week with Lexy and had started to become very frightened at her outbursts.

Lexy smiles again. "Okay. Here it is!" She gets into a stance with her feet part, hands behind her back and head down.

Lexy's head whips up and her smile is inhumanly wide. "Ready, okay!" She claps her hands (still holding the pom-poms) together.

"_Welcome, welcome, welcome, to the After Math Show!_

_It's gonna be a lot of fun if you wanted to know!_

_We got two awesome hosts, me Lexy and Long!_

_Just hope I won't bend over so he can see my thong!"_

"Wait, what did she say?" Cody asks, suddenly intrigued as Lexy jumps into the air. Long looks shocked.

"_Yeah! We also got some guests, and some past cast stars!_

_Why don't you stick around and you'll see who they are!_

"Oh no she's not gonna-" But Eva can't finish the sentence since Lexy's already shouting out the next part of the cheer.

"_Blainley, Blainley, she's such a bitch,_

_Compared to nice girls, she's a mean old witch!_

_And my girl Beth, she's ok i guess,_

_But I'm sorry, I'm not like Lindsay, I won't be your BFF!"_

"Uh, but I-" Beth is cut off by Lexy.

"_Courtney, Courtney, is a CIT,_

_But, if i threw her out of the show, she would probably sue me!"_

"EXCUSE ME!" Courtney shouts. Lexy ignores her.

"_DJ, DJ, he's his momma's boy,_

_But if you ask me, he's a bag of joy!"_

DJ sniffs, "Mama." He whimpers a tear coming to his eye.

"_Zeke, he scared me, since season one,_

_And when he turned rabid, that wasn't fun!"_

Ezekiel is too busy picking his nose to notice Lexy's cheer.

"_Eva, Eva, the muscly gal,_

_I wonder deep down, if she'd make a good pal."_

Eva shudders at the thought of being "pals" with Lexy.

"_Geoff, oh Geoff, he makes me drool, _

_if you counted it up, it would make a swimming pool!"_

Lexy blushes as she says this but smiles and continues.

"_Harold, Harold, is kinda a nerd,_

_But the people who insult him, you're just up surd!"_

"I know, GOSH!" Harold the nerd says.

"_Justin, guy who thinks he know it all,_

_But even if you did, you still wouldn't win them all!"_

"I disagree with that." Justin says flashing a grin at the camera.

"_Katie and Sadie, are ok to me,_

_But if i hear: EEEE, one more time, then I'll go crazy."_

Katie and Sadie are too busy, EEE-ing at Justin's smile.

"_Lindsay, Lindsay, she might have no brains,_

_But she still does good, in the Total Drama games."_

"Aw, thanks Leah." Lindsay says.

"_Sierra, oh man, she stalks Cody,_

_But if i liked him, i guess, it would've been me!"_

Cody doesn't exactly look happy at this prospect, and neither does Sierra.

"_And Tyler, dude, you can't do sports, _

_But, hey, dude at least you're not a dork!"_

"Hey, I take offense to that." Tyler says.

"Oh so you are a dork?" Courtney asks.

"Yes!" Tyler says looking proud. The past contests snicker.

"_And Jenna, your craziness scares me,_

_I feel sorry for the person who has your baby!"_

"Um technically that's not possible." Harold says.

"Yeah but girls are so hot." Jenna says. Katie and Sadie who are the closest to her, slowly inch away from the jungle girl.

"_And Cody, stop being such a pervert,_

_And Sierra stalks you, you might just deserve it!"_

Cody's eyes grow wide and Sierra squeezes him tighter.

"_Chris, you're a tool you're still in diapers,_

_Also, don't forgot: Your baby clean wipers."_

Everyone laughs at this and almost misses Lexy's next part.

"_And finally, Chef, he's a cool guy,_

_He fought in the war, instead of resting by!_

_And there you have it folks, my brand new cheer,_

_I hoped you liked it, i was working on it for a whole year!"_

Lexy crouches then jumps up. "GOOOOOOO TOTAL DRAMA!"

She looks up at the past contestants, who all look unsure how to react to Lexy's strange cheer.

"So, did you like it?" Lexy asks.

"Uhhhhhhhh…."

"That was…."

"A bit…."

"And…."

"Monkeys are awesome."

Lexy pouts. "So you didn't like it?"

"Well…."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T ****** LIKE IT!" Lexy screamed at them. Immediately the past cast mates cowered in terror. "YOU ALL ARE UNGRATEFUL LITTLE MOTHER*******!"

"I would never do that to my mom!" Tyler shouts. "Well, Sadie's mom on the other hand…."

"Hey, watch it Mister!" Sadie yells at him.

"Geez it's not my fault she has a nice ass." Tyler says. Wrong thing to say. Sadie and Katie pounce on him start to girl-fight him.

"EXCUSE ME I AM ANGRY HERE!" Lexy yells. "NONE OF YOU UNAPPRECIATIVE ****** HAVE A RIGHT TO GET ANGRY!"

"Lexy calm-"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN DJ! GRRR…. I JUST WANT TO… TO… to…." Lexy slumps backward, Long catches her. He is holding a needle.

"Sorry that was necessary." He whispers to her. He looks at the camera. "We'll be right back. As soon as we get Lexy calmed down."

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

_News Flash!_

A blonde-haired reporter appears on the screen behind a desk, looking oh-so-official.

"This just in the heat wave is closing in on Canada will be starting tomorrow at around seven a.m. and ending at two p.m. the next day. Citizens are advised to stay inside with the air conditioners on. Though if you are trapped on an island I seriously doubt you would be able to do so. And now back to your regularly scheduled programming."

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

"Hi everyone welcome back!" Lexy happily greets the camera. "Sorry for the freak-out earlier, I keep forgetting to take my medication. Haha."

"Believe it or not it wasn't as bad as yesterday's." Long says quietly.

"Thanks Long. Anyway, to start off this episode we're going to go to our past cast audience and question them even further about their private lives."

"What else is there to know? Our lives have already been opened enough to the public." Courtney says.

"Except for Jenna's, and I don't think any of us want to know more about her." Cody says as Jenna scratches her armpits.

"Why don't we find out more about you two?" Beth suggests. The rest of the past cast murmurs in agreement

Lexy shrugs, "I don't have a problem with it. What about you?" Everyone turns to stare at Long. He shakes his head.

"I'll say something, but most I would prefer to keep private." He says.

Beth nods. "Okay, we can respect that. Go ahead Lexy."

"Okay! I'm Lexy. My full name is Alexandra Dancy Hart. Well I have a big family cause my mom and dad our divorced but my mom remarried and my dad has a gay boyfriend. I have a little sister named Kimberly, who is probably watching this show right now cause she loves it. I'm a popular cheerleader at my school and I'm a gymnast. You guys already know that I'm bi-polar and I hate bugs. I like cheerleading, tennis, music, sports, being active, and having fun. I'm also currently single." Lexy winks at the camera. "Just in case you wanted to know."

Long raises his eyebrow. This is exactly the kind of girl he hates. Why did Chris make them co-hosts?

"Your turn Long." Lexy's voice shakes Long from his thoughts.

"Uh, what do you want to know? He asks.

"Well just start with the basics. Like nicknames, family, friends, basic life." Sierra suggests.

"Okay I'm Yami Long. Most just call me Long or Dragon. I don't have any family or friends besides Kitsune here." Kitsune crawls onto Long's lap and rubs his hand. "I live in Queens in an apartment complex called Paradise. It's anything but. I'm narcoleptic, which means I fall asleep at odd times. And that's about it."

"Aw, c'mon there must be more than that." Lexy says. Long gives her a hard look.

"No. There really isn't." But everyone can tell Long is lying.

"Well it's a start at least." Lexy says. "If you could talk that much off camera, maybe you'd find you'd have stuff in common with us.

Long snorts without meaning to.

Lexy's eyes narrow at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, it's just, no offense Lexy, but we're complete opposites."

"That doesn't mean we can't talk or actually be civil to each other. You barely talk to me outside the show. In fact you avoid me." Lexy says.

"I just don't have much to say."

Lexy's eyes darken with anger. "Or maybe it's just you think you're too superior to me."

Long looks surprised. "I never said that-"

"Why don't you bring us to the next commercial break Long? I'll be in my dressing room." Lexy stands up and walks off the set.

Long blinks and turns to the past cast. "Um, I guess she had another fit."

Sadie shakes her head. "No she didn't you upset her."

"How did I upset her? It's true. I normally hate girls like that. Why should Lexy be any different?" Long says, unaware of the damage he's caused.

The girls, including Eva and Jenna, gasp and stare angrily at him.

"What a jerk." Katie says.

"The nerve of this guy." Eva tells Courtney.

"My monkeys wouldn't like him very much."

"Sexist hater."

"Jerk."

"Pig." All as one, the girls stand up and march off the set.

DJ sighs. "C'mon guys we better go comfort them." The guys leave as well, leaving Long alone with a caged up Ezekiel.

"What did I say?" Long asks himself.

"Don't look at me, eh. I don't get girls." Ezekiel says still picking his nose.

Long groans and slumps backward into the couch. "We'll be right back." He says closing his eyes. Kitsune crawls up onto his shoulder and licks his face, comforting her friend.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

The scene of a college dorm room comes into view. At one of the desks a young woman with caramel colored hair and blue-grey eyes types on her laptop. Her books lay forgotten on her bed and she seems to be looking at pictures of her and her boyfriend on Facebook. She sees the camera and gives a gasp and falls out of her chair.

The camera crew chuckles but they seem used to this greeting. She sits up off the floor and groans.

"Aw, damn is this today. I completely forgot." She says standing up and sitting back down into the chair.

"Let's just get it over with Dupree." The woman rolls her eyes.

"Fine. What's my first line again?"

"Hello."

"Hello." She repeats looking into the camera. "And?"

"My name is Jacky Dupree."

"My name is Jacky Dupr- can I just read off some cards or something?"

"No, you should know these lines by now. Chris sent them to you in an e-mail two weeks ago."

"Since when do I listen to what that narcissist says?"

"Careful Jacky."

"All right, all right. Hold on." The woman, Jacky, types on her computer more and logs into her email.

"Okay, I'm ready." Jacky looks at the computer screen and back at the camera.

"Hello! My name is Jacky Dupree. I am one of the writers for the hit TV show Total Drama Fans vs. Favorites. Er, really the only writer since the rest are on strike and I'm technically not getting paid."

"Jacky…." The director seems to be losing his patience.

"Fine." Jacky looks at the computer screen. "Have you ever wanted to get in on the action and drama? Well now you can. Simply text the words "Expendable Intern" too **(A/N: You really think I'm gonna put a real phone number up)** and you'll immediately have and interview with the handsome, charming, se- Sorry I can't say all those words without barfing. Anyway, just send the text and you'll get an interview with Chris McClain to become an intern on the next season of the Total Drama Series. It's as simple as that just text, talk, and you're hired! Applications are going out soon." Jacky looks at the camera. "Bye! And Chris next time I see you peeking into my mom's window I'm getting a restraining order, pervert. See ya!"

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

"And we're back. Though Lexy isn't." Long says. Courtney scoffs.

"You must have really upset her. DJ went to calm her down and they've been gone for 15 minutes." Courtney stands up. "Well, the show must go on. I'll be your co-host until she comes back."

"There's no need-" But Courtney has already taken a seat on the couch next to Long.

"Okay, up next we are….." Courtney looks at Long. "What are we doing?"

"Um, yeah. We're interviewing the two campers most recently voted off. First is-"

"Leshawna! The girl who took what should have been my spot on the show. And she was voted off third!" Courtney must still be testy about the whole 'fans like Leshawna more than her' dilemma. "Why don't we take a look at Leshawna's time on the island?"

The screen above Courtney and Long's heads lights up and a clip package plays. Leshawna is shown arriving at the island in the middle of a cat-fight with Heather. She is shown making friends, chatting with her alliance, participating in challenges, showing her cheering when they win, spraying her perfume which causes the other campers to fall asleep. And finally showing her expression as she leaves on the Boat of Losers, shouting the words "Don't trust Greg!" to the other campers.

"And here she is Leshawna everyone!" Everyone cheers as Leshawna walks onto the set waving at the cameras.

"What's up homies?" She asks Courtney and Long and sits down on the guests couch.

"Hey Le-

"Hello Leshawna!" Courtney greets talking over Long. "So how does it feel to be the third voted off the show because personally I would be really upset but then again if I was on the show I wouldn't have been voted off third in the first place because I would have known-"

"Ahem." Lexy clears her throat and narrows her eyes at Courtney. "I think you're in my seat."

Courtney looks like she wants to argue but one look at Lexy and she's sees how angry she still is. "Fine. I'm just saying it would have been better if I was on the island."

"Yeah, we all agree." Lexy says sarcastically rolling her eyes. Courtney huffs at her. She stands and walks back to her seat.

Lexy sits down on the couch, making sure to leave plenty of space between her and Long. "Sorry about that Leshawna."

"It's okay girlfriend." Leshawna says. "We all know how Courtney can be."

"HEY!" Lexy, Long and Leshawna ignore Courtney.

"So Leshawna how are you?"

"I'm doing all right. I'm still a bit angry about getting voted off so unfairly."

"And ever after it was proven that you purposely used your perfume to make the other campers sleep, you still say that you're innocent."

Leshawna nods. "Of course. I didn't know there were sleeping pills in my perfume. If I hadn't broken my nose I would have been able to smell it. It was Greg that did it. He orchestrated this whole plan."

"I think that we have some clips that can shed some light on this case." Lexy says.

"That's great. The sooner this is all fixed, the happier I'll be."

"Okay. Roll the clip!"

The screen above the hosts' heads shows the clip package of Greg stealing the sleeping pills, swiping Leshawna's perfume and emptying the entire bottle of pills into it, then finally Heather placing the empty bottle of sleeping pills into Leshawna's luggage case.

"Did you see that?" Leshawna yells. "Those two totally cheated me."

"That's just unfair." Tyler says.

Harold jumps up out of his seat. "Leshawna my love! I'm so sorry I ever doubted you. Can you ever be able to forgive me?"

Leshawna rushes over and hugs him. "Of course I can sugar." They pucker up their lips.

"Okay!" Lexy says. "Before you two start making out, let's bring out our second guest. That guitar playing stud, Trent!"

The screen lights up again and shows the clip package of Trent's stay in the competition. He arrives on the island, is ignored by everyone, participates in challenges, pines after Gwen, leads the Screaming Turtles to… well almost victory and finally playing his guitar on the Boat of Losers as he sails away from the island.

"And here he is Trent!" Trent strides onto the stage waving at the past contestants and non-existent audience.

"Hey guys." He says sitting down on the guests' couch.

"Hi Trent!" Katie and Sadie say and start giggling.

"Welcome Trent. And can I say you're looking very good tonight" Lexy says winking at him. Long rolls his eyes and pets Kitsune.

"Thanks Lexy. You look good yourself." Trent responds. Lexy giggles and twirls a piece of her hair with her fingers.

"You're being silly." Long mutters to her.

"Since when did you care?" Lexy mutters back. "So, Trent. There's been some talk about Gwuncan possibly breaking up. What are your feelings on that?"

"To be honest Lexy, I really just don't care. Gwen's my friend and I want her to be happy. I just don't have an obsession anymore. Like Courtney."

"HEY, I do not have an obsession with those two-timing-boyfriend-kissing-unibrow-"

"We get it!" Lexy yells at her. "Trent, so this means that you're very single right now, right?"

"Uh yeah." Katie and Sadie start squealing.

Lexy smiles. "Okay last question. Do you mind playing us one of your songs?"

"What kind of a question was that?" Long asks. Lexy ignores him.

Trent smiles sadly. "I'd be more than happy to Lexy. But I sprained my index finger this morning." Trent holds up the finger which is strapped to a small splint.

"Awwww." Katie and Sadie moan.

"Does it hurt Trent?" Katie asks.

"Do you want me to kiss it Trent?" Sadie asks.

"Uh, no. If anyone's kissing Trent it will be me." Katie tells her.

"No it will be me." Sadie says.

"No me!"

"No me!"

"No me!"

"No me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"SHUT UP!" Eva, Courtney and Lexy all scream at the same time. Lexy turns back to Trent.

"Well that's too bad Trent. But we should be moving on anyway." Lexy turns toward the camera. "We'll be right back with a special surprise for the past cast. Stay tuned."

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

_Boat of Losers Camera:_

Trent steps off the Boat of Losers and sighs. "Well, at least I can actually get some good food now." Trent walks off the dock and onto the island of Playa Del Losers, his guitar case in hand.

No one sees the dark shape that bursts from the shadows and onto the Boat. As the Boat turns away, the figure takes something of its head and throws it into the water. The Boat floats away and we get a glimpse of the object. A waste basket.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

"And… wait for it… we are back!" Lexy says cheerfully, however Long still looks mournful. "We are quickly running out of time so let's get on with the special event! Why don't you tell them about the special event… Long." Lexy says his name bitterly.

Long sighs. "Lexy I'm sorry."

"Fine I'll tell them. So guys, we're going to have a little competition. The two who win this competition will be featured in the next upcoming episode of Total Drama Fans vs. Favorites!"

"Really?" Lindsey asks, excited.

"Are we competing?" Beth asks.

"Nope."

"Then what are we doing?" Eva asks.

Lexy shrugs. "No idea. However only past contestants can compete. But we do have a special job for Cody, Trent, Jenna and Leshawna. Just follow Long and he'll tell you what to do." Long and his group walk off-stage and Lexy turns back to the past cast.

"Okay this challenge is resurrecting an old favorite. The Dodge-Brawl challenge. Me, Long, Jenna, Cody, Leshawna and Trent will throw the dodges balls and you will, well, dodge. You get hit you are out. Last one standing wins. If you catch the ball you can bring someone back. But I doubt you'll be able to.

"Come on down guys!" Lexy motions for the past cast mates to walk down to the stage. They slowly take their places unsure of what to do. Except for Ezekiel who is still locked in the cage.

"So, can we get you guys out?" Tyler asks.

"Possibly but I don't think you'd be able to. And these are the reason why!" The back curtain of the stage falls to show six machine guns that are loaded with dodge balls.

"Well good luck guys." Lexy runs over to hear respective machine gun. The past cast can't respond as they are all open-mouthed in shock.

"Okay are you ready?"

"NO!"

"Good! Ready, aim, DODGE BRAWL!" The six of them start to fire their machine guns. The past cast snaps out of their trance and starts to run.

Ironically (or not) the first person out is Harold.

"Sorry Harold baby!" Leshawna shouts to him then continues to fire.

The next three out are Lindsey, Justin and Sierra.

"Hey you're good at this!" Long shouts to Lexy after she got Justin in the face.

She grins. "Thanks! You're not bad yourself!" She says as Long gets Katie and Sadie out with one ball.

"I'm good at target practice!" He tells her.

"I keep missing!" Cody says trying to get Courtney out.

"Then aim for someone else!" Jenna shouts. She has apparently gone trigger-happy and gets Tyler out four times; in the head, chest, gut, and crotch.

Finally Trent gets a very P.O'd Eva out and there are only three contestants left.

"There are only three contestants left. DJ, Courtney and Beth! Who's gonna take home the title?" Beth gets hit by a dodge ball from Long.

"We have our winners!" Lexy and Long step down from there machine guns and walk over to DJ and Courtney.

"Congrats you guys!"

"Thanks Lexy." DJ says.

"I can't wait to get back there." Courtney says an evil grin growing on her face.

"And that's all folks! See you next time on the Total Drama After Math Show!"

**I apologize for this suckish episode, I wasn't that inspired. Yeah, I couldn't think of another commercial.**

**DJ and Courtney got the second most amount of votes so it's obvious that they would win.**

**So, I've decided I will be updating this story every other week. I am so busy right now, and I don't want to give up. So in two weeks, it will be the beginning of the fifth episode.**

**Anyway, there's a new poll on my profile. "Which alliance is the best so far in the game?" So, vote! And review! And both! Love you guys!**

**-Jacky Dupree, Total Drama Writer, Potterhead, Hunger Games Roleplayer**


	21. There's No Biz like Show Biz

**I have become aware that I do awful long author's notes. I'll try to keep my voice to a minimum from now on.**

**But first, I forgot to thank TaraFlan99 for helping me with Lexy's cheer in the last chapter.**

**Sorry the chapter's so short, there was really not much to do with it.**

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned the Total Drama Series Noah would have won all three seasons and would have been dating Izzy. But that hasn't happened… yet.**

**Episode 5- There's No Biz like Show Biz**

"Last time on Total Drama Fans vs. Favorites." Chris McClain says as he lies in a beach chair on the Dock of Shame, Chef Hatchet fanning him with a palm leaf. "W.A.R was on as the campers participate in the most extreme version of capture the flag that was ever played. Tensions ran high, as they faced the forest stocked full of evil animals, paint ball bombs and much more. In a desperate move to capture the enemies' flag and free their fellow teammates, the Screaming Turtles sent most of their campers on the offensive, leaving their flag wide open for the taking. Fox almost saved the team, but Eddy managed to cross into the camp at the last second. So the Screaming Turtles went to the Campfire Ceremony where the guitar playing romantic, Trent was voted off. In other news at certain CHEF tried to trick me into buying him a new spatula which he is being SEVERLY PUNISHED FOR. Will the Screaming Turtles ever end their losing streak? Will the Killer Snails manage another victory? Will this heat wave ever end? Chef, fan harder!"

Chef rolls his eyes and groans.

"Stay tuned for the next episode including the most exciting Campfire Ceremony yet! On this extremely hot episode of Total Drama Fans vs. Favorites!"

**Theme Song**

**Mess Hall (outside)**

"It's. So. Freaking. Hot." Melinda moans fanning herself. She and Bridgette are sitting in the shade on the steps to the Mess Hall.

Bridgette nods wearily. "I don't I've been this hot since my vacation in Miami." She says. She takes Geoff's hat off and wipes the sweat off her forehead.

Joe and Fox walk up to them and collapse on the steps.

"I'm starting to hate the sun." Fox says, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get a major sunburn." Joe says rubbing his bald head.

"I burn so easily." Melinda says.

"I have some extra sunscreen if you want to borrow it." Joe tells her. Melinda shakes her head.

"I think you should just use it for yourself. Don't you have a hat or something?"

"No. I forgot it at home."

"You're going to get a really bad sunburn if you don't wear a hat Joe." Bridgette tells him. "Here you can wear Geoff's hat." She pushes the cowboy hat into his hands.

"Are you sure about this Bridge?"

"Yeah it's fine. You need it more than I do."

Joe grins. "Thanks." He puts the cowboy hat on. "How do I look?"

"Ridiculous." Fox says cracking a smile.

"I think he looks hot." Izabella says coming out from the Mess Hall and sitting down next to Joe. "Hey."

Joe blushes. "Hi Izi."

Izabella kisses his cheek. "You're so cute when you blush."

"Okay, I get enough PDA from Alejandro and Fiona." Melinda stands. "I'll see you guys later." She walks away toward her cabin.

Bridgette smiles. "Took you two long enough."

This makes both Joe and Izabella blush and smile.

Fox grins. "That means Eddy owes me ten bucks. He bet that you guys wouldn't get together until the merge."

"People were betting if Joe and I would get together?"

"Yup. Eddy's actually got a lot of underground bets going. I'm surprised you haven't heard of them." Fox tells them.

"Yeah, there's one based on when and if me and Fiona get into a cat fight." Bridgette says.

"I even bet on that." Gwen says walking out of the Mess Hall and sitting next to Fox. "You're normally a non-violent person, but I think that even you want to take a swing at her."

Bridgette shakes her head. "No it'll probably be Heather. She's getting so jealous of Fiona and Alejandro."

Mary skips out of the Mess Hall, the heat not dampening her mood.

"Why are you guys being so lazy?" She asks. She pulls Fox and Gwen up. "C'mon go for a swim with me. It'll be fun."

Fox shrugs. "Sounds good."

"I'm in." Bridgette says.

"Us, too." Joe says.

"Okay!" Mary skips to the cabin, the other alliance members and Bridgette all go to get their bathing suits. Joe gets up and looks to Izabella. "Coming?"

"In a minute." She says. Joe smiles at her then goes to the cabin. Izabella stands and walks into the Mess Hall. She spots Eddy with Theodore playing some kind of card game.

"Hey Eddy. What's up Theo?" She says sitting.

"Not much. Theo is actually pretty good at rummy." Eddy says looking at his cards.

"Yeah but somehow you beat me every time." Theodore says.

"I learned from the best."

"So Eddy I hear you've got a bet going on who's going to be the first to beat up Fiona." Eddy looks up from his card and grins at her.

"I might. You in?"

"Definitely." Eddy puts down his cards and turns to her.

"How much are you willing to lose?"

On the other side of the Mess Hall, Greg and Heather sit, each has a bad mood from the weather.

"Is Chris too cheap to get air conditioners?" Greg asks Heather. She rolls her eyes.

"Chris is too cheap to get paper fans." She tells him and looks out the window. She sits up. "Oh my God!"

"What is it now?"

Heather looks angrily out the window. "I can't believe it. They're tanning together!"

"Who?"

"Alejandro and that slut!" Heather shouts pointing at Alejandro and Fiona who are indeed, lying on blankets and soaking in the sun's rays.

"And this concerns me why?" Greg asks, annoyed.

"She cannot tan with him! It's like… wrong!"

"I bet they've done more than tan together." Greg looks out the window. "I can see why you're jealous. Fiona's looking really hot right now."

"I AM NOT JELOAUS!"

Greg smirks at Heather. "Whatever you say."

Heather continues to glare at Alejandro and Fiona as Greg stands and walks out of the Mess Hall, accidentally bumping into Fox on his way out.

"Watch it." Greg says, scowling at him. Fox looks at him curiously before walking past him.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Fox: Greg's never liked me very much. But when it was basically known that Trent was going home, he started being a real jerk to me. Does this always need an arch enemy or something?**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Screaming Turtles Cabin (Girls)**

Gwen and Mary walk out of the cabin in their bathing suits and find Duncan waiting on the steps.

"What do you want Duncan?" Gwen asks coldly.

"Gwen, please just hear me out." Duncan pleads with her. Then he sees Mary. "Scram." He tells her.

Mary starts to leave but Gwen grabs her arm.

"Mary, please stay I need a witness." Gwen says to her.

"All right Gwen." Mary says, going back to stand next to her.

Gwen looks at Duncan. "What do you want to say to me?"

Duncan sighs. "I'm sorry Gwen. I didn't mean to act like a jerk. I'll admit I was jealous of seeing you with Trent and Fox and even Cody. Any one of those guys could have gotten you."

"What do you mean by 'gotten me'?"

Duncan winces. Poor choice of words. "I didn't mean that."

"Duncan, for your information, it takes a lot to 'get me'."

"Oh please, all I had to do was walk into a bathroom and say 'hi'." Mary's eyes widen and she shakes her head at Duncan but it's too late.

"Excuse me! Are you saying I'm some kind of slut?"

"Well I don't know about slut, but you had barely broken up with Trent and you were all over me while I still was with Courtney."

"Duncan." Mary hisses in warning.

Gwen narrows her eyes at Duncan. "So according to you I am a slut. Is that what you think of me? That I'll just move onto another guy just because it's a new season?"

"No, no I don't think that! Well… maybe I-"

"Shut up Duncan!" Gwen yells at him. She stomps up to him and points her finger at his nose, "You are the most ungrateful, immature, asshole I have ever known!" Gwen walks away from him, her fists clenched.

"Well you're-you're- you're immature too!" Is the only response Duncan can come up with. He sees Mary. "What are you looking at?" He growls at her.

Mary gives him the finger then follows Gwen. Duncan stands there for a few seconds in shock.

"Hey, Duncan, are you okay?" Owen asks, poking him.

"No Owen! I am not okay!" Owen backs up a little frightened.

"Whoa calm down there Duncan." Noah tells him. Duncan turns away and storms back to his cabin, grumbling about how stupid girls were.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ******

****Duncan: (hits his head against the wall)****

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ******

"What's he on about?" Noah asks. Owen shrugs.

"Izzy let him go!" The boys turn and watch as Izzy runs into camp carrying Balo. Static runs after her.

"Izzy put him down!" She shouts at the psycho. Izzy hides behind Owen.

"But Izzy must sacrifice the sheepy." Izzy says happily.

Balo's eyes widen. "BAAAAAAAAAAH!" He tries to escape, but Izzy's grip is vise like.

"Uh, why do you have to sacrifice the sheep?" Noah asks.

"To appease the volcano gods!"

"Izzy that was last season."

"Izzy please let Balo go." Static pleads.

Izzy thinks for a moment. "Well I guess I could sacrifice Noah instead. He's about as big as sheepy." Izzy tosses Balo to Static and turns to Noah, a grin on her face.

Noah starts to back. "Izzy you're not gonna-"

"SACRIFICE!" Noah yelps and runs. Owen grabs Izzy, preventing her from chasing after him.

"C'mon Iz. Leave the guy alone. He just healed from his injuries." Owen says to her.

"Izzy must sacrifice though. The hotness gods demand it."

"You are not sacrificing Balo!" Static says and runs away, carrying a very frightened Balo.

"Izzy maybe you can sacrifice something that's, I don't know, not living." Owen suggests.

Izzy thinks. "Okay, then I'll sacrifice Mr. Coconut."

"No! Not Mr. Coconut!" Owen screams and runs back to his cabin.

"Hmm, Izzy needs a sacrifice before the gods get angry." Izzy says to herself.

"_Attention campers. Report to the Amphitheatre for your challenge immediately."_

"THE GODS HAVE SPOKEN!" It appears the heat has caused Izzy to go even more insane.

**Amphitheatre**

Chris stands on the stage and watches as the campers trickle in. Gwen, Bridgette, Izabella, Joe, Fox and Mary are still in their bathing suits from swimming and Alejandro and Fiona bring their beach chairs so they can tan.

"Good you're all here. I got some good news for you." Chris says as soon as the campers are settled.

"Is it about food?" Owen asks.

"Is this a reward challenge?" Bridgette asks.

"Are you gonna finally shave your neck hair?" Duncan asks.

"Nope, no and NO! The good news is that both teams will be going to the Campfire Ceremony tonight and each voting a member out."

"WHAT?" The campers shout.

"How is that good news?" Izabella yells at him.

"It is! It increases the drama, which means more ratings. So it is good news, for me." Chris grins at the angry looks at the campers' faces. "The other news is your challenge will once again be renewing a favorite past challenge. The talent show!"

"Yes! I've got plenty of talent." Melinda brags.

"Does that include being a bitch?" Eddy asks. Alejandro and Theodore grab Melinda before she can do serious harm to Eddy.

"Yes, the talent show. Only this time each of you will be showcasing a talent in front of three judges. The judges will rate you each on a 1 to 10 scale. The two campers on each team who get the highest scores will receive immunity and be safe from elimination tonight. Also the team with the highest score total will receive a reward."

"Let me guess, more twine?" Noah rolls his eyes.

"Nope, the winning team will receive an all-out BBQ party after their elimination ceremony!"

The campers cheer at that. Good food not made by Chef? Hell yes!

"Wait." Gwen says. "You said three judges. Assuming you and Chef will be judging, who will be the third judge?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that Gwen." Chris says in a way that's makes her feel like she's going to regret her question. "Chef will be one of the judges. However I will be hosting."

"Darn, I was hoping for Ryan Seacrest." Fox says quietly causing his alliance to erupt in giggles.

"Then who will the other two judges be?" Theodore asks.

"Good question Theodore. Get your butts out here. The dude first!" Chris shouts off-stage.

The campers hold their breath and wait. Then DJ steps onto the stage.

"DJ!" The favorites cheer and all (with the exception Alejandro and Heather) run up to hug him.

"Hey guys." He says when the group hug is finished. "It's good to see you guys. I'm gonna try my best to be an impartial judge." DJ says smiling.

"Hey DJ how is Geoff doing?" Bridgette asks. DJ's smile fades.

"He'll have to tell you later Bridgette, because we have to introduce our other guest judge." Chris says.

Duncan and Gwen feel a chill run through them as the next judge steps onto the stage. They turn.

"Damn." They both say.

"Hello Duncan, Gwen." Courtney says grinning. "This is going to be a great challenge."

**I know you guys hate me for the cliffy end. **

**So now I need you guys help. If you would please PM me or review what your OC's talent is going to be. It can be super descriptive or something simple like "So-and-so eats an apple." (though I doubt he'll win). I will be deciding who wins. At least three OC's will be picked fairly, but of course anything can happen. Also if you want to suggest talents for the favorites, I would appreciate it. But I have plenty of ideas.**

**You'll have two weeks to do this. If you do not send in a talent for your OC, then they have no chance at winning immunity. There will be an OC going to Playa Del Losers. So… :D**

**So, PM, review and vote!**

**Ex. Melinda will be dancing to "Born this way" by Lady Gaga (I didn't put it in the app? Well thank goodness the author is so flexible)**

**Note: Melinda WILL NOT win, and hope fully only 1 favorite will win immunity.**

**-Jacky Dupree, Actress, Singer, Dancer-In-Training**


	22. There's No Biz Like Show Biz part II

**Uh...hi...**

**So, how long has it been? A month? You cannot imagine how incredibly sorry I am and how bad I feel about leaving you guys with that cliffie. I was going to get a couple chapters out at the start of vacation but circumstances (Microsoft Word deleting itself and all my files, mostly) prevented me from doing so.**

**Anyway, here is the next installement of Total Drama Fans vs. Favorites. Now I must warn you. Since Microsoft Word is no longer installed in my computer (I am trying to fix that problem) and all of my notes and your applications I saved are gone, I've had to do some hard work. Lucky I had some hand written stuff and I went back to the reviews and P.M.'s. This will not be as long or as well written as the other chapters or even as gramatically correct (I am using WordPad which unfortunately does not have a spell/grammer check feature). Plus I'm typing this at 3 AM.**

**Enough of my babbling. Enjoy!**

**Episode 5, part II- There's No Biz Like Show Biz**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Fans vs. Favorites!" Chris McClain, host extrodinare, says from the Ampitheatre stage. Behind him are some of the campers who look more concerned about the glaring match between Courtney and Gwen then they do about Chris's monologue.

"That was way too long of a commercial break. It felt like it's been weeks since we ended at our cliff hanger. I feel bad for our viewers. What is a commercial about hunger in Africa compared to this gorgeous face?" Chris grins at the camera and winks in what he thinks is a sexy way.

Chef groans loudly. "Can we move on? I got meat to pulverize."

"Don't you mean tenderize?" Bridgette asks.

"No, pulverize, fool! Like I'm about to do to the next person that asks me a question about my food!"

"Okay Chef Hatchet!" Chris says quickly. "Now getting back to important things, mainly me. If you're just tuning in, before the commercial break we anounced that we will be renewing the Talent Show challenge with a slight twist. Each contest must come up with a creative talent that will be viewed by our three judges and the rest of the National Television viewing world. The three judges will rate the talent on a scale of one to ten. The campers on each team with the top two scores will win individual immunity and will be safe from our double elimination tonight at the Campfire Ceremony. The team with the highest score total wins a reward."

"You already told us this." Izabella says.

"Are you the host? No you aren't? So pipe down! As I was saying, the three judges will judge each talent in a fair and unbiased fashion." Chris snickers. "Sorry I can't say that with a straight face. Our three judges will be Chef, DJ and Courtney!"

"No no no no no no no!" Gwen finally shouts. "I can't do this! There's no way Courtney is going to judge me in a fair and unbiased way!"

"I'm with Gwen on this one!" Duncan agrees, trying to put his arm around Gwen. She sidesteps and he takes a nose dive off the stage and into the pit.

"You're not with me on anything!" Gwen shouts at him.

"Ouch." He moans.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Gwen: The nerve of that...that...that...**

**Izabella: (from outside) Neanderthal?**

**Gwen: Exactly! That's it! I am ending it with Duncan before this episode is over.**

**. . . **

**Duncan: (holding a bloody nose) Why is Gwen so mad at me all of a sudden? (scowls) Probably has something to do with that stupid Fox kid. He's been crushing on her since the beginning of the season. He better know his blood type, because he's gonna need a few transfusions when I'm through with him.**

**. . .**

**Fox: (Daffy-Duck voice) Mother (gulps)**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"All I'm gonna do, Gweny, is give you exactly what you deserve." Courtney says, grinning maliciously at Gwen.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Courtney: You all know me. I am the sweetest and nicest girl on this show. But I was handed a lot of crap last season! I deserve to get revenge on Mr. Mohawk and Boyfriend Kisser! I DO! Oh I could just... (roars with anger and starts breathing heavily)**

**. . .**

**Eddy: Man, that is hot!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"No. Not happening." Gwen starts to walk off the stage but Heather stops her.

"We are not losing this challenge because of you Goth Girl! You are preforming whatever lame talent you possibly have or you are definitly getting voted off tonight. And not only that, if we lose that reward because of you I will personally make sure that you will NEVER RECOVER FROM THE BEATING I GIVE YOU, EVER!"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Noah: Heather gives such great pep talks.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Gwen glares at Heather. "Fine." She stomps off the stage. After a few moments Mary, Izabella and Joe follow her. Fox glances at Duncan, who gives him the death glare, shivers and leaves with his alliance.

"Anyway," Chris says, directing the camera back to him. "You all have the rest of the day to think of your talents. And the three judges and moi will be walking around looking at what you've got. You're all dismissed."

"Hey, DJ." Bridgette says, catching his arm.

"Hey Bridgette!" DJ says, his voice cracking.

"I'm so glad to see you. But I have to know what's going on with Geoff. Is anything wrong?"

"No! No! Nothing is wrong! What would give you that idea?" DJ laughs manically, looking around for an escape.

Bridgette raises her eyebrow. "Are you okay DJ?"

"Who? Me? I'm fine! Fine and dandy! Never been better!" DJ squeaks out. "Listen 'lldogreattonightbye!" DJ jumps off the stage and runs into the camp.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Bridgette: That was...weird.**

**. . .**

**DJ: That was close. I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell Bridgette what happened. I mean, how are you supposed to tell a girl that her boyfriend went psycho and disappeared?**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"So," Eddy says managing to sidle up next to Courtney. "How you doin'?"

Courtney makes a face. "Although I appreciate your sentiments, I am not at all interested in a wannabe gangster." She pushes past him and he falls off the stage, right next to Duncan.

Duncan looks at him. "My ex-girlfriend? Really?"

Eddy shrugs. "I call em' as I see em'."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Eddy: (holding an ice pack over his black-eye) I tried to hit on Courtney. So? Duncan's over her. At least that's what he says. We all know he's lying like he does about everything else.**

**. . .**

**Duncan: (now has a bandage over his nose) Not cool. But I don't care. It's still not cool though. But if he ever tries to- I'm over it. Aren't I? Of course I am! (slaps himself) Snap out of it!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Screaming Turtles Cabin-Girl's Side

"I can't believe him! I CAN NOT BELIEVE HIM!" Gwen yells. She paces back and forth as Mary and Fox sit on a bunk waiting until she calms down enough to talk.

"To think I thought I loved him! How did I even like him? He's such an immature jerk who bullies insecure nerds to feel better about himself." She stops pacing and looks at Fox. "No offense."

"None taken." Fox says. "I enjoy being an uber nerd."

Mary giggles. "Is uber even a word?"

"Not to you normal people." Fox says grinning at her. Gwen's lip curls but then she immediatly frowns and starts pacing again.

"If he thinks we can fix this, oh he is so wrong!" Gwen let's out a fustrated yell. She grabs her bathing suit and a towel. "I'm going for a swim." She says walking out of the cabin.

Fox looks at Mary. "Should we go after her?"

Mary shakes her head. "You can if you want. I'm gonna practice my talent."

"What are you doing?"

Mary smiles. "Dancing! I've taken lessons since I was six and I'm hoping one day to become a proffesional. Do you want to see my rountine? I've done it tons of times, for concerts and other events and even for my Grandma's 76th birthday but it didn't turn out very well since I had eaten a bunch of cake before and I had to spin around alot and I got sick and-"

"Yes I would like to see your routine!" Fox says before Mary can say any more.

"Okay!" She hops up and grabs her ribbons. "I thought it would look cooler with the ribbons." She starts waving them around and dancing. However as she piorouettes, her foot gets caught on one of the ribbons. She falls and gets tangled in the ribbons.

"Uh," she says looking sheepish. "Little help?"

Fox, hiding a smile, bends down to help her. "Okay, Mary I want you to slowly move your right leg forward-"

He is cut off as Mary's leg shoots out and hits him in the jaw.

"OW!" He says falling back, grabbing his face.

"Ohmigod, Fox!" Mary manuvers herself so that ribbons are still around but no longer tangle her up. "Are you okay?"

Fox makes an unintelligible sound.

"I don't understand you."

"J-j-jraw disro-disrocated." He manages to get out.

"Oh I am so sorry Fox. Is there anything I can do?"

"N-no, just gret me to the emergrency trent." Fox says to her.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Mary: I hope I don't do anything like that during my preformance tonight.**

**. . .**

**Fox: (to Chef who is also in the confessional) Wry aren't we in da emergrency trent?**

**Chef: (in his nurse's uniform)Cause the emergency tent already has two other dummies in there. Now hold still so I can amputate your arm. (pulls out a chain saw)**

**Fox: No! No! My jraw's disrocated! No amprutation!**

**Chef: (looking dissapointed) Fine. (puts the chain saw away) Now how do I fix this?**

**Fox: Maybe, you cran pound it brack in prace.**

**Chef: Good idea! (punches Fox squarely in the jaw)**

**Fox: OW! (opens his mouth wide a few times) Hey it's all better! (grins) Thanks Chef!**

**Chef: (grins) No, thank you. I've been wanting to do that to one of you dummies for three seasons.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Beach

"And here we have Izabella and Joe the lovely new couple of the Total Drama series. But for how long will their feelings for each other last and their hormones cause them to move on to new people who will dump them and move onto someone else." Izabella and Joe glare at Chris before resuming ignoring him.

Chris shrugs. "Fine. I'll just talk to...Melinda! Hey there Melinda how are you doing?"

"I'm great Chris." Melinda says, as she stretches. "I'm just warming up before I practice my talent."

"And what is you talent my redheaded young suck- I mean contestant?"

"Well I will be dancing. I've been dancing since I could walk which I did when I was only six months old. Even as a baby I was an over achiever."

"Yeah that's definitly something to be proud of." Chris says sarcastically. "I guess we can expect something like ballet or tap right?"

"Wrong. While ballet and tap are more sophisticated and I am already a pro at both. I am much more accomplished at hip hop."

Joe and Izabella stop talking. "Uh, did I hear you right Melinda? You said hip hop?"

"Yes I did. While considered one of the more risque dances you can learn, hip hop is one of my best acheivements. I guarantee I will walk away with individual immunity."

"Uh huh sure." Chris had already gotten bored of Melinda's bragging and wasn't listening. He turns back to Joe and Izabella. "So what are you two sweetheart's doing?"

Izabella shrugs. "I don't know. I'm a dare devil so it could be anything. And Joe," She pouts and looks at him. "Won't tell me his talent."

Josh blushes beat red. "It's a- it's a- it's a- it's a- it's a-"

"Surprise?" Chris suggests.

"Yes! Exactly! And it's sorta dedicated to," if Joe could turn even redder he did just that, "T-to Iza-Izabella."

"Aw," Izabella kisses his cheek. "I can wait then."

Chris frowns at them. "Really? You have absolutely no problem that he's keeping secrets from you?"

"He isn't keeping any secrets from me. We tell each other everything." Izabella says.

"Y-yes Chris. I have nothing to hide from Izabella."

"BORING!" Chris says. "No arguments, no fights, no jealousy, nothing?" They both shake their heads. "Come on! Give me something to work with here!" Once again, they both shake their heads. "Fine! I'll see what's going on with Noah. Maybe I can get Bridgette in the same room as him and get some drama going." He walks away leaving the happy couple to talk in peace.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Izabella: I'm so happy right now. Joe is probably the sweetest guy I've ever know. And he's all mine! (grins)**

**. . .**

**Joe: Izabella is ama-amazing. I'm st-st-staring not to st-stutter as much around her. Nothing can ruin this now. (eyes widen and he knocks on the wooden wall) Like I said nothing can go wrong.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

However, the angry eyes of Fiona stare at them. "They are so...annoying." She says to Alejandro, who is lying in the beach chair next to hers.

Alejandro opens his eyes and sits up to look at her. "And who is annoying this time, mi querida."

Fiona scowls at him. "Save that for Melinda and Bridgette. Joe and Izabella. They're just so sickeningly cute. It's driving me insane!"

"They're on the other team Fiona. Not our concern." Alejandro says carelessly.

Fiona bares her teeth but then she settles down and leans over toward him. "Alejandro," she purrs. "Don't tell me you're starting to lose your strategic touch? Don't you see? Their relationship will only make their team stronger, more united then our team. We can't allow that to happen, hon."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Alejandro: Sometimes Fiona is almost as persuasive as I am. Almost.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Alejandro looks at her. "I see your point Fiona. And they have just become a couple, the perfect time to strike."

Fiona grins. "Alejandro, would you please go get a paper and pencil for me? Oh and my ipod while you're at it."

"As you wish, mi senorita linda." He winks at her and walks toward their cabin.

Fiona lays back in the chair and closes her eyes, soaking in the sun.

When she hears a noise she sits up smiling and opens her eyes. "That was fast." She turns and sees Greg leaning back in the chair, his eyes closed.

"That is Alejandro's chair." Fiona tells him in a haughty voice. A grin spreads across his dark face.

"I'm just here relaxing Fiona. Just ignore me. I'm just a fly on the wall."

Fiona rolls her eyes. "Yeah right. What do you want loser?"

"Just to give you some advice. I know you're jealous of Joe and Izabella-"

Fiona flushes. "I. Am. Not. Jealous."

"Yeah, sure you aren't." Greg opens his eyes and sits up to look at her. "Anyway and I heard you planning to break them up. Let me give you some advice...back off."

Fiona looks at him surprised. "What?"

"Just leave it be. I've already got a plan set in motion to break them up. Although it's much more complicated then your plan and it will take a bit longer."

Fiona scoffs. "How can you know what I'm planning?"

"I know the kind of girl you are Fiona. The man-stealer." Without another word Greg gets up and leaves.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Fiona: Ugh, I hate Greg. So what if he knows my plan? I'm still going to do it. After all no boy or man has ever been able to resist me. (she tosses her hair and grins at the camera) Poor Izabella's heart will be broken when she catches her boyfriend kissing another girl in the kitchen's closet. (laughs)**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Killer Snails Cabin- Girl's Side

Alejandro walks out of the girl's side of his cabin and sees Heather waiting for him on the steps.

"Hola, mi amor, and what is the most beautiful Heather doing? Could it be she is waiting for her Latino knight in shining armor?" He says grinning at her.

Heather crosses her arms. "Please. I just was trying to see what you were doing in there."

"Oh, I see." Alejandro says, in a suggestive tone.

Heather's face turns pink. "I meant I thought you were strategizing."

"All alone? In my cabin?"

"Uh...yes..."

"You know Heather," Alejandro says walking down the steps and standing very close to her. "If you want to kiss me, just ask."

"What? Ugh! Kiss you! I'd rather kiss a bear! I'd rather kiss Chris! I'd rather kiss Owen!"

"Did someone say they wanted to kiss me?" Owen says, popping up in between them.

"NO!" Heather wacks him on the head and he keels over.

"So if you don't want to kiss Owen, would you possibly want to kiss me?" Alejandro asks her, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"UGH!" Heather shouts and walks away.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Heather: I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM! AUGH!**

**. . .**

**Owen: (looking dazed) **_**I'm a little teapot short and stout. Here is my handle. Here is my-**_

**Izzy: (pops in and grabs him)**

**. . .**

**Alejandro: Heather so wants to kiss me.**

**Heather: (opening the door and putting her head inside) No I don't!**

**Alejandro: Yes you do.**

**Heather: No I don't!**

**Alejandro: Yes you do.**

**Heather: DON'T!**

**Alejandro: Do.**

**Heather: DON'T**

**Aleajandro: Do.**

**Heather: DON'T!**

**Alejandro: Do.**

**Courtney: (putting her head in) Of course you don't Alejandro. You would much rather kiss me right?**

**Alejandro: Uh... (looks at the camera)**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Confessional (outside)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUR RELATIONSHIP WAS MEARLY STRATEGIC?"

"I was just trying to get farther in the game like everyone else. Calm down chi-"

"DON'T USE THAT SPANISH CRAP ON ME! I ACTUALLY BELIEVED YOU LIKED ME! HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID? AND YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A PLAYER YOU LATINO JACKASS!" Courtney finishes her yelling and runs into the latrines and slams the door.

"I should go in there." Bridgette says. She walks toward the door but stops when she hears a scream and the sound of glass breaking.

"Maybe I'll give her a couple minutes." She says, backing away from the door.

Bridgette did not see DJ tip-toe behind her, trying to remain unseen.

"DJ!" Izzy pounces on the poor guy.

DJ screams and starts running back and forth, Izzy clinging to his broad back.

"DJ, DJ calm down!"

"AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH!" DJ screams. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Thunk_.

Izzy hits him over the head with a frying pan. DJ stops screaming and faints, squishing a racoon as he hits the ground.

Izzy hops off of him, grabs his legs and drags him into the forest.

"Hi Bridgette!" She greets as she passes her. Bridgette gapes at Izzy as she drags DJ's unconcious body into the woods.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Bridgette: Uh, what just happened?**

**. . .**

**Izzy: Hehehe, Izzy is strong like bull.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Mess Hall

"C'mon Balo, please just cooperate with me." Static says to her sheep. "Just jump through the hoop. Please, for me?"

Balo rolls his eyes and jumps through the hula-hoop Static is holding above his head.

"Yay! Good job Balo!" She says, giving him a pat on the head.

"Baaaaaaah."

"Hey Theo, look at what Balo can do!"

"That's a neat trick." Theodore says to her. "Is that your talent?"

"Hopefully if Balo cooperates." She tells her, giving a lettuce leaf for Balo to munch on. "What's your talent Theo?"

"I don't really know." He says. "Other than solving mysteries, I don't think there's anything special that I can do."

"Sure there is. Just think about it."

"Actually, Jerry, there's something I think we should talk about." Theodore says.

"Okay." She sits down next to him. "What is it?"

"Uh...well, you see... Jerry, how do you feel about our alliance with Fiona?"

Static stares at him blanky. "How do I feel about it?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, well, Fiona's my friend, and your my friend, Melinda's good at challenges and Al's... nice I guess."

"What I mean is, do you like being in this alliance?"

"Of course I do, it's the best!"

"Really?"

"Really." Static stares at Theodore. "Theo, is something bothering you?"

Theodore hesitates, seeing Static's innocence to the obvious. "No, nothing's wrong. I'm gonna go for a walk." He stands.

"Okay, see you later!" Static waves to him as he walks out the door. "Okay, Balo, let's do this again."

"Baaah..."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Static: I wonder what's wrong with Theo. Is he unhappy with the alliance? But Fiona is so nice...right?**

**. . .**

**Theodore: I should never have agreed to be in this alliance. Every move I make is being dictated by someone else. I would leave but as soon as Bridgette's out, Fiona is bound to go for me. Also, who would be my ally? You can't be alone in this game. I have to see this through. Fiona has promised we would be the final five. However, I can't help but wonder what wil happen then.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Forest

"MOMMA!" DJ yells as he wakes up. He screams again when he sees Izzy's face right in front of his.

"Shush DJ." Izzy says putting a hand over his mouth. "It's just me and Big O. Nothing to be afraid of."

DJ tries to say something, but it is muffled behind her hand.

"Whatcha say?"

DJ says something again and points to her hand.

"What about my hand? Does it taste good? I've been using a new lotion made of lemons and cold cream and manure."

DJ's eyes widen. He tears her hand off and gags.

"Did I just taste...?" DJ's face turns green and he runs to the bushes and vomits.

"DJ! You okay?"

"N-n-no..." DJ starts wailing. "I JUST THREW UP ON A BUNNY!" He starts crying.

"DJ! DJ! DJ!" Izzy shakes him trying to stop his crying.

"POOR LITTLE BUNNY! WAHHHHHHH!"

Izzy hits him in the head with a frying pan again and he faints again. Izzy sighs.

"Guess we have to do this the hard way." She walks over to another set of bushes and pulls them aside to reveal Owen, who is dancing on his tip-toes and singing.

"_Mary had a little lamb. Little lamb. Little lamb. Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was white as snow..."_

"OWEN!" Izzy shouts and hits him in the head with a frying pan. That gets his attention.

"Si, senorita?"

"Owen I need you to fart in DJ's face and wake him up."

"Si." Owen does so, letting out a cloud of noxious gas.

DJ sniffs it and wakes up immediatly, still looking green. Izzy holds up the frying pan and DJ swallows his vomit.

"Okay, now that you're both awake we can get started on Operation GNADWB."

"Is that gibberish?" DJ asks.

"No, senor, es un anagrama de llegar a Noé para salir con Bridgette." Owen says putting an arm around DJ's shoulders.

DJ just stares at Owen. "Uh Izzy, why is Owen talking in Spanish?"

"Hmm...probably because he's been hit in the head three times and his brain's gotten a bit mushy."

"Can you fix him?"

"Probably not." Izzy admits. "Anyway what Big O said was GNADWB 'Is an anogram for get Noah a date with Bridgette.'"

"Noah likes Bridgette?"

"Yep, he's desperatly in love." Bridgette says giggling.

"Well, I guess stranger things have happened."

"Oh yeah they have. Like the time you kicked that baby seal and the time you kissed a fish and the time you-"

"Hold up." DJ says interrupting Izzy. "Does Bridgette know about this?"

"Nope. That's why we need to help Noah get a date with her."

"I don't know, Noah's not really her type. And she's dating Geoff."

"Details, details." Izzy says. "Now, my plan is going to involve you DJ, but Owen is mostly doing all the work. Owen?"

"Que?" Owen asks.

"Hmm, DJ do you speak Spanish?"

"Uh, no."

Izzy frowns then smiles as an idea hits her. "Oh, Izzy knows who does!" She hits herself in the head with a frying pan and passes out.

"Izzy!" DJ immediatly kneels down and checks her pulse.

"Ay Dios mio!" Owen exclaims. "Esta chica es loca!"

"Izzy, are you okay? Wake up!" DJ calls to her.

Izzy's eyes open and she grins.

"Hola mis amigos!" She jumps up. "Senorita Explosivo is back!"

DJ stares open-mouthed at her. "I...you...we...head..."

Izzy turns to Owen and says something in Spanish. Owen blinks then responds in Spanish. Izzy laughs and they begin a long conversation, all said in Spanish.

DJ looks back and forth between the two of them, utterly bewildered.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**DJ: I feel like I'm missing something.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Latrines

Courtney is still crying in the bathroom, Bridgette patting her back and handing her Kleenex.

"It's gonna be okay Courtney, it'll be okay."

"How-how could I have been so st-stupid?" Courtney says and blows her nose.

"You're not stupid Courtney. Alejandro is. And you aren't the first girl to be used by him to get farther in this game."

"But on-on the boat to get here he-he s-said he like m-me the m-most."

Bridgette shakes her head. "I'm afraid that isn't true."

"I'm such an idiot!" Courtney says throwing her arms around Bridgette and crying into her shoulder.

"Uh, Courtney. I need air!" Bridgette says, turning a dark shade of purple.

Courtney loosens her grip on her and Bridgette's skin lightens.

Courtney sniffs. "S-sorry."

"It's okay, honey. I understand. You had just gotten through a bad break-up and he came along and you were ready to believe everything he said. Any girl would have made that mistake."

Courtney nods. "Yeah..."

"Feeling any better?"

Courtney nods again and releases Bridgette. "Thanks Bridgette. You're the only one here who's nice to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone hates me!" Courtney starts crying again.

"No they don't! Only Duncan and Gwen hate you. And Heather."

"No everyone! You don't see the way they look at me Bridgette, even the new ones. It's like the only thing they remember is how I acted back in Season Three. They think I'm a bitch."

"No, no of course they don't." Bridgette assures her. "You just had a rough time last season. You had every right to be a bitch."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Bridgette: Okay, I lied. Courtney was and is a bitch. But she's got a sweet side to her that's from back in Season One that I can still see. And everyone does think she's a bitch. They just don't say it cause she would murder them.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"You-you were used too and you aren't a bitch."

"Well everyone's different." Bridgette says.

Courtney sniffs and looks in the mirror. "Oh God, my eyes are all red."

"Here." Bridgette says handing her a Kleenex. "How do you feel now?"

"Slightly better." Courtney says, dabbing her eyes. "Thank you Bridgette."

"You're welcome. So are you still mad?"

"Not really. Alejandro is Alejandro. And Duncan is Duncan."

"What about Gwen?"

Courtney gives her a look. "Don't ask me yet. I don't know."

Just then the door opens and the two girls turn their heads to see Gwen standing in the doorway.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Bridgette: That was really bad timing on Gwen's part.**

**. . .**

**Chris: That was awesome timing! Yes! There's got to be a cat fight coming up.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The silence seems to last for ages.

"Oh, I uh...I didn't know anyone was in here...I'll just...bye." Gwen closes the door.

"Uh, Courtney..." Bridgette trails off seeing the look on Courtney's face.

"Go."

"What?"

"Just go Bridgette. I need some time alone."

Bridgette can see that Courtney is about to lose it again, and walks out as fast as she can.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Bridgette: This is not gonna be good.**

**. . .**

**Gwen: I did know they were in there. I had a whole apology and explanation speech planned out to tell Courtney but when I opened the door I just froze. I have a bad feeling I made things worse.**

**. . .**

**Courtney: (growls) I will never forgive Gwen now. And I will personally make sure she'll be the one voted out tonight. Revenge is a dish best served cold.**

**. . .**

**Chris: Damn! We need a cat fight and fast! Hmm, but who will be first? Gwen and Courtney or Fiona and Bridgette. We might need to add Izabella and Fiona to the list considering what Fiona's planning.**

**. . .**

**Eddy: (writing in a notebook) Just so you all know, Gwen and Courtney have the most bets as of now while Fiona and Izabella are a close second. Also bets have now skyrocketed that tonight will finally be the night Noah makes his move on Bridgette. (chuckles) I bet against that. And I'm never wrong.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Beach

Bridgette walks down to the beach. She is deep in thought and runs right into Owen. But, instead of knocking him down, she just bounces back.

"Oh hey Owen. How are you?"

Owen turns and sees her. "Oh, Bridgette. Do you how do?"

"Huh?"

"It's okay Bridgette." Izzy says behind Bridgette who jumps in surprise. "Owen has just been hit in the head a few times and he's a little bit scrambled right now."

"How much is a few?"

Izzy pauses to think. "About...six times. And that was just to get him to speak English."

"...Okay."

Silence. Izzy nudges Owen in the ribs. "It's your line, Big O." She whispers

"Oh, Izzy need something you I ask."

"What is it Big O?" Izzy asks, sounding scripted.

Owen looks at his hand, where a bunch of words have been written. "You able me be with help talent to would my?"

"Sorry, Owen, I can't help you with your talent."

"?Why"

"Because I must do what I must do!" Izzy laughs. "But Bridgette could. Would you help Owen with his talent Bridgette?"

"Uh, I guess I could."

"Great!" She throws a script at her. "Just learn all those lines and you'll do great. Now Izzy must go and search for the Big Forehead No Arm Strength one." Izzy laughs and runs into camp.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Bridgette: (looking through the script) I never would have thought Owen or Izzy would have liked Shakespheare. I guess I can memorize these and perform my own talent.**

**. . .**

**Owen: Feel dizzy really I. Takes of talking scrambled in energy a lot. **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Screaming Turtles' Cabin (outside)

Izzy finds Noah (a.k.a Big Forehead No Arm Strength) sitting on the cabin steps reading.

"Noah!" She shouts jumping into his lap.

"Izzy! What are you doing?"

"Noah, you're going to help me with my talent!" She shoves a script in his face. "You'll need to wear tights. Maybe you can borrow Chef's. Talk to you later!" She gets up and runs into the forest.

Noah rolls his eyes. "Whatever." He goes back to reading.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Noah: (reading the script) Shakespeare? Izzy reads this? Unbelieveable. At least it's not anything like the Yuri she reads online.**

**. . .**

**Izzy: Izzy like Yuri. Izzy like it a lot. (rubs her hands together) Izzy's plan is all coming together.**

**. . .**

**DJ: I figure if I go along with this plan Bridgette'll be too distracted to ask me anything about Geoff. I don't know is Mama would like it though...**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Ooh looks like there is tons of drama going on." Chris says grinning. "Will Izzy, Owen and DJ succeed in getting Noah and Bridgette together? Will Courtney ever stop being a bitch? Will Theodore leave his alliance? How will Fiona try to break up Joe and Izabella? And most importantly am I a better host than Ryan Seacrest. Oh most definitly. Stay tuned for the Talent show and see who gets immunity and who will be voted out tonight! After the break."

**I know this might seem like a filler chapter, but a lot of important information was given out in this chapter. Also I'm sure there were tons of spelling mistakes bu Wordpad doesn't let me spell check. So I need to desperatly find a beta. **

**Next up is the talent show. How do you think the contestants will do? How do you think the judges will judge? You'll find out soon.**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Feel free to spam me with messages to remind me to get it up. **

**This episode will also be a four-parter so the chapter after the talent show will have the Campfire Ceremony. There will definitly be one OC voted out. I figured it was time to do it. However I have already picked the two who will be voted out. Sorry, but it's a real twist.**

**Goodbye for now mis amigos!**

**Jacky Elizabeth Dupree out!**


	23. There's No Biz Like Show Biz part III

**Da dada da! Here's the thing you have been waiting for, the Talent Show episode. Which contestants will win? Which ones will go home? Which judge will be incredibly biased to at least half of the campers? All of this you will find out soon...**

**Note: I had to edit some songs and scenes to make it a) more appropriate and b)shorter. For 'Hips Don't Lie' I just plain deleted the guys part. For all the songs I tried to do actions, but got lazy. You can probably use your imaginations since the songs fit well with the characters.**

**Disclaimer: This is a long one *deep breath* I do not own Total Drama, any of it's characters or any of the OC's used. I also do not own the song "Livin' La Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin, the song "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira, the song "Born This Way" by Lady Gaga, any of William Shakespeare's plays, the piece "Flight of the Bumblebee", any poem by Edgar Allen Poe, the theme songs from Ducktales, Animaniacs, Transformers, 6teen, Dragon Ball Z, Pokemon, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Freakazoid, Tailspin, Thundercats, Adams' Family, Scooby Doo, Denver! The Last Dinosaur, Winnie the Pooh, Dexter's Laboratorey, Family Guy, Stoked, Sonic SatAM, Carmen Sandiago, Jem and the Holograms, Pinky and the Brain, Sailor Moon, Darkwing Duck, Digimon, South Park and the Total Drama theme song (whew). **

**Episode 5, part III- There's No Biz Like Show Biz**

"Good everning ladies and gentleman and welcome to the Total Drama Fans vs. Favorites Talent Show!" The lights go up on the Ampitheatre's stage and Chris steps onto the stage, wearing his usual blue tuxedo.

"With your host the amazingly, gorguoes, sexy, supermegafoxyawesomehot host, Chris McClain!" He says into the microphone. "Before we get started let me explain the Talent Show challenge for the viewers just tuning in."

"Just let us get it over with already!" Eddy shouts from off stage.

"You just moved lower on the set list." Chris informs him, motioning for an intern to make a note of that. "As I was saying, for this challenge each camper, or pair of campers which we have been forced by the producers to allow, will perform a talent of their choosing in front of three guest judges. Not to mention the entire viewing audience. Each judge will score the contestants on a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being You Totally Sucked and 10 being You Blew My Freaking Mind. The top two scorers for each team win immunity. The team with the highest score total wins a reward. However both teams will be going to the Campfire Ceremony tonight and have to vote someone out of the game. Which sucks for them since it destroys all the team-bonding they did and pits the campers against each other.

"Our three guest judges tonight are DJ," DJ gives a small wave and a sheepish smile, "Courtney," Courtney yawns and looks utterly bored, "And Chef." Chef is sharpening his butcher's knife and glares.

"Earlier, the teams decided which one would go first. The Killer Snails won the coin toss and decided to go before the Screaming Turtles. The Screaming Turtles will wait in the audience for their turn. Now let's get this challenge started!"

An intern hands Chris a list and runs off stage. "First up...Alejandro! Alejandro get out here!"

Alejandro walks onto the stage carrying a Spanish guitarra, greeted by boos from the Screaming Turtles. He sits down on a stool and flashes a winning smile at the judges.

"I will be singing and accompanying myself on the guitarra to the song 'Livin La Vida Loca.'" He winks and strums the guitarra.

_"She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls.  
>I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall.<br>She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light.  
>She's got a new addiction for every day and night.<em>

_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain._  
><em>She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain<em>  
><em>like a bullet to your brain. Come On!<em>

_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca_  
><em>She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca<em>  
><em>Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha<em>  
><em>She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!<em>  
><em>Livin la vida loca, Come on!<em>  
><em>She's livin la vida loca.<em>

_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain._  
><em>She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. Come On!<em>

_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca_  
><em>She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca<em>  
><em>Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha<em>  
><em>She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!<em>  
><em>Livin la vida loca, Come on!<em>  
><em>She's livin la vida loca."<em>

At the end of the song, Alejandro throws the guitar away, rips of his shirt and blows a kiss to the judges. Half the girls sigh when they see this, including Courtney who stops halfway through and glares at Alejandro.

"Nice one my Latin friend." Chris says to him. "Judges let's see those scores."

DJ holds up a 6, Courtney holds up a 4 and Chef holds up a 10.

"For a total of 20 points, Alejandro has set the bar very high, making it nearly impossible for any other contestant to beat him." Chris says. "Care to explain about the 10 Chef?"

Chef shrugs. "It's a good song."

"Looks like you got yourself another fan Al." Chris pats Alejandro, who looks creeped out, on the back. "Take a seat in the audience. You want your shirt back?"

Alejandro recovers and shakes his head. "No, mi amigo, for the night summer air is hot and I need to show off my tan." He flexes and winks again.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Courtney: Dammit! Why does he have to be so hot?**

**. . .**

**Alejandro: (his shirt still off, licks his finger and touches his skin) Ssssss, just too hot.**

**. . .**

**Chef: (salivating) That boy is yummy. (looks at the camera) Mind your own bui'dness fool!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"I might just have to join you there." Chris says as Alejandro walks down the steps and into the bleachers. "Next up is... Static!"

Static walks onto the stage, carrying the hula hoop and waving to the audience. Balo follows her, looking like he's actually enjoying the spotlight.

"Hi everyone! Me and Balo are gonna do some tricks for you. Ready Balo?"

"Baaaaaah."

Circus music starts to play in the background. Static holds the hoop up and Balo jumps through. They do this a few more times, Static raising the hoop each time Balo jumps through.

"Good job Balo!" Static praise her sheep. "And now for the grande finale!" Static takes a lighter out of her pocket and in one quick movement, she lights the hoop on fire.

"Go Balo!" She shouts, smiling brightly.

Balo's eyes widen and he shakes his head and starts to back away.

"Balo, jump through!"

"Baaaaah." Translation: You're insane! There's no way I'm jumping through that!

"Static can you put that thing out before it sets the curtains on fire?" Chris asks, staying a good distance away from the girl holding the flaming hoop.

Static's shoulder slump. "Fine Chris." An intern runs onto the stage and puts the fire out with a fire extinguisher. "Maybe we should have practiced that trick before we performed."

"Yeah, that would have been a good idea. Judges? Your scores?"

DJ holds up a generous six, Courtney holds up a two and Chef holds up a two.

"Ooooh, 10. Sorry about that Static." Chris says, not sounding very sorry. "Go ahead and take a seat in the audience."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Static: Has anyone seen Balo? I couldn't find him after our act.**

**. . .**

**(the confessional is empty, the toilet seat lifts up and Balo peeks out from inside the toilet)**

**Balo: (sounding frightened) Baaaaaah.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Following that act is... Duncan!"

The spotlight comes up, but no one walks out on stage.

"Ahem, here's Duncan!"

The stage remains empty.

"And...DUNCAN! Someone get Duncan out here!"

"All right, all right McClain I'm coming." Duncan walks onto the stage, scowling. He crosses his arms and rolls his eyes.

"Care to introduce what your act is?" Chris asks him.

"I'm not doing any act McClain. I've had a bad day and didn't feel like doing anything." Duncan tells him.

"Oh well boo-freaking-whoo for you." Courtney says. "Some of us actually had worse days yet we actually decided to contribute in the challenge."

Duncan glares at Courtney. "Fine, Princess. You want me to contribute to the challenge fine." He pushes Chris out of the way and walks to center stage. "My act is something completly original and never before seen. Get ready folks."

Duncan turns his back to the audience and then drops his pants. Then he bends over.

"How do you like my act now Princess?" He yells at Courtney.

"UGH!" Heather says sheilding her eyes. "Duncan that's disgusting!"

"Seriously what is with all the guys and being naked on this show?" Izabella asks.

"Izabella cover your eyes!" Joe says putting a hand in front of hers and Mary's.

Owen laughs. "Whoa, I'm being turned into a werewolf. That's some Full Moon you've got there Duncan."

"Will someone get him off the stage?" Courtney yells over the audience, also covering her eyes.

"Don't pretend you don't love it Prin-AHHHHHHH!" Duncan falls through a trap door that had opened up when Chris pulled a golden rope at the side of the stage.

Chris lets the rope go. "I might have forgot to mention that. As Duncan has just experienced, any camper caught cheating or doing something inappropriate or life-threatening (as in my life) during their act will immediatly be sent down the Trap Door of Shame. Got it?"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Duncan: (his voice an octave higher than usual) Got it.**

**. . .**

**Courtney: He got-**

**. . .**

**Gwen: -what he-**

**. . .**

**Courtney: -deserved.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Since Duncan has now been disqualified for mooning the judges, he will not recieve a score." Chris says. "The next act is...Theodore!"

"Yay Theo!" Static cheers as Theodore walks onto the stage.

"My act tonight will be...predictions. Predictions I have deduced about the outcome of this show." Theodore informs the audience. Chris rolls his eyes and smirks.

"Since the past challenges have followed the format old favorite, new challenge, old favorite, new challenge, old favorite, new challenge, old favorite, I have come to the conclusion that the next challenge will be... a new challenge."

Courtney scoffs. "Please. That one's not hard to figure out at all."

"Well, then, I'll go further. Considering what we know about Joe and Izabella's romance," Joe and Izabella look at each other, looking a little concerned. "How it started so early on in the game, I suspect there are at least three people here-excluding Chris- who are determined to break them up by any means neccesary."

Greg and Alejandro duck there heads as Izabella and Joe look around wondering who would try to break them up.

"Anything else Sherlock?" Chris asks. "Or can we move on?"

"I have one more prediction Chris." Theodore says. "Concerning you actually. Because alliances were made very early on this season, we have bonded in our teams. And I suspect that makes the show less interesting since their is less fighting and in an effort to create more drama I deduce that you will make us switch teams."

That wipes the smile of Chris's face.

"And I suspect that we will be switching teams on-" Chris cuts Theodore off by pulling the golden rope and Theodore falls down the Trap Door of Shame.

"I guess we'll never know what he was going to say next." Chris laughs nervously.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Theodore: I guess I was right in all my predictions. Why else would Chris want to silence me?**

**. . .**

**Chris: (looking through his script) I did not get them memo that Theodore would try and spill all my secrets! Who is responsible for this?**

**. . .**

**Joe: Who would want to break me and Izabella up? That would be just cruel.**

**. . .**

**Izabella: Oh, when I get my hands on the assholes who are trying to break us up...**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Theodore has been disqualified." Chris says.

"Why? He did nothing wrong." Gwen says.

"Because I said so! Moving on next up is...Fiona!" Fiona struts onto the stage, waving as the audiences boos (in the case of the girls) or wolf-whistles (in the case of most of the guys). It's no wonder too. While the other contestants had stayed in their regular clothing, she is dressed in a Britteny Spear's like style, only a bikini top covering her chest and jeans short-shorts. She smiles coyly at the audience.

"Wow." Chris says when he sees her. "I gotta say Fiona, you really know how to flaunt what you've got."

"Thank you Chris." She purrs.

"And what will you be doing for your act tonight?"

"I will be singing and dancing to 'Hips Don't Lie' by Shakira." Fiona winks at him. "Just for you Chris."

"Uck, can we get on with this before I puke?" Courtney says.

"Shush Courtney let's hear the girl out." DJ says, his eyes glued to Fiona.

"But-"

"Shut it girl!" Chef shouts at her, not looking away from Fiona either. In fact most of the guys in the audience are staring at her.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Courtney: What is with men today? They completly ignore us regular girls and stare at the ones who are practically wearing their birthday suits?**

**. . .**

**Bridgette: Does anyone else think it's creepy that Chef drooled over both Alejandro and Fiona? **

**. . .**

**Chef: I don't think I should confine myself to one gender.**

**Chris: That's right Chef. Just spread the love around.**

**Chef: ...Get out of here dummy!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Uh Chris? Chris?" Fiona waves her hand in front of his face.

"Who? What? Huh?" Chris asks breaking out of his trance.

"Can I start my act now?"

Chris bows to her. "By all means."

Fiona smiles and grabs his microphone and goes to center stage. She signals for the music to start.

_"Ladies up in here tonight  
>No fighting, no fighting<br>We got the refugees up in here  
>No fighting, no fighting<em>

_Fiona, Fiona_

_Oh baby when you talk like that_  
><em>You make a woman go mad<em>  
><em>So be wise and keep on<em>  
><em>Reading the signs of my body<em>

_And I'm on tonight_  
><em>You know my hips don't lie<em>  
><em>And I'm starting to feel it's right<em>  
><em>All the attraction, the tension<em>  
><em>Don't you see baby, this is perfection<em>

_And when you walk up on the dance floor_  
><em>Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, boy<em>  
><em>And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it<em>  
><em>So you can keep on shaking it<em>

_Oh baby when you talk like that_  
><em>You make a woman go mad<em>  
><em>So be wise and keep on<em>  
><em>Reading the signs of my body<em>

_And I'm on tonight_  
><em>You know my hips don't lie<em>  
><em>And I am starting to feel you boy<em>  
><em>Come on lets go, real slow<em>  
><em>Don't you see baby asi es perfecto<em>

_Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie_  
><em>And I am starting to feel it's right<em>  
><em>All the attraction, the tension<em>  
><em>Don't you see baby, this is perfection<em>  
><em>Fiona, Fiona<em>

_Oh boy, I can see your body moving_  
><em>Half animal, half man<em>  
><em>I don't, don't really know what I'm doing<em>  
><em>But you seem to have a plan<em>  
><em>My will and self restraint<em>  
><em>Have come to fail now, fail now<em>  
><em>See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know<em>  
><em>That's a bit too hard to explain<em>

_Baila en la calle de noche_  
><em>Baila en la calle de día<em>  
><em>Baila en la calle de noche<em>  
><em>Baila en la calle de día<em>

_Oh baby when you talk like that  
>You know you got me hypnotized<br>So be wise and keep on  
>Reading the signs of my body<em>

_I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie_  
><em>And I'm starting to feel you boy<em>  
><em>Come on let's go, real slow<em>  
><em>Baby, like this is perfecto<em>

_Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie_  
><em>And I am starting to feel it's right<em>  
><em>The attraction, the tension<em>  
><em>Baby, like this is perfection<em>

_No fighting_  
><em>No fighting ."<em>

Wild appaluse erupts from the guys sitting in the audience, including DJ and Chef.

Fiona smiles and waves. "Did you guys like it?"

DJ and Chef nod. "Just to let you know my dear, even though we're sitting down, we're giving you a standing ovation." Chef says.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Heather: Um...EWWWWWWW!**

**. . .**

**Gwen: Men are pigs. Except for Fox. He's not a pig.**

**. . .**

**Chris: (gets inside and shuts the door quickly, looks at the camera) Give me a little privacy here!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"So-" Chris has to pause for a moment to get his breathing under control. "What did you think judges?"

DJ holds up a 9, Courtney holds up a 5, and Chef holds up a 10.

"And with 24 points, Fiona takes the lead!"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Courtney: I can't help but feel like my fellow judges are incredibly biased towards pretty girls.**

**. . .**

**Chef: (scoffs) Yeah, like I'm the only one who's biased.**

**Courtney: (from outside) Are you trying to say something Chef?**

**Chef: (grumbles) No.**

**. . .**

**DJ: I don't think Mama would have been please by the way I acted. She hates how men look at women like they only have a body and no brains. But Fiona's is... (goes into Dreamland, slaps himself) Get control of your innapropriate feelings DJ!**

**. . .**

**Fiona: Ha! The male creature is so easy to manipulate.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"I don't know who can even try to follow up that act, but someone will. And that someone is...Melinda." Chris says, looking bored.

Melinda walks onto the stage, carrying a boombox. She's also dressed up, except more subtly. She has a black t-shirt on and black leggings and sneakers. A black baseball cap is covering her red hair.

"So Melinda whatcha doing?" Chris asks her.

"I will be performing a dance I coreographed myself to 'Born This Way' by Lady-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, just play the track and do your act and shut it." Chris says sullenly.

Melinda scowls at him and presses the play button on her boom-box.

_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M_  
><em>Just put your paws up<em>  
><em>'cause you were born this way, baby<em>

_My mama told me when I was young  
>We are all born superstars<br>She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
>In the glass of her boudoir<em>

_"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"_  
><em>She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"<em>  
><em>"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,<em>  
><em>Listen to me when I say"<em>

_I'm beautiful in my way_  
><em>'Cause God makes no mistakes<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby<em>  
><em>I was born this way<em>  
><em>Don't hide yourself in regret<em>  
><em>Just love yourself and you're set<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby<em>  
><em>I was born this way<em>

_Oh there ain't no other way  
>Baby I was born this way<br>Baby I was born this way  
>Oh there ain't no other way<br>Baby I was born this way  
>I'm on the right track, baby<br>I was born this way_

_Don't be a drag ‒ just be a queen_  
><em>Don't be a drag ‒ just be a queen Don't be a drag ‒ just be a queen Don't be!<em>

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_  
><em>Whether you're broke or evergreen<em>  
><em>You're black, white, beige, chola descent<em>  
><em>You're Lebanese, you're orient<em>  
><em>Whether life's disabilities<em>  
><em>Left you outcast, bullied, or teased<em>  
><em>Rejoice and love yourself today<em>  
><em>'cause baby you were born this way<em>

_No matter gay, straight, or bi,_  
><em>Lesbian, transgendered life,<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track baby,<em>  
><em>I was born to survive.<em>  
><em>No matter black, white or beige<em>  
><em>Chola or orient made,<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track baby,<em>  
><em>I was born to be brave.<em>

_I was born this way hey!  
>I was born this way hey!<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way hey!<br>I was born this way hey!  
>I was born this way hey!<br>I'm on the right track baby  
>I was born this way hey!<br>_

Melinda finishes her rountine, smiles and looks expectantly at the judges. The judges (and audience) stare at her, their mouths gaping open.

"Well Melinda I think I can speak for everyone when I say you had the most surprising act of the night." Chris says to her. "Let's see if the judges agree."

DJ holds up a 7, Courtney holds up a 7 and Chef holds up a 6.

"And with 20 points Melinda ties with Alejandro for second place."

Melinda's smile faulters. "Thank you for your consideration." She says through gritted teeth and stomps off the stage.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Eddy: Who knew she had it in her?**

**. . .**

**Melinda: 20 points? Only a measly 20 points? That was the best act of the night! Much better than Fiona's! Someone's going to pay for this if I don't win!**

**Balo: (looking up from the seat) Baaah!**

**Melinda: (shreiks and falls over)**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"I assume this is yours." Melinda says to Static, placing Balo into her arms.

"Our second to last act of the Killer Snails is...Eddy!" Eddy walks onto the stage, smoking a cigar.

Eddy blows out a ring of smoke before he starts talking. "For my talent I'll be doing a card trick for you."

"A card trick?" Courtney asks.

"You got it sweetheart." Eddy winks at her. "Chris, I'll be needing you to assist me with this."

"It'll be my pleasure, man." Chris says walking in front of Eddy, toward center stage. Eddy pushes him out of the way.

"Sit down on the stool McClain, before you lose your molars." Chris sits obediently.

Eddy takes a pack of cards out of his pocket and starts shuffling them. "Now I'll need a volunteer from the audience." He looks at Courtney. "How about-"

"Ooh, ooh, ooh I'll do it Eddy!" Mary says, already running up to the stage.

"Okay then." Eddy shrugs as Mary climbs onto the stage. He fans the cards out. "Pick a card, doll." Mary takes one of the cards from the fan. "Now show your card to the audience, but make sure me and Chris don't see it." Mary does as she's told, showing the audience a 4 of clubs.

"Now put it back in the pile." Mary slides the card into the middle of the pile. Eddy starts shuffling again, thouroughly.

"Is this your card?" He asks showing her one from the top of the pile. Mary squints at it and shakes her head. Eddy throws the card over his shoulder and picks up another.

"Is this your card?" He asks again. Again, Mary shakes her head.

Eddy sighs. "So much for doing it the easy way." He tosses the whole pile over his shoulder and turns to Chris. "Chris I'll need your help for this next part."

"Wha-" Chris barely gets out the first syllable when Eddy shoves his hand into Chris's mouth and down his throat.

Chris makes a gargaling noise and flails around. Eddy's face lights up. "Aha!" He says and draws his hand out of Chris's mouth. Then he sticks the wet card onto Chris's head.

"Is that your card?" He asks Mary. Mary looks closely at the card.

"Yes!" Mary exclaims, recognizing the 4 of clubs stuck to Chris's forehead.

"Thanks sweetheart. You've been a real help." Eddy shakes Mary's hand and directs her off the stage.

Chris falls over, spitting and retching. "That was..."

"Awesome!" Fox shouts out and the whole Screaming Turtles section erupts in applause and gives Eddy a standing ovation.

Eddy bows and looks at the judges. "Well?" He asks.

DJ holds up a 10, Courtney holds up an 8 and Chef holds up a 9.

Chris has finished retching and he stands up and sees the scores. "And with a total of 27 points Eddy moves into the lead!"

"WHAT?" Fiona and Melinda shout out.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Melinda: Eddy just knocked me out of second place! If I ever get my hands on that Mob chump... (her eyes glint malichiously)**

**. . .**

**Fiona: A card trick. I was beaten by a CARD TRICK?**

**. . .**

**Eddy: I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy doing that to Chris.**

**. . .**

**Izzy: I wonder what else Chris has stuffed down his throat. Maybe it's pirate treasure! Or the key to Chef's diary! Or the lost city of Atlantis!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Last and least," Chris announces. "Is Bridgette and Owen performing a scene from Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet', this oughta be good."

Bridgette walks onto the stage carrying a chair and Owen walks in behind her. They both are wearing old-fashioned Elizibethian costumes. However Owen's looks slightly too small, so the buttons have all popped off and you can see his regular shirt.

"Just letting everyone know I just got the scene this morning, so if it sucks that's why." Bridgette said. She sat on the chair and looked at Owen.

Owen blinked in confusion. "Uh...um...line?"

Izzy walked out with the play book. "But soft what light..."

"But soft what-" Suddenly Izzy hits Owen over the head with a frying pan. Owen's eyes roll up into his head and he falls onto the floor.

"Izzy! You just knocked out my partener!" Bridgette shouts, standing up.

"Oh no, whatever shall we do." Izzy says, in a monotone. "Oh wait I know!" She grabs Noah and pushes him forward. He is also dressed in an Elizibethian costume and tights. "Noah knows the lines!"

"What are you doing?" Noah hisses at her. Izzy pushes Noah into Bridgette then she lays down next to Owen.

"Oh happy frying pan. This thy shealth. There rust and make me unconscious!" She hits herself over the head with a frying pan and passes out.

Chris looks at the pair. "Okay, that was weird, though not entirely uncharacteristic of Izzy."

Bridgette groans. "Great I'm gonna get disqualified because my partner was hit over the head with a frying pan."

"Now, wait just a second." DJ says, standing up. "Bridgette, Noah was supposed to do the same scene with Izzy. He knows the part. Maybe you two can do it together."

Bridgette looks hopefully at Noah. "Would you please help me Noah?"

Noah turns red. "Uh, sure, whatever."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Noah: I have the feeling that Izzy was behind this.**

**. . .**

**Izzy: Yes! Now Noah can finally confess his love for Bridgette! Izzy is happy!**

**. . .**

**Owen: (feeling his head) Why are there so many bumps on my head?**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Hurry it up people. This show's only half an hour." Chris reminds them. Noah and Bridgette exchange glances, each looking slightly worried and they take their places. Bridgette sits down and stares into the audience and Noah stands behind her.

**Noah:**

_(tries to do his usual monotone, sarcastic voice, looking bored)_

But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
>It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.<br>Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
>Who is already sick and pale with grief,<br>That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
>Be not her maid, since she is envious;<br>See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
>O, that I were a glove upon that hand,<br>That I might touch that cheek!

**Bridgette:**

_(looking out into the audience)_

Ay me!

**Noah:**

_(he gets a bit more interested when she speaks)_

She speaks:  
>O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art<br>As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
>As is a winged messenger of heaven<br>Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
>Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him<br>When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
>And sails upon the bosom of the air.<p>

**Bridgette:**

O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
>Deny thy father and refuse thy name;<br>Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
>And I'll no longer be a Capulet.<p>

**Noah:**

_(kneeling at her side so she sees him, tenderly)_

I take thee at thy word:  
>Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;<br>Henceforth I never will be Romeo.

**Bridgette:**

_(startled)_

What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night  
>So stumblest on my counsel?<p>

**Noah:**

_(starting to get really into the part)_

By a name  
>I know not how to tell thee who I am:<br>My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
>Because it is an enemy to thee;<br>Had I it written, I would tear the word.

**Bridgette:**

My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words  
>Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:<br>Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?

**Noah:**

Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike.

**Bridgette:**

If they do see thee, they will murder thee.

**Noah:**

Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye  
>Than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet,<br>And I am proof against their enmity.

**Bridgette:**

I would not for the world they saw thee here.

**Noah:**

_(very softly, only staring at her)_

I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight;  
>And but thou love me, let them find me here:<br>My life were better ended by their hate,  
>Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love.<p>

**Bridgette:**

_(faces the audience to say this, Noah continues to look at her)_

Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face,  
>Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek<br>For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night  
>Fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny<br>What I have spoke: but farewell compliment!  
>Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,'<br>And I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st,  
>Thou mayst prove false;<br>Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won,  
>I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay,<br>So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world.  
>In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond,<br>And therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light:  
>But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true<br>Than those that have more cunning to be strange.  
>I should have been more strange, I must confess,<br>But that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware,  
>My true love's passion: therefore pardon me,<br>And not impute this yielding to light love,  
>Which the dark night hath so discovered.<p>

**Noah:**

Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear  
>That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops-<p>

**Bridgette:**

_(touching his lips)_

O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,  
>That monthly changes in her circled orb,<br>Lest that thy love prove likewise variable.

**Noah: **

_(taking her hand)_

What shall I swear by?

**Bridgette**

Do not swear at all;  
>Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,<br>Which is the god of my idolatry,  
>And I'll believe thee.<p>

**Noah:**

If my heart's dear love-

**Bridgette:**

'Tis almost morning; I would have thee gone:  
>And yet no further than a wanton's bird;<br>Who lets it hop a little from her hand,  
>Like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves,<br>And with a silk thread plucks it back again,  
>So loving-jealous of his liberty.<p>

**Noah:**

_(kissing her hand)_

I would I were thy bird.

**Bridgette:**

Sweet, so would I:  
>Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing.<br>Good night, good night! parting is such  
>sweet sorrow,<br>That I shall say good night till it be morrow.

There is complete silence from the audience as Noah and Bridgette finish their scene, staring at each other, their hands still together.

"Kiss." Everyone turns their head to Izzy who the sound had come from. She is still unconsicous, or now looks unconsicous.

"Kiss." Is repeated somewhere in the audience. "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss." The campers in the audience and backstage start repeating this one word, increasing in volume and speed each time.

"Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, KISS KISS KISS KISS..."

Noah shakes his head. "Guys just stop it."

"KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS..."

"Seriously guys this isn't cool."

"KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS..."

"I'm not gonna-" Bridgette shrugs and kisses Noah quickly on the lips, for once shutting him up.

The rest of the campers start to cheer, Izzy who has 'miraculously' recovered is the loudest.

Bridgette and Noah turn away from each other in embarrasment.

"Sorry." Bridgette says.

"It's fine." Noah tells her, trying to hide his smile.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Bridgette: I shouldn't have done that. Noah must hate me for embarrasing him like that.**

**. . .**

**Noah: (grinning) I can't stop smiling! What is happening to me?**

**Izzy: (popping up from toilet) Cause you just kissed the love of your life.**

**Noah: (jumps up) Izzy? What are you doing? Are you planting another bomb?**

**Izzy: (shifty eyes) You didn't see anything. (sinks back into the toilet)**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"That was so beautiful!" DJ wails, crying tears of happiness.

Courtney rolls her eyes. "That is the worst play I have ever-"

"SHUT UP BITCH!" Chef shouts at Courtney. He is also crying and giving Noah and Bridgette a standing ovation. "BRAVO! BRAVO!"

"So, what's the score judges?" Chris asks.

DJ holds up a 6, Courtney holds up a 1 and Chef holds up a 10.

"That's 17 points for the act! Except we'll have to divide it in half for the total points. So you each get 8 points."

Noah sighs. "Chris, 17 isn't an even number."

"So?"

"It can't be divided in half."

Chris stares at him blankly. "I think I know how to do math Noah."

Noah holds up his hands in defeat. "Whatever."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Chris: (typing on a calculator) Ha! I told Noah 8 plus 8 equals 17. See? (holds the claculator up to the camera, it clearly says 16, looks back at the calculator and frowns) Ah, who needs brains when you've got abs like mine. (holds up his shirt, he has a two-pack)**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Now the Screaming Turtles are up!" Chris says to the audience comprised of Killer Snails. "First up is...Mary!"

Mary bounces onto the stage, into a tutu, squealing. She twirls and waves the ribbons. "This is so exciting!"

"So Mary, I see you'll be doing some ballet tonight." Chris says, looking at her legs.

"Yeah Chris! I'm going to be dancing to 'Flight of the Bumble Bee'."

"Isn't that a little fast?" DJ asks her. Mary giggles.

"It's not that fast. Wish me luck!" She hugs Chris and takes center stage.

The music starts up and she immediatly starts twirling on one foot, spinning the ribbon as she goes. Mary twirls, leaps, stands on her tip toes, and smiles the whole time at the audience. At one point the music starts to pick up in speed and Mary has to spin faster and faster and faster and faster... she manages not to trip on the ribbon until the end of the act. When she does trip she accidentally leaps into the judges table and knocks a pitcher of water on Courtney.

"Oops, sorry Courtney." She says, trying to dab Courtney's shirt with a napkin.

"Give me that!" Courtney snaps and grabs the napkin from her. Mary jumps up onto the table and ends up in a split.

"Uh...ta-da!" She says holding her arms out. DJ applauds with the audience while Courtney and Chef scowl.

"That was quite a routine." Chris says as Mary climbs back onto the stage. "Judges? Your ruling?"

DJ holds up a 7, Courtney holds up a surprising 6 and Chef also holds up a 6.

"19 points, pretty good. You're in the lead."

"Yay!" Mary hugs Chris again and skips off the stage.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Mary: That was so much fun! Except for the part where I spilled water on Courtney. But I'm sure she's forgotten about it.**

**. . .**

**Courtney: (talking into her cell phone) What do you mean I can't sue her? She spilled water all over my shirt!**

**. . .**

**Gwen: Karma sure is a bitch, Courtney.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Our next act is another paired act. Greg and, I'm assuming she was too busy scheming or making out with Alejandro to come up with a good act, Heather!"

"For the FINAL TIME, I DO NOT LIKE HIM!" Heather shouts at Chris as she and Greg roll a cannon onto the stage.

"None of us believe you Heather. So, Greg, what's all this for?" Chris asks.

"My talent." Greg answers loading something into the cannon.

"Is it explosives? It's explosives isn't it? Izzy wants to help!" Izzy tries to run onto the stage but Bridgette holds her back.

"Close." Greg says. "I have found I have a certain expertise when it comes to fireworks."

"And how is Heather helping with this?" Chris asks.

Greg grins and whispers to him. "I made her carry the canon all the way here."

Chris grins. "Nice one my man."

Heather glares at Greg and says, "We're all set here. What do you need me to do?

"Just light the cannon when I say go." Greg aims the cannon carefully into the night sky. "Go!" He shouts. Heather lights the fuse and the cannon fires, sending something up into the sky that explodes in a golden firework.

"Ooh." The crowd says as one. Greg and Heather reload the cannon, Greg aims again, Heather lights the fuse and the cannon fires. A firework of Chris's face appears.

"Ooh." Chris says clearly pleased.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Alejandro: Sucking up to the host are we? Well played mi amigo.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"We have one more." Greg tells the audience, holding up a giant rocket. He places it into the cannon and aims.

"Ready Heather?"

"Ready."

"Go!" Heather lights the fuse, which is significantly longer than the first one.

"Good job, mi bella novia!" Alejandro shouts to Heather.

"I DON'T LIKE YOU!" She yells at him, turning. As she turns, her hip knocks into the cannon and the cannon's position changes to the opening facing upward, toward the top curtain.

"Get down!" Greg shouts, pulling Heather down. The cannon blasts and the rocket sails into the curtains and sets them on fire. This, of course, cause the entire stage to be engulfed in flames.

The Screaming Turtles and interns back stage scream and jump of the stage. Chris jumps off the stage.

"No! My beautiful stage!" He cries. "WHY?"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Heather: This isn't my fault! It's all Alejandro's! He distracted me!**

**. . .**

**Greg: Heather is more of a hazard than an ally at this point!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"We-we'll b-be right b-b-back!" Chris wails as Chef arrives with a fire extingusher.

_One commercial break later..._

"Are you happy now?" Chris yells at the campers, as he stands on the ruined stage. The remnants of the curtains are burned black and the stage looks like a war zone. "This was a perfectly good stage! Now we have to build a new one!"

"It's not my fault." Heather says through gritted teeth.

"Yes it is!" Greg says angrily. "If you had just aimed the cannon like I told you to do-"

"I got distracted by him!" She says pointing an accusitory finger at Alejandro.

"Did he knock the cannon? Did he set the stage on fire?"

"HE DISTRACTED ME!"

"He's been distracting you a lot lately!"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you're little crush is going to ruin our plan and now that I think about it, GET US ALL KILLED!"

"Oh, so basically, you don't think I'm good enough to be in your alliance?"

"You're not good enough to be my firework assistant!"

"FINE THEN!" Heather screams. "This alliance is OVER! Good luck not getting voted out without me!"

"It's you who's gonna need the luck!" Greg yells at her.

"AUGH!" Heather stomps back toward the camp. Greg's hands curl into fists.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Fox: (playing with his singed paper fan) Heather and Greg are too alike for an alliance to work. Each are strong, each are determined and each of them would vote each other out in an instant. They each want to dominante the other but when you have two kings, one is likely to get beheaded. **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Just letting you know Heather, you and Greg are disqualified for risking my life and ruining my stage!" Chris shouts to her. "Greg you know what has to happen."

Greg sighs and walks back onto the stage. Chris grabs the golden rops, which survived the fire, and pulls it. Except the trap door does not open.

"What now?" Chris asks, going over and opening the trap door, manually. Greg steps aside to avoid falling. Smoke billows from the trap door, causing everyone's eyes to water and start coughing.

Suddenly a hand reaches out and grabs Chris's collar. Chris screams and jumps back. The hand hangs onto the wood. Duncan pulls himself up from the smoke and pulls Theodore out with him.

"What the hell man?" Duncan shouts and coughs. "You just left us in there!"

Theodore coughs. "I think I have too much smoke in my lungs."

Chris rolls his eyes. "Clearly you two don't understand the phrase 'Every man for himself'. Go report to the emergency tent and the nurse will hook you two up to some oxygen. I got a show to finish."

Duncan coughs and helps Theodore to his feet. The both walk away from the stage coughing loudly.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Gwen: Karma. Gotta love it. **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Okay, we need to finish this show before the next commercial break. Up next is...Gwen! And whatever your doing, do it quickly we're running out of time."

Gwen shrugs. "Sure, whatever." She walks onto the stage and takes out a book. "I'll be reading a poem by Edgar Allen Poe. 'Spirits of the Dead.'"

"Oh my God, that is so lazy. You didn't even try did you?" Courtney asks. Chef growls at Courtney and she shrinks into her seat.

Gwen clears her throat and starts to read.

_"Thy soul shall find itself alone  
>'Mid dark thoughts of the grey tomb-stone -<br>Not one, of all the crowd, to pry  
>Into thine hour of secrecy:<br>Be silent in that solitude  
>Which is not loneliness - for then<br>The spirits of the dead who stood  
>In life before thee are again<br>In death around thee - and their will  
>Shall then overshadow thee: be still.<em>

_For the night - tho' clear - shall frown -_  
><em>And the stars shall look not down,<em>  
><em>From their high thrones in the Heaven,<em>  
><em>With light like Hope to mortals given -<em>  
><em>But their red orbs, without beam,<em>  
><em>To thy weariness shall seem<em>  
><em>As a burning and a fever<em>  
><em>Which would cling to thee for ever :<em>

_Now are thoughts thou shalt not banish -_  
><em>Now are visions ne'er to vanish -<em>  
><em>From thy spirit shall they pass<em>  
><em>No more - like dew-drop from the grass:<em>

_The breeze - the breath of God - is still -_  
><em>And the mist upon the hill<em>  
><em>Shadowy - shadowy - yet unbroken,<em>  
><em>Is a symbol and a token -<em>  
><em>How it hangs upon the trees,<em>  
><em>A mystery of mysteries! -"<em>

When she finishes, Joe, Mary, Fox and Izabella applaud loudly. "Go Gwen!"

"That was very...disturbing." Chris says. "What do you say judges?"

DJ holds up a 6 and Chef holds up a 6. Courtney writes something on her sign and she holds up a -7.

"I'm afraid we don't accept negatives Courtney." Chris says. "And Gwen ties for the lead with 19 points."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Gwen: What a bitch. I can't believe she tried to give me negative numbers. **

**. . .**

**Courtney: (growls and tears the seat off the toilet)**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Next act is...Fox!"

Fox walks onto the stage dragging a mannequin behind him. He sets it up and turns to the audience. "My talent is a Tae Kwan Doe and Parkour exhibiton. I hope you approve of it."

Not waiting for an answer he launches into his rountine, of kicks, punches, running and other special moves. At the end he speeds across the stage, jumps, and kicks the mannequin's head off.

Fox lands and bows to the judges.

"Nice job dude." Chris says. "Judges?"

DJ holds up a 7, Courtney holds up a 7, and Chef holds up a 6.

"And with 20 points, Fox takes the lead."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Fox: I'm not really sure if I made quite the effect on the judges as I would have hoped.**

**. . .**

**Izzy: (holding the mannequin's head) Manny never even saw it coming.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Our second to last act is...Izabella!"

Izabella pokes her head out from behind one of the still standing curtain. "Just give me one minute Chris!"

"Hurry up! We only have 15 minutes left!" Suddenly a huge canvas unfolds in front of the back curtain. Chris has to run forward to avoid being crushed by it.

"What the-"

"Introducing!" Izabella's voice shouts from offstage. "Izabella Riverindo! The Flying Artist!" Izabella swings into view with a paintball gun is her hand. She is held up by a harnass that is suspended from the rafters. She swings back and forth across the stage and starts shooting the canvas with the paint ball gun.

"We're good guys!" She finally shouts. Whoever is holding her up let's the rope go and Izabella falls toward the stage. Luckily Joe is there just in time to catch her.

"Thanks honey." She says to him. Izabella stands and getures to the canvas. "Take a look guys."

On the canvas Izabella had shot, she had spelled out a message in purple paint.

**Total Drama Fans vs. Favorites**

**4**

**Ever!**

"NICE!" Chris says appreciatively. "Let's see how much the judges enjoyed that."

DJ holds up an 8, Courtney holds up an 8, and Chef holds up a 9.

"25 points! That means Izabella is in first place! Which puts even more pressure on Joe, as her boyfriend, ally and rival." Chris grins. "I gotta love this drama!"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Izabella: (fist-pumping) HELL YEAH!**

**. . .**

**Joe: (still wearing Geoff's cowboy hat) That was amazing! I don't think I could ever follow that routine. Let's hope I just don't disgrace myself when I get on stage. (adjusts the hat and looks at the camera) Here's looking at you kid.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"So following that impossible to follow show-stopper is our last contestant, none other than Izabella's new boyfriend...Joe!" Joe walks onto the stage, waving and smiling nervously. He's still wearing Chef's cowboy hat.

"And what will you be doing for us tonight." Joe opens his mouth to answer but Chris stops him. "No time. Just do your talet so we can give Izabella and Fox immunity.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Mary: That was a bit harsh.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Joe looks a bit dissapointed. "Okay." He takes the microphone from Chris and walks center stage. "Uh, hi..."

"Hi Joe!" Mary shouts to him.

"Hi Mary. I'm g-gonna be s-s-s-singing a s-song I w-wrote. I-It's called the Cartoon Theme Song." Joe nods for the music

_(Ducktales)  
>Life is like a hurricane here in Duckberg<br>Race cars! Lasers! Airplanes! It's a duck blur!  
>Might solve a mystery!<br>Or rewrite history  
>Ducktales! Whoo Hoo!<br>Everyday they're out there making Ducktales!  
>Whoo Hoo!<br>Tales so daring-do; bad or good luck tales!_

_(Transcends into Animaniacs)_  
><em>It's time for Animaniacs<em>  
><em>And we're zany to the max<em>  
><em>So just sit back and relax<em>  
><em>You'll laugh 'til you collapse<em>  
><em>We're animan-iacs<em>

_(Transcend into Transformers)_  
><em>Transformers! More than meets the eye!<em>  
><em>Autobots rage their battle to destroy the evil forces oooooooooof the Deceptagons!<em>  
><em>Transformers! (Robots in disguise)<em>

_(transcend into 6teen)_  
><em>I'm sixteen, starting to find my way.<em>  
><em>Got a new job, gonna start at the mall today.<em>  
><em>Thank God I'm on my own for the first time.<em>  
><em>I'm sixteen, life is sweet,<em>  
><em>When your growing up so fast.<em>  
><em>Gotta make the good times last!<em>

_(Transcend into Dragonball Z)_  
><em>Dragon! Dragon! Rock the dragon! Dragonball Z!<em>  
><em>Dragon! Dragon! Rock the dragon! Come! Come and get me!<em>

_(Transcend into Pokemon)_  
><em>POkemon! Gotta catch them all! (it's you and me)<em>  
><em>I know it's my destiny! Pokemon!<em>  
><em>Oh, you're my best friend!<em>  
><em>In a world we must defend!<em>  
><em>Pokemon! Gotta catch them all! (Our heart's so true!)<em>  
><em>Our courage will pull us through!<em>  
><em>You teach me and I'll teach you!<em>  
><em>Pokemon!<em>  
><em>Gotta catch them all!<em>  
><em>Gotta catch them all!<em>  
><em>Pokemon!<em>

_(Transcends into Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)_  
><em>Teengage Mutant Ninja Turtles!<em>  
><em>Teengage Mutant Ninja Turtles!<em>  
><em>Teengage Mutant Ninja Turtles!<em>  
><em>Heroes in a half shell! Turtle power!<em>

_(Transcends into Freakazoid)_  
><em>Super teen extraordinaire!<em>  
><em>Freakazoid! Freakazoid!<em>  
><em>Runs around in underwear!<em>  
><em>Freakazoid! Freakazoid!<em>  
><em>Guess who's watching NBC!<em>  
><em>Freakazoid! Freakazoid!<em>  
><em>Until something better comes on TV!<em>  
><em>Freakazoid! Freakazoid!<em>  
><em>His brain is overloading!<em>  
><em>Covered in chocolate coating!<em>  
><em>Textbook case for Sigmund Freud!<em>  
><em>Freakazoid! Freakazoid!<em>

_(Transcend into Talespin)_  
><em>Oweay! Talespin! Oweo! Talespin!<em>  
><em>Friends for life through thick and thin!<em>  
><em>With another talespin!<em>

_(Transcend into Thundercats)_  
><em>Thundercats are on the move<em>  
><em>Thundercats are loose<em>  
><em>Feel the magic! Hear the roar<em>  
><em>Thundercats are loose<em>  
><em>Thunder, thunder Thunder, Thundercats<em>  
><em>Thunder, thunder Thunder, Thundercats<em>

_(Transcend into Addam's Family)_  
><em>They're creepy and they're cooky!<em>  
><em>They're scary and their spooky!<em>  
><em>They're altogether hooky!<em>  
><em>The Addam's Family! ( Joe snaps fingers twice)<em>

_(Transcends into Scooby Doo)_  
><em>Scooby Dooby Doo! Where are you?<em>  
><em>We've got some work to do now!<em>  
><em>Scooby Dooby Doo! Where are you?<em>  
><em>We need some help from you now!<em>

_(Tanscends into Denver! The Last Dinosaur)_  
><em>Denver! The Last Dinosaur!<em>  
><em>He's my friend and a whole lot more!<em>  
><em>Denver! The Last Dinosaur!<em>  
><em>Show's me a whole new world I've never seen before!<em>

_(Transcends into Winnie the Pooh)_  
><em>But when we're alone! And there's nobody home!<em>  
><em>It's nice to be able to count on a friend like:<em>  
><em>Pooh bear! Winnie the Pooh bear!<em>  
><em>Wherever you go: Oh! Won't you take me please!<em>  
><em>Pooh bear! I've gotta be there!<em>  
><em>It's me and it's you!<em>  
><em>Silly old Winnie the Pooh!<em>

_(Transcends into Dexter's Laboratory)_  
><em>There's gloom and doom while things go boom!<em>  
><em>In Dexter's LAB!<em>

_(Transcends into Family Guy)_  
><em>Lucky there's a family guy!<em>  
><em>Lucky there's a man who!<em>  
><em>Positively can do!<em>  
><em>All the things that make us! Laugh and Cry<em>  
><em>He's! A! Fam! Lee! GUY!<em>

_(Transcends into Stoked)_  
><em>Cause summer's on!<em>  
><em>And I'll be living on the beach!<em>  
><em>Left my shoes and all my troubles far away!<em>  
><em>Cause summer's on!<em>  
><em>The Ocean's underneath my feet!<em>  
><em>And, if the sun is out, I'll ride the waves all day!<em>

_(Transcends into Sonic SatAM)_  
><em>Sonic! He can really move!<em>  
><em>Sonic! He's got an attitude!<em>  
><em>Sonic! He's the fastest thing alive!<em>  
><em>He's the fastest thing alive!<em>  
><em>He's the fastest thing alive!<em>

_(Transcend into Carmen Sandiego)_  
><em>Where is Carmen Sandiego? (Carmen Sandiego)<em>  
><em>Where on earth can she be? Tell me!<em>  
><em>Where (Where) Is (Is) Carmen Sandiego! (Carmen Sandiego)<em>  
><em>Where on earth can she be? (Where on earth can she be?)<em>

_(Transcend into Jem and the Holograms)_  
><em>Jem (Jem)The music's contagious! Truly outrageous!<em>  
><em>Jem is my name<em>  
><em>No one else is the same<em>  
><em>Jem is my name<em>

_(Transcend into Pinky and the Brain)_  
><em>They're Pinky and the Brain!<em>  
><em>Yes Pinky and the Brain!<em>  
><em>One is a genius! The other's insane!<em>  
><em>They're laboratory mice!<em>  
><em>They're genes have been spliced!<em>  
><em>They're Pinky! They're Pinky and the Brain! Brain! Brain! Brain! NARF!<em>

_(Transcends into Sailor Moon)_  
><em>Fighting evil by the moonlight!<em>  
><em>Winning love by the daylight!<em>  
><em>Never running from a real fight!<em>  
><em>She is the one named Sailor Moon!<em>

_(Transcends into Darkwing Duck)_  
><em>Somewhere some villain schemes!<em>  
><em>But his number's up!<em>  
><em>Darkwing Duck!<em>  
><em>When there's trouble, you call DW!<em>  
><em>Darkwing Duck!<em>  
><em>LET'S! GET! DANGEROUS!<em>  
><em>Darkwing Duck!<em>

_(Transcends into Digimon)_  
><em>Digimon! Digital monsters! Digimon are the champions!<em>

_(Transcends into South Park)_  
><em>I'm going down to South Park!<em>  
><em>Gonna have myself a time!<em>  
><em>Friendly faces everywhere!<em>  
><em>Humble folks without temptation!<em>

_(Transcends into Total Drama Island)_  
><em>I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!<em>  
><em>I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!<em>  
><em>(Joe Whistles the end<em>)

Total and complete silence follows. Joe sighs and hangs his head in defeat.

But he has to look up as the audience explodes into applause. Everyone is giving him a standing ovation. Even Courtney looks happy as she applauds besides DJ and Chef.

Joe blushes and bows, grinning widely.

"A-ma-zing!" Chris says to him, putting an arm around his shoulders. "Of all the comebacks I have ever seen, never have I seen one so spectacular and copyright infringing! Judges you better give this dude a good score!"

All three of the judges simultaneously hold up a 10!

"And with 30 points, Joe blows the other contestants out of the water!" Chris says. "This means he and Izabella win individual immunity!

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Joe: I can't believe it. I WON! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!**

**. . .**

**Izabella: This cannot be more perfect. Me and Joe both have immunity!**

**. . .**

**Gwen: I'm glad for Joe and Izabella, but I have a bad feeling I may be going tonight.**

**. . .**

**Fox: So close! Oh well, congrats Joe.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Fiona, Eddy, Izabella and Joe. You have all won. Individual immunity and will all be safe from your Campfire Ceremonies tonight. However everyone else is fair game." Chris grins. "I bet you all already know who to vote for."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Eddy: Too bad Fiona won too. Say goodbye to the Latin Loser.**

**. . .**

**Fiona: Bye, bye Bridgette. Don't worry, you have more of a chance to suck face with Geoff.**

**. . .**

**Izabella: Oh, Heather. You're going down bitch.**

**. . .**

**Joe: Uh, I guess Heather is probably going. At least so we can keep Gwen safe.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"However we have one more reward to give out. The team with the most points total will win...an all-out Barbeque!"

The campers cheer at this.

"Not only that, you will eat said BBQ during the other team's Campfire Ceremony. It'll give you a little insight to how the team interacts with each other." Chris tells them. "So let's see which team won that."

He pulls an envelope out of his pocket and looks at it. "The Killer Snails have a total of...111 points! That's gonna be hard to beat."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Melinda: Hard to beat? That's impossible to beat! HA!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"And the Screaming Turtles final score is... 120 points! The Screaming Turtles win the reward!"

The Screaming Turtles cheer and hoist Izabella and Joe up on their shoulders.

"Now you all have a big decision to make and the rest of the day to do it. Go back to your cabins. I'll see you tonight."

Still cheering, the Screaming Turtles carry Joe and Izabella back to their cabin while the Killer Snails walk back at a much slower pace.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Bridgette: I'm screwed**

**. . .**

**Alejandro: Hm, a slight flaw in my plans. But no matter. Fiona has immunity and Bridgette doesn't. The choice is obvious.**

**. . .**

**Theodore: I have a big decision to make tonight. One that will save me or doom me for the rest of the game. Should I vote with my alliance or should I vote on what feels best?**

**. . .**

**Greg: Let me tell you all something. You might think you know who's going tonight, but you don't. I have a plan. A plan that no one knows and will vote out one of the players that could possibly win over me. This game is not in Chris's control anymore. No, it's in mine.**

**. . .**

**Chris: (talking on the phone) We're being sued how much? But we had a disclaimer and everything! No way, you are not taking out of my hair gel budget! (hangs out) See you folks after the break.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**That was a looooong chapter. Glad I got it done. And I hope I don't get sued too much.**

**Next is the Campfire Ceremony. Fiona, Eddy, Izabella, and Joe all have immunity. Who do you think should go? I have already made my decision but I would like to hear from you.**

**Some real drama's ahead for our campers. More OC's will be going that's just the way it is. Truthfully all of the OC's seem like winners so I have to vote out one of the most possible ones.**

**The scores were based on what I thought the judges would think. DJ, Courtney and Chef. So I gave DJ mostly high numbers, Courtney low ones and Chef a bit of both.**

**I don't really have much more to say except I'm tired. I need a nap after I post this. I also am in DESPERATE NEED OF A BETA IF ANY ARE WATCHING!**

**I hope you are enjoying this series. I can update again hopefully soon. After that, it's back to school! So be patient young grasshoppers.**

**Ciao!**

**-Jacky Dupree**


	24. There's No Biz Like Show Biz part IV

**Guess what? :D I fixed Microsoft Word! Yay! It took me long enough didn't it? Now I can, hopefully, be faster on the updates….maybe….**

**Anyway, I think the last chapter was one of my personal favorites. I felt like I was really just not getting the last few chapters and the BAM! I churned that out. Maybe it's because I finally was able to shake the cheating dirt bag I wasted six months of my life on- AHEM sorry inner Courtney coming out there.**

**Also, I have seen five episodes of Total Drama Revenge of the Island on YouTube. The contestants are…sorta stereotypical. But I LOVE Dawn and Brick and Dakota (for some strange reason). Also Vito is cooler than Mike. I need to find the other episodes now that I'm addicted. And what's cool is probably the fifth season will be a fans vs. favorites so I'm a step ahead of the game.**

**Onto this story! First off I have to say 122 REVIEWS! :D Never thought I'd have even that much. Also the views for the last chapter reached over 1,000! You guys rock!**

**There were only a handful of reviews for last chapter but I don't mind. It's the story that counts. But I'd like to specially mention the people who reviewed the last chapter.**

**izzi08- Thanks for the compliments. And since Microsoft is fixed I don't really need a beta. But I might ask for one in the future.**

**Cottontop- Laughter is always good though poor Theo. Yeah Duncan is actually in my top three for most hated players, he's only beat by Harold and Justin. It does suck to be Courtney. Even though she's been through Hell she really doesn't need to act that way. Chef is so bi...Hm…Izzy kissing a girl…we'll see ;)**

**DemiGodLover- Muchas gracias por your compliments (didja like the Spanglish I used?)…you're excited? Hahaha well it's gonna be a real twist. Yeah Fiona's safe…for now… :)**

**End of author's note! Let the chapter begin!**

**Episode 5 - There's No Biz Like Show Biz, part IV**

"Put your backs into it! The stage isn't gonna fix itself!" Chris shouts at Chef, DJ and Courtney, who had been drafted into fixing the ruined stage. Chris lounged in a beach chair, sipping from a drink and shouting orders to his workers.

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Courtney asks, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"You wanted to be featured more in the episode. Congrats, you're the clean-up crew." Chris must not be in a good mood from the Talent Show. "Hurry it up! We need to have this stage ready by the next update."

"We have all the time in the world then, lazy ass author." Courtney mutters under her breath.

"Shush Courtney, we can't let the readers know we're breaking the fourth wall." DJ whispers to her.

"And you can't criticize the author dummy! No matter how lazy and comic-less she is!" Chef yelled at her.

Courtney scoffed. "What's the author gonna do? It's not like she can- I'M A HORRID SKANKY BITCH WHO CAN'T HANG ONTO A MAN!" Courtney covered her hands with her mouth, her eyes bulging.

"You pissed her off now." DJ said, shaking his head.

"Wha-what just happened?" Courtney stutters then she starts slapping herself, screaming her head off.

"You pissed the author off. Now shut up, get back to work and quit breaking the fourth wall!" Chris turns to the nearest camera and smiled his way-too-pearly-white-smile. "Let's check out how the campers are doing as the scramble to figure out who the next two people to be voted off will be."

**Killer Snails Cabin (Girls' Side)**

"So we're all clear on who we're voting out right?" Fiona asks her followers-er-alliance members. Static nods eagerly, Alejandro flashes her a grin but Theodore and Melinda look down at their feet.

"Ahem, I said, are we clear?" She asks again, glaring at Theodore and Melinda.

Theodore nods and continues to stare at the floor. Melinda looks up. "Bridgette right?" She asks Fiona.

Fiona rolls her eyes. "No duh, genius. We've waited too long for this to happen."

"Yeah _we_." Theodore said quietly.

Fiona looks at Theodore. "Do you want to say something Theodore?"

Theodore coughs and shakes his head. "Nothing Fiona. You've got my vote."

"Good." Fiona's eyes glint. "We wouldn't want anyone to make any stupid decisions and get themselves voted out, would we?"

"Fiona, I think Theo gets it." Static says. "Can you go easier on him? He did get trapped under a burning stage today."

Fiona nods but keeps her eyes on Theodore. "I know, I'm sorry Theodore hon." She sits down next to him. "I just don't want to see you get hurt." She entwines her arm into his tightly. "Right hon?"

Theodore gulps. "Right Fiona." He says. Melinda coughs and stands up."I'm gonna go to the Mess Hall."

"I'll go with you." Alejandro says, standing up. Melinda blushes and they both leave the cabin.

Static looks at Theodore and Fiona, feeling a bit uncomfortable and she leaves the cabin.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Static: What's wrong with Theo? He seems so scared and uncomfortable. I mean, he's not exactly social. Something's changed him. Is it Fiona? It can't be. She'd never try to make him uncomfortable.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Theodore?" Fiona purrs.

"Yes?"

"Is something bothering you? About the alliance?" Fiona asks, trying to cuddle up to him. Theodore flushes and tries to scoot out of Fiona's reach. She only holds onto him tighter.

"You can tell me you know." Fiona whispers to him.

"Nothing is wrong Fiona. Can you let me go? Please?" Theodore's voice squeaks a bit.

"What's wrong Theodore? You seem uncomfortable. I can make you feel better." She says soothingly, putting her hand on his thigh. This is too much for poor Theodore who goes red and twists out of her grasp.

"I gotta…go…somewhere…uh…bye." Theodore quickly stands and leaves the cabin.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Fiona: Hmph, clearly I can't use seduction on Theodore. He probably has never flirted before. Guess it doesn't matter. As soon as Bridgette is out, I won't have much need for him or Melinda. I'll keep Static and Alejandro around though.**

**. . .**

**Theodore: I can't trust Fiona. She will do anything to win. As soon as Bridgette's gone, I could be next! **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Fiona stands and is about to leave when Izzy skips into the cabin. "Hey there Fiona. Ooh you wanna see something?" Izzy holds up her leg and shows her a purple-ish looking scab on her knee. "You wanna touch it? It might give you magic powers."

Fiona looks at Izzy like she's crazy (which we all know she is) and makes to leave. But she stops in the doorway and turns back to Izzy, an evil grin on her face.

"Izzy who are you voting for tonight?"

"Izzy's voting for Explosivo. Izzy broke up with Explosivo yesterday and Explosivo is obsessed with Izzy and is stalking Izzy. Izzy doesn't like stalkers."

"Uh-huh." Fiona hadn't heard a word Izzy had said. "I'll take that as your still making up your mind. Why don't you vote for Bridgette?"

"Why would Izzy vote for Bridgette? Bridgette isn't stalking Izzy. Though Izzy does stalk Bridgette when she makes out with Geoff. Izzy always stalks people who make out."

"Okay, that's a bit too much information." Fiona says. "How can I convince Izzy-I mean you to vote for Bridgette?"

Izzy's thought for a second and then her eyes lit up. "Could Fiona get Izzy a pair of Owen's underwear?"

"Okay yeah I can do that." Fiona says trying not to gag. "So you'll vote for Bridgette?"

"Yep, only if Izzy gets Owen's underwear."

"Izzy-YOU will get Owen's underwear."

"Yay!" Izzy cheered. She kissed Fiona on the lips and skipped out of the cabin, leaving a stricken looking Fiona.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Fiona: (brushing her teeth and then spitting) EW! I thought Izzy was straight! (starts brushing her teeth again)**

**. . .**

**Izzy: Izzy likes boys and girls. But Izzy likes girls better. **

**. . .**

**Owen: I just saw Fiona stealing a pair of my underwear. She so wants me. I mean who wouldn't? Look at me! (he belches loudly) Mmm, Chef's food tastes even better the second time.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Mess Hall**

Izabella and Joe sit down across from Mary and look at their food.

"Is this…meatloaf?" Izabella asks.

"It looks more like meatballs." Joe says.

"Then why is it moving?" Mary asks. The three campers look at each other and quickly push their trays away.

"We can eat at our barbeque." Izabella decides, putting her head on Joe's shoulder. Joe blushes and pats her head.

"You two are so cute!" Mary squeals, which only makes Joe blush even brighter.

"Thanks Mary. Hey, is there anyone you like?" Izabella asks. Mary blushes and nods.

"Who?" Izabella asks. Mary shakes her head. "It's a secret." She giggles.

"Is he cute?" Mary nods and sighs, looking off dreamily into the distance.

"Well good luck. I'm sure he'll make you happy." Joe says.

Mary pouts. "He barely knows I exist."

"Then make him know." Izabella says, grinning at her friend. Mary shakes her head and looks down at the table, her face completely red. Joe sees Mary's expression and changes the subject

"Okay, so are we voting out Heather or Greg?" He asks.

"Probably Heather, she's caused enough trouble for us." Izabella says. "Gwen thinks she should go first."

"She does cause the most drama." Joe says. At this moment-speak of the devil- Heather walks over to the table and sits down next to Mary.

"What are you doing here?" Izabella asks her, a scowl on her face.

Heather sighs. "I know you guys hate me and I've made you miserable since the beginning and you probably want to vote me out but I need your help."

"Why would we help you?" Izabella asks harshly.

"Listen to me, you cannot trust Greg." Heather says to them. "You think I'm a schemer. You should look at him. He's the one with all the plans. He will do anything to win. Lie. Cheat. Steal. Break up alliances and couples." She says looking at Joe and Izabella.

"Like you wouldn't do the same." Mary says, not liking the way Heather was looking at her friends.

"But I can actually win challenges without cheating. Sure I've done it plenty of times, but I've won without cheating sometimes." The three campers consider this, they were all a bit rusty on Total Drama history, did Heather actually win a challenge without cheating?

Joe speaks up. "Have you asked Gwen and Fox yet?"

"Yes." Heather says rolling her eyes. "It took a lot of convincing but Gwen finally agreed with me. If you were smart you'd agree with me too."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Joe: As much as I don't trust Heather, she has a point. And if Gwen did agree with her, maybe I should vote Greg. He's just as devious and dangerous.**

**. . .**

**Heather: I finally get to make my own plan and it could be destroyed by three idiots who cling to Gwen like she's made of oxygen. When will they learn that I'm the one who runs this game?**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

On the other side of the Mess Hall, Theodore was sitting on a bench, looking deep in thought. Melinda sits down next to him.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" She asks.

Theodore looks at her. "I'm thinking…this alliance is more like a dictatorship."

Melinda nods. "So what can we do about it? Fiona's got immunity."

"But Alejandro doesn't. And he's the one that convinced us all to join the alliance." Theodore points out.

"But I don't-" Melinda stops talking and looks down at the table.

"He doesn't like you like that Melinda. He's just controlling you." Theodore tells her.

"How do you know? And I would know if I'm being controlled!" Melinda lashes out at him.

Theodore holds up his hands. "Okay, okay, I'm just saying. Who else would we vote out?"

Melinda shrugs. "Why not Duncan? He's useless now that he's all mopey about his break-up."

"You do have a point." Theodore's eyes wander over to Eddy and Duncan who are waiting in line for food. They seem to be arguing about something. "What's going on with them?"

Melinda looks and her eyes narrow when she sees Eddy. "Don't know don't care." She crosses her arms. "I hate Eddy. What's with that guy? He's such a poser, thinking he's some kind of Mobster. What kind of a name is Eddy anyway? It's like Ed-dee. Who names their kid that? I can think of a better name."

Theodore shakes his head at Melinda's rant, a small smile on his lips.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Melinda: I know what you're all thinking. "She complains about him all the time, it must mean she likes him." No way! Nu-uh! Not gonna happen! I am too good for that poser! I would just be settling if I was with him. I need someone who lives up to my over-achieving standards.**

**. . .**

**Courtney: Chris just compared me to Melinda. Melinda! Of all people! I am nothing like her. I am so much better than her!**

**. . .**

**Noah: I feel a disturbance in the force.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Melinda leaves and Static sits down next to Theodore and they start chatting. Fiona walks into the Mess Hall and finds them. She walks over to them.

"Static I need you to do me a favor." Fiona tells her.

"Sure Fiona. What do you need?"

Fiona hands Static a folded note. "You need to somehow slip this into Joe's pocket, soon."

"Um, okay." Static says, uncertainly. At this point Duncan yells out "FINE" and sits down at the same table where Joe, Izabella and Mary are sitting. Eddy huffs and goes to sit down next to Theodore.

"Go now." Fiona orders Static. Static nods and sneaks over to the other table. Fiona smiles at Eddy and leaves. Eddy raises his eyebrow at Theodore. Theodore shrugs.

"What were you so mad at Duncan about?" Theodore asks. Eddy scowls.

"He's just been moping and complaining about Gwen. And Courtney. And it's just annoying. So I told him he was an ass for being disrespectful toward women." Eddy tells Theodore.

"Ah I see." Theodore says. "So are you voting for him?"

"Why not? He's got no use now." Eddy says, lighting up another of his cigars.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Eddy: I may be crude, but I have a high respect for most women. Duncan was just plain disrespectful to Courtney and Gwen. I hope he gets voted out tonight.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Meanwhile, Static had crept over to the Screaming Turtles table and slid underneath. She intended to put the paper in Joe's pocket and leave quietly without anyone noticing. However she did not bet on seeing four pairs of jeans.

Static bites her lip and looks at the jeans around her. She eliminates the paint splattered ones and the skinny ones, knowing those are the girls. Knowing she is running out of time, Static slips the paper into a baggy pair of jeans and slides out from under the table. She runs out of the Mess Hall before anyone can catch her.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Static: I hope I chose the right jeans. Or else Fiona will be mad.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Dock of Shame**

"Hey Courtney!" Courtney turns and sees Gwen and Fox running up the Dock toward her and DJ. She scowls at Gwen.

"What do you want Gothy?" She asks Gwen. Gwen stops running and looks at Courtney.

"Just hear me out okay." Gwen tells Courtney. Courtney crosses her arms. "Fine."

Gwen sighs. "Courtney I'm sorry." Courtney blinks, this was clearly not what she expected to hear from Gwen.

"What?" She asks Gwen.

"I'm sorry. About everything." Gwen looks at Courtney as if she's expecting for the CIT to interrupt. When Courtney doesn't Gwen rushes to get out what she wanted to say.

"I'm really sorry that I kissed Duncan. It was wrong and a total betrayal of our friendship. I should have waited or just tried to forget about it. And dating him was even more wrong of me. I'm really sorry I hurt you like that and took Duncan like that. And just so you know, he's become a total jerk and I broke up with him. I don't regret what I did, but I do regret betraying your trust. And I can hope you can forgive me but I know it's more likely that you'll still hate me." Gwen stops talking and waits for Courtney to say something. All Courtney does is stare at Gwen. DJ and Fox's eyes swiveled back and forth between the two girls, quite aware of the tension.

Gwen sighs. "Courtney?"

"No." Courtney says.

"What?"

"I…forgive you Gwen. For kissing Duncan. But I don't think we can be friends anytime soon." Courtney tells Gwen. Gwen's shoulders sag. "Okay Courtney. I am…really…sorry."

"You're forgiven. We can talk about this more when you get voted out." Just then the Boat of Losers pulls up to the Dock and its horn is honked.

"Hey Gwen." Courtney says before she steps onto the boat. Gwen looks at her. Courtney waves. "Good luck tonight. I hope that I don't see you tomorrow!"

Gwen grins. "I hope so too!"

For the first time since the beginning of the season, Courtney smiles and walks onto the boat.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." DJ says, with a smile.

"DJ! Hey DJ!" DJ sees Bridgette running down the dock to him and his eyes bulge out. "GAH! BYE GUYS BYE!" He leaps onto the boat and it takes off.

"DJ wait!" Bridgette runs to the end of the dock. "Damn, I wanted to ask him about Geoff."

"Well, I'm sure he's fine Bridge." Fox says to her.

Bridgette sighs. "Well I guess I'll find out tonight. It's probably me or Duncan who is going."

"It'll be all right Bridgette." Gwen reassures her. Bridgette shrugs. "The way I see it, either I'll still be here with my friends or I'll be with Geoff. I'm okay with that."

"That's good. Well, I'm probably getting voted off tonight too." Gwen tells her.

Bridgette smiles wryly. "I guess I'll see you later then." She says before walking back into camp.

Gwen sits down on the dock. "Guess it's finally over."

Fox sits down next to her. "How you doing?"

"Better. I'm still feeling the post break-up feelings, you know?" Gwen says.

"I wouldn't know. I'm a nerd remember. I don't really have long term relationships with the female species."

Gwen grins at Fox. "You can always make me feel better by saying things like that."

"Glad to know that." Fox grins and nudges Gwen. "You like me." He says in a song-song voice.

Gwen laughs and nudges him back. "Not that way. But yeah I like you."

"I like you too. 'Not that way' though." Fox says badly mimicking her voice.

"Shut up." Gwen says, turning her head so he wouldn't see her blush.

There was a moment of silence which Gwen interrupts. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Yesterday something was bothering you. And you said you couldn't talk about it. Can you still not talk about it? Because I'm here for you, if you need something."

Fox is quiet, looking down into the water. Gwen sighs, thinking he'd never trust her with that deep a secret.

"Gwen?"

"Yeah?"

Fox bites his lip. "It's a really long and a really sad story. Would you want to hear about it?"

Gwen nods. Fox sighs and looks off into the setting sun. "I call myself Kitsune Tsogare. Only that's not my real name. I changed it. For my best friend, Angel."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Gwen: Whoa. I just…whoa. I can't believe Fox would trust me with that big a secret. No wonder he didn't want to tell anyone.**

**. . .**

**Fox: I'm glad I told Gwen. I've been feeling for a while that I should tell someone. And Gwen has always been there for me. She's…she's like my best friend now. She deserved to know.**

**. . .**

**Chris: BORING! Let's see what evil plans Fiona has in store for our young couple Joe and Izabella! (he starts laughing evilly)**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Kitchen of Mess Hall **

Fiona checks her watch. "Ugh, where is he?" She says leaning against the wall next to the closet. "He should be here by now. Why is it taking so long to ruin a relationship?"

Out of the corner of her eye she spots the door starting to open. She grins and slips into the dark closet.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Fiona: All going according to plan. Joe comes in the closet, Izabella finds him making out with yours truly, she dumps him and the alliance breaks up. Heather couldn't do this better.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Someone else slips into the closet. "I've been waiting for you." Fiona says and pounces on him before he can turn on the light.

Unfortunately, instead of 7 minutes in Heaven, Fiona's plan turns out to be more of 7 seconds in Heaven. The door opens and the lights are turned on by Alejandro who is followed by Izabella.

"Well this is…interesting." Izabella says. Interesting is a pretty good word when she sees Fiona and Duncan tangled up together. Fiona realizes this quickly, screams and jumps backward. Izabella starts laughing.

"You-you and h-him." Izabella laughs, tears in her eyes.

Fiona screams in outrage. "EW EW EW EW EW EW EW!"

Duncan rolls his eyes. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it sweetheart."

Fiona kicks Duncan in the crotch (causing Izabella to literally roll on the floor laughing) and stomps out, wiping her mouth. Alejandro follows her, trying to hold back his laughter.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Fiona: (gargling with mouth wash and spits) THAT WAS WORSE THAN IZZY! **

**. . .**

**Static: I didn't mean to put the note in Duncan's pocket. I thought it was Joe's. Fiona's gonna be so mad.**

**. . .**

**Izabella: (unable to speak, is laughing too hard)**

**. . .**

**Duncan: What? I got the note. Figured it would be worth checking out. (grins) It was.**

**. . .**

**Alejandro: Fiona told me to bring Izabella into the kitchen. I know it went all wrong but still- (starts laughing)**

**. . .**

**Gwen: Guess Duncan got over me pretty quickly. (smiles a bit)**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Campfire Ceremony**

"Well hello Screaming Turtles." Chris greets the campers as the sit down for another campfire ceremony. "You should know the drill by now."

"We do." Heather says, grumpily.

"But I'll just tell you anyway." Chris says brightly. "Now that you've all cast your votes and made your decisions, you will each receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be out of this game. Out. Sayonara. No gives-eez backs-ezz. Once you do not receive a marshmallow you will walk down the Dock of Shame catch the Boat of Losers and leave. And you can Never come back. Ever."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Izabella: Heather is untrustworthy but everyone knows her methods. Greg is a lot more mysterious.**

**. . .**

**Joe: I guess…Greg? **

**. . .**

**Mary: I kinda like Heather. Not sure why. So I vote Greg.**

**. . .**

**Greg: (smirking at the camera as he puts his ballot in)**

**. . .**

**Heather: I got three votes but I needed two more. Noah, a little blackmail involving Bridgette. Everyone knows but him of course. And Owen. Piece. Of. Cake.**

**. . .**

**Owen: (cake smothered all over his face) Heather just keeps giving me cake. Isn't she the sweetest? Oh but not as sweet as this cake. (devours the cake)**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Izabella and Joe. You two have immunity. You're safe." Chris throws their marshmallows to them.

"Mary you're safe too."

"Yay!" She cheers, standing up to get her marshmallow.

"Noah, Owen you're safe." Chris throws their marshmallows, Owen catches both of them in his mouth.

"And…Gwen you're also safe." Gwen breathes a sigh of relief and receives her marshmallow.

"Also Heather is safe. Surprisingly she only received two votes." Heather smirks and catches her marshmallow.

Gwen's eyes widen and she looks at Fox, as they both realize he is in the top two.

"We're down to only two of you. Greg, you have been one of the sneakiest and slyest players ever in this game. Fox, even though you're a total geek you still managed to make a lot of friends. However one of you is leaving the camp tonight. The final marshmallow goes to…"

Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox? Greg or Fox?

"…Greg!"

"WHAT?" Gwen, Mary, Izabella and Joe shout as they stand up. Fox stays sitting, his head down, looking very upset.

"How can Fox be out? No one voted for him." Gwen says to Chris.

"Actually Greg only had three votes against him. Fox on the other hand had four votes." Chris informs her.

"Four votes? Who would have voted for him?" Owen and Noah sheepishly raise their hands.

"It's called strategy Gweny." Heather says smirking. She stands and then sits down next to Greg.

"But…you two…you had a fight." Mary sputters.

"That bit of acting was all Heather's idea." Greg tells them, giving Heather a round of applause.

"But then you went to us. You said you wanted Greg out." Izabella says.

"Yeah and it was the perfect way to split the vote." Heather says. "Without the five of you voting together, we had a good opportunity to take out one of your little alliance members,"

"Why Fox?" Gwen asks.

"We can't reveal all our motives Gwen." Greg tells her. "You should say goodbye to Fox now."

"Though you'll be seeing him very soon." Heather says.

"It's okay Gwen." Fox says quietly, standing up. "I mean, yeah I'm upset. Really upset. But I'm happy too. I had a great time in the camp and I enjoyed every minute of it. Even eating Chef's food. And I got five awesome friends. It was worth it."

"It's just so unfair." Gwen says. "First Leshawna got out, then Trent and now you. I don't want you to leave Fox." She hugs him tightly. Heather makes gagging noises but everyone ignores her.

Fox pats Gwen's back. "I don't want to go either. I'll miss you Gwen."

"I'll miss you too Fox." Gwen says, kissing his cheek and letting go of him. She backs away so that Joe, Izabella and Mary can say their goodbyes.

Heather and Greg sit there smirking. Izabella turns toward them and gives them her special Evil Eye. "You two are so going to pay for this. Karma's a real bitch and she's going to bite you in the ass."

"We'll see about that." Greg coolly replies.

"Hurry it up kid. We got another elimination to do." Chris says, pulling Fox away from Mary. Fox sighs and starts walking up the Dock of Shame. He steps onto the Boat of Losers and turns back to his friends. He starts waving to them, just as the boat pulls away.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Gwen: So f****** unfair.**

**. . .**

**Izabella: Greg and Heather are so going to pay.**

**. . .**

**Joe: This is partly my fault. I'm gonna miss Fox so much. (lowers Geoff's cowboy head over his eyes)**

**. . .**

**Mary: We'll miss you Fox! I take it all back. Heather is mean!**

**. . .**

**Heather: HA! That was almost too easy.**

**. . .**

**Greg: Fox was too likeable. Hence he had to get out. No offense man, it's just strategy.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Before we bring the Killer Snails in for their elimination ceremony, Chef! Bring in their feast!" Chef wheels in a buffet of BBQ chicken, fries, corn and other foodstuffs NOT made by Chef.

Owen's mouth is watering, the spit dripping onto Noah. Noah slides out of the way to avoid being fully drooled on.

"You guys can dig in and I'll get the Killer Snails!" Chris tells the campers.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Izabella: After a week of Chef's sludge, that feast looked amazing.**

**. . .**

**Joe: I guess one bite won't hurt me.**

**. . .**

**Owen: (too busy eating BBQ ribs to say anything)**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"As the Screaming Turtles enjoy their Barbeque," Chris says. "Let's see what's up with the Killer Snails." Said team is currently sitting around the campfire, eyeing the Screaming Turtles feast with longing as the Screaming Turtles helped themselves to the buffet.

"So, Killer Snails, how does it feel to be watching another team chow down on a BBQ buffet, reminding you that even with Fiona and Eddy's high scores, you still lost by eleven points?" Chris asks the down-trodden Killer Snails.

Some lower their heads in shame (like Static and Theodore) while others glare angrily at Chris (like Fiona and Melinda) or start to laugh manically (guess who that is).

"It sucks." Eddy puts bluntly.

"It should. So I'm thinking since I have the other team here, its Q&A time!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Melinda says.

"Nope! So first, let's start with Ms. Chatterbox, Melinda. So Melinda, you're a self-proclaimed overachiever. How do you feel about this loss?"

"Truthfully Chris, I think we could have tried harder." Melinda says.

"Of course you do." Eddy mutters under his breath.

"Considering that we had two members on our team go down the Trapdoor of Shame," Here Melinda glares at Theodore and Duncan. "I know we could have done better and I am very disappointed. We can't keep going like this, that the strong team members like me have to carry the weight of the others."

"As far as I can tell, sweetheart, you didn't win immunity." Eddy says to her. "Maybe you ought to rethink that statement."

Melinda glares at Eddy and he simply shrugs. "Just saying sweetheart."

"Hm, am I sensing tension here?" Chris asks, waggling his eyebrows.

"No!" Both Melinda and Eddy snap. Chris chuckles. "Suuuuuuure. Let's move on to Duncan. You've had a rough day haven't you?"

"Keep talking Mclean and I'll get rough with you." Duncan says through gritted teeth. Chris opens his mouth to say something else but Duncan gives him his deluxe _Say-Something-And-You'll-Be-Using-Your-Falsetto_ look. Chris closes his mouth and looks away from Duncan.

"Moving on," He finally says, "So, Fiona, I bet your tongue is watering over that barbeque. Considering that your tongue has been in other more interesting places today…."

"Don't remind me." Fiona says, shuddering at the memory. Duncan and Izzy grin at her at the same time which brings on another shudder.

"And finally Theodore," Chris says. "So bro, who do you think is going to be voted out tonight?"

Theodore's eyes flash quickly to Alejandro then Duncan. He takes a breath, "I think it might be a bit of a shocker Chris."

"And with that, let's get to the voting." Chris says happily.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Fiona: Bridgette, see ya hon. It was not a pleasure.**

**. . .**

**Alejandro: Ah, Bridgette, you were such a good asset to me. But no one votes out Alejandro Buerromuerto.**

**. . .**

**Eddy: Disrespectful to women and useless in challenges. Goodbye Duncan.**

**. . .**

**Theodore: Fiona has immunity tonight. Hopefully once Alejandro's gone, she won't have it ever again.**

**. . .**

**Melinda: Bridgette should go. But not just yet. Duncan is useless now that he's broken-hearted.**

**. . .**

**Izzy: Look what Izzy has! (shows the camera Owen's very large pair of underwear, laughs and puts it over her head)**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Eddy and Fiona. You two won immunity, so you're safe." Chris throws them their marshmallows.

"Static, Theodore, you're also safe." They receive their marshmallows.

"Izzy you're also safe and so is Melinda." Izzy wraps up her marshmallow in Owen's underwear.

"And then there were three." Chris says looking at a surly Duncan, a smirking Alejandro and a worried looking Bridgette.

"And…Duncan is safe with only two votes!" Duncan grabs his marshmallow, grinning to himself.

"Two of you left. Bridgette, you may be the nicest girl in this game, but this time around you played the alliance game. And it blew up in your face," Chris chuckles. "And Alejandro, what can I say, you never change."

"Thank you Chris." Alejandro says, winking.

"You're very welcome. The camper receiving the last marshmallow is…"

Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro?Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro? Bridgette or Alejandro?

"…Alejandro!"

Bridgette sighs and stands. "Bye bye Bridgette, hon." Fiona says to her. "Don't be sad, you played a great game."

Bridgette turns toward Fiona. "Fiona, you are nothing but a lying, cheating, low-life slut. You are worse than Heather. And you know what? I feel sorry for you. Cause you'll never have any real friends. Good luck with the game. You'll need it."

"Say your goodbyes Bridgette. The Boat of Losers waits." Bridgette nods and goes over to the Screaming Turtles.

"Bye guys." She says, hugging Gwen and Mary.

"Bye Bridge." Izabella says, giving Bridgette a hug.

"Oh hey, do you want Geoff's hat back?" Joe asks, lifting it off his head. Bridgette shakes her head.

"Keep it. It looks good on you." With that Bridgette walks down the Dock of Shame and walks onto the Boat of Losers.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Fiona: Was I bothered by what Bridgette said to me? Uh, no. Who needs friends when you've got a million dollars? Which I intend on winning very soon.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Boat of Losers**

Bridgette sighs as the Boat of Losers pulls away from the Dock. "Well, look on the bright side, Bridgette, you get to see Geoff now." She smiles to herself and heads away from the side of the boat.

Suddenly she hears a scuffling. She turns and sees a dark shape, crouching in a corner. "H-hello?" She calls. "Are you-are you all right?" Bridgette quietly steps toward the dark shape. She gets close enough so that she can distinguish a pink shirt and tangled blonde hair.

"Geoff?"

The creature that used to be Geoff pounces on Bridgette.

"HAT! WHERE HAT? YOU GIVE ME HAT!" He screams at her, pinning her to the deck.

"Geoff! No! What are you doing?"

"WHERE IS HAT?"

"Your hat? Your hat? It's-its back at the island!" Bridgette tries to move but Geoff only presses her to the deck.

"WHO HAS HAT?"

Bridgette screams as Geoff tightens his grip on her.

**Dock of Shame**

Chris laughs. "Bet you weren't expecting that twist. Yes at Total Drama every teen's sanity is twisted as much as possible for your entertainment." He grins at the camera. "Has Theodore finally had it with Fiona? Will Gwen get over the loss of Fox? Is Izzy going to drag Fiona into a closet and do unspeakable things to her? And who will be the feral Geoff's next victim? Tune in next time for all of this including the most dramatic Campfire Ceremony yet! On Total! Drama! Fans vs. Favorites!"

**And so ends another episode. Just to let you all know I started this episode a month ago. Then I got very busy. Don't expect another chapter anytime soon, though I will work on it as I go.**

**Sorry to all Fox and Bridgette fans. Like I said, an OC would be voted out. I won't lie and say I had a hard time deciding. I knew Heather would have something up her sleeve so I had to see who threatened her most. It came down between Izabella and Fox. Then…I flipped a coin. Guess the odds weren't in Fox's favor. Speaking of which have any of you seen the Hunger Games? OMG I WAS SO EXCITED! :D Ahem, back to this fandom.**

**Well two campers have been voted out. You know what that means? No. Well I do :D You'll just have to wait till next time to see.**

**Until next time! Goodbye loves!**

**-Jacky Dupree**


	25. AN

**Hello boys and goils (say it out loud it sounds a lot cooler than it seems).**

**I'm sorry for leaving you guys…again. Er well yeah there's no excuse. I made a promise and I broke it. I got way too busy at college and decided to concentrate on my work and take a break from Fanfiction. I will be continuing this fic over the summer and mostly over weekends and vacations, whenever I have time. I'm also writing quite a lot of other stories as well. I have a short term attention span, so sue me. **

**In the meantime, please check out my other stories (which I promise I will be continuing):**

_**DAMAGED**__**-**_**The Hunger Games. The story of the Victor who was damaged beyond repair during her Games. Multi-chapter. Rated T for violence, swearing and sexual themes.**

**Total Drama Social Network****-Total Drama. The teens, crew and hosts of total drama on the internet! Watch even MORE drama unfold online! Rated T for angst and swearing.**

**We All Fall Down: Tale of the 150****th**** Hunger Games****-The Hunger Games. The newest Quarter Quell brings new horrors onto the 24 tributes. Who will be Victor of the 150****th**** Hunger Games? Rated T for violence, swearing and sexual themes.**

**Denial****, ****Anger****, ****Bargaining****, ****Depression****, ****Acceptance****-The Hunger Games. Five-part Hunger Games one-shot series. Rated K+-T for violence and swearing.**

**I also have a few new stories coming out in the next few weeks:**

**Sins of My Father, Sins of His Son****- Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The story of a child of Hermes, the trials he faces and the end result. Multi-chapter. Rated K+.**

**Total Drama Murder Mystery****-Total Drama. On the eve of the billionaire, Chris McClain's birthday, his plane goes down in a farmer's field. But it wasn't an accident. It was MURDER! Detective Ezekiel needs your help to solve the million dollar question: Whodunnit? Rated T.**

**The Prince's Erised****- Harry Potter. Drabbles about Severus Snape, the Half-Blood Prince, and the only person he ever loved. Contains some of the Marauders and Lily. Rated K= - T.**

**The Trial of Peter Pettigrew****- Harry Potter. Peter Pettigrew is dead. He is in Purgatory for eternity. Can one former Yale lawyer save his soul and send him to Heaven? Or will the court rule he be dammed to Hell? Rated T or M.**

**The Trial of Luke Castellan****- Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Inspired by ****The Trial of Peter Pettigrew****. Luke Castellan has chosen to be tried in front of a panel of judges to decide if he may be granted Elysium, or thrown into the Fields of Punishment. Rated T.**

**Martyr****-The Hunger Games. Title still a work in progress. No one quite appreciated Portia for who she was. She did not care. She liked being on the side line. This is her story. Rated T.**

**AND MY BIG STORY OF THE SUMMER:**

**The Alliance of the Mockingjay, Book One****-The Hunger Games. President Alma Coin is dead. Peeta Mellark and the other soldiers were taken prisoner by the Capitol and executed. Katniss Everdeen escaped. Rumor is that she and Gale Hawthorne found Johanna Mason and a pregnant Annie Odair and now live in a far off land. Now it is the 79****th**** Hunger Games. Twenty four children will go in. Only one will emerge as Victor. But when six of these children are being watched by the small resistance, will this remain true? Rated T.**

**Thank you for your support. I hope you check out my other stories. **

**- Jacky Dupree**


	26. Frenemies part I

**Cue apology for chapter being so late, yadda, yadda, yadda, there will be quite a twist in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Episode 6, Part I- Frenemies**

"Last time on Total Drama Fans vs. Favorites!" Chris Mclean, host extraordinaire of the Total Drama Franchise. "After being told that both teams would be going to the Campfire Elimination Ceremony, the campers began to work on their talents for the Total Drama Talent Show. Each camper would show off their 'talent' in front of three judges who would decide if there score was a sucky 1 to a supermegafoxyawesomehot 10. The two campers with the highest scores on each team would win immunity and the team with the highest total score would win a barbeque. On the Killer Snails, Fiona and Eddy claimed immunity while Theodore and Duncan went down the Trapdoor of Shame because they were untalented asses. And on the Screaming Turtles, star couple Joe and Izabella each won immunity. The Screaming Turtles also managed to win the barbeque despite Greg and Heather BLOWING UP MY STAGE! NOT COOL DUDE! NOT COOL! Anyway, it sucked for the Killer Snails. You should have seen their sad faces. Haha!

"There was also some drama when Noah and Bridgette did a scene from Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_. Noah tried to cover up his feelings for Bridgette, but everyone except her can see that he's got a crush. _Noah and Bridgette sitting in a tree. K-I- _well you get the picture. Speaking of which Gwen and Duncan broke up because of Duncan's petty jealousy of Fox. Heather and Greg, using their sneakiness, tricked Gwen's alliance into splitting the vote. In the end causing a geeky but lovable Fox to leave the island. Too bad, the dude brought us some good ratings. On the Killer Snails side, despite Theodore and Melinda's doubts about Fiona, Bridgette was voted out and left on the Boat of Losers, leaving behind a rather important item with Joe. Will Fiona's alliance rule the game? Or are Heather and Greg close to knocking them down? Is Gwen's alliance finally crumbling? Will Noah even have a story line without Bridgette? And who will be voted out of the most dramatic Campfire Ceremony yet? This time on Total! Drama! Fans vs. Favorites! Cue our copyrighted theme song!"

**Theme Song**

**Washrooms (Girl's Side)**

Gwen and Izabella open the door to the washroom and see Static standing in front of one of the shower curtains.

"What's up Static?" Gwen asks her.

"Nothing really. Just standing here." Static answers.

"Why are you standing there?" Gwen asks.

"Oh, well, Fiona needed someone to guard her while she showered. She said she wanted to make sure she got her private bathroom time."

Gwen and Izabella share a look.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Static: Fiona's my friend. We've been good friends since this game has started. She lets me eat her greasy food that Chef makes and in return I get to let her use my Alien Repelling Electric Fan when it's hot. It's a win-win situation. Not to mention I think I'm turning her into a believer.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Fiona pokes her head out in front of the shower curtain. "Hey Static, I forgot my conditioner in the cabin. Would you go get it for me?" She says in a sugary tone.

"Sure thing Fiona."

"Thanks hon. And make my bed while you're at it."

"I'd be happy to. See you girls later." Static says to Gwen and Izabella, walking out of the washrooms.

Fiona looks at the two girls. "Goth, Freak." She says, greeting them.

"Skank." Izabella says in return.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Fiona: (laughs) Oh Static, so sweet. So naïve. Out of all the people I've wrapped around my finger I think she's my favorite. She's like a golden retriever. I whistle and she retrieves what I want. If she keeps this up I might bring her to the finals instead of Alejandro.**

**. . .**

**Gwen: Fiona is worse than Heather. Heather bends people to her will but at least she admits it. Fiona keeps up this charade that they're all friends. It's so transparent.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"I am so glad she's not on our team." Gwen says to Izabella.

"Yeah all we have is sweet ol' Heather." Izabella rolls her eyes.

"I'd take Heather over that bitch any day." Gwen admits.

"Lucky we won't have to deal with her until the merge. Unless her team wises up and votes her out."

"I can hear you ya know!" Fiona shouts from her shower.

Gwen sighs. "Let's get out of here. Wait for her to be done with her 'private bathroom time.'"

"You go ahead. I need to do something." Izabella smiles mischievously at Gwen and walks into one of the bathroom stalls. Gwen chuckles and walks out. She closes the door just before Izabella flushes the toilet and Fiona shrieks.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Izabella: (laughing) I LOVE doing that! **

**. . .**

**Fiona: (shampoo still in her hair) Izabella is SO lucky she is not on my team or she would be facing MAJOR consequences.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Killer Snails' Cabin (Outside)**

Melinda, Eddy, Theodore and Alejandro are in the middle of an intense game of poker as Static runs up to the cabin.

"Hello Jerry." Theodore says, spotting her.

"No time to talk, Fiona needs her conditioner." Static said running up the stairs and knocking down the pile of poker chips Melinda had been stacking.

"Static!"

"Sorry! I wasn't looking!" Static slams the door to the cabin in her hurry. Melinda grumbles and starts to stack up the chips again.

"Might as well just leave them since I'm taking them with this hand, Red." Eddy says to her.

"HA! Don't make me laugh chump." Melinda grins at what she knows is a winning hand.

"I fold." Theodore says, seeing the grim determination on Eddy's face. "Jerry's been really jumpy lately."

"Probably because Fiona's been running her ragged." Melinda says.

"Melinda…." Alejandro says a warning tone in his voice. Melinda just shrugs.

"I don't see why you put up with her." Eddy says, raising the bet.

"It's complicated."

Eddy rolls his eyes. "I'm all in." He says pushing all of chips into the growing pile of chips in the middle.

Melinda's eyes narrow. "Fine, me too." She says pushing her chips in then placing her cards down. "Two pair beat that."

Eddy smirks. "Full house." He says showing her his cards.

"No way! There is no way you can have that hand!" Eddy laughs and collects the chips. "Tough luck, doll."

"Don't call me that!"

"Izzy stop it! Give that back!"

"Haha!" The door bursts open and Izzy runs out of the cabin, Static chasing after her. They both run down the stairs, knocking down the pile of chips now in front of Eddy.

"Izzy! Fiona needs that conditioner!" Static shouts at her. Izzy only laughs and starts squirting the conditioner at random targets.

"Tag you're it! Tag you're it! Tag you're it!" Izzy sees Owen coming out of the Screaming Turtles cabin. She squirts him right in the face. "Tag you're it!" She laughs manically and runs around in circles.

"Izzy!" Static chases her up to the washrooms. "I need that back!" Izzy tries to squirt Static but the alien nut ducks. "Please Izzy!"

"Does Static want squirty-thing back?" Izzy asks.

"Yes!"

"Hmmm okay!" Izzy quickly squirts most of the bottle onto Static's face. She then tosses the used up bottle to Static and runs away, still laughing. Static sighs and wipes the gooey conditioner off her face.

Just then Fiona chooses to open the door and stick her head out. She sees Static. "What took you so long? Did you use my conditioner? Give that to me!" Static hands Fiona the bottle. "Ugh it's all gone! Well I guess I'll just have to use your conditioner. Go and get it!" She slams the door in Static's face.

Static sighs and trudges back to the cabin.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Static: Sometimes I get the feeling that Fiona's taking advantage of me.**

**. . .**

**Theodore: Does Izzy plan it all out or does she just make it up as she goes along?**

**. . .**

**Owen: (sticks his finger in the conditioner on his face and sniffs it) It smells like strawberries! (licks his finger) Mmm…doesn't taste as good though. (sucks more on his finger)**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Mess Hall**

Joe sits down next to Mary and stares at his green eggs and burnt ham breakfast.

"I miss Fox." Mary pouts, moving her eggs around with a fork.

Joe nods. "I miss him too. It's so different without him."

"It's your own fault he was voted out you know." Heather says from her seat at the end of the table.

Joe looks down in shame, lowering Geoff's cowboy hat over his eyes.

Mary looks at Heather. "We know you tricked us, don't rub it in."

"But rubbing it in is the best part." Heather smirks.

"We made a mistake. We won't be so careless next time." Mary says. "You and Greg better watch out."

"Oh I'm so scared. The one with the attention span of a fruit fly is threatening me." Heather says rolling her eyes.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Mary: I have a perfectly normal attention span! I just get distracted easil- Is that a camera?! (she waves) Hi everyone!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"C-c'mon Mary. L-let's m-move down." Joe stutters and pulls on Mary's arm. Mary looks away from Heather and the both move farther away from her.

Heather sits back. "Amateurs." She mutters, staring at her breakfast.

The campers start to filter in and get their breakfast. After receiving their trays, Izabella and Gwen spot Mary and Joe and head over toward them.

"Hey guys." Gwen says sitting down next to Mary.

"Hey babe." Izabella plops herself right into Joe's lap. Immediately Joe blushes a dark shade of red and starts stammering. "H-h-hey Iza-Izabella!"

Izabella kisses his cheek which makes him blush even more. "W-wouldn't you b-be m-more comf-f-fortable s-sitting in your own s-s-seat?" He asks her, but it's clear HE is the uncomfortable one.

"Nah I'm good!" Izabella says, taking a bite of the ham.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Izabella: Joe's not entirely used to my ways yet. I am his first girlfriend. …Damn, I just realized how much pressure that is.**

**. . .**

**Joe: (still blushing) That was-was really uncomfortable. And kinda embarrassing. But Izabella is worth it. I always get this tingly feeling whenever I'm around her and and I feel like something is just rising in me and I'm gonna explode with it.**

**Noah: (from outside) It's called an erection!**

**Joe: (turns a scarlet color and slouches down, out of the camera's view)**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Static walks in slowly, Balo following her, and sits down next to Theodore. Her head immediately falls to the table. Balo bleats and nudges her.

Theodore shakes his head. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Static lifts her head. "It's just been a long morning. Fiona needed me to help her with so much stuff."

Theodore looks at her. "You shouldn't let her boss you around."

"I'm not!" Static protests. "I'm just being a good friend. Besides she actually believes in aliens unlike everyone else here."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Theodore: I'm worried about Jerry. She doesn't quite understand how far people will go to get what they want. Fiona will say anything to get Static on her side.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Jerry, Fiona is doing-"

"And just what am I doing Theodore?" Fiona asks, standing behind him. Both campers and Balo jump and look at her.

"Hi Fiona." Static says, sliding down on the bench and making room for Fiona. Fiona sits and gives Theodore a scrutinizing look. "And what were we just talking about?"

"Nothing." Theodore says shortly, sliding away from Fiona.

At that moment Chris walks into the Mess Hall. "Good morning campers!" He greets them. The campers ignore him. Chris's eyebrows furrow. "I said 'Good morning campers!'" The campers continue to ignore him, talking to one another. Chris scowls and grabs the bullhorn from Chef. "I SAID 'GOOD MORNING CAMPERS!'" He shouts into the bullhorn, making a few of the campers jump. Izabella totters on Joe's lap and falls backward onto the floor.

"Only one to a seat Izabella." Chris says into the bullhorn as Joe helps Izabella to her feet. She sits down next to him trying to ignore the laughter from the Killer Snails table.

"So," Chris says still talking into the bullhorn. "Now that I have your attention, how are we doing today?"

"You mind turning that off before you blow out our eardrums?" Melinda shouts at Chris, her hands covering her ears.

"Fine Ms. Killjoy." Chris throws the bullhorn away. "Today we have an extra special surprise for you campers!"

"That does not sound good." Theodore whispers.

"We are switching things in the game up a little. Since the individual immunity worked so well in the last challenge, we've decided not to wait for the merge to have it again. Instead, from now on after each challenge, the team that is going to the Campfire Ceremony will compete in another challenge for individual immunity. The camper that wins immunity can NOT be voted off. Comprende?"

"We comprendo." Gwen mutters, not liking this turn of events.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Alejandro: A clever plan Chris. This will definitely give an advantage to my alliance.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Can we get onto the challenge already?" Heather asks.

"Not so fast Heather. That wasn't the special surprise." The campers groan in unison.

"Today we will be switching teams!" Chris says.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Heather: WHAT?**

**. . .**

**Gwen: Just like Chris to throw in another obstacle.**

**. . .**

**Izabella: Chris you mother******. If you separate me from Joe I will [THIS CONFESSION HAS BEEN CENSORED FOR IT'S THREATENING MESSAGE THAT MAY BE INFLUENTIAL TO YOUNG CHILDREN. HAVE A NICE DAY!]**

**. . .**

**Mary: Yay! We get to be on a team with new people!**

**. . .**

**Duncan: I have only one thing to say. Chris, please do not put me on a team with Melinda or Heather. Otherwise I'm flexible.**

**. . .**

**Theodore: This was one of my predictions in the talent show. It wasn't hard to figure out that Chris would want to separate us from our friends and mix up the drama. If you just pay attention you would be able to see clearly that-**

**[a trap door opens underneath the toilet Theodore is sitting on]**

**Theodore: (screams as he falls)**

**. . .**

**Chris: I figured I would put a trap door in the confessional too. The campers can get too long-winded. Time is money after all.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Chef will be going around giving each of you an envelope." Chris says as Chef begins to hand each of the campers an envelope. "In each envelope is a card. If your card is green then you are on the new Screaming Turtles team. If your card is orange then you are on the new Killer Snails team. Once you find out your team please move to your teams table so we can get a head count."

Izabella bites her lip and opens her envelope. She pulls out an orange card. She turns to Joe and Gwen who both hold green cards. Then she glances at Mary who holds a green card as well.

"Shit." She says quietly. Mary gives her a sad look as Izabella stands up and moves to the other table along with Greg, Owen and Heather.

Static opens her envelope and breathes a sigh of relief when she sees her orange card. She looks over at Theodore who holds a green card.

"Bad luck amigos." Alejandro says who is also holding a green card. He and Theodore stand and go to the other table along with Melinda and Eddy.

"So now that you all are settled, let's introduce the new teams to the world." Chris says. "On the new Screaming Turtles team we have Gwen, Noah, Eddy, Joe, Mary, Melinda, Alejandro and Theodore!" None of the campers look happy with the new members of the team.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Gwen: I'm fine with Theodore but Alejandro's distrustful, Eddy is a mobster and Melinda is an annoying over achiever. At least I still have Joe and Mary.**

**. . .**

**Joe: We've been dating a total of two days and Chris has to put us on opposite teams! It must be worse for Izabella.**

**. . .**

**Melinda: Why is Eddy still on my team?! At least I still have Alejandro.**

**. . .**

**Alejandro: I have to say. I'm looking forward to this new team. Fresh meat, as it were.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"And our new Killer Snails team," Chris says crossing to the other table. "Heather, Izabella, Owen, Fiona, Izzy, Duncan, Greg and Static!" The campers look just as displeased with their new team.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Duncan: This blows.**

**. . .**

**Izabella: Heather and Fiona on the same team. And I'm right in the middle. Fan-freaking-tastic.**

**. . .**

**Heather: Chris made a major mistake putting Greg and me on the same team.**

**. . .**

**Static: I don't think this team switch will be the best thing for the alliance.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Killer Snails' Cabin (Boy's Side)**

Owen, Duncan and Greg stand around in the cabin, staring at each other, unsure of how to break the tension.

"There's only four bunks in here now." Duncan observes.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Greg says to him. Duncan scowls at Greg. "Do you want your head to be dunked in a toilet?"

Greg steps back. "It was just a joke." Duncan rolls his eyes.

"Hey! Duncan let's bunk together!" Owen says to him.

Duncan takes one look at Greg then turns back to Owen. "All right Big Guy, but I get top bunk." He says to him. Owen grins and pulls Duncan into a bone-crushing hug. "Oh this is gonna be so much fun!"

"Owen!" Duncan's muffled shouts do not reach Owen's ears as he continues to hug Duncan and twirl around in a circle.

Greg watches them then puts his bags on the solitary bunk.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Duncan: Time to bounce back from this break-up. For starters, I've got my eye on Greg. I saw all he did on his team. No way is that shit slipping by me.**

**. . .**

**Greg: I thought I might be able to convince Duncan to be in the alliance, but he's clearly too unpredictable and he has anger-management problem. I suppose his Juvie record should have been a hint.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Screaming Turtles' Cabin (Girl's Side)**

"Weren't there six bunks in here?" Melinda asks as she walked into the cabin.

"Chris probably moved them." Gwen says sitting down on her bunk.

"Well then I guess I get one all to myself." Melinda says putting her bags on the bunk. "Last time I had to bunk with Fiona."

"That must have been a pain." Gwen says. "Well at least neither her nor Heather are on are team this time."

"Heather wasn't all bad." Mary says to the other girls.

"I bet she wasn't worse than Fiona" Melinda says.

"Either way, I feel bad for the people on her team."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Mary: My impressions of the new team? Well Gwen and Joe are my best friends besides Izi. Theodore doesn't seem too bad. But Melinda and Eddy aren't very nice and Gwen doesn't trust Alejandro. And Noah… (she blushes) well he's nice too.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Screaming Turtles' Cabin (Boy's Side)**

"Noah! And how are you mi amigo? I can see you've been working out those biceps of yours!" Alejandro says as he walks into the cabin. Noah is sitting on his bunk reading a book, while Theodore unpacks his belongings once again taking the solitary bunk.

"Nice try Al but you're not bunking with me." Noah says without raising his eyes from the page.

"Why Noah, I'm shocked! We were such good friends last season."

"That was the season that you got Tyler to vote me off." Noah raises his eyes from the book. "So no, I don't think we're friends."

Alejandro looks stumped for a moment. "Well that just means we can become friends now!" He sits down on Noah's bunk and puts his arm around his shoulders. "I will even teach you my ways of wooing beautiful women like Bridgette."

Noah tries to push Al away, however he does not have the upper arm strength. "Fine you can bunk here. Just don't try any of that Spanish crap with me."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Noah: Why don't I like Alejandro? Besides him getting me voted off when I could have won the last season, he's a cocky, arrogant womanizer. But at least I won't have to smell Owen's farts at night anymore.**

**Owen: (bursting into the confessional) Noah clear the toilet stat! It's an emergency!**

**Noah: Owen get out of here!**

**Owen: I can't wait any longer! I had three helpings of Chef's eggs. And let's just say, the boat is very anxious to go to sea. (He pushes Noah aside, drops his pants and sits on the toilet. Noah however is trapped between his enormous girth and the wall and is unable to escape Owen's toxic fumes).**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Phew! What smells so bad?" Eddy asks as he walks into the cabin, carrying his bag.

"Noah got trapped in the confessional with Owen." Theodore says. Noah scowls and buries his face in the book.

"Sucks for you man." Eddy looks at the only unoccupied bunk. "Whose bunk is this?"

"Joe's, he used to share with Fox but he's gone now." Noah says.

"Well looks like I'm his new bunkmate." Eddy says, climbing up to the top bunk. He picks out a cigar from his bag and starts smoking it.

Joe walks in the cabin and wrinkles his nose. "What is that smell?"

"Noah got trapped in Owen's stink cloud."

"Ah okay." He's sees Eddy sitting on top of his bunk smoking a cigar. "Oh, hi. You must be one of the new teammates. I'm Joe." He holds out a hand. After a moment, Eddy reaches down and shakes his hand, Joe winces at Eddy's grip.

"Eddy Enzio, nice to meet ya." He goes back to smoking his cigar.

"Uh, do you have to smoke in here?" Joe asks.

"Do you have a problem with it?" Eddy looks hard at him. Joe shakes his head quickly. "No, no problem at all!"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Joe: Actually I do have a problem with smoking. I've seen the pictures of what happens to smokers and it's not pretty. Maybe I could nicely suggest to Eddy next time how bad it is for his health. He's not exactly setting a good example for the kids who watch this show.**

**. . .**

**Eddy: Joe and I will get along, as long as he's not a rat. He does seem to have a problem with my cigars though **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Killer Snails Cabin (Girl's Side)**

It is absolute chaos in the cabin when Static walks in, carrying Balo under her arm. Izabella, Heather and Fiona are in a three way shouting match. The cabin is a mess; make-up, perfume and clothing are scattered everywhere. Izabella grabs a bottle of perfume and throws it at Fiona's head. Fiona ducks and lunges for her.

Meanwhile, Izzy is in her own little world as she bounces on each of the bunks.

"Um excuse me-"Static tries to say.

"Why should I move my make-up boxes for your crappy paintings?" Fiona shouts at Izabella.

"At least my paintings don't look at all like the clown make-up on you!" Izabella says, throwing another bottle of perfume at her.

"Girls, settle down, we should-"

"Oh no you don't! Those are my good heels." Heather shouts at Fiona, who is holding her shoes ready to throw it at Izabella. "Get you dirty hands off them."

"Dirty? Excuse me Ms. Only-Showers-Once-A-Day, who are you calling dirty?"

"Guys!" Static shouts but it doesn't get the girls attention. Balo rolls his eyes and opens his mouth.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The three girls shut up and look at Static.

"Thanks Balo." She says to her sheep. "Okay girls, we need to calm down and decide who is bunking with you.

"Well I'm definitely not bunking with either of these two!" Izabella says.

"And you're such a gem yourself, hon." Fiona's voice is thick with sarcasm.

"At least she's not a copycat of one of the original characters of the show." Heather says. Fiona gasps. "That is like SO not true!"

"Okay, okay! So none of you want to be near each other. Why don't uh, Izzy and Izabella bunk together and me and Fiona also bunk together and Heather can just get a bunk to herself."

"Good idea Static; put the freaks together and leave the she-beast alone." Fiona smiles at Static while both Izabella and Heather growl at her.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Static: I guess I have to be the peacekeeper around here if we want our team to win.**

**. . .**

**Heather: Fiona and Izabella are the worst. Izabella is just a freak with a paint brush and Fiona is a less pretty version of me. Neither of them are going to last long.**

**. . .**

**Izabella: I can't WAIT to vote off Heather and Fiona. They are both such manipulative bitches it'll be better for the team for them to leave.**

**. . .**

**Fiona: Ugh, I could barely stand having to share a cabin with Bridgette and Melinda, now I get psycho redhead, wannabe psycho artist and Heather, who is like a less pretty version of me! I do not like have to put up with this. **

**. . .**

**Chris: (laughs) I love these new teams!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"All campers report with your new teams to the beach for your challenge!" Chris says over the intercom.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Eddy: This oughta be good.**

**. . .**

**Noah: I wonder what new torture Chris could possibly have in store for us.**

**. . .**

**Melinda: With no Fiona, Greg or Heather, my team definitely has a good chance of winning this challenge.**

**. . .**

**Izzy: Izzy likes cat-fights. Izabella, Heather and Fiona always get into cat-fights. So Izzy REALLY likes this team.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Beach**

"Welcome to your new challenge campers!" Chris greets the teenagers. "Today we will be testing how well you know your new teams!"

"How could we know? We only had like two minutes to move out of our cabins." Gwen says.

"Which should have given you plenty of time to know the basics about your new teammates. Like their favorite ice cream flavor. And the color of their underwear. And how hot they think I am."

"You always look gorgeous to me Chris." Fiona says and bats her eyes at him. Heather and Izabella groan at her attempts at flirting.

"Thank you Fiona. I always look gorgeous to me too." Chris grins his way-too-pearly-white smile.

"Can we get on with the challenge before I throw up my breakfast?" Duncan asks, grimacing.

"Okay, geez. Is it me or are you touchier since Gwen dumped you?"

"We broke up." Duncan says through gritted teeth.

"No I'm pretty sure I dumped you." Gwen tells him.

Duncan rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

"AHEM back to me please!" The camera turns back to Chris. "For this challenge we will be dividing you up into pairs. Each of you will be asked questions about your teammate. If you answer correctly then your team gets a point. If you don't answer correctly," Chris gestures to eight booths which have been balanced on poles above the water; there are two screens on the front of each and a red button where the campers will sit. "You will be dunked into the water. First team to get ten points wins immunity. The other team must compete in an individual immunity challenge and after that attend the Campfire Elimination Ceremony where one camper will be voted off the island. And you can Never come back. Ever.

"The teams also have the option of dunking themselves."

"Why's that?" Izabella asks.

Chris shrugs. "I don't know, because it's funny." He chuckles and takes out a top hat. "I will now pick out the pairs of teammates. Screaming Turtles your first pair is…" he takes two slips of paper out of the hat. "Joe and Melinda!"

Joe turns toward Melinda and starts to say something when she shoves a paper and pencil into his hands. "Here, start taking notes fast. I don't want you screwing up."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Joe: (looking at his list on Melinda) It's great that Melinda is so enthusiastic about competing but she can be a bit obsessed. I'll never get this list memorized in time! (He starts scribbling the answers down on his arm)**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Our next team is…Eddy and Gwen!"

Gwen looks toward Eddy. "I'm goth, that's about all you need to know."

Eddy shrugs. "I'm the Don of the Mafia. That's about all you need to know."

"Next is…Theodore and Mary!"

Mary grins and hugs Theodore. "I can't wait for the challenge! It's going to be so much f- Oh my God is that a turtle! Hi turtle!" Mary runs to the edge of the beach, leaving Theodore staring at her.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Theodore: We're doomed.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"This leaves our last team as Noah and Alejandro!" Chris laughs.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Noah asks.

Chris grins. "I might have."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Alejandro: This would be the perfect time to get Noah into the alliance.**

**. . .**

**Noah: If I seriously have to listen to one more story about how "Alejandro Buerromuerto and the time I saved a cat" or "The time I slept with the Double Mint Twins" or "The time I-" AAAAAAAAAHHH!**

**(the trap door opens and Noah falls through)**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"And now for the Killer Snails! The first team is… Izabella and Heather!" Chris didn't even bother taking slips from the hat.

"But you didn't even pick out our names!" Heather shouts at him.

"I didn't need to. Putting you two together will make things really exciting."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Izabella: I HATE CHRIS!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Our next team… Greg and Static!"

Static shyly looks at Greg. "So you want to tell me anything about yourself?" Greg looks at her for a couple seconds. "No." He finally decides.

"Next team is… Izzy and Fiona!"

Fiona takes one look at Izzy then looks at Chris. "Chris, you're such an awesome host and so hot, would you let us switch our teammates. Pretty pretty please with sugar on top?" She pouts.

"No can do Fiona, although I do agree. I am hot AND an awesome host."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Fiona: No man is immune to my flirting, but it looks like I have to work on Chris a little longer.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"And with that the last team is… Duncan and Owen!"

"All right! This is great Duncan! We already know everything about each other since we've been besties for three seasons!" Owen says, giving Duncan a bear hug.

"Uh, yeah…sure we do…."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Duncan: All I know about Owen is the guy is a great big cheese ball with a gas problem.**

**. . .**

**Owen: Oh I know everything about Duncan! I know that his favorite ice cream flavor is mint chocolate chip, he wears gray boxers but usually prefers to go commando, he dyes his mohawk twice a month and he just loves to cuddle with dogs.**

**(At this the trap door opens up beneath Owen and he falls down through it, screaming as he goes)**

**. . .**

**Chris: That was just because of Owen's stalker-like confession.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The campers have all been strapped into the booths in the pairs they were selected in. "Okay campers!" Chris says. "Time for your questions! First up the Screaming Turtles!"

Chris observes the teams. "Hmmm…let's start with…Melinda and Joe."

"We are ready for anything Chris." Melinda says, giving Joe a significant look.

Joe takes a quick peak at his arm. "Uh, yeah ready!"

"Okay, so Melinda… what is the name of Joe's pet duck?"

"Oh that's easy, it's…um…well…I think…." Melinda looks at Joe. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"You never gave me a chance to!" Joe says.

"Fine! His duck's name is… Feathers?" A buzzer goes off and an X appears on Joe's screen.

"Ooooh that was the wrong answer Melinda. The correct answer is Ducko. I'm afraid you'll have to take a little dip." Chris picks up a control with only a red button on it and presses the button. Immediately Melinda and Joe are yanked down beneath the water.

"Wait for it…okay!" Chris presses the button again and Melinda and Joe come up, coughing and spitting out water. "Next! Let's go to the Killer Snails. How about we start with…Izzy and Fiona!"

"Oh just wonderful." Fiona says.

"All right Fiona, what was Izzy's nickname in fourth grade?"

"How would I know? Uh Psycho? Loose-screw? Cuckoo-for-cocoa-puffs?" The buzzer goes off and an X appears on Izzy's screen.

"All very close answers but her real nickname was "Crazy Redhead!" Chris pushes the button again and Izzy and Fiona go under the water. When they come back up, Fiona is coughing but Izzy is laughing.

"That was great! Let's go again!" She pushes the red button in front of her and they go back down. Then they come back up. "Up! Down!" She's pushes the button again and they go down then come back up. "Up! Down! Up! Down! Up! Down! Updownupdownupdownupdown…!"

"Izzy *glug* stop *glug* it *gargle*! Are you *glug* trying to *glug* drown *glug* us!"

Chris laughs. "Isn't this entertaining? Will Izzy succeed in her attempts to drown Fiona? Will Izabella and Heather be the first to crack or will it be Alejandro and Noah? And who will win this water-logged challenge? Stay tuned!"

**I had this chapter written already before the last week of school, but I didn't upload it. I just wasn't into fanfiction that much. But my summer is almost over and this has just been sitting in my Documents folder and I thought "Why not?" Hope ya'll enjoyed my come-back chapter! (If anyone is still reading since I'm a horrible updater…)**

**I've decided to change my whole approach to fanfiction. I have a bunch of new stories planned, but you have to understand I can only write them at like 1:00 AM since I have classes from 9:00 AM to 7:00 PM when school starts. Not to mention all the practicing I will be doing. Ah the life of a music major….**

**I will finish this story and I will NEVER EVER do another submit a character story again. I find I suck at them. I'm good at writing my own characters since I don't have to try and make sense of them like I do for other people's characters. Also I got a lot of unintentional Mary Sue's that I can't make heads or tails of.**

**Please check out my newest story (basically my comeback story to the fanfiction world) "Alliance of the Mockingjay, Book One: The 79****th**** Hunger Games." I have good stuff planned for that. I will also be updating this story more, and I got a whole lot planned for this.**

**Well it is 12:58 AM. It's time to proofread this story, then sleep and maybe update by Friday. **

**- THE-BANNED-AUTHOR, formerly known as Jacky Dupree**


	27. Frenemies part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Total Drama related. I partially own the OC's but that's debatable.**

**Episode 6, Part II- Frenemies**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Fans vs. Favorites!" Chris Mclean says, grinning at the camera. "Before the last commercial break we were just getting on with the team challenge. I only asked two questions to Melinda and Fiona and both of them got it wrong and were dunked into Lake Wawanawkwa, which was hilarious of course!"

"Oh yeah, hilarious." A drenched Fiona says. She is still sitting next to Izzy who now wears a strait-jacket and the button in front of her has been disabled, to keep her from dunking the booth.

"Well it's hilarious from where I'm sitting." Izabella says, snickering at Fiona, whose make-up is running down her face.

"Ahem, getting back to me." Chris says, getting the camera's attention.

"You're such a camera hog." Gwen mutters.

"What's that Gwen? You would like the next question? Okay then." Gwen groans as Chris pulls out an index card. "So, Gwen, what was Eddy's father's job?"

"Um…."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Gwen: I've watched plenty of Mafia movies. Now what was the leader called? Think, Gwen, think!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"The….the dan- no Don! The Don of the Mafia!"

"Gwen," Chris says, shaking his head. "You are so…correct! The Screaming Turtles get their first point!" Gwen and Eddy high-five.

"Next question goes to… Noah." Noah sighs. "I can't wait."

"Noah, what is Alejandro's…birth country?"

"Crap um…." Noah looks at Alejandro, who is grinning at him. "Well…it has to be like somewhere in South America. Um, Mexico?"

"Nope! Wrong!" Chris pushes his red button and Noah and Alejandro plunge beneath the water. Chris pushes the button again after a few moments and they emerge. "The correct answer was Bolivia. Then he moved to Mexico and finally resides in Canada for this show!

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Noah: How am I supposed to know that? I'm trying to have as little to do with Alejandro as possible.**

**. . .**

**Alejandro: Hmmm, perhaps I should have alerted Noah to my country of origin. No matter it is just one question, I'll get him on my side.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Our next question will go to…Greg!"

Static looks nervously at Greg, but he appears very calm.

"Greg who is Static's best friend?" Chris asks. "And don't say Theodore."

"Easy Chris." Greg says. "Static's best friend is…Stella. She helps with her alien hunting."

Static and Chris gape at Greg. "That's…correct. Good job Greg." Chris says. "Killer Snails have tied it up 1 to 1!"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Static: How did Greg know that? I told Theodore about Stella and hunting aliens. The only way Greg would know that is… (her eyes widen) you don't think…?**

**. . .**

**Greg: While I was spying on the competition I did happen to overhear Static telling Theodore some personal information. That was just lucky. But I have a way to ensure us a way to win this challenge.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Next question goes to…Mary!"

"Hi Chris!" Mary says, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Hi Mary." Chris winks at her before reading from the card. "Who is Theodore's role model?"

"Oh um," She looks at Theodore, grinning. "Could it be Sherlock Holmes?"

"Correct! The Screaming Turtles have two points now!"

"Hey, that was unfair!" Heather shouts. "Everyone knows Theodore has an obsession with that guy!"

"It's not an obsession." Theodore mutters.

"The questions are the questions Heather. Deal with it. Next up is… Duncan."

"Yeah, yeah, just get it over with." Duncan says rolling his eyes.

"Duncan, what is the food Owen is allergic to?"

"…you have got to be kidding me! This guy eats anything he can get his hands on! How can he be allergic to anything?" Duncan asks.

Chris shrugs. Owen shrugs as well.

"Fine…let's see…what haven't I see you eat…?"

_Flashback_

_Owen is eating a bowl of Chef's soup. Duncan stirs around his soup with a spoon but when he lifts the spoon up the end has been melted off. He moves his bowl over to Owen, who slurps it down._

_Duncan and Owen are walking by the cabins and they see Chris eating a banana. He finishes half of it then tosses the rest of it into the trash, however his aim is off and the banana ends up landing next to the trashcan. Owen pushes Duncan aside and heads for the banana._

_Duncan is sneaking into the kitchen for a midnight snack, he turns on the lights and sees Owen, sound asleep, raiding Chef's fridge. Owen stands up and his arms are full of food from the fridge. He starts walking out the door, passing by Duncan, who stares at him open-mouthed._

"…I got nothing." Duncan finally says.

"Sucks for you then." Chris's presses his button and Duncan and Owen sink under the water. Chris hums a bit of the "Total Drama Theme Song" before they come back up, taking large gulps of breaths.

"Chris!" Duncan coughs. "Chris there was a shark under there with legs!"

"Oh him? That's Fang. He's a mutated shark we brought here specially from-"For some reason Chris stops speaking and looks off camera. "Uh…never mind. Anyway, Fang doesn't really like any camper especially bullies. So you better watch out Duncan."

At this Duncan pales.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Duncan: A mutated shark named Fang? Now I've seen everything….**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Moving on…Joe! Would you like to take the next question?" Joe opens his mouth but Chris cuts across him. "Of course you do. So Joe…what is the office Melinda currently holds on her Student Council?"

"Uh…." Joe sneaks a peek at the answers on his arm; however the ink is running from the water. "Uh the um…prescriptionist? No President! I meant President!"

"That is totally…wrong!" Once again Melinda and Joe are pulled under the water. Under the water, Melinda glares at Joe and Joe shrinks into his seat. They go up but not before catching a glimpse of a gray-ish blob moving toward them.

"Yes Melinda does hold the office of President." Chris tells Joe. "But she also is in the offices of Vice President, Treasurer and Historian."

Duncan snorts. "Somebody needs a life." Melinda turns red and stands up in her seat, ready to tackle Duncan. Joe tries holding her back but she shakes him off.

"I'm gonna kill him!" She says jumping at Duncan. However she misjudges how far away she is and lands in the water.

Chris sighs and points off-screen. "You, intern, fish her out. Fang might decide he wants a snack before Duncan's next turn." Chris says. "Not that she'd be missed but I'd have a TON of paperwork to fill out."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Melinda: (dripping wet) I know I overreacted at Duncan's comment but I happen to take my achievements very seriously.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Now that Melinda is above the water." Melinda is back in her seat but she is now also in a strait-jacket matching Izzy's. "Let's go over to...Izabella! You're looking pretty comfortable." Chris says to her.

"Oh yeah I'm comfortable but it's really cold here since I'm next to this frigid bitch." Izabella says pointing at Heather.

"Yeah well I feel sick since I've had to look at your ugly face for so long." Heather snaps.

"I love this team." Chris says, grinning. "Anyway, ahem, Izabella…in which season did Heather win the million dollars?"

"That's an easy one." Izabella says. "Season Three."

"Nope! Wrong!"

"Wait but-" Izabella and Heather plunge under the water.

"Chris, Heather did win in the third season." Gwen says. "Remember, she tricked Alejandro and won but Ezekiel threw the money into the volcano."

Alejandro sighs when she says this.

"Actually Gwen that was the American version. Since we are in Canada we should be following the version where Alejandro won, and so Izabella was wrong."

"Since when are we following the Canadian version?" Melinda asks.

"Probably because the lazy-ass author switched her view on things." Duncan says.

"Shush Duncan we're not supposed to know this is a story." Owen whispers to him.

"Guys stop breaking the fourth wall. We don't know what she'll do to us if she finds out we know." The campers look up to the sky and shiver.

"You know what I think." Eddy says. "I think you just changed the answer so Izabella and Heather would get wet."

"I would never do such a thing!" Chris protested. "But…I did do it. That reminds me they've been down there a long time. I probably should bring them back up before they run out of air." Chris presses the button and Izabella and Heather rise up, gasping for air.

"Chris *pant* I'm gonna *pant* so *pant* ugh never mind." Heather says slouching into her seat.

"The next question goes to…Eddy!" Chris pulls out another index card.

"Where are you keeping all those cards?" Gwen asks.

"That's for me to know and for you not to. Okay, Eddy…what is the name of Gwen's little brother?"

Eddy smirks. "I was actually a fan of this show before I came on it Chris. His name is Michael."

"Ding ding ding! You are correct! That's another point for the Screaming Turtles giving them three and the Killer Snails still only one." Eddy and Gwen high-five again.

"Next question…Owen! How are you doing man?"

"I'm great Chris! Oh I'm just so excited for this challenge!" Owen replies.

"Good to know Owen. So what did Duncan go to Juvie for."

"Oh that's an easy one it's…." Owen looks at Duncan. "Actually I can't tell you Chris, what happens in the tree house stays in the tree house."

"Thanks man." Duncan says, genuinely grateful that Owen didn't tell his secret.

"Aw isn't that sweet. You know what I'm gonna give you the point since we all know you do know. But you're still gonna have to be dunked for not answering the question." Chris presses the button and Duncan and Owen go below the water again.

"What did Duncan go to Juvie for?" Noah asks.

"You don't want to know." Gwen says.

"Believe me, you don't." Heather says.

Underneath the water, Duncan and Owen are dealing with their own problems. Fang, a light gray shark with VERY big teeth and gray colored legs, is trying to chomp on Duncan. Duncan jumps into Owen's arms and let's out an under-water scream. Fang seems to be smiling as he leans in and shows his big teeth to Duncan. At this point the seat rises and Duncan and Owen are out of the water.

Duncan slips out of Owen's arms. "None of you saw that." He tells the other campers.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Duncan: That was one scary shark! And why does it want to eat me?**

**. . .**

**Fang: *putting on a bib and licking his lips***

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Next goes to…Alejandro!" Alejandro smiles at Chris. "I'm ready for any question you have for me Chris."

"Whatever. What was the first book Noah ever read?"

"Hmmm…I'm assuming since Noah here is so smart that he started reading at a very early age. Therefore he would read books for children. A classic one would be _Good Night Moon_."

"Is that you final answer?" Chris asks. Alejandro nods. "Well then…you are correct!"

Noah's jaw drops open.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Noah: Okay, so he had a lucky guess on that one. I'm not saying he impressed me or anything.**

**. . .**

**Alejandro: They way to get to Noah is through his mind. So I'll just have to show off my intelligent side. It'll work as well as when I attract the ladies with my looks. Of course…when they find out they all end up hating me…hmmm, maybe that is the flaw in my strategy.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Next question is for…Heather." Heather groans. "Heather, what does Izabella want to be after she graduates?"

"Why should I care? Ugh, probably some form of low artist. Except she won't make it far 'cause her paintings suck."

Izabella's eyes flash. "What did you say?" She asks Heather.

"I said your paintings suck. Loser!"

"Oh you-you-" Izabella hits the button in front of causing the seat she and Heather are in to sink into the water. It rises up a few seconds later, Heather spits out water into Izabella's face. "That's it!" Heather hits the button again and the booth goes down. Two seconds later it comes back up, the girls are now screaming at each other and Izabella presses the button again. It goes down then comes back up, the girls now physically fighting with each other, the booth goes down again when Heather presses the button. The girls continue to fight as the booth dunks into the water then rises up every 15 or so seconds.

"Um…shouldn't someone stop them?" Eddy asks Chris.

Chris shakes his head. "Let em' go at it for a few more seconds, this challenge needed a chick fight."

"Ugh this is going to take forever." Fiona says, slumping into her seat.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Heather: Izabella is the WORST! And I've lived with Leshawna so that's saying something!**

**. . .**

**Izabella: I can't STAND Heather. I'm surprised she's actually human and not a classified as a banshee.**

**. . .**

**Greg: Thanks to Izabella and Heather distracting everyone I was able to take a look at the cards of questions for Static and myself. If Static plays along we might just be able to win this challenge. If not then…I have no further use for her.**

**. . .**

**Static: Greg told me that we needed to cheat to win the challenge. I just…I don't feel right about it. But I don't want to go to elimination. I hope we win.**

**. . .**

**Gwen: Eddy is cool…he's a bit like Duncan, but more honorable. I think I might ask him to be in the alliance. We lost Leshawna, Fox, and Izabella so we're on the weaker side.**

**. . .**

**Eddy: Gwen's all right. Nice to know someone on this team isn't squeamish around me.**

**. . .**

**Fiona: I HATE being paired with Izzy. She says the most random things, likes to blow things up and I think she wants to molest me.**

**. . .**

**Izzy: (still in her strait-jacket) Fiona's feisty! She always says 'no' when I ask for a kiss, but Izzy knows 'no' means 'yes'! (laughs)**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Well after 26 questions the Screaming Turtles have 8 points thanks to Eddy, Gwen, Theodore and Mary but the Killer Snails only have 4 points because Greg and Static were the only ones to get their questions right."

"Gee, I wonder why." Heather mutters, casting a look at Greg, who just looks forward in innocence. All the teams are soaked to the bone except for Eddy and Gwen, Theodore and Mary, and Greg and Static.

"So for our 27 question let's go over to…Fiona." Chris grins at Fiona, who seems to have suffered the most of the dunkings. Izzy is just grinning in anticipation, bouncing around in her strait-jacket.

"Fiona…who was Izzy's first boyfriend?"

"Finally, this I know." Fiona says, sitting up. "Her first boyfriend was Owen of course."

"Um, actually…." Owen starts to say.

"Incorrect!" Chris says. "Izzy's first boyfriend was Fred Weasley. Then she dated in quick succession Percy Jackson, Gale Hawthorne, Sam Winchester, Finn Hudson, Butters, Edward Cullen, Chris Griffin, Hugo Chavez, and Mr. Saturn."

"But those are all fictional-" Fiona is not able to finish her sentence as she is dunked in the water with Izzy.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Gwen: Who knew Izzy had so many boyfriends.**

**. . .**

**Alejandro: I guess it's useless to point out what an arrogant dickhead Chavez is over the people of Venezuela for his constant use of- (the Trapdoor of Shame opens and Alejandro falls down it, screaming as he goes).**

**. . .**

**Chris: There is no politics on this show, we profit off exploiting the drama of teenagers. Politics has no place.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Now that we've distinguished Izzy has dated some very strange boys and whatever Mr. Saturn is, let us move onto the next question for Theodore!"

"I'm ready Chris." Theodore says, he had been doing pretty well in the competition so far.

"I don't really care. Anyway, Theodore, what disorder does Mary have?"

Mary blushes and looks down at her hands. "Sorry Mary, but I think she has ADHD because of how hyper and inattentive she usually is."

"That is…almost correct. But not totally correct. Sorry man." Chris presses the button and Theodore and Mary sink under the water. "And so goes Theodore and Mary's streak."

He presses the button again and Mary and Theodore rise up out of the water. "Mary does have ADHD but she also has another disorder."

"You said disorder! As in one not plural!"

"Same difference." Chris says waving his hand at Theodore.

"Can we stop using that word please?" Mary asks, shivering from the cold water.

"Fine, whatever. Anyway…Duncan! I haven't ask you a question in a while."

Duncan sighs. "Whatever Mclean."

"So Duncan…what is Owen's favorite food?"

"Again with the food subject?" Duncan shouts. "How can I tell he eats everything in sight?"

"If you do not answer then you will be dunked." Chris says. "And it's right about lunchtime for Fang."

Duncan's eyes widen. "Fine." He thinks then grins. "It's a trick question isn't it? Owen doesn't have a favorite food because he loves all food."

"Is that your final answer?" Duncan nods. "Well that is…incorrect! Say hi to Fang for me." Before Duncan can protest, Chris presses the button and they plunge under the water.

"Ugh, how long do we have to do this?" Fiona groans.

"Until one team gets to ten points," Chris checks his watch. "Which better be soon, I have a manicure scheduled in half an hour."

"Oh God forbid you don't get your weekly manicure." Gwen says.

"Thank you Gwen at least someone understands." Chris says either not aware of the sarcasm or choosing to ignore it. He pushes the button again and the booth rises up, Duncan clinging to Owen in fear. He immediately pushes the big guy away when they reach the surface.

"Owen's favorite food happens to be cheese Duncan. His mom even bought a cheese cellar when she thought he won the first season."

"And I didn't even get to eat any of it." Owen says a tear coming to his eye.

"Anyway, next question is for… Static!" Static looks at Greg nervously and he nods at her. "What is the name of Greg's older brother?"

"S-s-s-Stan?"

"Correct! And the Killer Snails now have 5 points! Better watch out Screaming Turtles…."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Static: I can't believe I helped Greg cheat! (she shivers) What if Greg wants me to cheat again? Or worse! What if Greg's an alien and is using his mind powers on me? (presses her tinfoil hat even further down on her head and curls up into a ball)**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"And the next question goes to…Izzy! Now Izzy, I need you to _focus_. _Pay attention _to the words I am saying. _Concentrate._"

Izzy frowns. "Chris I'm crazy, not mentally retarded."

Joe winces. "Maybe we can use a different word than that. Like mentally challenged?"

"We'll just have to edit that out in the final cut." Chris says, whipping out another index card from nowhere. "Izzy… this is a really easy question, what was Fiona's title at her Prom? It begins with a Q and is always paired with a KING."

"Hmmm…." Izzy thinks about this. "Ooh I know! She was the Court Jester."

Both Chris and Fiona groan. "Sorry Izzy, that's incorrect."

"Yay!" Izzy says before being dunked along with Fiona. "Geez Killer Snails, you sure are sucking today." Chris comments as the booth rises back up. Fiona looks miserable, but Izzy is bouncing in her seat. "Again! Again!"

"Izzy, Fiona was Prom Queen. How you couldn't get that from all the hints I was giving you I will never know…. Moving on…Greg! Your turn!"

Greg smirked as Chris turned toward him. "Greg, what country was Static born in?"

"That would be Wales, Chris."

"Correct! The Killer Snails now have 6 points but the Screaming Turtles still have 8, so it's anyone's game!"

"Just get to the next question!" Heather shouts, thoroughly annoyed with the host. Chris gives her a look. "Fine Heather then YOU can have the next question."

"Fine, wonderful, bring it on. Just do it so I don't have to sit next to THAT," she points at Izabella. "anymore!"

"Oh like you're so sweet and charming." Izabella retorts. Chris sighs and dunks them under the water. "Those two need to seriously cool down. Next question is for…Mary!"

Mary looks up. "Oh…we're still doing the challenge." Theodore facepalms.

"Yes, Mary, yes we are. Your question is: how many cases has Theodore actually solved?"

Mary looks at Theodore sheepishly. "Well I've only seen you've solve one case, so I'll just go with one."

"Correct!" Theodore hangs his head, ashamed. "Now the Screaming Turtles have 9 points. And only need one more point for the win!"

"Um, Chris, I think you're forgetting about something." Noah says, pointing to the empty spot where Heather and Izabella used to be. Chris looks at the spot. "Oh yeah..." The booth rises up with Izabella and Heather, they both take big gasps for air.

"How *pant* could you do *pant* that *pant* AGAIN?" Chris shrugs. "Well since we are running low on time for this chapter- I mean episode," Chris says, seeing the warning looks from the other campers. "We'll go to Gwen, who will hopefully finish this up."

Gwen bites her lip, unsure of herself. "Hey, you've been right so far. What could it hurt?" Eddy asks. Gwen has a lot of answers to that question but she decides not to voice them.

"Gwen if you get this question right, your team wins immunity. If not you will be dunked and a question will go to the Killer Snails. So no pressure." Chris grins and reads from the card. "Gwen, for the win, how does Eddy make most of his money?" Eddy grumbles something about 'giving away family secrets' when he asks this.

"Um…." Gwen looks at Eddy then back at Chris. "I'm gonna go with he hustles them at gambling. I mean like it's a stereotype…."

Chris stares at her. "Is that your final answer?"

"Y-yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes I'm really sure."

"Are you really really-"

"YES I AM REALLY SURE JUST READ THE DAMN ANSWER ALREADY!"

"Okay, okay, no need to get snappy." Chris looks back at the card. "Gwen…you…are…." Chris takes a deep breath. "Correct!"

Gwen sighs with relief. "The Screaming Turtles have won!" Chris announces. The Screaming Turtles cheer. Gwen and Eddy high-five along with Theodore and Mary. Alejandro and Noah start to high-five, but Noah backs off at the last second.

"Well, it's good to see I'm on a team of hard workers this time." Melinda says. Joe restrains himself from rolling his eyes.

"This is all your fault!" Heather snaps at Izabella.

"My fault? How is it my fault?"

"Maybe if you actually answered a question right-"

"Oh like you did any better-"

"Face it, you both sucked." Fiona says to them.

"Shut it Fiona!" The two girls say to her.

"Oh, c'mon guys, losing isn't that bad." Owen says, trying to raise his team's spirit.

"Well," Fiona says. "The one good thing about us losing is that we get to vote someone out. And I can think of so many possibilities." She looks at Izabella, Heather and Izzy.

"Don't get your vote ready just yet Fiona." Chris says. "The Killer Snails still have to participate in the individual immunity challenge. So all of you climb down and meet me at the campfire pit. That includes you too Screaming Turtles." Chris looks at his red button remote. "Well, I guess I don't need this anymore." He tosses the remote control over his shoulder and walks away. The remote lands on the beach button down, so the button is pressed and all the teams are pulled under the water.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Greg: Well we lost, I am not too surprised by this. Chris put the people who would get into the most conflicts on one team, which happened to be our team so it definitely didn't work out for us. But the individual immunity challenge does give me more time for plotting and scheming. Starting with Static and the one half of our "star-couple", Izabella.**

**. . .**

**Joe: It's a good thing we did win. I mean, I know Melinda is a good person, but she got every question wrong and blamed me for it! Who does that kind of- but I'm not complaining. She can be very…competitive but she has some redeeming qualities like…uh…(he thinks on this) hold on it'll come to me.**

**. . .**

**Heather: Izabella and Fiona are the first two on my "vote out" list. And probably Fiona's little servant Static too. **

**. . .**

**Static: I really wish we won. This team is already at each other's throats as it is. **

**. . .**

**Mary: I'm so glad we won! Now we get to meet the new people on our team!**

**. . .**

**Theodore: You know, that challenge could possibly be termed "illegal" since it was basically like water boarding us. Someone should really report Chris to the- (the Trapdoor of Shame opens and Theodore falls down)- not agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaain!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Campfire Pit**

"Campers, welcome to the Individual Immunity Challenge!" Chris says as the campers arrive at the fire pit.

"Um, Chris, what's the catapult for?" Static asks, pointing to the large, wooden catapult dominating the scene.

"Ooh Izzy knows what to do!" Izzy jumps into the catapult, pulls the lever and flings herself into the forest with a "whoop" of exhilaration.

"Well at least we got rid of her." Fiona says.

"Not quite Fiona. For your challenge, Killer Snails, you will be…well basically doing what Izzy just did. We are going to launch you deep into the forest by this catapult and you are going to have to find your way back to camp. The first camper to find their way back wins immunity."

"Question," Theodore says. "Why do you have a catapult in the first place?"

"Well…." Chris looks off-screen and nods. "Well, we were going to use this as the Catapult of Shame instead of the usual Dock of Shame and Boat of Losers. But we decided it would be better used in a challenge.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Duncan: Chris has done a lot of crazy things to us in the past but a flinging us in a catapult? That's was definitely not in our contracts.**

**. . .**

**Theodore: This challenge seems very illegal too. (the trapdoor opens up but Theodore jumps up onto the toilet seat) Ha! I gotcha there! (the trapdoor opens up wider and the toilet and Theodore fall down the hole)**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"So, who wants to go first? Well second since Izzy's already gone." Chris looks over at the Killer Snails who are all shifting around nervously. "No volunteers? Fine then. Oh Che-e-ef!" Chef walks over to the campers with a big butterfly net. They see him and start to run as he swings the net at them. He manages to catch Greg and he puts him in the catapult.

"Have a nice trip!" Chris pulls the lever and Greg is flung into the forest, screaming his lungs out. Chef next catches Static and Fiona and both of them are flung into the forest. He catches Owen afterward but when he puts Owen into the catapult, it tips over onto the ground.

"Hm, guess we should have seen that coming." Chris says. "Can I get some interns over here?" A couple interns run over and push the catapult back into place. Chris pulls the lever and Owen is flung into the forest.

Chef looks around for Izabella and Duncan but he can't seem to find them anywhere. Out of the corner of his eye he spots some bushes moving. He walks over and fishes Duncan out of the bushes.

"No, please…." Duncan begs as he is placed in the catapult then flung into the forest.

"Only one crazy left. Where is she?" Chef eyes the Screaming Turtles. "Do you freaks know?" They all shake their heads. Chef walks over to Joe and puts the butterfly net in his face. "You better not be hiding your crazy girlfriend, boy, or else…." Joe gulps and shakes his head. Chef gives him a menacing grimace then continues his search.

Izabella pops up from where she was hiding behind Joe. "Thanks, sweetie." She kisses his cheek (he immediately turns red) and makes to run. "See you guys late-yegh!" She is yanked up by the back of her shirt and faces Chef. She gives a sheepish grin "Oh, you found me, hehe. Yay…." Chef growls at her and stuffs her into the catapult.

"Any last words?" Chris asks her.

"Before I die I just want to say, Joe, I l-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaah!" Izabella screams as she is flung out into the forest.

"And they're off!" Chris says. "The Screaming Turtles have won the challenge and now the Killer Snails play for individual immunity that might be the difference between them staying on the island or being voted out. Who will return to camp first? What is Greg planning on doing to Static and Izabella? Where did Izzy fling herself to? And who will be voted out on the most dramatic Campfire Ceremony yet! We'll be back with more Total Drama Fans vs. Favorites right after these commercials!"

**This chapter was meant to be much longer but I thought this was the perfect place to end it. So the NEXT chapter will be the long one since it will be containing the Individual Immunity challenge and the Campfire Ceremony.**

**I've started school but I will try to update as regularly as I can, I have started a procedure of writing for an hour before I go to bed and so far it's been working pretty well. I should have another update in about two weeks or so. It depends on how long it takes me to write the next chapter of "Alliance…"**

**I have two other stories prepared to start in a couple months as well. "The Trial of Peter Pettigrew" and "Total Drama Shipwrecked". TDS uses all of my original characters and I hope you guys will check it out if you like this series.**

**I had the strangest dream when I started this chapter. I was on the island with everyone and I hugged Chris. I have no idea why I hugged Chris but I did. It was strange.**

**Well, ta ta for now, loves! Time to proofread then upload!**

**-THE-BANNED-AUTHOR**


End file.
